Unexpected Request
by Danieli Hautequest
Summary: Eight months after leaving Runway, Andrea Sachs finds herself face to face with Miranda Priestly. Instead of a reprimand, Miranda makes a request that can seal their lives together forever...  MirandaxAndy/Mirandy
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**Greeneyemons**_ for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Oh, wait! Wait a minute!" Andrea Sachs shouted over the loud music. It was Sunday, cleaning day. Madonna resounded through the small apartment while Andy tried to make the place look like a habitable location again.

She came breathlessly to the door and peered through the peephole. Andy could not believe her eyes.

Even a visit from Jesus Christ would not be as shocking!

She stood staring at the entry for endless seconds, until a new line of abrupt knocks moved her to action.

Andy flung open the door for Miranda Priestly.

They looked at each other. Andy with her mouth open like a fish, and Miranda, with her patented raised eyebrow, evident even under her sunglasses. Andy was sure that the woman rolled her eyes behind them.

"May I come in?" Miranda asked in her low and sharp tone—the one that always caused a shiver to run down Andy's spine—already invading the personal space of the younger woman, forcing her to take two steps back, and giving way.

Andy closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. Her body trembled.

Miranda pulled her expensive _Christian Dior_ sunglasses off and took a quick look around. Her disappointment was plainly visible.

Andy was extremely uncomfortable. She hugged herself instinctively trying to create a barrier against Miranda Priestlys' dominant aura. "I… I was cleaning up… hence the mess, I…"

Miranda interrupted her with a wave of her hand. Then she gave a resigned sigh and stared at Andy.

Although Miranda's makeup was immaculate, the younger woman could see how tired she was. Andy frowned, worried, only then remembering that Miranda should be in Europe with her daughters…

In the eight months that she left _Runway_, they had only exchanged minimal words during their few tense meetings. Not that it mattered. It seemed that Miranda Priestly still had the power to make everything in the past seem insignificant.

Andy quickly replaced the cushions from the only couch in the apartment. "Sit down, please," she said gently. To her surprise, Miranda nodded without any resistance. In fact, the older woman let her body fall onto the couch, relieved. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No".

"Um… right…"

Andy ran and brought a kitchen chair, putting it in front of Miranda. She sat on it in a relaxed way. Her legs were slightly open, and her arms, resting on her thighs, exposed by a little navy blue _Lycra_ shorts.

It seemed to draw Miranda's attention. She inspected her posture and clothes Andy wore, as raised her eyebrows.

Obviously the shorts and her spaghetti-strap white shirt, ragged and dirty, did not make a favorable impression, but Andy refused to be intimidated anymore. For God's sake, it was her home! She no longer worked for Miranda Priestly, no longer had to worry about what the woman thought of her manners or her clothes.

In a surge of courage, Andy lifted her head in defiance. "What do you want?" She tried to keep her voice steady, but when heard a strange sigh and saw Miranda looking away, an idea occurred to her. "Di… did something happen to the girls?"

Miranda just nodded her head weakly.

Andy froze. "Bu… but what… I…," she stuttered, and was stopped by the older woman raising her hand.

"Andrea, do not interrupt me. Let me tell you everything you need to know," Miranda ordered in her usual tone of command.

Andy widened her eyes and quickly nodded her head in trained agreement. She knew better than to argue when the woman used that expression.

Miranda sighed again. "When my girls came to ask whether they could contact you, I confess I was surprised. Sounds like you made a good impression on them," she said with a derision smile.

"_Harry Potter_," Andy grumbled quietly.

Miranda shrugged. "Not only that, they were bragging about how you always manage to distinguish who was who between the two of them, and that, within your provincial way, you were 'cool'."

Andy's lips formed a small half-smile. Should she get it as a compliment or an insult? The girls sometimes had certain characteristics of their mother that annoyed her.

"If it was something you were willing to do, and would make my children happy, why not?" Miranda pointed casually.

_And so you wouldn't have to offer so many excuses for not being with them_, Andy thought bitterly.

It was she who listened to the complaints. Andy admitted that Miranda had improved considerably since the divorce. She was more careful with her daughters, but her work always demanded too much time.

"There was an 'understanding' between you three. Of course, I kept an eye on this 'friendship'. The girls gave me reports of all you did together, that was our agreement."

Andy had already suspected.

"I am aware of my limitations… as a parent," Miranda continued in a heavy tone. "My daughters must have mentioned that I am trying to be more present. At least we had more time together…"

Andy stared at her dumbstruck. Miranda was in a conversation…a real conversation with her.

Just like in Paris…

It was unnerving her tremendously!

Miranda took a deep breath and looked even more tired. "I would do anything for my children…" she said with a voice full of confidence in her intimidating tone. "Without beating about the bush, I came here asking for your help."

Now Andy was sure. When cleaning the bathroom she must have inhaled too many bleach fumes, because she was hallucinating! Miranda Priestly did not ask; she ordered!

Before Andy could say anything, Miranda went on talking. "My daughters were diagnosed with leukemia, Andrea."

If she had not been sitting, Andy would certainly have fallen to the ground like a rotten fruit. She was pale, felt her head spinning. "Wha… what?" Andy managed to ask in a faint voice.

She loved the girls.

Two months after Paris when she received the first call from the twins, Andy had been surprised. Without preamble, they invited her to go to the theater with them to attend the _Lion King_. Even without understanding why, Andy was touched. She was also worried about what Miranda would think, but the girls guaranteed that their mother knew and allowed Roy, the driver, to take them.

Andy's common sense told she should keep her safe distance from that family, but her heart countered with something different.

When she left _Runway_, Andy thought she was doing the right thing, but it hurt so much or more than the conflicting feelings that made her realize the decision.

She was going the reverse path.

Andy took a risk. She accepted the invitation.

When she first met the girls, they were spoiled brats. Andy had a hard time answering their whims. The science project was agony, and she would have an enormous debt of gratitude to Christian Thompson, for his help with the manuscript of _Harry Potter_.

However, after she started to spend time with the twins, Andy discovered that most of their arrogance was a barrier against disappointment. The girls were afraid to be left behind again. Their father, who gave over so obviously their custody to Miranda, never had enough time for them, and their stepfather, left them without looking back.

They felt abandoned. Perhaps that is why the sisters tried to bring her back to their lives. Andy came back, but not before she dictated some rules.

She no longer worked for Miranda and made sure that she genuinely wanted to be with them. Therefore, they needed to understand certain limits.

It was with immense surprise that Andy noticed that Cassidy and Caroline Priestly could be sweet and thoughtful girls. They looked like normal children, and no celebrities. Even the condescending way inherited from their mother seemed to soften since they started spending time with Andy.

That was worrying her.

Miranda could accuse Andy of polluting the minds of their daughters.

Then, Miranda was there, not to criticize or prevent Andy from seeing the girls. She wanted her help.

"A… are you sure?" Andy had to ask.

Miranda gave her a glare that said 'are you stupid or what?'

Andy shuddered. Her tongue slipped out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. She swallowed hard past the lump of fear that settled in her throat. "I mean… when did you find out?"

With her left hand, Miranda rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous gesture. "As you know, I went to Europe to meet my daughters while they were on vacation," she said in an overwrought voice.

Then she pursed her lips.

"Although I had taken a bit of work with me, I managed to reserve a good part of days for us."

_A 'bit of work', of course_, it was Andy's negative thought. But that was something. On another occasion, Miranda would have said she was too busy. That she would compensate them next time.

"On my fourth day with the girls, we were in Brussels. Since my arrival, I thought Cassidy had been a little disheartened, but she had no fever, nothing. The next day my girls wanted to go to the _Grand Place_. In the middle of the ride, Cassidy's nose started bleeding uncontrollably. I took her to a hospital. The doctor examined her. He said she seemed a little anemic. That scared me. I can be accused of a lot of things, but neglecting the health of my children is not one of them," Miranda said seriously.

Andy nodded in agreement. In truth, most of the time, it were employees who took the girls to their medical appointments. Even so, their health was closely monitored.

"I told to the doctor that they had regular checkups. The last one, two months ago, had come back normal," Miranda added. "Yet, he still carried out a blood test. It was when the leukemia was discovered… it all happened very fast."

"But… you said the two of them…"

Miranda shook her head and took a deep breath. "They did the tests on Caroline, as well. While the disease has not manifested itself yet, it is in her system…"

"My God, Miranda… I… I'm very sorry… I…"

"I need your help, Andrea," the other woman repeated, looking steadily into her eyes.

"Wha… what can I do?"

"Have my child."

"WHAT?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I had a bone marrow test, mine is not compatible. There were complications when my daughters were born, and I cannot have more children. You know that, in such cases, brothers and sisters of the same parents have a better chance of compatibility. Jeremy is also not suitable for transplant, but he volunteered to donate his sperm. We will continue looking for someone… but I want to have an alternative…"

This time Andy could not resist. She pinched herself. It hurt. She was not dreaming. It was a real nightmare!

Although madness, the way indicated by Miranda was plausible, perhaps the wisest thing, under the circumstances…

"Why… why me?"

Miranda looked at her as she was really stupid. "Because you are the most clueless, naive and maddening person I have ever met…"

Andy was about to protest.

"Also, the most honest, loyal and hardworking… There are very few people who can surprise me, Andrea. And you never cease to amaze me…"

Andy's words died in her throat.

Miranda sighed again. "You left… at the time I needed you most…"

"Miranda, I…"

"I did not think you had courage… it was… a shock…"

"Mi… Miranda…"

"I know you could not take the thing with Nigel. However, I do not miss opportunities, Andrea… It is probably hard for you to believe, but I also did not like how things ended. Did you need to be so extreme?"

Only Andy knew how much…

"Apart from that lapse, you have always been loyal. During that circus, in Paris, you could have allied yourself with the enemy, but you tried to warn me, you wanted to help me…" Miranda paused for a moment, as if the whole talk was extremely difficult.

Andy thought it was, in many ways.

She wondered if Miranda has been so honest and open with someone before. Andy doubted it.

This consciousness filled her with a new sense of confidence, but also a small disquieting feeling.

She was back in the fire of the dragon!

"I thought of you because I know you will not use our family names to promote yourself or extort money. If you accept, it is because you really want to help my girls. I know I am asking a lot…" Miranda breathed heavily. "Think about it, Andrea… please. If you accept, then we will make it under the right conditions. I only ask that you keep it a secret. I want avoid as much as I can expose my daughters to the vultures of the tabloids."

Andy just nodded. She was numb with disbelief. The _Ice Queen_ 'opening up'. 'Asking', using 'please'… The situation of the twins… It was too much to handle.

"So, could you think about my request?" Miranda asked with an expression that Andy had not seen before: fearful urgency.

"I… I'll…"

Miranda nodded in appreciation and gave a tight smile. She rose up gracefully off the couch and put her sunglasses back on. Her face was an unreadable mask, the Miranda Priestly that everyone knew and feared.

Miranda turned and walked to the door. Andy did not follow her. She did not trust her legs. She stood there, watching her go.

At the door, however, Miranda stopped. Without turning around to the younger woman, she said, "Just do not take too long… we do not have much time…"

"I… I know…"

"Thank you, Andrea…" Miranda spoke in a whisper, then she opened the door and left.

Andy did not know what to think or what to do with that bunch of feelings that burned in her chest. Then, her heart decided for her. She would do what it asked.

Andy hugged her legs, rested her chin on her knees and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr _**and**_ McGonagall's Bola_** for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

As the driver maneuvered the _Mercedes_ to park, in the back seat, Andrea Sachs sighed and wrung her hands nervously.

Then they stopped.

Andy took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and before the man could do it for her, she opened the luxurious vehicle door. After saying good night to Roy in a weak tone, with uncertain steps Andy used the walkway to the entrance of the townhouse. She sighed and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened immediately.

Miranda.

"Good evening, Andrea." The hostess said Andy's name, using that heavy accent.

To her grief, the younger woman felt the familiar shiver run down her spine, this time with a blush.

They stood at the entrance. Andy felt her face burn, and Miranda, obviously, noticed that. The editor arched her eyebrows, making Andy, if possible, even redder.

Miranda's lips curled slightly at the corners in a sort of victorious smile. Then her intense blue-green eyes began to move slowly over the young woman, evaluating her. Reaching the black _Chanel _boots, her eyebrows arched again, and her eyes shone. "Come in," she said in a low tone, showing her own reaction.

Apparently, Miranda was pleased with her former assistant's clothes.

Besides the famous boots, Andy was wearing a _Miu Miu_ skirt a little above the knees, _La Perla_ stockings, a long-sleeved _Prada_ blouse and a _Gucci_ coat; and in addition to, a lovely _Burberry_ beret. All in black. As accessories, Andy had a _Bottega Veneta_ shoulder bag and an _Emporio Armani _necklace and pair of earrings. Her hair had been carefully brushed, and her smooth makeup completed the ensemble.

Andy could not answer verbally. She just nodded, entering the townhouse. Although she was intentionally using several items from her time on _Runway_, Miranda's acceptance was getting to her in a dangerously disturbing way.

The editor offered her right hand. Andy was staring at it, her face turning red again.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Your coat, the beret," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh…!" Andy let out, mentally kicking herself. Finally she handed the items over and Miranda put them in the closet under the stairs.

Andy's brain was a bit slow. In fact, she was exhausted. The young reporter was thinking too much, about too many things, at once. Besides, Miranda's presence—beautiful, composed and provocatively in control—was not helping her.

Andy's reasoning might be falling short, but to her dismay, certain parts of her body were very active…

Andy had escaped from those 'things', and now here she was, back in the dragon's lair!

"The girls…" Miranda started but was interrupted by them.

"Andy!" The sisters whooped as they ran down the stairs.

Miranda was about to protest against the rush but stopped when she saw the joy on her daughters' faces.

Andy released all her tension and welcomed them with a big smile and open arms, which were soon filled with happy twins.

"Mom told us you were coming!" Caroline said, cuddling one side of Andy's waist.

"We were missing you!" Cassidy added, and like her sister she was hugging the young woman.

"Me too, guys!" Andy said excitedly. Discreetly, she turned her head to see Miranda's reaction at such affection.

The older woman had an attentive look on her face. "Do not suffocate Andrea, girls," Miranda said with a smirk and gently put her right hand on Andrea's back. "Come on," she encouraged and finished the quick touch.

However, Andy was not moving. She was frozen.

Apart from the accidental touches, common when she had gone to pick up or deliver something, Miranda had never, never touched her before. Nevertheless, Andy had, lightly on the editor's shoulder, when bending down to whisper names in her ear during a party. Andy had never forgotten how they were in tune; how she seemed to feel what Miranda needed.

"Andrea?" Here was that impatient voice. "Are you planning to camp in the foyer? Would you like me to bring a mess kit for your dinner?"

"Huh…? Oh… um…" Andy stammered, forcing her body to move, something that was facilitated by the twins, who practically dragged her with them.

The sisters talked nonstop about the movie they had just watched, a title that, it was no surprise, had not come out in theaters yet.

_Exclusivity Priestly! _Andy thought with a mental snort.

She knew well the price of those perks. Andy felt sympathy for Miranda's new assistant. Because of the girls' situation, certainly much was still to come.

They went into the kitchen. When with her daughters, Miranda avoided the dining room, thinking it' too formal. Dinners at home were the few moments that she had with the twins, so she wanted them to be more comfortable.

Carena, the cook, smiled at seeing Andy. With her frequent visits in Miranda's absence, the young reporter had become friends with the stocky Hispanic lady with open smile.

"_Buenas noches, _Andy!" ("Good evening, Andy!") the cook greeted in her mixture of languages that she normally spoke with the younger woman.

"_Buenas noches_, Carena!" ("Good evening, Carena!"). How are you?"

"Fine, fine," the woman said with a smile, intrigued now, finally realizing that Andy was there with Miranda, and that the younger woman was the owner of the extra place at the table.

_"Later_," Andy mouthed at the cook's confusion.

"Carena, you can go," Miranda said, sitting on her chair after seeing that the table was set. Andy and the girls also took their places.

"Thank you, Ms. Priestly. Good night."

Miranda nodded in agreement. Andy and the twins said their goodbyes more warmly. After all, Caroline and Cassidy spent much of their time at home in the kitchen with Carena, who sometimes even put them to bed when Miranda was delayed at night.

Suddenly, Andy felt completely out of place.

She had eaten cheerfully with the twins several times in recent months, but never in Miranda's presence. Andy had never had a meal with the woman that was not connected with work. The new condition was strange, unnerving.

The noise of Cassidy and Caroline with the food awoke Andy from her stupor. That was when she noticed Miranda watching her…

_Damn flush!_

"Andy, what did you do while we were traveling?" Caroline asked after swallowing a mouthful of _minestrone_.

"Um… the usual. I worked, started reading a book that was on my bookshelf for some time, that kind of thing." She had a taste of the food. It was divine! Carena really was marvelous.

"How boring!" Cassidy teased and laughed with her sister.

Andy shrugged, smiling. "Miss Boring, that's me!"

"How is work? Did anything interesting happen this week?" Miranda asked, as if they had always talked so casually.

Andy was shocked, once again. It seemed that Miranda had intention of doing it along the night. "Um… everything is all right. Um… I mean… I asked Stevie… I took the week off…"

"Why, Andy? Did something happen?" Cassidy frowned. She and her sister were looking at the young woman, worried.

"No, no! I just had a lot of things to straighten out, so I used some overtime I had." Andy hastened to say.

The girls accepted the excuse, returning to their soups.

After the unexpected visit and the emotional bomb that was thrown on her lap, Andy had not done anything but think about Miranda's request. She was not working that week, because there was no point in it. Andy could not write a line. She had asked for a few days off from her editor, claiming family health problems. It was not a total lie… at least the part of health, unfortunately.

Three days of agony later, Andy had gathered the courage to call Miranda and arrange a meeting. To her surprise, she had been invited to dining with Miranda and her daughters in the townhouse. Even a ride with Roy had been part of the bargain.

"Mom, did you know that Andy is in the running for an award?" Caroline mentioned suddenly.

Andy shot her a glare.

The girl fluttered her eyelashes, her face completely angelic.

Andy frowned._ What a bigmouth! As if Miranda would be interested in…_

"Really? That is interesting. What is it for, Andrea?"

Andy was shocked, one more time. It was getting cliché! It was time to face that Miranda was trying to be something close to being nice, at least in front of the girls.

Andy decided to cooperate. "An article I wrote last month about the new generation of unwed mothers, including the independent ones… It was nominated to compete for the _Aspiration **(1)**_, an award for young reporters, promoted by the _Times_."

Miranda raised her eyebrows a little. "Just the nomination is a great achievement. It is an important award. Congratulations, Andrea."

Andy was delighted with the genuinely sincere tone.

"Looks like you are finally making your way to the world of serious journalism. Truly leaving behind your frivolous time at _Runway_, huh?" Here was Miranda's old bitterness.

"Um… I…"

"It was a very good article."

"Di… did you read it?"

"Yes," Miranda answered like it was nothing, in a tone of finality.

However, for Andy, it was immeasurable!

She never would have thought that Miranda could care about something she had written. Especially after the way she had left _Runway_…

Thereafter, they spent the rest of the meal talking about lighter things. Enthusiastic, Caroline and Cassidy told Andy about their vacation. But no one commented on why they had returned early. Andy would not touch the subject. She did not yet know the size of the territory that she could go with Miranda over the girls.

After the dessert of wild fruit salad, the twins wanted to drag Andy with them to see a movie upstairs.

"Soon, my darlings. Mom needs to talk with Andrea first."

"Ah…!" Caroline complained, not happy.

"It will not take long, Bobbsey."

"Do you promise?" Cassidy asked with narrowed eyes, an expression so like her mother.

Miranda smiled.

It was a genuine, open smile, the kind one that she only gave her daughters.

It was so beautiful… so special…

Dangerous things were shaking Andy's young heart!

"Yes," Miranda reaffirmed.

Nonetheless, the sisters were still not satisfied.

"How about you play _Guitar Hero_ while your mother and I talk real quick? Then we can watch the movie all together, huh?" Andy felt compelled to offer.

According to the smiles that greeted her, it was a great idea.

"Will you even see the movie with us, mom?" Caroline was hopeful.

Andy was feeling terrible. She acted without thinking. Now she was expecting 'the look' at her and an excuse to the children.

However, Miranda smiled at her daughters again. "Yes, mom will. Now go, we will be there soon."

The girls ran upstairs happily, chattering as usual.

Miranda turned to the younger woman.

"Uh… um… I… I'm sorry…?" Andy let out automatically.

Miranda sighed. "No, it is okay, Andrea." She was thoughtful, her face assuming a frown. "It is sad how something as simple as seeing a movie with my children can make them so happy. Perhaps because it has become so rare," Miranda added the last part in a low voice, as if to herself.

Without another word she turned and walked toward one of the first floor rooms. Andy followed her. It was time for the conversation. One that could seal their lives together forever…

* * *

_**(1)**__ Aspiration — I invented this._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a nonprofit work, I did the translation of the text into English. I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Still, I think you will have no problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to _Mxrolkr_ and _Gildedlily89_ for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Andy stood at the doorway looking at what seemed to be a living room.

"Sit," Miranda instructed halfway to the opulent and well-stocked bar at the opposite side. Realizing that the young woman had not moved yet, she stopped, and then remembering something, sighed impatiently. "Andrea, 'please' sit down," the editor said slowly.

It was not Andy's intention to remind Miranda to use good manners. She was just immersed in the assessment of the place, since she had never been there before. The decor was refined and upscale, an impeccable showcase prepared in order to impress. Compared to the rest of the townhouse, the place was so impersonal, that Andy felt a real cold shiver run through her body. However, her ego was stroked by that rare moment when Miranda Priestly remembered the magic word 'please'. Andy smiled slightly and did as asked, sitting on one of the exquisite couches. At least it was comfortable.

Miranda snorted and arrived at the bar. Took a bottle of _Clos Vougeot Grand Cru 2005_, opened it with a fashionable corkscrew, got two glasses and went back. Without any comment, she gave one of the glasses to Andrea and then served her. Miranda sat on the couch opposite the younger woman, calmly filled her glass and put the bottle down on the small Persian rug between the furniture.

Andy looked at the piece of crystal in her hand, admired the crimson liquid for a few moments before taking a long sip. It was delicious. First-class French wine. She noticed that Miranda also sipped.

They took their time with the drinks. Both of them needed to relax a bit before their conversation.

After a few more minutes of tactical silence, Miranda looked at Andrea with inquisitive blue eyes, as if to say 'so what?'

Andy sighed deeply. "Um…well…" She started nervously and then paused, trying to regain her control.

It was strange to have Miranda Priestly waiting so eagerly for something she had to say, or being so patient.

"Huh...well... Since I'm here, you might imagine that I intend to accept your proposal. Otherwise I could've just called and said no, and…" Andy stammered, being interrupted by Miranda.

"So, do you accept?" She wanted to reassert the obvious.

"Y…yes...but we need to discuss it all... Look, it's an unusual situation, and…"

"Sure. I understand perfectly. Point out your terms," Miranda commanded.

Andy swallowed hard. Setting limits for Caroline and Cassidy was one thing, now, to say what she wanted and would accept from Miranda Priestly, was quite another matter and much, much more dangerous and full of ramification. She froze. Her mouth was half-open.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Andrea, as apparently the wine just numbed your neurons, which, by the way, already seem to be off today, let me handle it. If we should have some disagreement, we will discuss the matter, right?"

Andy nodded her head in agreement, her face flushed, her eyes expectant.

"First, all of this will be in the contract," Miranda began.

Andy nodded again.

"It is strictly forbidden to talk about our situation to the press without my permission. You must keep our real agreement a secret. However, if you need to share with someone else, with your parents or a friend, for example, make sure they will stay tight-lipped, because if it leaks out, you will pay for it...

Andy swallowed hard: another nod.

"Every month I will deposit a significant amount of money in your account, and…"

"No! I don't want it!" Andy was quick to say.

"Andrea, you…"

"I told you, I don't want it!" Andy reiterated indignantly. "My love for your daughters won't be bought!" She was vehement.

Miranda gave a weary sigh. Sometimes it was hard to remember to not treat her like everyone else. The girl was ridiculously honest. "I did not want to offend you, Andrea."

Andy pursed her lips and took a deep breath. Then, she nodded in acceptance.

"But you will be under my care. I will be responsible for medical expenses, clothing, food and other procedures related to pregnancy," Miranda added firmly.

Andy hesitated for a moment: once again, a nod.

"You will live with us."

Andy's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Miranda frowned, her look intimidating. "Andrea," she began in a calmly measured voice. "My daughters will have special treatment at home. I am sure that your constant presence will make them happier. Besides that, you will be carrying my child. I do not want to have to keep an eye on you in that unfit place that you call home. Here it will be easier for me to take care of your needs. Be practical, Andrea."

Andy thought and then gave a resigned sigh: a nod of agreement.

"Moreover, it will be easier for our bait."

Andy's eyes narrowed with concern. "Wha…what bait?"

Miranda gave that wickedly sensual smile. "That we are a very happy family."

Andy swallowed hard. "Ho…how so?" She dared to ask.

"Because, Andrea, we are a lesbian couple in love who decided to add one more member to their family."

"WHAT?"

Miranda rolled her eyes, but the smile was still on her lips. Then she stared at Andrea seriously, her eyes determined. "I do not want the press fighting over a piece of my daughters. We will give them something juicy to talk about. We will be a couple in love waiting for a new family member. The girls will study at home to stay closer to their new mom and be near during the pregnancy, which she is having some problems with. Because of this we will have doctors in the townhouse...the perfect scenario."

"B…but this will give the impression that we have been having an affair for a long time...and there's the divorce, and…"

Miranda stopped her with a scornful gesture of her hand. "They will use it any way, Andrea. For them, the more sensational, the better. About the divorce, it is already finalized. As you well know, thanks to the Stephen's treachery," she was not upset by the betrayal. "My ex-husband was demoralized enough; he will not make another spectacle of himself. So, we will continue with the idea that the rush is just because I do not want to lose more time. Since the media will throw in my face that I am having a midlife crisis, a new child will just be an addendum to the gossip," Miranda explained in detail in a single breath.

Andy's mouth was hanging open. She closed it with a snap. "My…my God...you've thought of everything…"

Miranda looked at her as if the young woman was the most sluggish human being on Earth. "Of course, yes," she replied with a bored tone, but then gave Andrea a defiant glare. "Do you still accept my proposal?"

Andy was stunned. She opened and closed her mouth several times, unsure of what to say.

Miranda's cell phone rang. She looked at the ID and sighed resignedly. "Take your time, Andrea. I will be back soon," she got up and went out to answer the call in the hallway.

Once the door was closed, Andy's mind raced.

She was taken by an overwhelming fear of rejection. Andy was afraid of not knowing how to deal with the reaction of her family, friends, co-workers…she was worried about having her life exposed to public… If her involvement with Miranda was a real thing, going through it would not be easy, but she would have a precious bonus...

Andy dropped her shoulders in defeat and sighed deeply.

Facing the plan frightened her greatly. But what frightened her most was know how painful it would be to leave. That house, the children. Leave Miranda, after knowing what might have been if it were true...

Andy felt like crying.

However, in spite of everything she knew she would accept the proposal. Despite her selfish feelings, Andy would help the twins. She needed to! She loved them so much... If in order to be near them, do something for them, would mean sacrificing her heart, Andy would do that…

Miranda had not gone into details about the illness. Though the girls seemed to act normally, Andy noticed the subtle changes. Someone who did not know the twins well or know where to look might not have seen it. But Andy saw the mild fatigue in their eyes, the slight wavering, worried glances...she also wondered if they were taking some medication. Probably yes. At least, the side effects were not visible yet, their appetite was the same. But Andy knew it was a matter of time before...

She felt like crying again.

But Andy was drawn out from her sad introspection by the noise of the door being opened and closed.

"So, Andrea, did you decide? Do you need more time? Although our fight is against it, I do not want to rush you on that. I know it is so much…" Miranda questioned with a surprisingly soft voice.

The last of Andy's defenses crumbled.

She sighed and gave a watery smile, trying not to cry. "No, it's okay. I agree," Andy said hoarsely, but firmly.

Miranda looked at her for a moment without saying anything. Then her expression changed, she seemed a bit hesitant.

Andy was worried. She knew that look. "Miranda, is there something else?" She was somewhat exasperated.

The older woman gave an uneasy snort, sat on the couch once again and looked at her for a few seconds. "It was Jeremy on the cell phone. My unhelpful ex-husband is sterile," Miranda said at once.

"Wha…what? How so?"

"He received the diagnosis of the sperm count exams. A few years ago, Jeremy had an incident with his horse, he fell and hurt...'there'...his doctor thinks this, added to his age may be linked to loss of fertility..."

"But...but what now?"

Miranda rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous gesture. "We will have to seek an anonymous donor."

"Bu…but that doesn't diminish the chances? I mean…"

"Yes, but we will still have a brother or sister from the same mother. The chances are still there and I cannot waste any possibility, even minor, Andrea."

"I understand...you're right."

Miranda was quiet, pensive. Then she looked at the younger woman with expectant eyes. "Andrea, in this case we will choose the donor together...I think he could 'look' like you..."

Andy's eyes were huge. "Ar…are you saying what I think you're saying, Miranda?"

The older woman sighed deeply. Her face showed grief.

"Yes. Unlike what people think, I am not so insensitive or ungrateful. I would not use you as a surrogate mother and then discard you. I know how all this will affect you. I know how much you will be putting on the line for us, Andrea. Even before Jeremy's 'news', I wanted the child to be a part of your life. After all, you are having it to try to save my daughters. The twins love you, and I am sure that the child will feel the same. I want you present in all their lives. And…I want this child be legally yours, ours, regardless of what happens..."

Andy was shocked, her heart began beating so furiously, that she thought she was about to have a heart attack. _My…my God...a child…being a mother…I'll REALLY have a child with Miranda Priestly!_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a nonprofit work, I did the translation of the text into English. I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Still, I think you will have no problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to Mxrolkr and Gildedlily89 for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Why did you two take so long?" Caroline asked indignantly. Cassidy and she went to get Andy, dragging her to the couch with them. The twins had been in the TV room changing channels while waiting impatiently for the women.

"Mom answered a call, darling. So we took longer than expected," Miranda explained patiently, going toward the big couch, which apparently would accommodate them all.

"Mom, can we have popcorn?" Cassidy asked stopping her halfway.

Miranda's eyes narrowed.

"Please!" The sisters insisted.

On another occasion, Miranda would have refused flatly. They had just dined, for God's sake! However, so much had changed in so little time... She would take advantage of her daughters' appetite, while it lasted. She knew that soon they would be facing the nausea and other side effects...and to think that they were just in the beginning...

Miranda sighed, mentally pulling herself together. One day at a time. In that, she would put a smile on her girls' faces. "Right," she agreed with a falsely resistant voice. "But none of those flavors that make it even greasier. You ate too many carbs for dinner. And no soda! Light popcorn and apple juice. Am I understood?" Despite the concession, there were still limits.

"Yes!"

"Thanks, mom!"

The twins responded cheerfully.

Miranda looked directly at Andrea, who had a smile clearly saying 'dominated'. Miranda arched an eyebrow, and the young woman shrugged slightly, her smile even bigger. Miranda glowered, however a slight tilt of her lips was visible.

Andrea was more comfortable with her.

It was something they talked about after acceptance of the 'plan'. Since they would have to 'pretend' to be in a relationship, they needed to be more open with each other. Resume the intimacy that had grown between them at the time Andrea left _Runway_.

"Do you want the same as the girls, or bacon, cheese, or God knows something horribly caloric and sticky?" Miranda sneered in her superior tone.

Andy smiled astutely. "The same. Including the juice."

Miranda arched an eyebrow again, this time in undisguised surprise.

"I need a diet, you know…"

Miranda's face softened in a way that Andy never imagined it would be offered to her.

There was her heart melting and making those strange and dangerous things!

The red in Andy's face exposing her. Miranda stared attentively at her for a moment, then nodded in understanding and left to take care of the snacks.

Andy took a deep breath, resisting the urge to fan herself with her hand. "Huh?" She inquired distractedly, after a while.

"I asked if you'll spend the night here. Will you?" Cassidy repeated hopeful.

"Yes! It's late. At this time, it's dangerous to go to the hole at the end of the world where you live!" Caroline added.

Andy chuckled. "What an exaggeration!" She messed up the girls' hair, who laughed. "I don't live that far away!"

"But it's still a hole..." Cassidy pointed with disdain, much like her mother.

Andy shook her head, but a small smile graced her face. The chance was excellent to talk to them. Knowing Miranda, the woman was thinking the same. Probably she would take extra time in the kitchen. They agreed to tell the situation to the twins. Andy wanted to explain the things to them, something that Miranda nodded happily about.

"Yes, I'll spend the night," she waited for the end of the heated responses to continue. "Speaking about housing, I have some things to tell you," she inserted and two pairs of curious eyes looked up at her immediately.

Andy spent the next few minutes telling about Miranda's 'plan'. The girls listened intently, sometimes letting out 'wow', 'amazing', or interrupting her with practical questions. At the end—not a surprise to Andy—the twins were delighted with everything, especially to know that they were loved so much to garner such a sacrifice.

x x x x

When Miranda returned to the TV room, she found them all lying on the carpet. They were supported by large cushions leaning against the foot of the couch, and each girl was cuddled to Andrea's sides, as they watched the movie trailer.

"I thought the couch was big enough."

"Oh, mom, this way it's better!" Cassidy shot back, laughing.

"It's true, mom! Andy gives great hugs! Why don't you come here? After all, you two need to practice!" Caroline teased, laughing with her sister.

Miranda raised her eyebrows and looked at Andrea. "I see you already broke the news."

The young woman shrugged and gave her a playful smile.

Miranda let out a little snort accompanied by her usual roll of eyes, and walked up to them. "Here." She offered the tray with the snack, staring them down. "Or do you still want me to serve you?" Miranda asked sharply.

The girls did not lift a finger to help, but Andy quickly got into action. She disentangled herself from the small bodies that were clinging to her, got up and took the tray from Miranda's hands. To her surprise, Andy saw the older woman remove their shoes in practiced skill, sit down and then raise an eyebrow in challenge.

"Move over, Andrea," Miranda commanded bumping her shoulder lightly against the younger woman, putting herself beside her, between Andy and Caroline.

Andy's eyes widened, her face flushed immediately because of the little joke and the sudden contact. If her body reacted like that on a simple touch...how would she be when they started the staging for real?

Andy was lost!

The girls watched them smiling, seemingly amused by the little war of wills between the two of them. This plan would be fun!

Miranda cleared her throat discreetly and Andy snapped out of her stupor, putting the tray on the floor. Soon, each one of them took their popcorn and juice, including Miranda.

"What are we watching?" She leaned back on the cushion, and then put a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Andy watched her out of the corner of her eye, charmed by this display of naturalness. She had never imagined Miranda Priestly eating junk! And apparently, she really liked it; the woman savored it with pleasure. Andy also loved popcorn! What else do they have in common? '_I see a great deal of myself in you...'_ Came to her mind suddenly, and Andy imperceptibly shook her head to dispel those thoughts.

"The Phantom of the Opera!" Caroline answered her mother through a mouthful of popcorn.

"But have we not seen this movie already?"

"Andy hasn't seen this version," Cassidy said.

Miranda nodded in agreement without any protest, settling herself better against the cushion, getting dangerously close to Andy.

The young woman could feel the heat of the older woman's body. It seemed to flow in waves to her, calling her, prompting her to lose her head...

Andy swallowed hard, an improper heat of desire enveloping her.

Could she stand it for nine months?

Andy was really lost!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a nonprofit work, I did the translation of the text into English. I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Still, I think you will have no problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr_ **and **_Gildedlily89_** for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

As anticipated, Andy would have to watch the movie again, since at the end, she could barely remember what she supposedly should have seen. But the devastating effect of Miranda's proximity was vivid in her memory. Andy was not completely lost because of the known plot and that she had seen the older version. Otherwise, Andy would have had a tough time with the twins' enthusiasm to comment on some scenes.

"Bedtime, girls," Miranda said getting up and stretching.

"Ah, mom!" Caroline complained.

"Just a little more! Andy is here!" Cassidy pleaded.

"And you will see her every day, pretty soon," Miranda replied with a winning smile. "I bet that Andrea is tired as well," she added turning suggestively to the younger woman.

Andy quickly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm beat!" She got up.

The girls narrowed their eyes and pouted, but did not say anything more.

"Andrea will go with you while I carry the things to the kitchen," Miranda instructed, squatting down to pick up the glasses and empty popcorn bags on the carpet.

To that, the twins cheered up and they pulled Andy's hands, dragging her out the TV room, upstairs. Three lively voices echoing on the hallway.

Realizing that she was smiling, Miranda rolled her eyes and went about her task.

x x x x

Andy helped the girls with their rituals before bed. Miranda said that upon learning about the illness, the sisters started to share a bedroom again. They felt safer that way.

When the twins were already under the covers, Miranda arrived. She sat with Caroline, and Andy, who was standing between the two beds, then sat with Cassidy.

"Andy, when will you move in?" The girl asked. Her eyes were already sleepy.

"We haven't discussed a date yet."

"Why?" Caroline wanted to know in the other side of the bedroom, turning over to look at her.

"It is better for Andrea to do this slowly. And come whenever possible, until moving in with us. It will be easier to get used to," Miranda answered for Andy.

"Oh, okay... I think I understand," Caroline said, then yawned.

"Now, sweethearts, go to sleep," Miranda reminded gently.

This time there were no protests.

"Good night, _Bobbsey_." Miranda kissed Caroline's forehead, rising to do the same with her other daughter.

On the opposite side of the bedroom, Andy also gave a kiss on Cassidy's forehead, and then switched places with Miranda. After saying goodbye to the girls, they moved out of the room, in the hallway, Andy froze.

"A Miranda...um...w…where will I sleep?"

"In the bedroom that belonged to Stephen, it is connected to mine. It will be yours from now on," Miranda explained naturally.

"Oh...! A...okay..." Andy stammered and her face flushed.

"Come with me, I will get something for you to wear."

Andy followed Miranda quietly, downstairs to the master bedroom. There, she looked discreetly at the decor. It had expensive furniture, as throughout the house, but the aura of personality was clear, in each corner had a bit of Miranda Priestly. Strangely, Andy felt inhibited before such a sample of intimacy. She knew that few people had been there before. The realization made her stop her investigation.

While Andy was in the middle of the room, looking down at her hands which she wrung nervously, Miranda went to the built-in closet.

"Take this. I think it will fit you. It is the largest I have." She handed her a pearl nightgown, looking the younger woman up and down in reference to her size.

Andy pursed her lips. It seemed that Miranda was doing a comparison. Andy was not and never was fat, as Emily loved to poke. She was just different from _Runway_'s skeletal models. "Thank you," she said, still with a pout, getting the item of clothing. It was soft, and expensive, Andy was sure.

"In your bathroom there are toothbrushes and other things you might need."

"Um...right. Thanks," Andy thanked again. "Good night." She turned to the door. The young woman took only two steps before Miranda stop her.

"Around here, Andrea. It is faster," she explained with a bored voice—but there was a hint of amusement—pointing to another door on her left.

"A...oh...right!" Andy stammered and strode across the room, under the older woman's watchful eye.

In the bedroom that Miranda has decreed would be hers, Andy raised her eyebrows in surprise. She bet that the place has been redecorated. Andy was sure that Stephen would not have a picture of a tulip, and much less, salmon curtains with white roses!

She pursed her lips, thoughtfully.

Was Miranda so sure she would accept her request?

Andy shrugged. In fact, she was relieved not to have to 'see' Stephen everywhere.

Andy began her exploration of the room. Although she felt somewhat intimidated by such luxury, she liked what she found. Andy had to get used to that standard of living. After all, it was Miranda Priestly's house. The woman was made of money! Andy just had to be careful not to let that go to her head, don't forget that it all would be temporary.

Like Miranda's bedroom, hers had ivory wallpaper with pale geometric stains slightly darker. There was a King size bed, and facing it, a shelf with a 40-Inch LED HDTV, a Blu-ray Disc Player and a beautiful stereo, all new.

On the right wall was a door—that would probably lead to the closet and bathroom—and other two shelves with decoration. Andy thought that when her things were there, the room would look more like her.

The young woman went through the other door, and as she had imagined, it led to a wide corridor with a large built-in closet on the left wall, and at the end, it was the bathroom. She peered into the closet. There were only bed linens and towels.

Andy went to the bathroom and gave a grin. "Yes! It seems that I'll have my daily baths!" She said happily. Glad to see a huge whirlpool bathtub. Beside it on the counter, were jars with salts and bath bubbles and everything she could need. "When she wants to please, Miranda Priestly really spares no expense!" Andy was smiling, looking at the rest. There was a cabinet with a beautiful dark marble sink and gleaming faucets.

Andy looked at herself in the illuminated mirror. Her smile faded.

"God…do you have any idea what you're doing, Sachs?" She chided herself.

Andy sighed and dropped her shoulders. She looked in the cabinet for a toothbrush and toothpaste. She took one of the fluffy towels from the built-in closet and went to the shower. The tub would be for another day. It was late and she had lost all her enthusiasm.

After taking care of what she had to do before sleep, Andy took the delicate nightgown that she left on the bed, feeling its texture, and not controlling herself, she brought it to her nose.

It smelled of Miranda.

Andy was pathetic!

Sulkily, she unfolded the towel, threw it on a chair and quickly put the nightgown on. Andy lay in the deliciously comfortable bed and covered herself with the soft and fragrant comforter.

She spent several minutes staring at the ceiling in the dark, unable to relax. Andy gave a long sigh, squirmed and pulled the nightgown off. She hugged it, Miranda's unique smell—a mixture of expensive products and the woman's natural scent—strangely calming her.

"I'm really pathetic..." Andy muttered and closed her eyes.

Soon, she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a nonprofit work, I did the translation of the text into English. I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Still, I think you will have no problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr_** and _**TheLadyHoll**_ for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Good morning," Andy greeted at the kitchen door, where Carena was serving the girls and Miranda.

The twins and the cook welcomed Andy warmly.

"Good morning, Andrea," Miranda then said. Seeing the younger woman still standing at the door and awkwardly shifting her feet, she raised her eyebrows. "Will you not sit down? Do you prefer that Carena take a tray with your breakfast to you?" She sneered, but a small smile was visible.

Miranda's strange humor seemed to break the ice as the girls burst into giggles and the cook hid a smile as she turned away.

Andy smiled slightly, moving forward with all the grace she could muster, and sat with the girls before helping herself to coffee, orange juice and two pieces of toast with date jelly.

"Did you sleep well, Andrea?" Miranda asked gently as she sipped a cup of coffee.

Andy had just taken a generous bite into a piece of toast and almost choked on the food. It was still strange to have the woman being so friendly with her. The inquiry truly seemed genuine! "Mm-hmm!" She managed to respond, after swallowing what she had in her mouth with some coffee.

"Did you like your bedroom, Andy?" Caroline asked anxious and took a sip, not very motivated, of her juice. "We helped mom choose the new décor."

"But at that time we didn't know it was for you," Cassidy said with disapproval, playing with her cereal.

"If mom had told that was for you, we'd have chosen something more like you," Caroline added.

"I could not assume anything, Bobbseys. I was just trying to prepare if Andrea did accept to live with us," Miranda defended herself, being scolded by her daughters in front of the younger woman was ridiculously embarrassing.

"Oh, but I do like it! And you guys can help me arrange my things when I bring everything. I'm sure it will be great!" Andy was quick to add.

"Really?" The twins questioned, their eyes expectant.

"Of course!"

"Yes!" The girls let out in unison.

Before Miranda moved her cup to her lips, Andy would have sworn she saw the older woman swallow an almost sweet smile.

"Andy! Today we get to choose our tutors. Can you help us?" Cassidy asked suddenly, after finally eating some of her cereal.

"A…"

"Yeah, Andy! After all, you need to train to be our second mom!" Caroline reminded jokingly, and she and her sister laughed at that.

The young reporter looked at Miranda, who shrugged and nodded.

"Alright then," Andy said with a smile.

The girls cheered.

"Hum... instructions?" Andy asked, already knowing that she would get several.

Miranda did not disappoint. Until the departure of the car, she had explained in detail what should be required of applicants, as well as what Andy would tell them.

"Earlier, I asked Emily to bring some clothes for you until you can return to your home." Miranda was in the Mercedes' back seat, after donning her signature sunglasses.

"Oh...A…"

Door slamming closed and the car pulling away.

"Thank you..." Andy muttered at the vehicle that was already making the path to the townhouse's gate.

x x x x

After three long hours in which Andy 'interrogated' applicants, examined dozens of resumes and moderated the sometimes scathing questions of the twins, they finally accepted four specialists to fill the vacancies of the tutors in science, humanities, mathematics and artistic studies.

One of the requirements made by Miranda was that only women could teach the classes. No man, except Jeremy, the girl's father, would be alone with her daughters.

The procedures were agreed upon by the tutors and after each one of them signed the contract carefully prepared by the Miranda's lawyer, Andy and the girls had a little moment of fun. The twins dragged her into the TV room, and the three spent a few minutes playing _Guitar Hero_.

"Oh, Andy! Just one more song!" Caroline begged.

"I can't now, sweetheart. I'm going to be late. You know how your mother hates to wait..."

The girl pursed her lips. "Right…"

"Tomorrow we'll play more!"

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Cassidy asked hopefully.

Andy smiled playfully. "Do you want me to?"

"Absolutely!"

"Of course!"

Andy looked at the girls lovingly. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. Carena has been instructed about how to take care of us, from now on," Cassidy ensured.

"Besides, the nurse that mom hired to medicate us should be arriving soon," Caroline added.

Andy pursed her lips, worried.

The girls hugged her tight.

"If something happens, call me," Andy asked stepping back a little from the hug and looking down at them.

"Right. But we'll be ok," Cassidy assured.

Andy nodded in agreement. Inside, she prayed so.

"Don't be late. After all, your girlfriend is waiting for you!" Caroline poked and all of them laughed.

After the amusing reminder, Andy left the girls with Carena and went upstairs to take a quick shower. She would meet with Miranda for lunch and from there they would go to the clinic, so that Andy could take the necessary tests for pregnancy.

In the bedroom, the young reporter began to undress while she walked, she needed to run. But Andy stopped midway. Her eyebrows arched, her face changed to a curious countenance. Three big bags and two small and a box of shoes were set meticulously on the bed. "Umm... the clothes... let's see what Emily has brought to me!" She let out with an excited clap and ran to the presents. "Well... today I'll be the poster girl of _Gucci_!" Andy said moments after emptying the bags.

The jeans, a turtleneck sweater, the coat, even the pantyhose belonged to the Italian brand. The items of clothing were in a modern-chic style. Apparently, Miranda wanted her more stylish.

_Geez, Emily must have suffered to find what Miranda asked for and to find it in my size in the Closet. Umm... She must have been itching to know who the clothes were for..._ Andy's lips curved in a mixture of pity and satisfaction. "She'll know soon enough!" Andy affirmed with a mischievous grin.

She opened the shoe box. "_Chanel_..." Andy smiled significantly. It seemed that Miranda had adopted the brand where it pertained to her. The young reporter got one of the smaller bags. Makeup and perfume. "Miranda is really thorough!" She said and laughed.

Andy went to the last bag. Inside it was the lingerie. She smirked. "Umm… _La Perla_...", she commented idly, picking up the delicate underwear and heading to the bathroom.

x x x x

"What…what are you doing here?" A perplexed Emily Charlton asked in a squeaky voice, unnerved at the sight of Andrea Sachs arriving gracefully from the elevators to Miranda Priestly's office. The first assistant stood up quickly and soon she was taking Andy by her arm, trying to drag her back to the elevator.

The young reporter had entered the building as if she never stopped working at _Runway_. Andy was greeted by warm smiles from the guards, with whom she spent some time updating them on herself about how things were going.

"What's all the commotion…" Nigel Kipling began to say, but he choked on the words at the scene in front of him. "Andy...? Are you insane? 'She' can't see you here!" The fashion director told her grabbing the other arm of the young woman, helping Emily to drag her from the offices.

"Both of you let go of Andrea. Now," the three heard a cold and low voice behind them.

Emily and Nigel froze and moved away from Andy as if she were on fire.

The young reporter turned smiling to them. Then she shrugged and walked toward the office.

"Bu…but Miranda... she…"

"Emily, that is enough," the older woman commanded firmly and her assistant closed her mouth with a snap, her eyes wide with fright. Miranda then turned to Andy, her blue-green eyes shining with fun. "You look beautiful, my darling," she said softly. "The clothes suit you. Come," Miranda called with a half-smile, and when Andy went through, she put her right hand outstretched in the middle of the younger woman's back, leading her into the office.

The door closed.

"The…the clothes... they were... they were for her!" Emily stammered in disbelief.

"_My darling_?" Nigel asked, his mouth still hanging open.

"She was smiling..." One of them said.

"She was touching..." The other one added.

Inside the office, Andy laughed openly and Miranda had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Poor them!" The younger woman let out wiping her tears with her hands.

"Watch your mascara..." Miranda paused. "My darling," she finished, and Andy burst into laughter again.

After a few more minutes in which the two had fun rehashing the episode, Andy told Miranda what had happened with the tutors. The older woman was satisfied with the report. She thought they made good choices and told the younger woman so.

It was the first time that Miranda has praised her efforts openly and it filled Andy with an immense pride.

"Well, I guess they have had enough time to torture themselves speculating about our meeting. Moreover, it is almost time for our appointment at the clinic," Miranda reminded her.

"Okay. Let's go."

After Andy fixed her makeup, the two left the office. They found Nigel parked in front of Emily's desk, whispering with the assistant. Seeing them come out, both of them were silent. Their faces were alert, like dogs waiting for their owner's orders.

Miranda glared at them, showing perfectly her discontent at the fact that they weren't working.

She looked directly at Emily. "Clear my schedule. I have lunch with Andrea and then we have another commitment, so I will not come back today. My office number is not to be called and the personal is available only for family emergencies. In any other case, I do not want to be disturbed," she instructed in her rapid fire way, put her sunglasses on and offered her hand to Andy, who with a smile, accepted the gesture of affection.

The mouths of Emily and Nigel were ridiculously open.

"Bu…but... Mi…Mirand…"

"That's all," the woman cut her catatonic assistant off, walking hand in hand with Andy to the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a nonprofit work, I did the translation of the text into English. I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Still, I think you will have no problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr_** and _**TheLadyHoll**_ for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Roy should not have been so dumbfounded. After all, in recent months, Andy had made a bond with the twins and it was not exceptional for her to visit them. Moreover, a few days ago, even Miranda made an unusual visit to her former assistant. And then again last night, Andy was at to townhouse while the older woman was present, and she even slept there!

No, Roy thought, he should not be surprised to see Andrea Sachs leave the _Elias-Clarke's_ building with Miranda Priestly...

But what did destabilize the discreet and efficient driver was to see them arm in arm, all smiles at each other.

One: Miranda Priestly's smiles were rare and exclusive. Other than with her daughters, the man had never seen such genuine affection wasted. And the one to whom she was giving it to was Andy...yes, yes, it was definitely a smile!

Two: Nobody, nobody touched Miranda Priestly, much less in public, without her doing the touching first. The woman did not even like to share elevators, for God's sake!

In sum, it would have been Miranda who took Andy's arm, and taking into account the smile and sappy way she was talking to the older woman, they both loved every minute of it.

What the hell was going on?

Roy had enormous difficulty keeping his face blank when the two reached the _Mercedes_. He greeted them professionally all the while without looking at them directly. The driver felt inhibited by the sudden intimacy.

Sweet God, he had not any idea that they were intimate!

Roy opened the car's back door to them. Maintaining his calm and placid mask was harder because they sat too close. He closed the door and breathed deeply to try calming himself down. The man sat behind the wheel and, regrettably, had to clear his throat twice, until he managed to ask to where to go.

Turning to him, Miranda's face assumed her usual air of impatient disdain. She gave Roy the address quickly and asked him to raise the privacy divider.

"Did you see his face?" Andy inquired through her hand while trying to contain her chuckle. "Poor Roy!"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "The changes start at home, Andrea," she said with a bored voice. "Moreover, I know the scene will add to the Emily's gossip and the story will begin to take shape," Miranda gave in a proud tone, visibly pleased with her ploy.

Andy pursed her lips. "When Roy realizes where we're going, he'll have more material..."

In the elevator they decided to go straight to the clinic, because they took too long at _Runway_. Then they would have lunch, and after that, Andy would go home. She needed to organize. Since they had everything sorted out, Andy had the intention of returning to work the next day.

Even though they traveled in silence, it remained a friendly atmosphere, and most significantly, Miranda was still sitting very close to Andy and their arms had touched several times due to the vehicle's movement.

Along the way, the anxiety for what she was about to do in the clinic and the reaction of her body to Miranda's innocent touches were driving the young reporter crazy. Since they started with the physical staging, Andy was policing herself to act as expected. To not let on how much it affected her. It was not the fact of being touched or touching Miranda Priestly, that in itself was something extraordinary, but rather in how her body wanted the older woman, and heated up with that wish.

"Nervous?" Miranda surprised her asking with an interested voice, taking Andy's hand that was close to hers on the seat, wrapping it with electric heat.

Andy's body betrayed her. She immediately felt warm, her face to blush. It was undeniable the reason of the agitation among her legs: desire.

A dangerously pulsating and voracious desire.

Impossible.

Andy swallowed.

Unaware of the younger woman's conflict, Miranda gave Andy's hand what she thought was a reassuring pat. "Everything will be all right," she said with an unusually sweet tone, moving her thumb gently over the hand she held affectionately.

Andy swallowed again.

What the hell did Miranda think she was doing?

Andy was having a hard time trying to quell her libido, which had risen to 3rd power. She needed to control herself! She was not a reckless kid!

Finally the car stopped, and Andy suppressed a relieved sigh. Soon, Roy opened the door. Miranda was still holding her hand. Andy, when seeing the driver, who pretended not to notice the gesture, blushed even more.

When Miranda gave a show it was thorough. She turned to Andy, a coquette smile on her lips. "Let's go, my darling."

This time, Andy did not find it funny, in fact, she almost whined.

What husky voice was that?

Andy forced a rapturous smile. "Le…" Her voice did not come out. She cleared her throat slightly and saw Miranda's eyes shine with something, that she would need time to try to unravel. "Le…let's go," Andy finally answered, and to her greatest embarrassment, her tone was low and thick.

There was that shine in Miranda's eyes again.

The older woman nodded. She got out and helped Andy. Then, Miranda took the younger woman's hand with hers, as they did after leaving the office, as if it was out of habit.

Roy was frozen in place, his mouth hanging open. He was not imagining things! He could feel the air crackling around the two, full of tension... sexual.

Andy and Miranda Priestly?

The driver finally accepted what had been hammering his mind on the way. He continued watching them until they entered the building.

It was a fertilization clinic.

Roy ran his hand to his chin, the understanding, if possible, leaving him even more numb. _Apparently, the thing is well underway. They had obviously been together for a while... and now they decide not to hide it anymore..._

The man remembered to close the car's back door; he still held the door handle in a strong squeeze. Roy went back to the driver's seat and took a deep breath. He loosened his tight tie and blew out a breath.

Roy had to admit, they were a hot couple!

He picked up the cell phone and called Emily.

x x x x

Miranda Priestly was a cautious woman. Everyone who worked for her, including employees of her properties, signed a privacy statement. Miranda knew her fame, and she was very proud of it. After all, over the years the woman had painstakingly created a mask of intimidating power. Miranda did not care that the others thought she was a tyrant boss, heartless woman and called her the filthiest names. The search for excellence always left them soothing sore spots. However, her private life, especially that of her daughters, was sacred and most definitely off limits for careless speculation.

Something that disappointed her, and indeed had affected her on the last divorce, was her ex-husband getting in touch with the press. Miranda received the divorce documents and in fact only learned of the impending demise of her marriage in Paris, with the free gift of seeing it printed on _Page Six_. Stephen had not only exposed her, but also her girls. He talked about his sorrow with the education given by Miranda and her lack of attention to her daughters.

She knew she should have included a clause of privacy in the marriage contract. That would be a mistake that Miranda would never make again. Besides, if she had the chance, everything would be different...

Miranda Priestly was a practical woman. The gossip in the press about Andrea and she would be welcome. She would use it to work on her favor. So much so that it did not matter or require secrecy, she would leave that on behalf of the clinic. Although their internal rules were strict, she would be surprised if an employee would not sell the information to the press that, none other than Miranda Priestly, took her young former assistant and alleged lover to a fertilization clinic. Then, the plan would forge ahead.

Miranda looked at Andrea on the chair beside her. The young woman wrung her hands nervously. They were waiting after the doctor, who was answering a call in the hallway, had come over to them and said that soon they would have the test results.

Miranda had to hide a mischievous smile to remember Andrea's face, when the doctor suggested that her 'partner' be with her during the exam. Obviously, Miranda would not let the opportunity pass.

It would take a while for Andrea to manage to face her, and more, stop blushing when they looked at each other or noticing Miranda watching her, like at that exact moment.

The girl's reddened face was absolutely adorable.

"Sorry for the delay. My youngest daughter fell off her bike and she was telling me about the beautiful plaster that she now has on her arm," the doctor said back in the room.

"I hope she's okay," Andy said sincerely.

The doctor smiled. "Oh, she is fine. After the fright, she is thinking her first cast is great," the woman said with amusement, sitting on her chair, in front of them. "At least, I have your results," she told them shaking it so that they might see.

The envelopes were already open. While she was talking with her daughter, the doctor had probably read the prognostics. Miranda liked that. There was not anything that irritated her more than wasting her precious time.

"Miss Sachs, according to your medical history and our exams, you're in great health. We'll proceed to the final stage, with your blood test."

"I…I... so am I fertile?" Andy asked the obvious.

The doctor smiled at her nervousness, so normal. "Yes, my dear. Having nothing serious in your final test, you can go on with the fertilization process as planned."

Andy was speechless.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "When can Andrea have the blood test?" She asked, considering that the girl apparently had lost her reasoning ability.

"If you prefer, tomorrow in the morning. You can check with Joanne, my receptionist. As soon as we have the results and everything is ok, we can schedule a date for fertilization. To get things started, you can begin looking for potential donors in our database. Joanne will also instruct you on that."

Miranda settled everything with the receptionist. Andrea was too absent-minded to handle things right now. It seemed that the weight of all she was about to do finally fell on the younger woman. Miranda had to practically lead her to the car.

With them inside the vehicle, she got tired of that ridiculous inertia. "Andrea, for God's sake! We have not done anything yet and you are catatonic. Imagine when you get pregnant."

Andy's eyes widened. After a few seconds, she sighed, very embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I…I guess I panicked a bit..."

Miranda rolled her eyes and snorted.

They made the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence. Once there, they were led to a table and served quickly.

Andy was a little uncomfortable with the attention they received from other customers. Miranda Priestly's presence always got some kind of reaction from people. Those who were not part of her world looked at her, envied, admired, and coveted her. Those who were part of her social caste performing the same steps, greeting her with rehearsed smiles, which, Miranda returned coolly.

This situation, however, was different.

Perhaps seeing Miranda Priestly enter the restaurant arm in arm with a young woman half her age, and being incredibly helpful in helping her choose what to order and smile at her several times, was leaving them somewhat stunned.

More ammunition for the press; just as Miranda had planned, of course.

Andy did not want to think about what her parents would say. She had already rehearsed more or less how to explain things, but the young reporter knew it would be tricky. Not because she was with a woman, but because that woman was Miranda Priestly.

x x x x

Finished with lunch, Miranda told to Roy to go to Andrea's apartment. Along the way, they confirmed dinner at the townhouse for the following night.

On reaching the building, Miranda made sure to give a long kiss on Andy's cheek in front of Roy. The man held the car's door open for the young reporter, pretending that he was not there, but the driver's flushed face in response to the scene in front of him said otherwise.

That Miranda Priestly was sensual as hell, Andy already knew. But she realized something else that was driving her crazy and that she had not remembered before now…Miranda Priestly loved to provoke.

"My God, that woman will be my death... and it was only our first day!" Andy let out a long breath in the building's elevator, fanning herself. Luckily, she was alone. Andy frowned once she reached her apartment door. She had been so absent-minded, that she had no idea how she had gotten there.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Andy was roused by the ring of her cell phone. It was Miranda. The older woman quickly said that Roy would be taking her to the clinic.

"But, Miranda... we had already decided that I would take the subway and…"

"Change of plan, Andrea. Roy will get you. Read the newspaper."

"What?"

"And by the Gods, try not to freak out! It is nothing... yet..."

"But... Mi…Miranda…"

"That's all." The older woman ended the call.

The young reporter spent a few seconds looking at her cell phone, until her eyes widened as she processed all information. Agitated, Andy jumped out of bed. Unfortunately, her bold leap took her straight to the floor, since in the rush her feet got tangled in the sheets.

Getting free, Andy stood up while muttering insults and headed for the shower, wondering what crap could be in the newspaper for Miranda to be warning her beforehand and deciding she needed an escort.

xxxx

"Good morning, Roy," Andy greeted sheepishly, entering the car. She had noticed that there were 'suspicious' people around.

"Good morning, Andy. Miranda asked me to give you this," he said somewhat apologetic, handing her a newspaper. "And don't worry; they're still few. I'll mislead them about our destination. She doesn't want them to know... well... you know... everything yet..." The driver stumbled, blushing.

Andy nodded in understanding; her face was beet red. Then she sighed deeply and began reading the damned _Page Six_.

**_New meat for the Dragon?_**

It was the title below a picture of Andy and Miranda at an event, during the time that the young reporter had still worked at _Runway_.

In a subtle way, but no less inquiring and wicked, they spoke about the Editor-in-Chief having lunch with her former assistant at a famous restaurant in town, and their intimacy was reported by the people present as a 'shock'.

They hinted that it could be more than friendship between the two of them, as the women now were both single.

The article did not contain much information, but it seemed they were already headed in the right direction. In short, the cards were dealt. It would be up to Miranda and Andy, from then on, to lead the game in their favor.

At least Andy still had the option to clarify the situation for those who were important to her. As soon as she had arrived home after her lunch with Miranda, Andy had dealt with her boss, and after that, she had called her family. Stevie might have felt betrayed by finding out the story through the competition, and Andy's parents could have been mad to know their daughter's new reality through the press, not directly through her.

With Stevie, things were 'easier'. When he had recovered from astonishment and had asked "You and Miranda Priestly?" three times, his brain activity had returned to work again and gone into overdrive. In seconds, Stevie had run wild with questions and requests for exclusivity; something that Andy had granted.

It was part of the plan.

Miranda had thought that having a newspaper in which they could manipulate information according to their interests would be a great asset. Besides, she had shown how much it could boost the _New York Mirror's_ sales. Despite her nagging feeling of ethics on participating in the 'Priestly plays', Andy had to admit that the woman had had a point.

With Andy's parents, thing were a bit more complicated.

After stonewalling her parents for the name of who she was in a new relationship with for long enough, Andy had finally told them.

She had had to hold on to avoid slipping from the couch when she heard the resigned "I knew" from her mother.

"_How did you know?" _Andy had asked amazed.

_"Now, dear! We might be from the countryside, but your father and I aren't silly. When you accept calls of a boss at three in the morning, we were suspicious… The woman is a hell of boss, but to call at dawn to say or ask nonsense things... How could there not have a hidden interest?"_

That part of the conversation had made Andy thoughtful. She remembered Nate's words: _"The person whose calls you always take? That's the relationship you're in. I hope you two are very happy together..."_

It was not possible. Miranda had done that because she loved to pester people. At the time, Andy had been the object of her wicked obsession.

Had not she?

"_So, being in a relationship with a woman is no big deal?" _Andy had questioned her mother, praying that it was true. She knew that her parents had no problem with homosexuality. However, there was the old story: 'everything is allowed, as long as it is not at home'. Andy had had enough with the rest of the world, but she had hoped she could find understanding in her parents.

"_Andy, I admit that when I put the pieces together, I was surprised. Just like your father. But we love you, my dear. You know we never had problems with these things. Then it's Miranda Priestly... We have difficulty understanding why her. Your father was outraged, as you might suspect... He thinks it's absurd you are interested in a woman who treated you so unfairly. We are concerned about you... What kind of relationship is that?"_

Andy had sighed._ "I know, mom. Miranda is demanding in an insane way, and yes, she has even been a lunatic bitch to me. I'm not defending her methods; I'm just saying that people have no idea how much is demanded of her too. On the other hand, in her private life with her daughters... and with me... Miranda is so different; she has so much in her that the other people don't see..."_

"_Sweetheart, you know it will be a complicated relationship... and I say this not only because of the homosexuality. Miranda is a public person and powerful. Besides, she is much older than you. Miranda is a divorced mother, not to mention that she was your boss..."_

Andy had quickly assured her mother that her relationship with Miranda had started only after the divorce, and that the older woman having two children was not something that bothered her. As for the fame and the press, they were part of the package. If it came to Miranda's age, Andy's mother had had to agree that Miranda Priestly was in great shape; her beauty and charm were overwhelming. Finally, Andy had just told her how much she loved and got along with the twins.

"_We only want your happiness. I understand that we don't know Miranda Priestly the way you know her. But you must admit that the woman that we know is not the kind that parents would want for their children... but if you fell in love with her to the point to face everything that comes around, then we have to give_ '_your' Miranda some credit... just give us some time to assimilate it all," her mom said sincerely._

The words had filled Andy's heart with hope and also with remorse.

Even before her parents, she needed to maintain the deception. Andy had not told her mother the truth. It was less shameful to illustrate the plot than to confess that she was merely deluded and in love. Even if she had noble motives to help the twins and take part in that play, in the end, what spoke louder was her desire to be close to Miranda Priestly.

Andy also had not mentioned the pregnancy. She would give them homeopathic doses of her false fairy tale...

xxxx

As he had ensured, Roy managed to distance them from the _paparazzi_ enough for Andy to get out the car and go in the clinic through a discrete entrance. There, the young woman quickly had the blood test—they would be able to see the results online once available—and left the building where she had entered.

Andy bought an _Espresso Macchiato_ and an _Asiago Bagel_ at _Starbucks_ and ate her breakfast while walking to the subway. Given the day she was having, the young reporter thought she deserved the pampering.

Upon arriving at the _Mirror_, unfortunately Andy noticed that more 'strangers' were watching her and doing a poor job of pretending they were not. As her situation with Miranda was at its beginning and it was only a juicy speculation, they still maintained some distance, trying to get some picture or event more meaningful, until finally they could proceed to a more direct action: turn their lives into hell. Miranda loved the fire, but Andy was terrified that, for her, the burns could be too severe…

xxxx

At night, as they had agreed, Andy went to the townhouse for dinner with Miranda and the girls. Although the older woman had insisted that Roy would get her, Andy wanted to go on her own. The ride with him in the morning had already excited the _paparazzi_, who until her departure from the newspaper had increased in number and decreased in distance.

After passing through a group of indiscreet reporters, of which some questioned her alleged relationship with Miranda Priestly, Andy was welcomed by the woman and the twins. The girls, as always, revealed their happiness about seeing her again. Miranda did not disguise her delight, giving a small but genuine smile, and allowed her eyes to show concern. It was a brief gesture, yet enough to reassure Andy and make her comfortable.

The warm atmosphere was a relief. Andy truly needed peace. Her nerves were restless.

Besides the damned _paparazzi_, the working day had been tense at the newspaper. In the editorial office, her co-workers had mixed reactions. Some of them had given her reassuring smiles, others malicious grins and a few only sharp glances. Stevie had promised he would talk to his staff. Andy felt bad for having perks like that, but it was all a matter of exchange between them. So, she would continue swallowing her discomfort and carry on.

xxxx

"My girls, when they want, can be very impertinent, huh?" Miranda asked, with a smile that was a combination of indignation and pride.

Andy's lips formed a half-smile. The impertinence that Miranda was referring to was that at one point during dinner, the twins had begun to pressure Andy to move in soon. Deep down, the young woman also longed for that, but she did not want to reveal her hopes. Andy was doing as Miranda had suggested, adapting slowly. However, for the girls, it had taken too long. A move in the next few days would be perfect. While they put them in bed, Miranda and Andy ended up promising that they would talk about that.

Once the girls were asleep, the women went down to the second living room, which was much cozier. Miranda served them wine, and they settled in comfortable armchairs, facing each other.

"Do you think it is rushed, or do you agree with my daughters' suggestion?" Miranda wanted to know after a brief silence as they tasted the drink.

Andy shrugged. "For me, it's all right," she tried to sound normal. "And you, what do you think?"

Miranda did not answer the question; she delineated strategies, "Saturday the move company will pick up your belongings in that 'place' you call home," Miranda said with disdain, but a smile took the sting from her words. "Is three o'clock good for you?" she asked, but before Andy could answer, she continued, "So on Sunday we can help you put your things away."

Andy just smiled and nodded in agreement. Miranda helping with the move? At best, the woman would bark orders!

They spent some time in silence, the exquisite taste of the wine in their mouths sweetening their minds.

"Your blood test was normal, and according to our doctor, we can move forward... I was wondering if it would not be prudent to streamline things, and for us to look for a donor in the database. We can do it tomorrow. Finding a suitable one, we can begin the fertilization process on Monday…"

Andy nearly choked on the wine, but she recovered in time. "Ri...right!"

Miranda nodded. "We could do this tomorrow afternoon."

"Right... do you want me to make an appointment with the clinic?"

"Yes... please."

"Okay."

"Organize everything and then send me the details. I will ask Roy to take you."

Andy thought about protesting, but for the pregnancy issues, she had agreed to use Roy. The young woman nodded in acceptance and swallowed the rest of the wine in one gulp. "Right..." she said softly, grabbing the bottle that was on the coffee table, helping herself.

Miranda smiled slyly.

Andy took a good gulp of her drink.

Miranda watched her intently.

The older woman's inspection was annoying her. "What? Did I dribble? Did I spill wine on my clothes?" Andy looked down to check her shirt.

"No. I am just watching your farewell..."

"Hmm…? What farewell?" Andy was confused. Miranda sometimes was very strange!

"To alcohol, Andrea. It will be a long time without taking a drop of it."

Andy frowned, and then the information penetrated her mind. She could not drink during pregnancy, and also, it would not be advisable while she was breastfeeding. Andy was sure that Miranda would make a good watchdog so that she did not get out of line.

"I understand..." Andy babbled listlessly. But soon she smiled broadly. "So… to my farewell!" the young woman said impertinently, theatrically raised her cup in the air and then took a generous amount of the fragrant liquid.

Miranda raised her left eyebrow and her lips formed a mischievous smile. She took the bottle of wine and poured them another shot. "To your farewell!" the older woman agreed in a jovial tone.

It would be a long night...


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Andy woke slowly. Her foggy mind took a while to process simple actions like registering sounds or opening her eyes. Then she felt a delicious warmth on her back... as well as the weight of a hand on her waist.

Andy opened her eyes immediately.

It was a bad idea. Everything was spinning.

She closed her eyes again quickly. Her body began to tremble and her brain to work in fits and starts.

Andy could not believe it!

She had gotten drunk last night with Miranda, and somehow, the two had gone to the older woman's bed. Andy could not evoke the details. Her lazy mind refused to remember exactly what had happened.

Then something sprang to her.

She recalled that after the third glass of wine, Miranda had been much more open...

Andy's smile was shy. Miranda Priestly's college life had been a little wild.

Andy did not know why, but she could not imagine that _La Priestly_ would have been like any other person; go to parties, get drunk with her friends, have flirts... Before, it had seemed that the woman was born with her lips pursed and wearing _Prada_.

Andy was having a more humane vision of Miranda. More and more, she witnessed the hidden side of the woman.

That scared her to death!

Because if she was delighted with the 'Ice Queen Miranda', imagine a combination of that with a woman that could be entertaining and thoughtful.

Andy knew that precious facet was revealed only to selected people. However, no matter how much her heart wanted to believe, the young woman would not be so naive as to think she was special. That would only hurt her even more. Miranda just wanted a friendship with her. After all, it would be the minimum to the woman who was willing to become pregnant to try save her daughters. Andy would learn to be satisfied with that...

A grumble.

Andy froze.

The grip on her waist was stronger, as well as the contact of the close body to hers.

"Go back... to sleep..." It was said in a thick and pasty voice.

Andy froze again and gulped. Past the shock, she shrugged mentally. It was better. She would need to be rested to deal with everything after...

Andy closed her eyes, but soon she reopened them.

It was hard to relax in that situation. Miranda's hot breath in her neck was causing her body to react in a way that was not at all innocent. All that Andy could think about was making out with the woman!

She breathed deeply, closed her eyes again and tried to calm herself down. _Friendship, Andy… just a friendship..._

Despite the tension, minutes later, the hangover was stronger.

x x x x

Sleepy eyes opened. They looked at a ceiling still unknown. Andy sighed resignedly. _It was not a dream..._

But something was different. The older woman was not there.

Andy dramatically threw an arm over her face. _Oh, my God... I have the dumbest ideas..._ She sat up carefully, afraid to feel dizzy. Luckily she was fine. The young woman was preparing to get out of bed, when something on the bedside table caught her attention.

A note:

**Good morning, Andrea. I hope you are well. I gave instructions for Carena to prepare an abundant breakfast, according to your... state. As well as help you, in case you need some medicine. I called your work, and your boss kindly gave you the morning.**

At this part, Andy gave a snort. She wondered how Miranda had 'kindly' persuaded him. As for Stevie, after the shock of the unexpected call, he would have only shaken his head like a trained dog, and accepted everything without blinking. After all, they had a deal.

**The girls left kisses for you. They went to school. They want to say goodbye to their friends... the nurse, disguised as a nanny **(Andy could imagine Miranda's eyes rolling)**, went with them.**

**In your closet there are clothes and accessories. I took the liberty to leave some things available for you for when you wanted to spend the night.**

**Do not forget to set the appointment with the clinic and then give me the schedule.**

**That's all.**

**MP.**

Andy saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" she let out ironically. Although her memory of last night was returning randomly, physically, apart from the uncommon thirst and terrible taste in her mouth, she was fine. The additional sleep had certainly helped.

Andy got up and went to the bathroom when she stopped halfway. "Jeez... Miranda doesn't even like to share elevators... imagine sharing her personal toilet!" Then her lips curved in a mischievous smile. "Miranda is not here to see!" Andy snickered and went in. She opened the door and gasped. It was beautiful, and gigantic.

The white porcelain sink had a tap in gold— which Andy swore was real— and stood on a gray marble stone, arranged in an exquisite white wooden cabinet. The part reserved for the shower was enormous. Andy was sure that half a soccer team would fit in there. The huge whirlpool bath would easily fit four. "Hmm... so much space..." she said dreamily, unable to stop thinking about delicious ways to enjoy it all.

Andy decided against using the toilet and ran to her bedroom to get her things to take a long bath. Miranda's bathroom oddly aroused her.

x x x x

After dealing with her contained desire, Andy ate a plentiful breakfast, and then she called the clinic. Despite the short term, Miranda Priestly's name, indeed, had a great effect. The visit to the clinic was set for four o'clock.

"Now, the fun part!" Andy let out with an excited clap. "Emily!"

She could have called directly to Miranda's cell phone. However, they would refrain from such action unless it was a real emergency. Otherwise, the message was to pass through Emily, so that their relationship was always in the gossip.

Andy had to admit, that part of the plan delighted her. Emily trying to contain her revolt and be painfully cordial was too funny. The first assistant knew that one slip with Andy would be enough for Miranda to not think twice about firing her.

"_Runway_, Miranda Priestly's office," Emily answered in a mechanical voice, after the second ring.

"Good morning, Em!"

"An…Andrea?" Emily uttered shrilly.

Andy had to cover the mouthpiece of the phone so that the first assistant would not hear her giggles.

On the other side of the line, Emily breathed deeply. _She is your boss' LOVER, deal with it, and keep your job!_ the poor assistant told herself, finally pulling herself together. "Good morning, Andrea," she managed to say in a voice professionally rehearsed. "What can I help you with?"

"Miranda?"

"In a meeting with the Art Department."

Andy gave a theatrical sigh. "I imagined that. Please, Em, give her a message?"

"As if I had a choice..." Emily grumbled.

"What did you say?" Andy questioned, at all costs trying to contain the laughter from her voice.

"Sure, Andrea..."

"Please, tell her that our appointment is set. It will be at four o'clock."

"B…but it's not on the agenda today!" Emily said angrily.

Andy gave a grin. "Now it is! Reorganize with Miranda. Thanks, Em, bye!" She ended the call.

Emily was huffing. In an outbreak, she grabbed her hair. "ARHHH!" she let out frustrated, and then the first assistant closed her eyes and dropped her shoulders, relaxing them. Emily took a deep breath, and still with her eyes closed, she recited her daily mantra: _I LOVE my job, I love my job, I love my job..._

At the townhouse, Andy laughed her head off.

x x x x

By mid-afternoon, Andrea Sachs left the elevator and walked quietly to the reception area of Miranda Priestly's office.

Emily shifted in her seat. Every time she saw this 'sacrilege', it was agony. However, the first assistant merely grinned and gave, reluctantly, a 'good afternoon'.

"Miranda?"

"She…"

"Come in, darling," Miranda cut Emily off, calling Andy to her office. Seeing the young reporter approach, she left whom she was talking to on the cell phone waiting. Miranda looked at Andrea cheekily, from top to bottom, shaking her head in approval at the clothes.

"Ugh! That is making me sick!" Emily grumbled as the two disappeared through the door.

"What is making you sick?" Serena asked suddenly, causing her friend to jump up from her seat.

"Bloody hell! Where did you come from? Are you trying to kill me?" Emily accused dramatically, putting her hand on her chest.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You were too busy complaining to notice me. Come on, what is going on?" the beautiful Brazilian insisted.

"Those two…" Emily began but checked herself, seeing that the women in question were leaving the office.

Hand in hand, as it was already habit, the two talked about normal things. Miranda did not even make the effort of giving any last minute instructions to her assistant. In fact, she seemed not to notice that Emily and Serena were there.

"That!" Emily uttered exasperated, pointing to the elevator's closed doors. "The smiles, sweet words, all this flirtation is making me sick!"

Serena was also stunned. Not for the same reasons as Emily, but yes, to see Miranda displaying affection in front of them. Serena knew about the rumors, but until then she had not seen anything.

She turned to her friend, a beautiful smile on her face. "Em, I think your problem is your lack of sex... see how having it is doing Miranda good!"

"Ewwe, Serena!"

The other woman laughed heartily.

x x x x

"Hmm... why are you looking me like that?" Andy wanted to know, suspicious.

After the fun in the elevator, in the car, Miranda began to look 'strangely' at her while they talked.

"No reason, Andrea..." the older woman answered, almost purring. "You were pretty restless last night." She smirked.

Andy froze. _Oh... my... God! What did I do?_ "H…how so? Oh, Miranda... did I do something inappropriate? If so, please forgive me, I…"

The older woman interrupted her with a raise of her hand and a negative gesture. "No, my dear. If you do not remember last night, do not worry about it..." Miranda said with a mysterious smile, and Andy could swear, an air of sexuality was accompanying her words.

_Oh, my God, I don't believe it! I came onto Miranda Priestly, and I don't remember anything?_ Andy looked discreetly at the other woman, who had just answered her cell phone. _No... I don't think so… Otherwise, we'd be having a much more serious conversation... I must have, once again, acted like a fool, done or said something stupid…_ Andy decided and sank into the soft leather seat, a sudden gloom engulfing her.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"Andrea," Miranda called softly, delicately touching the young woman's hands, which rested in her lap.

Andy stirred, muttered, but still did not wake. They were stuck in a small traffic jam on the way, and Andy, after having entered an introspective silence, had dozed off.

Miranda smirked. She moved her mouth closer to the young woman's ear, blew hot breath on it and said, "Andrea," in a seductive way and with that irresistible accent.

Andy opened her eyes in a fright and immediately focused on a pair of limpid blue-green ones.

Miranda's presumed smile disappeared. The older woman seemed lost, and Andy was sure that she herself looked like a silly girl in adoration.

The tension between them was intense.

"We…" Miranda stopped to clear her throat which felt suddenly dry. "We arrived..." the older woman managed to say in a low, thick tone that made Andy's body shudder, her face blushing red and waves of desire pooling between her legs.

The young woman swallowed and her tongue instinctively slipped out to moisten her lips. Miranda followed the gesture with watchful eyes, and Andy's blood pressure went even higher. She just nodded languidly, not trusting her voice. At the moment, Andy did not trust anything that came from her treacherous body. All she could think about was pushing Miranda Priestly into that leather seat, and having her dreamed libidinous moment with her.

As if in mental agreement, they breathed deeply, squared their shoulders and prepared to leave. Miranda played her role perfectly, and aside from the tremor that both of them felt when she helped Andy out of the vehicle, everything seemed normal.

What game was this?

Andy was confused, worried, and no matter how insane it was to feel it, she was aroused.

They entered the clinic hand-in-hand, attracting attention with their stylish appearances. At the reception desk, after Andy had communicated the reason for the visit, the smiling and helpful receptionist directed them to another room.

"Ms. Priestly, Ms. Sachs, I'm Anne Hampton. Please, sit down.

After the traditional handshakes, the two visitors did as requested.

"The search in the database can be done directly by you. However, here we like to help the first attempt. This makes subsequent searches easier." After Andy's enthusiastic nod and Miranda's eyebrow raise, Anne smiled broadly. "Let's do it together. You'll pass me the data, and I'll type it in the fields. Everything will be shown on the screen in front of you." She pointed at the usefulness of two monitors.

"Okay!" Andy was anxious and Miranda just nodded in agreement.

"Well, first, what about the candidates' appearance?"

"Somebody that looks like Andrea." Miranda was categorical.

The supposed couple spent about forty minutes in Anne's company as she searched for donors, using the parameters demanded by Miranda. In the end, they had a printed list, which would also be on the couple's online account. It would update automatically whenever somebody new fit in the search parameters.

"We can look at the list tonight, after dinner," Miranda offered, as they returned to the car.

"Um… a... Miranda?" Andy asked timidly.

The older woman looked at her intently. "Yes?"

"I… a... I was thinking that the girls could take part in this with us... After all, it will be their brother or sister and... Well..."

Miranda's eyes softened. She gave one of her rare genuine smiles, which, as always, took Andy's breath away. "Perfect..." she uttered in a low tone.

Andy melted, but then blushed with embarrassment. Her stomach had chosen that moment to growl.

Miranda raised her eyebrows; an amused smile adorned her lips. "Hungry?"

Andy shrugged. "Always." She smirked.

The glance and Miranda's smile were sensuous. "That is true, my darling..." she purred.

Andy swallowed. She was not imagining things! She needed to take courage. Something had happened, and she NEEDED to know what!

"Roy," Miranda called over the car's intercom. "Change of plans. We will have coffee. Go to that bistro I like."

"Yes, Miranda."

Andy looked discreetly at the older woman, who had put her glasses on and was reading some papers that she had removed from her briefcase. Andy bit her lip in anxiety. Then finally, she thought it was best to talk about 'that' later. After all, Miranda was busy.

But the woman always was!

_Coward!_ Andy accused herself. She turned to the window, dropped her shoulders in defeat and hid in her insecurity.

x x x x

Since they had told the news to the girls, dinner was even more interesting. The sisters were thrilled with the idea of being able to help, as they explained, in the 'conception'. At various times, Miranda and Andy reprimanded them to stop talking about the list and finish eating their dinner.

"Wow, you two don't want dessert?" Andy pretended astonishment after they were finished. "It's walnut ice cream with chocolate sauce!"

"No!" They squawked.

"Come on, Andy, the list!" The sisters said almost the same time.

Miranda just smiled from behind her glass of wine.

"But I want some!" Andy declared insistently. "And I'm gonna eat it slowly and enjoy every bite! It's sacrilegious not to pay it the attention that this desert deserves; I refuse to!"

"No!" Caroline let out indignantly.

"Mom!" Cassidy wanted her to do something.

Miranda just shrugged, her smile now visible.

The girls turned their searing eyes to Andy when they saw her grin.

"You're kidding with us!" Caroline accused with a frown.

"Yes!" Cassidy added, squinting. "You can pretty much eat your ice cream while we're doing it!"

Andy laughed. "Yeah, but you should have seen your faces!"

"Hahaha!" Cassidy let out sarcastically, but her lips curved slightly in a smile.

"Oh, stop fooling around, and let's get to the donors!" Caroline said to them impatiently.

"I have not finished my wine..." Miranda said seriously.

The girls immediately turned to her. "Mom!"

Miranda smiled. "I can take the glass with me... Let's go to the living room."

Andy rolled her eyes. Miranda LOVED having the last word.

After several minutes of 'He seems too boring', 'He's ugly', 'Oh, no one is that perfect! He must be a psychopath!', finally they had chosen five potential donors.

Miranda looked surprised by the time on the watch on her delicate wrist. "We overdid it. I have to look at _The_ _Book_ and Andrea needs to go home. Girls, bed."

"Oh, mom!" They complained together.

"Nope, Bobbseys, go!"

Albeit unwillingly, the sisters got up and began walking with the two adults towards the stairs.

Caroline stopped suddenly and looked at her sister. "We still have to think about the names!"

"Bobbsey, there is still enough time for that," Miranda put her hand gently on her daughter's back, encouraging her to continue walking.

"But it's true!" Cassidy added, turning to Miranda and Andy. "There're so many possibilities!"

Andy smiled at the need to rush from them. "We have time to choose a name for the baby. We can think about that later."

"But that's why, Andy!" Caroline said looking at her like the woman was stupid. "There are so many possibilities!"

Andy pursed her lips, and before she could ask a question, Cassidy added, "After all, who knows how many babies will be coming!"

Andy's eyebrows raised. Her eyes widened.

Miranda smirked, putting her other hand on the younger woman's back. "They are right, dear. Despite the fertilization procedure that we will use, they are twins, and this increases the chances of having more in the family."

It was Andy's turn to stop. "Bu… but..." she gasped incredulously. Her knees were weak.

"I guess you were too busy freaking out, like now, to assimilate the information when our doctor told us about that." Miranda's tone was almost sympathetic.

"Tw… twins?" Andy questioned stunned, finally walking again, but in a robotic way, guided by Miranda and Cassidy.

x x x x

"Hey, Lily!" Andy answered her cell, making a face when it rang as she arrived at her apartment. Andy knew she would get scolded.

"Damn it, Andy! I don't believe it! You and Miranda Priestly? Is this true?" Lily asked in a burst, giving an exaggerated snort at the end. Before her friend could say anything, she continued, "Of course it's true... It was obvious..."

Andy pursed her lips. "Umm... what are you saying, Lily?"

"You didn't stop talking about the woman... You answered her at any time, and for anything! You defended her, Andy! Miranda Priestly treated you like a slave, and you justified yourself for her!"

Andy wanted to defend the accusation, but no matter how much it hurt her ego to admit it, she knew that it was true. Miranda was horrible, but still, Andy had wanted to prove herself, to show that she was able... She had wanted Miranda Priestly's attention... Andy was a silly girl in love, even if, at the time, she was completely unaware of that.

"Umm... Whe… when did you realize it?"

Lily snorted again, this time more resignedly. "Doug and I got worried after the second month you started working there..."

"Doug, too?"

"Especially him, girl..."

Andy sighed. Doug was gay. Of course he had figured it out first that his friend was interested in changing teams. "Why didn't either of you ever talk about it with me?"

"Nate... We rooted for you two. You treated him like shit…"

"Lily..." Andy warned her in a harsh tone, and her friend became silent.

They had had a heavy discussion on the subject, when Andy and Nate had broken up for good. Lily was keen to blame only Andy for the end of the relationship. Andy had not exempted herself from her fault in the break-up, especially after the episode with Christian Thompson. However, Nate was not a poor victim. He had also had his share of mistakes, especially in the selfishness matter.

The truth was that their relationship had been a dream with a fragile base. When they finally had to grow up, to adapt to adult life, the idealism of the young couple in love had collapsed.

Andy had improved. She had been rebuilding herself. Nate had wanted to stop in time.

The priorities, dreams and ambitions of Andy had changed her perspective, as well as the path chosen by her heart. In Paris, Andy had finally understood that it beat for another person. Still, the fear that she was deceiving herself and losing the false security that she had with Nate had made her get in touch with him, try a reconciliation.

It had not worked.

Nate had remained in Boston, and Andy, without Miranda and any hope of the other woman returning her feelings, had gone on with her life.

It had not been easy.

Although their relationship had been in crisis for some time, not having Nate around had been hard. Andy had grown accustomed to his company, to having Nate prepare her something to eat, take care of her when she arrived a wreck after another long day at work. Getting used to living alone and the single life again had been difficult, even more because Andy's heart had ached with the distance... from Miranda.

Then, destiny had knocked at her door in the form of two impertinent twins…

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Lily asked hurt.

"We're talking about Miranda Priestly, remember? You and Doug dislike her... We were reconnecting, Lily... I was afraid that you would turn away from me again..." Andy lied partly.

"It was you who walked away from us..."

Andy sighed impatiently. "We all did shit, right!"

Lily gave a long sigh. It was true, but she did not like having to return from England and learn about the news from the newspapers. In fact, the news did not please her at all.

"Andy, I confess that it will be hard to get used to... Despite knowing about your infatuation for her, honestly, we never imagined that Miranda... that Miranda Priestly... that she..."

Andy pursed her lips, in a mixture of hurt pride and understanding. "That she would give me a chance." She finished for her friend.

"Yeah..." Lily was sincere. "Now, tell me... How did that happen? How are you taming the _Ice Queen_?"

Andy's shoulders relaxed in relief. Lily was trying.

Andy made it clear she had not had anything with Miranda while the woman was married and she was still dating Nate. That seemed to calm Lily, who began with the typical questions from curious friends.

More lies.

Andy was just getting too good at that, and it worried her greatly. However, she would not change her mind. So, Andrea Sachs would give her best…


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Miranda opened the townhouse's door and her eyebrows raised in surprise and suspicion. Neither of the girls came to welcome her, and she could hear music—in her opinion, very bad—coming from the kitchen. "Is that singing? It sounds more like a cat in heat..." she grumbled after a disgusted snort, throwing her coat inside the closet under the stairs and dropping her purse on the sideboard.

Miranda took her high heels off in a quick movement and headed for the kitchen with silent steps. Once there, she stopped at the door, an amused smile spreading across her lips. Andrea and the twins were in front of the counter, the three of them dancing while they took care of what looked like dinner. At least, the smell was great.

Caroline turned to take something from the other side of the room, when she saw her. "Mom!" The girl whooped in delight and ran to her.

Cassidy soon did the same, and both sisters hugged their mother.

"Hey, Bobbseys," Miranda let out satisfied, giving a kiss on each one of the red-haired heads.

It was good to be home. Wrapped up in the warmth of her daughters' loving embraces, Miranda could defuse herself. For someone who calculated every move, every speech daily, that little moment of peace was a balm for her mind and weary soul.

In the last months with Stephen, Miranda had always been working late or dining out at business meetings in a pathetic attempt to not face another marriage without a future. When she arrived home, late at night, the girls had often already been in bed. Miranda had known that it was unfair for her daughters to suffer for another of her wrong choices, but she had not been able to deny her sense of self-preservation. With the divorce, Miranda had wanted to diminish the distance between her and her girls at all costs. Then, the illness had come. Her desire to be close to her daughters had been even more urgent. Since then, there was not a day that Miranda Priestly did not revalue her life, her priorities.

There was still time! Miranda would be the mother they needed; she had to be!

Andy was embarrassed for being caught dancing like that, but at the same time, she felt an immense tenderness watching them, seeing Miranda's confidence and feeling truly welcome in their lives.

The older woman held her glance and the two of them stood there, staring deeply in each other's eyes.

Miranda Priestly was not a woman to miss opportunities. She would not lose that.

Andy felt her body trembling, her face blushing. She felt that a promise of something that she did not understand yet had been made, marked by Miranda Priestly's determined blue-green eyes.

"Good evening, Andrea," the older woman finally greeted with a half-smile.

Andy swallowed. Miranda looked at her as if she was a juicy steak about to be devoured. "Go…good evening." She stammered. Miranda's smile was predatory.

"Mom, we didn't hear you come in!" Caroline said the obvious in happy amazement.

"Yeah, and you're early!" Cassidy added elated.

"I had a boring meeting and decided to come home to get away from people's incompetence. Besides, with that loud 'music' it is no wonder you did not hear me."

Andy quickly turned off the stereo. "Dinner is ready."

Miranda gave a slight smile at the scene. It was new and not bad to have Andrea 'taking care' of them. It was the cook's day off, and it seemed Andrea had taken it upon herself to feed the Priestlys. Judging from the divine smell, the young woman would be successful.

"We helped Andy!" Caroline told excitedly.

"We chopped the vegetables!" her sister added.

Miranda gave a sneer. "Now, are you corrupting my daughters, Andrea? Do you want them as exemplary housewives? What happened to the female revolution, anyway?" she teased.

Andy just snorted and shrugged, shaking her head. The girls laughed.

Soon the table was set and they were all served with good portions of vegetable casserole, grilled chicken with truffle sauce, an arugula salad with cherry tomatoes, pine nuts, Parmesan cheese and oil and vinegar dressing.

"Mmm... It is surely good," Miranda said after the first bite; she had no desire to hide her surprise and delight.

Andy and the twins radiated happiness.

Miranda looked directly at the younger woman. "I see you learned a thing or two from that 'cook', huh?" she needled with disdain.

Andy would rebut, saying 'chef', but decided to let it go. She did not want to ruin the atmosphere with an unnecessary argument. Andy just smiled, shook her head and continued eating. Poor Nate; it seemed he would never cease to be the target of Miranda Priestly's vicious remarks.

The girls spent a few minutes chatting about the TV series that they both loved to watch. Miranda was exasperated, as always, about people's incompetence and how she was surrounded by idiots.

"After my last meeting, Emily said that you had called and completely dazed, she added that you would talk with me... at home..." the older woman said with in a sly smile.

Andy nearly choked on the juice she was drinking, failing to contain her laughter as she remembered the scene.

"Oh, it must have been something funny!" Caroline observed curiously.

"Tell us, Andy! We love to hear the tales of Emily leaping!" Cassidy asked with a smile, much like the one of her mother.

Andy knew that she should not encourage the girls to be wicked with the others but she was not innocent. Andy loved to tease Emily!

"Yes, Andrea, tell us..." Miranda purred.

Andy reddened instantly. "Um…a... it was nothing too bad... only that thing to make 'our relationship' more evident," she said shyly.

Miranda's smile was pure evil. "Emily must have hallucinated; she now believes that you call the townhouse home."

Andy had the grace to look embarrassed.

x x x x

After dinner the girls went upstairs to watch one of their shows and rest. With the gradual increase of medication, those who knew them well realized they were getting tired more easily. Although they had not commented and despite the excitement with Andrea's fertilization treatment, Miranda knew that her daughters had been sad to leave school. They would miss their friends. However, the constant presence of Andrea, as Miranda had hoped, was helping in that process.

On the treatment issue, a discreet nurse was full-time in the townhouse and the rest of the medical team and equipment were carefully chosen. But this time, Miranda Priestly would not feel the usual pride of seeing a job well done. The success would be bittersweet.

"According to the tests and my period, I will still be fertile for another week." Andy poured them coffee, sitting beside the older woman on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

Miranda knew that Andrea had prepared the drink to her taste: strong and extremely hot. She took a long drink and groaned satisfied.

Andy's face flushed and she tried suppressing the lust upon hearing that sound. "We have to choose the donor..."

Miranda pursed her lips slightly. "Any new choices?"

"Another fit in our preferences. I put him with the others."

"Keep it up. Sunday we can make our choice."

Andy nodded in agreement. "I was thinking about calling the clinic tomorrow and making an appointment."

Miranda smiled in true admiration. Andrea seemed to have the power to read her needs. These strange skills always made her amazed. "Good, do that."

They spent some time sipping coffee in silence, each wondering what the future held for them.

Suddenly, Andy took courage. "Umm... Miranda?"

The woman in question raised her eyebrows, apparently a little upset at having been disturbed. "Yes, Andrea?"

"Umm... abo…about that night... Well... a... I... oh, God, I don't remember much off it! Bu…but I have a strange feeling that... well... that I did something..."

Miranda let a mischievous smile spread across her face. "You are dying to know, are you not, darling?" she asked the obvious, her eyes dancing in amusement.

Andy made a face that was a mixture of insecurity and frustration. "Hu-hmm...!"

Miranda arched her left eyebrow, her face now without any sign of frivolity. "It is better this way. You were drunk. You should not take into account certain attitudes in such a situation." She used a reproachful tone.

"Bu…but…"

"Besides, despite your drunken unfortunate state, the kiss was not one of the worst," Miranda told her with a devilish smile.

Andy's eyes widened. "Wha…what?" She squeaked, jumping from the stool. "Bu…"

Then Miranda's cell rang and she answered immediately.

"But... Miran…"

The older woman cut her off with a raise of her hand. She got up and went towards her study, leaving Andy behind with her mouth open.

_Did I kiss Miranda, and _not remember it_? It's not possible! She's just messing with me..._Andy pursed her lips, thoughtfully. _But in return for what?_She took a deep breath_. Miranda Priestly is a player. For her, it's just amusement... As for me..._ Andy remembered sadly.

x x x x

"Where are you going?" It was asked in a cold and unquestionable tone.

Andy shuddered and stopped her silent getaway. She turned on her heels and came face to face with Miranda, who took her glasses off. Her gaze was sharp.

"I'm meeting with Doug."

Miranda raised her eyebrows. "And were you going to try to escape like a fugitive?" she investigated dryly.

Andy rolled her eyes. "No. You left me talking to myself and went to lock yourself in your study. I figured you were probably working. I didn't want to bother you. I left a note on the sideboard," the young reporter rushed out in a single breath, pointing at the piece of furniture, where the small paper was visible below a delicate sculpture. It was one of the few pieces that Andy liked in the house.

Miranda inspected Andy's clothes without any subtlety. "And why the sudden urge?" she asked with a blank face and a disgustingly ironic voice.

Andy felt her blood starting to heat up. "So is this what it's gonna be like? Will I be a prisoner here?" For a few seconds, Andy swore she could have seen hurt in Miranda's eyes before she narrowed them.

"No, Andrea..." the older woman said through her teeth.

Andy sighed. "I'll be back to spend the night. I promised to have breakfast tomorrow with the girls. I just need some air, go out..." Although she did not need to, Andy wanted to explain.

Miranda pursed her lips. Then, she sighed almost imperceptibly. "Take Roy with you."

"No, thanks. I'll take the subway. I'm meeting Doug at one of our favorite bars; it's not far. On the way back I'll get a taxi."

Miranda frowned. "Take Roy, Andrea..." she insisted in an impatient voice. "It is late. You are crazy thinking that I will let you take a subway or a smelly taxi with a possible pervert."

Andy felt her blood heating up again. She lifted her head in defiance. "It's nine o'clock. When I worked for you, after delivering _The Book_, I left much later from here, and I took the subway."

Miranda narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Now things are different..." she said slowly in a frozen tone, as if like this, it was easier for Andrea's limited mind to absorb her point of view.

Andy took a deep breath. She was going out exactly to relieve some tension. An argument at this point would not be a good idea.

She would give in, a little.

"Okay, let us do like this: I'll take the subway, and on the way back, I'll call Roy," Andy spoke in a tone that did not leave room for debate.

The older woman nodded slightly.

Andy gave a small victorious smile and went to the door. "Good night, Miranda," she said, grabbing the doorknob.

"Hmm…" was the grumpy answer from the woman, who was already headed back to her study.

Andy rolled her eyes and went ahead. Once she stepped out of the townhouse's she regretted it. There was a _paparazzi_ horde lurking. Andy ran back inside and bumped into the driver. "Ho…how could I forget that?"

Roy just shrugged.

"She knew this would happen..." Andy mumbled.

Roy's smile said it all. "Let's go?"

Andy gave a snort and followed him to the _Mercedes_.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr _**and******_McGonagall's Bola_** for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Even though Andy did not want to admit it, having a chauffeured car was wonderfully comfortable and practical. In less than fifteen minutes she arrived at the small bar. The place was a refuge for her old friends, when they wanted to chat and enjoy good and affordable service. Luckily, the two security guards of the house and Roy kept the paparazzi outside. Andy could talk to Doug tranquilly; she needed desperately to get things off her chest.

After her conversation with Lily last night, Andy had called Doug. She had been surprised that he had not gotten in touch before. Then Doug had said he had been waiting for her. The young man knew it was a turbulent time, and he did not want to add any more worries to Andy's already upended life.

"Wow!" Doug let out, thrilled to see Andy. He gave her a long hug. "You look really great, baby!" Doug was looking closely at his friend. Her dark gray jeans with silver details, the high boots and double-breasted military-style coat, both muted brown, coupled with flawless makeup suited her beautifully. "How did Miranda allow you out looking like this without her?" he jested.

Andy gave a sardonic snort. "I'll tell you later..." she grumbled.

Doug grinned. "Come; let's have a seat."

They went to a far corner, to a table in the background. They would have privacy, and Andy would not risk fainting when reading the newspapers next day. Doug pulled out a chair for her, settling next to Andy. A waiter came to take their orders and left.

Andy was chewing her lips anxiously, not knowing where to start. Seeing her dilemma, Doug covered one of Andy's hands that was on the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You know what you say here, stays here."

Andy smiled tenderly. That is why she chose him. "I know. Thank you."

He smiled in return.

Andy sighed deeply. "I know we had a brief conversation yesterday about my 'situation'... but, Doug, be honest with me. What do you really think about Miranda?"

He thought it was a strange question, but Andy must have a point to make. "I have nothing personal against her. I only know the icon, not the person. I work in the corporate environment and have seen bosses more tyrants than her, but they aren't so judged because they are men. During the time you worked for her, I was bitten, because I'm your friend, and I was worried about you. Before it, I never had problems with Miranda." Doug grinned. "Actually, I've always been in love with her! Because, we must agree, it's exactly her aura of power that makes _La Priestly_ so appealing. The woman is damn hot!" he said naughty, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Doug!" Andy poked his ribs.

"Jeez! No need to get all violent just because I lust after your woman!"

They laughed in earnest.

"I'm glad you're no longer upset with her."

Doug shook his head. "No, but I'm still scared of her!" he added with a chuckle.

Andy joined him in his giggle. Then she got serious. "So, no matter what I tell you, will you judge the circumstances impartially, without any previous contempt?"

Doug nodded. "As I told you yesterday, the time that you worked for Miranda Priestly is behind us. Now it's a completely different situation. I understand that, Andy."

She gave a long sigh. "Right... The deal is this..."

Andy told him everything. The girls' illness, the deception about the relationship, the pregnancy plans. At the end, Doug's eyes were enormous.

"Holy shit!" he let out in disbelief. Throughout the tale Doug had been silent, absorbing every detail. "No wonder you're freaking out!"

"And there's her fake seduction game! Miranda confuses me... sometimes she acts almost like a normal human being, but then, she starts playing with me like that..." Andy was almost crying.

Doug pursed his lips. "I don't think so."

"What...?"

"Fake. I don't think it's something fake, Andy. Think along with me. Despite the short time that you know her, you've seen more the woman under the symbol than many people who have known her for years. Miranda trusts and esteems you too much; otherwise, she would never have asked you to be part of her plan. She wouldn't risk hurting you. Miranda would have too much to lose. I think the woman is, in the way she can handle right now, trying to tell you something. After all you told me, now I'm sure that Miranda has feelings for you."

"But…"

Doug rolled his eyes. "For God's sake, Andy, stop being so insecure! Honey, you're beautiful, funny, hyper intelligent and have the most wonderful heart I've ever seen. You know how to deal with Miranda's strange mood, and it seems that you understand her like only few can. Miranda would be stupid if she let you slip out of her hands. And to me, Miranda Priestly is the kind of person who knows how to make good use of the opportunities."

Andy was pondering over her friend's words. So that game could be a weird way for Miranda to show interest in her? Actually meaning to be direct in her hints?

For the first time, Andy was rationally analyzing the facts without her usual fears... The growing intimacy between them two, the looks, the smiles and heated jokes... The mention of a kiss...

Miranda was flirting with her!

Andy's eyes widened.

Doug gave her a cocky grin. "Finally you got it, huh?"

"Oh...my...God!" Andy's heart was in overdrive. "What do I do?"

Doug snorted. "You're kidding me! What do you do in a situation like that? Will I have to draw it for you?"

Andy shot him a glare.

Doug smirked. Then he got serious, looking at her intently. "Let's cut to the chase: do you want Miranda to want you?"

Andy swallowed. "Ye…yes, but…"

"No, no! No hesitation. Don't think. Just answer with your feelings. Do you want Miranda to want you?" Doug repeated.

Andy was silent for a moment. "I want it...with all my heart..." she confessed in a whisper.

Doug's smile was huge. "So, baby, there's no option, but victory. Win your woman over!"

Andy knew that she must be hallucinating, because an evil smile took her face and she heard herself say, "Two can play that game!"

"Exactly!"

The friends laughed like lunatics, until they were interrupted by Andy's cell phone.

It was Miranda.

"Umm...yes?" Andy answered embarrassed and suspicious. Was Miranda a telepath?

"Andrea, show a bit of manners and concern for your friend, and ask Roy to take Douglas home before you."

Andy's smile was sweet. It was the way for Miranda to apologize. "Yes, of course... thank you," she said in a warm, very intimate voice.

"Mm..." Miranda uttered in a thick tone, before hanging up.

Andy smiled slyly bit sensual.

"What was that?" asked Doug excitedly.

Andy reported on the quick conversation. Soon, the friends were plotting ways for Andy to definitely win Miranda Priestly over.

x x x x

"You got home early," it was said in a low and sharp tone.

Andy put her hand over her chest in a fright, repressing the scream that rose to her lips, which surely would wake the girls. Miranda had given her a key, so Andy had moved stealthily into the townhouse, taking care not to make noise. She had her hand on the doorknob of her bedroom, when she was taken aback. "Damn it! You need to stop scaring me like that!" Andy complained quietly but firmly.

Miranda shrugged. "And you need to stop sneaking around the corners." She wore a mischievous grin, apparently boasting her skillful assault. The older woman motioned to the master bedroom with her hand, and Andy followed her. Once inside, Miranda gently closed the door. "I wanted to remind you that you have to call the clinic tomorrow."

Andy rolled her eyes. _Uh-uh! You're just dying to know what I was talking to Doug about!_ she thought amused. "Sure, don't worry. I'll set all for next week, as soon as possible."

Miranda nodded. "How was your meeting with your friend?" she tried to sound casual.

Andy gave her a toothy grin. "Well... we talked nonsense and laughed a lot. It was good."

"Mmm..." The answer was apparently uninterested.

Andy remembered something. "Doug and Lily will help me with the move. So, I won't be staying the night at the townhouse tomorrow. Since we can only meet at my apartment after work, we'll start packing up my belongings and finish it in the morning. We'll put things that I'm not going to want aside, and the rest, the moving team will bring here later."

Miranda nodded with pursed lips. Then a sly smile appeared on her face. "Just do not drink too much; otherwise, you will not have the energy to move the next day."

Andy's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

Miranda snorted at Andrea's failed attempt to act dumb. "You will be moving in with your 'girlfriend'. It is normal that your friends will intend to use the occasion as an excuse for an alcoholic party."

Andy had the decency to look sheepish.

"Do it, Andrea. Say goodbye to your old life. So laugh, play with your friends, drink. Everything will change soon..." Miranda was suddenly serious, her eyes sympathetic.

Not that Andy needed her permission, but to know that Miranda would not condemn her for that made her feel relieved. "Umm... About the _paparazzi_..."

Miranda gave her a half-smile. "I tried to warn you..."

Andy rolled her eyes but smiled. "I wasn't being a good listener. But you also could've been clearer..."

Miranda's smile was playful. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Andy snorted. "Although convenient, I confess that using Roy all the time will need some adaptation..."

Miranda nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Doug was thrilled with your offer for the ride. He asked me to thank you."

Miranda gave a little snort and waved her hand in dismissal, like she offered her chauffeured car to the others every day.

Andy came closer and kissed her on her left cheek. "Thank you, Miranda. That meant a lot to me..." she said in a low and hoarse voice, her breath against the older woman's ear. "Good night..." Andy whispered in a dangerously intimate tone, and without waiting for an answer, she opened the door and quickly left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr **_and_** McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

The next day, Miranda did not show up at breakfast. Carena said the woman had gone out early, muttering that she would eat in a bistro during a meeting. However, something told Andy that Miranda Priestly had been escaping from her!

Before leaving for work, Andy contacted the clinic and set the date for the fertilization process. Soon after, she called Miranda.

"Hi! Good morning," Andy greeted in a sweet, melodiously intimate voice when the older woman answered the call.

"Mmm... Andrea," Miranda said in a low tone. "I guess that you called to talk about the fertilization process." She went straight to the point, trying to give a quick end to the uncomfortable small talk.

"Yep! Tuesday, eight o'clock. We need to send the donor's code on Monday, so that they get everything ready."

"Right... Anything else, Andrea? I am too busy, you know..."

Andy rolled her eyes, but then a mischievous smile took her lips. "Oh, please, no staying up late working. The girls missed you at breakfast...me too... I'll miss the three of you tonight..."

Miranda had been willing to cut Andrea off, but she did not know what to say. Her heart leapt and her face flushed. Miranda Priestly was not used to feeling like that. "Mmm..." It was the only thing that escaped from her suddenly dry throat.

Andy smiled wickedly. "See you tomorrow, Miranda," she said and hung up without waiting for an answer.

The older woman raised her eyebrows and stared at the handset in her hand. Andrea had hung up on her. Miranda put the phone on the hook and leaned back in her chair.

A coquettish smile came across her face.

Despite the disconcerting moments, Andrea's sudden boldness was pleasing, a lot. Apparently, 'her girl' finally decided to play.

* * *

Miranda Priestly got home, and once again, none of her girls came to welcome her. It was becoming a constant.

Miranda gave a sweet smile, one that few people had had the chance to see.

Rather than disturb her, the situation was comforting. Andrea's presence relaxed them. The twins no longer needed to wait anxiously for their mother in a clear sign of neediness.

Andrea was really a discovery. Strange girl. Beautifully strange and intriguing.

Miranda went up the steps, silently. She stood at Andrea's bedroom door and did not suppress a satisfied smile. The young woman and the girls were seated on the floor, near the bed, surrounded by boxes, and chattering lively.

Miranda cleared her throat, attracting their attention.

"Mom!" Caroline let out, going to hug her.

Cassidy joined her sister.

"Did you come in to help Andy?" Caroline asked.

"She didn't bring too much, so we just started," Cassidy added.

Andy looked at Miranda curiously, waiting for her answer.

The older woman shrugged.

Andy gave her a huge smile.

Miranda stared at her.

Andy was not smiling anymore.

The emotion between them was intense.

The moment was interrupted by Miranda's cell phone. "Continue," she commanded them, answering the call and leaving the room barking insults and orders.

Miranda was there, but work continued at Runway and followed her at home. Andy was a little disappointed, but she knew it was part of the package. However, Andy was soon distracted by the girls' curiosity on her belongings as they continued to unpack things.

It was a pleasant surprise that a few minutes later, she saw Miranda. Andy thought the older woman would remain trapped by her obligations. This time Miranda was wearing something more comfortable when she returned, bringing snacks and drinks.

The twins cried out cheerfully, and Andy felt extremely comforted.

Unpacking from the move together added an emotional weight. It was the first time that Andy had really shared her life with Miranda and the girls. The three of them attentively watched her take out pieces of her history and place them in their home, which in the coming months, would also be hers.

Andy wanted that space in their lives for good.

The process of Andy's move was quick. After all, the young reporter did not have too much, and half of her belongings she did not want to take to the townhouse anyway. Andy took the opportunity to throw a lot of stuff away and packed some clothes to donate.

It would be a fresh start.

Andy did not want to bring any material memories of her life with Nate. After her conversation with Doug, she vowed she would fight to make the deception with the Priestlys become something real. Andy was putting everything into it. It was time for Andrea Sachs to stop trying to escape her fate, no matter how unusual it was.

"I see that you left your furniture behind," Miranda said, after a small bite of her light sandwich.

Andy shrugged. "I didn't have too much... and it was too old."

"And the pieces were horrible, too," Miranda accused with disgust.

Andy shrugged again. "That's true!" she admitted with a smile.

The older woman saw a chest in the corner and raised her eyebrows.

Andy spoke before Miranda could. "Oh, no, no! It's priceless to me; it belonged to my grandmother. Besides, it's a beautiful piece of antiquity."

Miranda frowned, turned her head a few times, scanning the chest with a critical eye. "Hmm..." She pursed her lips. "It's not too bad... And, after all, it will stay in your bedroom..."

Andy snorted but smiled.

"Hmm... it's not too bad," Caroline imitated her mother, and she laughed with Cassidy.

Andy almost joined them, but the older woman's sharp look made her think otherwise.

"Girls..." Miranda scolded them in a low and dangerous voice. She hated to be impersonated.

The twins were silent immediately. It would be unwise to abuse their luck and their mother's sudden good mood.

x x x x

Despite Miranda's comments and advices—not always welcome—about Andy's belongings, the young woman and the girls did not take too long to put things away.

"Andrea, you choose how we will spend our first night as a 'family'," Miranda said suddenly, as if that were something irrelevant.

Nonetheless, that had an enormous significance. Both of them, in their way, knew that.

The older woman's consideration moved Andy. "Thank you..." she let out in a whisper, her eyes on Miranda's.

The intimate atmosphere was broken by the twins' enthusiasm.

"What do you think, Andy?"

"Choose something that's good for us, too!"

Andy laughed, and Miranda had to contain a smile.

The young woman was chewing her lips in mock concentration. The editor rolled her eyes slightly at her joke and the girls were waiting anxiously.

Andy looked at the twins, winked, and turned to Miranda. "A light dinner... because then we'll have a marathon of movies and popcorn!"

"YES!" The girls cheered.

Miranda snorted. "I may regret my kindness," she said in feigned annoyance.

"NO!" Andy and the twins exclaimed.

Miranda smiled. "It was what I thought you would say." She gave a dramatic sigh. "So it's settled; dinner, movies and popcorn. Girls, shower. Andrea..."

Andy squinted at her.

"Do whatever you want." Miranda sniffed, and the other three chuckled.

x x x x

Dinner that night also had a different air. After all, it was the first like a 'family', as Miranda had mentioned. It was also the first time that Andy, from the day the older woman had visited her old apartment, appeared in casual clothes in front of her. However, unlike the shorts and shirt worn before, the designer clothes that Andy wore got a positive nod from Miranda. They were gifts from her, and Andy loved them.

The moment carried on cozily and although light, dinner was delicious. Carena had prepared a vegetable cake and grilled steak with a sauce of assorted mushrooms. Miranda had been on her best behavior and the twins were very happy for Andy finally to have moved in.

"Girls, Andrea will have the fertilization on Tuesday," Miranda said suddenly, as if it were nothing.

Her daughters widened their eyes, and then huge smiles took over their young faces.

"That's great, Mom, Andy!" Caroline, the more thoughtful of the two, let out lively.

"Will we get to choose the names?" Cassidy, the more practical, suggested.

Miranda looked at Andrea, who gave her a smile with a nod. "Tomorrow we will choose the best donor and separate some names."

The twins cheered and the women smiled at their excitement.

x x x x

After the first batch of popcorn, Miranda's 'three girls', with the sweetest features and strategically flattering words, managed to convince the older woman to have a little more of the delight.

"Mira…"

"Andrea!" the other woman shouted, putting her hand over her chest. "Are you trying to kill me?" she asked, agitated.

The fright was great. Miranda was distracted caring for the snacks and thinking about a certain person, when this certain person came up behind her without warning and scared her to death.

Andy chewed her lips, genuinely repentant. "A...sorry... I... the girls asked me to come... they want different flavors..."

Miranda sighed and rubbed her temples, trying very hard to control her temper and not ruin the pleasant night. "Right... and what are the requests of my demanding and fickle daughters?" she asked through her teeth in a forced smile.

Andy shuddered. She knew that Miranda was about to explode. "Mmm... Cassidy wants bacon, and Caroline salty-sweet."

Miranda sighed again. "We are out of the salty-sweet."

"Oh... a... I can go buy more," Andy offered, and without waiting for an answer, she passed by Miranda with the intention of doing as mentioned.

However, the older woman grabbed her by the arm, stopping her retreat. "Do not be silly, Andrea. You will not go out at such a time and face a bunch of _paparazzi_, just to satisfy Caroline's whim."

They looked at each other, faced with the strange situation.

Andy laughed heartily and Miranda could not contain her giggles.

On another occasion, Miranda Priestly would take no notice of someone to solve their daughters' demands; in fact, she would have impatiently delegated such abuse.

"We have the sweet. Once ready, I put a little salt, and _voilà_!" Miranda said, only then noticing how close they were.

In the laughter session, she had instinctively taken Andrea's hands.

Andy noticed.

The young woman blushed deeply, but she did not move away. Andy took a step forward, her face getting dangerously closer to the older woman's.

They looked at each other intently. The tension, the attraction was undeniable. All the fun of before was forgotten, and in their eyes, all they saw was desire.

_It's too early..._

_Oh...my...God!_

Faces closer and closer...

Lips now sharing the same breath...

They would share their tastes...

"Mom!" Cassidy called, running into the kitchen, causing them to jump.

Miranda and Andy looked at the girl with wide eyes, pink faces, and despite releasing their hands when they jumped, they were still close.

Cassidy had the distinct feeling that she had interrupted something. The girl wanted to die because of her bad timing!

"What do you want?" Miranda asked impatiently, moving away from Andrea, going to the other side of the kitchen, pretending to look for something in the cupboard.

"Umm... a... Carol said she thought better of... she'll want cheese..."

Miranda whipped around to face Cassidy, but before she could roar her frustration, Andy got ahead of her.

"Okay, honey. Tell your sister that we'll get it."

Cassidy gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said and ran out of there.

"At least she was polite..." Miranda said in an unstable voice. She could almost imagine the taste of Andrea's mouth. The woman knew that her face was still flushed. She was wet and throbbing between her legs. _If Cassidy had not come along... we… Maybe it was better..._ She thought with a sigh, trying to repress her inconvenient lust.

Andy approached her. "Miranda... I…"

"No... not now..."

Andy bit her lower lip but nodded in agreement.

"Go stay with them, and I will finish up here."

"Mmm... alright..." Andy accepted, albeit unwillingly.

Minutes later, Miranda came to the TV room. She was carrying a tray with the popcorn. "Andrea, I forgot to ask you to bring the juices. They are on the…"

Andy was standing, even before the woman had finished the phrase. "No problem, I'll get it," she said with a smile, and to her happiness, Miranda gave her a little one in return.

Apparently, the strange atmosphere of the kitchen stayed behind.

Soon, Andy was back. She distributed the drinks, and again feeling daring, she sat closely to Miranda on the spacious couch.

The older woman did not move away from her proximity.

Andrea and she needed to talk about 'that', whatever 'that' was. However, at the moment, what Miranda Priestly wanted was to indulge a bit more in her dose of carbohydrates and fat and watch a movie with her daughters and 'alleged girlfriend', who alleged or not, gently held her hand.

x x x x

Throughout the minutes, the silent proximity between Andy and Miranda grew. At the end of the second movie, rather than just holding hands, Andy had her head on Miranda's shoulder, napping peacefully.

"Shhh..." the older woman said quietly when the twins, from where they were lying on the floor, turned to start talking to the older women.

The girls saw their position and smiled openly.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Bed."

The twins' smiles were even bigger, but they got up, and after a careful good night to their mother, they were upstairs.

Miranda waited for the silence of the girls' steps and then gently shook Andy's shoulder. "Andrea," she called in a whisper.

"Mm...?"

"Wake up, the movie ended."

"Mmm..." Andy grunted again, but she took courage and opened her rebellious eyelids. Miranda was looking down at her in a way that she had never seen before. It was affection exposed without reservation.

Here was her chance.

Andy sat up and stretched her arms slowly. The movements made her blouse tighten across her breasts and the cloth ride up a little, showing part of her flat tummy.

Miranda swallowed.

Grinning inside, Andy looked at the older woman, with a sweet smile.

She was faced with hungry eyes.

It was Andy's turn to swallow.

Words were unnecessary. In sensory agreement both of them approached, their faces perilously close.

"Miranda..." Andy whispered.

"Andrea..." was the hoarse reply before their lips finally met.

Despite the lust that they felt, the kiss was delicate, a simple brush. But when Andy threw her arms around Miranda's neck and heard her little sigh, she took the opportunity to deepen the contact. Finally they tasted flavors, tongues touched and desire took over.

Neither of them could specify how long they stayed in the heated exchange. They just moved away when they needed air.

Andy laid her forehead against Miranda's shoulder, her breath panting and her fast heart beating in her ears. _WOW! I NEVER __will forget__ something like that!_

Andy had had good dose of mouths over her life. Some had kissed better than others. But nothing had ever been like that. Miranda caused feelings that she did not know how to name, but they were unique and extremely powerful.

"I don't remember the first time... but I think that kiss wasn't bad, huh?" Andy teased.

Miranda laughed.

Andy felt the older woman's body tremble with the gesture, the two of them still hugging.

Miranda stroked Andy's hair gently. "Do you really think that you would have forgotten kissing me, Andrea?" she asked petulantly.

Andy laughed, shaking her head. She looked at Miranda.

The woman smiled maliciously.

Andy's eyes narrowed. "So you were just driving me crazy, huh?"

Miranda's smile disappeared. She looked at Andrea intensely, as if pondering everything. "We need to talk..."

Andy sighed, then bit her lower lip, nodding.

Miranda's attention went to those lips, still red and swollen. She had an indescribable desire to take them back, put her moral obligations aside and enjoy the moment. However, much was at stake. Andrea deserved her consideration. Miranda would not ruin her chance with a rash move.

She sighed and cleared her throat discreetly. "But not now..." Miranda finished in a hoarse voice, which revived all Andy's senses.

The tension between them still was heavy with desire, and they needed their minds clear for the conversation they would have.

"Tomorrow...?"

"Tomorrow..." Miranda agreed, and with regret, she broke away from Andrea and stood up.

"Mmm... Miranda?"

"Yes?"

Andy got up and kissed her again. This time it was soft, but the sentiments were still powerful. "Good night..."

"Good night, Andrea..." the older woman replied in a low, choked tone, and without another word, she turned and walked toward the stairs.

Andy let her unstable body fall on the couch. Her face was red, her desire evident in the flow produced by her sex. If she had loved the way that Miranda said her name before, henceforth would be even more difficult not to get worked up every time that she heard that voice deliciously refined when calling her.

A few minutes later, after giving time to Miranda to go to bed Andy climbed the steps toward her bedroom. There, she closed the door, leaned against it and gave a long sigh. Her eyes scanned around, the place was finally to her liking. Her new home.

Andy grinned and placed her fingertips on her lips. Her first day 'like a family' was better than she could have imagined.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr **_and_** McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Next day when she came down for breakfast, Andy was a little anxious and worried. Would Miranda pretend that nothing had happened? Would she avoid the intimacy that they had had until they could talk about it?

Andy walked uncertainly into the kitchen and found the older woman preparing omelets. Noticing her, Miranda greeted Andrea with a smile and went to her, surprising the young woman with a peck on her lips, as if they had always done so.

After warm looks and good mornings said in husky tones, they leaned in for another kiss. Moving back, they smiled at the giggles that announced the girls' arrival.

While they ate, they talked about the donors and some baby names that they had pre-selected. Suddenly, Miranda gave Andrea a significant look. "We could go out for lunch."

Andy looked at her briefly, and then she smiled and nodded in firm agreement. Andy knew very well what that meant: they would be coming out openly as a couple with Miranda's daughters. Confirming rumors and showing that their relationship was serious.

After breakfast, the twins dragged their mother and Andy into the living room. Caroline got her laptop so they could choose the donor, and Cassidy brought the list with more suggestions of baby names.

An hour and a half later, they had a donor and had chosen ten names, five female and five male. Miranda insisted that they could keep them, but they would choose definitely only after seeing if the child really 'looked' like the name. Her daughters and Andrea thought it was logical and approved the idea.

As the donor, they chose a twenty-eight-year-old man. Besides the physical characteristics similar to Andrea, he was an actor and poet. Andy and the girls enjoyed the artistic vein, and Miranda scoffed, hoping that the man was not overemotional. Andy and the twins just laughed at her mock outrage. They knew that the woman loved the arts.

x x x x

"Jeez..." Andy croaked, when they got out of the car in front of the restaurant. Soon, they were bombarded by flashes and questions like: "Is the dating now official?", "Are the girls fine with the relationship?", "Will you marry?", "Does age not matter for a gold digger?"

At the last question, Andy froze. Miranda whispered, "Let them, Andrea. They just want to make a scene..."

Andy still had to learn how to hold her temper. She sighed deeply, turned to Miranda and gave the older woman her most loving smile.

The editor reacted with a slight tilt of her lips. Andrea was in the game, and by the shine in her beautiful eyes, willing to win.

Now indifferent to the crowd of _paparazzi_, they went into the restaurant, showing off an enviable happy family. Andy and Miranda were arm in arm, and each of them was holding one twin's hand.

Inside the establishment, they finally had peace. The employees gave them the needed privacy and the service was exquisite. Andy loved Italian food, and the Focaccia taleggio funghi happened to be one of her favorite dishes.

After a long and fun lunch, outside the restaurant, again the Priestlys and Andrea Sachs paraded like there was no one else around. In the car, Andy and the girls began to chatter about how divine the Babà napoletano that they had for dessert was. Although she snorted at the nonsense, Miranda smiled at the girls' joy from something so trivial.

Andrea's innocent energy was something captivating. Miranda knew she could not protect her from the ills of the world, from the cruelty of the people, but she would do everything in her power to help Andrea mature and, when necessary, help heal her wounds. Miranda just hoped she would not be one more to hurt her.

x x x x

"No way!" Andy was wide-eyed.

Miranda pursed her lips. "Come on, Andrea. I saw the one that you work on. The thing is pre-historic."

"But, Miranda, this laptop is top notch... it's so expensive! It would take me months of work to pay for something like that, and…"

"It's a present, Andrea, accept it," Miranda cut her off, a little annoyed. Then she sighed. "Please..." the older woman added in a warm tone.

Andy, who had opened her mouth to say something more, closed it immediately. That softened her completely. "Right... thank you..."

Miranda smiled satisfied and waved to the girl in the checkout—who pretended not to watch, in wonder, at the exchange between the couple—to add the laptop to the account.

After leaving the restaurant, amid the chatter, Miranda had commented that she needed a new personal laptop. In fact, her real intention had been to buy one for Andrea. During her move in to the townhouse, Miranda had seen what the girl had, and it was terrible. An up-and-coming reporter deserved something better to work on. Besides, with the advancing pregnancy and persecution of the press, Miranda wanted Andrea working more from home.

As a result, they left the store with four laptops, as well as a digital camera for each of the twins.

x x x x

"Mom, what are we going to have for dinner later?" Cassidy asked hopefully.

"You are already thinking about food... Do you want to be the size of a house?"

"Miranda..." Andy warned quietly, but firmly.

The older woman narrowed her eyes at Andrea's glare but shut up. It was rare for the girl to look at her that way. Andrea seemed to have no limits when it came to the twins. And so, as a huge demonstration of love for her daughters, Miranda let the affront go.

In fact, they had already talked about that. Andrea did not think it was healthy that the twins were obsessed with diets. Miranda had replied that she did not want them obese.

And then they remembered the girls' condition.

During treatment, the twins would lose their appetite and would barely hold something in their stomachs.

Suddenly Miranda was reminded of the reality of the situation.

She sighed. "What do you want?"

"Pizza!" was the twins' lively chorus.

"Right..." Miranda granted grudgingly. Then she stared at them. "But it will not become a constant," the older woman warned, and Andrea and the girls understood the message clearly.

As the last part of the itinerary, they went to Central Park. It was a beautiful end of the afternoon, wonderful for a leisurely short walk. Although she knew that they were being followed by _paparazzi_, Miranda's attention was completely on her three girls. They walked slowly, talking about ordinary things. Miranda was arm in arm with Andrea, the closeness between them and the time spent with her daughters, making her heart remarkably lighter.

x x x x

Once they had chosen the flavors, Miranda moved to call the pizzeria, but Andy interrupted her, "Let me do it! We'll have real pizza!"

The girls cried out in happiness.

"Andrea..."

Andy presented Miranda her sweetest smile. "I wouldn't give you anything that was not hygienically safe. It's a small restaurant, but great, belongs to an Italian family I know. They even have low-calorie pizzas, if you want. Trust me."

That disarmed Miranda. She did trust her, even when it came to her daughters' welfare.

After the twins were medicated by the nurse, they went upstairs to take their showers and get into their pajamas. Miranda was weary. Time alongside her daughters was always an adventure, and she had not slept much last night, thinking about a certain person... but despite the tiredness, Miranda had to go to her study to make some calls.

The woman turned to tell Andrea that she would be back soon, but she was interrupted by urgent lips.

After the surprise had sunken in, Miranda pulled Andrea against her body and returned the kiss with gusto. She would not deny that she had spent all day longing for that. Andrea's mouth was wonderful... it inspired Miranda to take more, take all she wanted.

However, it was not the best time.

"The girls... dinner... we... I need to make some calls..." Miranda managed to say between kisses, her voice erotically provocative.

Andy gave a little groan, but she stopped kissing her. Yet, she kept Miranda in her embrace, giving them time to regain their breaths a little. Andy sighed deeply. "Go to the study, I'll take care of the pizza..." she spoke in a voice heavy with desire as she stepped back to put a safer distance between them.

Despite her hunger to continue what they were doing, Andy understood it was not the proper time. Moreover, they still needed to talk about everything.

The older woman had a regretful look on her face. She just nodded in agreement, lightly kissed Andrea's lips and walked toward her study.

Andy let out a long sigh. While Miranda checked things and the girls showered, she would be distracted with her new toy.

The laptop was amazing!

Andy was busy with it when she heard the intercom. The young woman answered it and went to get the pizzas. The delivery man grinned when he saw her.

"Hey, Andy!"

"Nick!"

The two embraced at length and then asked each other the typical questions to bring them up-to-date. Unfortunately, they could not talk much, because the young man had more deliveries.

After sharing a last hug with Nick, Andy took the pizzas inside. Miranda and the girls waited in the kitchen. While the twins surrounded her excited to discover their choices, Miranda looked at Andy with unreadable eyes, in a way that had not happened since they had reconnected.

The young woman was startled.

Andy crouched beside Miranda's chair and took her hands, which were on her lap. The older woman did not why away from the contact, but she did not reciprocate it either. "Did something happen?"

Miranda looked at her deeply; her blue eyes were pure steel. "You tell me, Andrea..." she replied in a cold voice.

At this point, the twins had stopped eating and were watching them intently.

Andy frowned. "Bu…but I don't understand..."

"Who is he?"

"A...?"

"The young man, that was holding you in my backyard."

Andy could not believe it! Miranda Priestly was jealous!

"Holding who?" Cassidy intruded.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

It was time for Andy to clear up the misunderstanding. "Hold on! I really was only hugging the guy. His name is Nick, one of the delivery men. He is the owner's nephew and brother of a great friend of mine, Liza."

"Oh..." the girls spoke together, and then got back to eating.

"You two seem to be very... intimate..." Miranda said, pretending to be interested in the piece of pizza that she put on her plate.

Andy smiled. "It's true... we have a history... I helped him a lot. Nick was in love..."

Miranda narrowed her eyes dangerously. She was controlling herself not to call Emily and have her investigate him... better yet, make him disappear forever! Did Andrea have an affair with him? The boy was still a child! But look at the age difference between the two of them... to Andrea, it seemed that did not mean anything and…

"With a friend of mine..."

The addition to Andrea's phrase managed to stop Miranda's crazy mind. Her eyebrows arched; her eyes were questioning.

"Nick is young, handsome, manly... and very gay."

"Oh..." It was the only thing that Miranda could say.

The girls giggled between bites and Andy could not contain a half-smile. She gave a peck on the older woman's lips and went to get her dinner, still smiling.

Miranda's face was on fire, but she remained quiet. The woman was too embarrassed to utter anything, even insults.

x x x x

During dinner, Miranda managed to compose herself, and the meal was enjoyable. After they finished, the older woman sent the sleepy girls upstairs, then washed the dishes with Andrea.

"Tired?" Andy asked, hearing Miranda sigh after she closed the cupboard.

"A little..."

Andy could not resist and hugged her from behind. To her delight, she felt Miranda melt against her. Andy kissed her soft, white neck, closing her eyes to inhale Miranda's fragrance.

The older woman gave a long sigh at the heated mouth on her skin; all her weariness was forgotten. She turned around in the hug to face Andrea.

Eye to eye.

Understanding.

Their mouths attached and Andy lost track of everything but the mad desire to consume Miranda Priestly, in all her facets.

Andy did not know how, but she realized that Miranda had pressed her against the sink, in the flurry of mouths, tongues and groans.

Miranda pushed her leg against Andrea's sex and touched her left breast under the blouse, while her mouth devoured the young woman's.

Andy groaned so erotically that it shook the older woman from her libidinal trance, "Andrea... we... we need to take it easy..." Miranda let out hoarsely between kisses, as she removed her hand from Andrea's breast and leg from between her thighs.

Andy gave a sardonic snort and sighed loudly. She hugged Miranda tight as they tried to recover themselves and calmed the desperate pulsating of her sex.

"Andrea... I am afraid that things are getting out of hand..." Miranda felt the girl tense in her arms. She pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes. "But I do not regret anything, on the contrary. And because I want it to continue, we need to do this the right way..."

Andy relaxed and presented her with a beautiful smile.

"I think we should have our talk now."

Andy nodded.

Miranda smiled. "But first, I think it would be best to take our showers and get ready for bed... It's getting late… and we… we almost…"

Andy had the grace to blush. "Yeah..."

"We will meet after in the living room."

Andy nodded and watched Miranda go up the stairs. Then she did the same. Andy had every intention of a good cold shower!


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr **_and_** McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

When they met in the living room, Andy did not hide her sweet smile when she saw Miranda in her favorite bathrobe. As on cue, the older woman looked at Andrea and nodded at her new cerulean blue one, another of her presents to her.

"Come, let's sit," Miranda offered, taking Andy's hand, sitting down beside her on the love seat.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds, uncertain. Andy took a deep breath. She had rehearsed what she wanted to say. It was time for her to be bold. "Can I start?"

"Sure," Miranda sounded relieved. Having a serious discussion had never been one of her stronger abilities.

"I'll be blunt here: I know that things started in an unusual way... but for me, it's something serious, Miranda. Although... although I want you madly, this isn't only a physical attraction..."

Andrea spoke with nervousness in her tone but courageously firm, and it seemed to impel Miranda to put her discomfort aside. She took Andrea's hands and looked at her attentively. "For me it is serious, too. I know for us to move forward I... well..."

"You provoked me a lot," Andy completed for her with a sardonic smile.

Miranda blushed a little. "Mmm... yes. But it was the only way I could... to get closer..."

Andy nodded in understanding. It was exactly as Doug had said. If she did not return Miranda's feelings, the flirtation would be due to a misplaced joke on their fictional situation and they would proceed with the agreement. If Andy had feelings for Miranda, sooner or later she would acquire a clue to the older woman's real intentions.

"Despite these my... feelings... I did not want to risk being direct and scare you, Andrea. If you did not want anything with me, I would at least have your friendship. After all, we will practically have a child together... I want you in our lives, the way you can…"

Andy smiled sweetly. Miranda being so open with her, even about something so delicate, made her heart very happy and safe. "But I do want to have something more with you, Miranda. I've wished it for a long time... I just didn't think that it would ever happen. You're an accomplished woman, famous, my former boss... you were my impossible dream. Because of this I took too long to see your real intentions. If it wasn't for Doug, maybe I would still be in denial..."

Miranda smiled. "I imagined that your friend had something to do with it."

"Doug knows everything about our real situation."

Miranda pursed her lips. "I imagined that, too..."

"Doug is highly reliable."

The older woman nodded. "You need to have someone you can talk to. It is part of your sensitive nature." Andy laughed at her superior tone, and Miranda continued, "Moreover, it seems that I owe a debt of gratitude to your friend."

Andy smirked. "If Doug knows that, he will die of excitement!

Miranda rolled her eyes. Then, she sighed. "I was not the fastest creature in realizing my feelings, Andrea. Also, I was too afraid to act on them... If it were not for the girls, perhaps what we have would still be something distant..."

Andy's eyes narrowed. "I knew that they had something to do with it!"

Miranda gave a grin. "Not something but everything, my darling. My two adorable little monsters had realized that my indignation at your departure had a deeper reason. My daughters know me well, Andrea. They knew that I would have resented so much with someone only if that person meant something to me. Then, they wanted to see your side..."

"So they approached me, trying to create a bond. That's why they asked me so much about you... they were probing my feelings!" Andy was stunned.

"Andrea, above all, you must know that they really liked you. Otherwise, they would not have done the effort. My girls would have tried to distract me and not bring us together..."

Andy nodded. "They realized my feelings for you and continued with their plan. Gradually both of us would meet more often because of them. In their little heads, one thing would lead to another..."

"I am not going lie. In my heart, I hoped that it would work. Their tactic was comfortable to me... I had my fears, Andrea. I had a lot to lose and to learn. Start again. Even if that were enticingly refreshing, it also scared me immensely. If my girls' plan would work out, I would have time to adapt gradually..."

"But the illness came..."

"And everything changed. In one moment, we see how much we undermined ourselves in the name of our convenience or got stuck in our insecurities. We were in agreement in asking you about the pregnancy, because of our confidence in you. Besides the intimacy that we would get with this, my girls asked me to make them a promise... that I would try, really try with you..." Miranda sighed and Andy gave a comforting squeeze to her hands. "My daughters did not want me to be alone, if they..." the older woman could not continue.

Andy hugged her impulsively. Miranda tensed for a moment and then relaxed into the grip, letting Andrea take care of her. The older woman did not allow herself to cry, but Andy could feel her pain. It was hers too.

They stayed hugging in silence for a while. Calmer, Miranda turned in the embrace, settling them better on the couch.

Andy laced her arms around the older woman's waist, her head resting on Miranda's shoulder. "I know I hurt you very much with my departure in Paris... but I needed to get away…"

"From me..." Miranda pointed out in a hoarse whisper, as she began to stroke Andrea's hair. Now she understood.

It was time for Andy to clarify some things. "Before we went to Paris, although I didn't have the courage to evaluate it, I knew that something was different in me… with my feelings… Once there, we spent more time together, and being so close to you was getting to me deeply... Then when I saw you cry for the girls, trusting in me to show yourself that way, it broke my last resistance..."

Miranda sighed, hurt. "But in the end, as always, I was a bitch... and I threw you into Christian Thompson's arms..." She recalled in a bitter tone. That still made her angry and extremely possessive.

"Another mistake... And then came the thing with Nigel... it was too much. I used it as an excuse. The truth is that I was scared of what I might be feeling... I was afraid to immerse so much of myself in you that I wouldn't have much of me left to save..."

Both stayed quiet for a while, pondering about their fears, their wrong choices. Thinking how everything in their joined past was so unlikely, and in an even more unusual way, brought them there.

Suddenly, Andy let out a funny snort. "Your daughters are frightening, Miranda!" She turned to the older woman. "They led us straight to it!"

Miranda nodded, smiling proudly.

"Oh, don't encourage it!"

"Andrea, dear, knowing how to lead situations is a gift..."

"But to be blatantly manipulative is evil!"

Miranda's smile got bigger.

Andy rolled her eyes. Look who she was talking about!

"Do you still want to face the challenge of belonging to our family?"

Andy smiled sweetly. "Yes, I do. I'll not run away this time, Miranda."

The two of them sat there looking intently at each other for a while, the fun forgotten.

"Andrea, you know I am an extremely difficult person to deal with... plus I am almost twice your age, twice divorced and mother of twins, who, as you know, are a handful. And soon we will have another one, or some, in the way. It is a pretty heavy burden..."

"I knew it wouldn't be easy, Miranda. Even before it was a decoy, other people wouldn't know that and the consequences would still be real. But now that I know about your feelings, I have something else to look forward to..." Andy had a determined smile. "Moreover, I'm a strong girl... despite my sensitive nature," she mocked, and the older woman snorted. "And you, Miranda, are you ready to face the challenge of being with me?" It was a question in a sensual tone.

Miranda's reply was a smirk. "So now would be the perfect time for me to take your hint and take advantage of you... especially with the two of us in so little clothing..."

"But...?" For all they talked Andy was waiting for that hesitation.

"We need to go slowly. Basically, I am an old-fashioned woman," Miranda said in a bored voice, with a shrug. "However, I think I do not need to tell you how much I desire you..." This part was in a husky tone. "I am not exempting from responsibility in recent... events... So, I promise that I will be more careful." Miranda looked significantly at Andy, who nodded in agreement. "Due to our unusual situation, we jumped several steps... I do not want to miss anything with you, Andrea..."

Andy smiled in wonder. The tone, Miranda's devoted look when saying those words, warmed her heart in a powerfully unknown way.

Miranda Priestly wanted romance!

That made Andy feel extremely respected and loved. Then she gave a knowing grin. "But we can continue kissing and hugging, can't we?"

Miranda snorted, pulling her close, causing the young woman to return to her previous position, with her head on Miranda's shoulder. "Do not be ridiculous, Andrea. Of course we can and will. After all, it is what couples do."

Andy melted. A couple! It was Miranda's strange way to confirm that they were now in a real relationship. Andy purred when feeling the older woman stroking her hair. "Can we stay like this for a while?" she asked in a sweet voice, snuggling up to Miranda, the contact of their bodies filling her with warmth and protection.

Miranda smiled and kissed the brown hair that she was worshiping. "Mm-hmm..." she agreed satisfied, and inside, thanking whomever was responsible for her being awarded a new chance.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr _**and**_ McGonagall's Bola_** for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

Andy and Miranda ended up falling asleep on the love seat. Sometime later, a numb feeling in her arm from the limited movement woke the older woman, and she led a sleepy Andrea upstairs. After Miranda gently put the young woman into bed and gave her a gentle goodnight kiss on the lips, she headed to her bedroom. Miranda was tired but happy to have finally worked things out.

Next morning, the atmosphere at breakfast was anxious. Andy and Miranda, since sending the donor code meant definitively proceeding with the fertilization, Cassidy and Caroline, since it was their first day with the tutors.

As much as they did not want to admit it, the twins were nervous. Before, it would have been a good opportunity for them to drive a hire of their mother's crazy, but that situation was different. The sisters would have to study at home while they were undergoing treatment, and they would need to be friendly with the tutors. In addition, Andy would be inspecting things closely. She had carefully chosen people who, although competent, were kind and not boring. The girls felt a duty to not disappoint Andy, so they had sworn to give it their best.

Miranda ate a hasty breakfast, considering she was late. Andy would leave for work a little later, so she would stay to welcome the first tutor and give final instructions to her. Actually, Andy wanted to be next to the twins to encourage them. She was worried. Many changes awaited those two, and Andy would do anything to make it easier on them.

The girls smiled widely when they saw their mother give Andy a peck on the lips before she left for work. Miranda rolled her eyes at her daughters, but a loving smile graced her lips. Andy just smiled like an idiot, her cheeks rosy.

"You're finally together," Caroline said extremely pleased, as her mother was leaving. Although they had seen the intimacy between them, that morning the twins noticed that their mother and Andy had a different aura about them. They were finally a real couple!

Andy's eyes narrowed. "Thanks to you two, huh?"

"Mom told on us..." Cassidy said quietly.

Andy's smile was dangerous. "We need to talk about it..."

The girls had regretful looks on their faces.

"Are you angry with us?" Caroline asked, really apprehensive.

Andy softened. "Of course not! Come here." She opened her arms.

The twins ran into the loving embrace.

"But we'll still talk about it," Andy added, and she could hear the two of them snorting.

x x x x

After contacting the clinic and giving them the donor code, Andy welcomed the Sciences tutor with the girls and then left for work. She had to admit that having Roy drive her instead of taking the crowded subway was very convenient. It allowed the young reporter to arrive at the newspaper calm and smiling, still fresh from her morning shower.

Andy had barely sat down on her chair when she felt her cell phone vibrate. It was a message from Miranda:

_**Lunch with me?**_

Andy was grinning. She quickly wrote a reply:

_**Of course!**_

The young reporter began her work with a renewed spirit. Andy knew that her happiness was bothering some jealous co-workers. She did not give a damn! Andy was 'dating' Miranda Priestly; she had every right to rejoice!

Fifteen minutes later, her cell phone began buzzing again. Andy moved quickly to answer it, hoping it was Miranda. After all, very few people had her new number. However, when Andy looked at the ID, her jubilant smile turned into a guilty expression. "Hi, Nigel!"

"Well, well, if is not the powerful and evasive Andy!" he scoffed.

Andy sighed and pursed her lips.

"I see that you have been in collusion with the enemy, huh? What a surprise! Guess who gave me your new number?"

"Nigel..."

"Now, Andy! Of course I'm hurt!" the man dramatized. "You disappear for months. Then one day, you not only reappear out of nowhere, but arm in arm with the Dragon Lady! Not only that... you have a... a..." Nigel gasped. "A... thing with her," he managed to utter like a curse. "You're living in the townhouse, for God's sake! When did this relationship start?"

Andy took a deep breath. He was right. She owed him an explanation. Andy had used the excuse of what Miranda had done to Nigel to leave _Runway_, and then she had disappeared, not answering his calls, only to reappear as Miranda's 'girlfriend'. "I know... I'm sorry, Nigel... but I needed to escape..."

"But what kind of an escape was that, if it threw you into Miranda Priestly's arms?"

Andy looked around. Despite being discreet, some of her co-workers were watching her from the corners of their eyes. Everybody was dying to get any tidbit of information about her relationship with Miranda. "Nigel... it is a long story... and now isn't the best time..."

The man snorted, but then gave a long sigh. "And will we have time? Are you gonna talk to me, 'Six'?"

Hearing the ridiculous nickname made Andy strangely happy. "Yes, we will. I promise."

"Right... Andy, take care of yourself... despite your antics, I still worry about you... now, even more than before!"

Andy smiled. "Thanks, 'Nige'... I missed you."

"Yeah... me too, Six, me too... drinks on Thursday, happy hour lasts until seven at the Firehouse?"

"You bet!"

x x x x

Miranda Priestly was not having a good day. She had barely reached Runway office and had received a message from Irv Ravitz. He wanted to talk some crap about the budget. Irv was such a pain. Miranda had commitments; she could not simply go running around because of the little man's nonsense.

However, lately, in addition to the annoyance of his presence, seeing Irv also gave her a devilishly victorious smile.

It was with great satisfaction that one month after Paris, Miranda had discovered the man's dirty little secret. She had needed a trump card for when he decided to cowardly attack her from behind again. Miranda had searched for a long time for a stain in his nice-guy façade, and, finally, he had shown it.

Miranda had kept the information for the right time. She had used it when Andrea agreed to help her. Miranda would not put her career in jeopardy; she would have protection to safeguard her role as Editor-and-Chief.

Irv Ravitz's part would be to tame the rest of the board if they had any ridiculous ideas about measuring her competence by who she took to her bed, or accuse her of false moralities.

For Miranda, it was funny to see that after everything, she and the little man had something in common: young, same sex lovers. Conversely, she was no longer married, but Irv...

x x x x

_**There is no possible way I can**__**even think about getting away for lunch. I do not know what time I will get home; do not wait for me for dinner. That's all.**_

Andy's mouth was hanging open at the _new message from Miranda_. _All that it was missing was: "Bring my Starbucks, five minutes!"_

Andy would not deny that she was a little upset. Still, she knew being with Miranda would be like that, a seesaw of fire and ice. Although the woman had a soft side for her and the girls, she still was Miranda Priestly.

Andy did not want her any other way.

After all, it was the woman's multifaceted and intriguing personality that fascinated her so much.

Andy was not going to sit and pout about Miranda's cancellation. She called Doug and Lily, and in less than ten minutes, arranged to meet them for a quick meal.

x x x x

The small gathering with her friends was fun. They teased Andy about her sudden fame and wanted to know how things were going. Everything was great, until Andy's cell phone started ringing.

"Hi, mom! Is everyt…" Andy's eyes got bigger and her mouth fell open. "Shit...! I don't believe it! He... yes... yes, mommy... I'll talk to her... no, mommy... sorry... I... yeah, mommy... I... I'm so sorry... yeah... okay... bye..."

"What was that, Andy?" Lily asked anxiously. When her friend said 'mommy', she knew it was not good.

Andy was livid. "The _paparazzi_ found my parents..."

"Oh, crap!"

"When my dad went out this morning to buy stuff for breakfast, he ran into six crazy people with recorders and cameras, asking the most indiscreet questions..." At this point, Andy's eyes were already watering. "And it got worse... it seems that one of them offended my virtues... and my father gave him a nice punch on the nose... they went to the police station... It was a circus!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Holy shit!" Doug was stunned.

Lily got closer to her friend, hugging her. "What will you do?"

"Talk to Miranda... mom demanded that she wield her whip and move the senseless people aside!"

"Holy shit!" Doug let out a second time.

x x x x

Andy was not sure how she got back to the newspaper. She was on autopilot, her mind elsewhere. The young reporter had been staring at the computer screen for several minutes without working, thinking about what she should do.

After a long sigh, Andy finally decided to send an email. Avoiding a direct confrontation would be the best alternative. From the tone of her message cancelling lunch, Andy imagined that Miranda was not having a very good day either.

Andy wrote a short note, trying to not be too emotional. Five minutes later, she received a reply:

_**I will take care of this.**_

x x x x

Mirada was extremely frustrated with herself. She had been careless. The editor should have guessed what the press would do. They knew she was used to dealing with them, and with Andrea under her protection they were looking for a weakness elsewhere.

"Emily."

The first assistant came running in her heels. "Yes, Miranda."

"Close the door."

Emily's eyes widened; she was frozen in place. Miranda had never asked for a closed-door talk with her before.

"Are you unable to understand what means to close a door? Is that too much for your intellect to handle?" the older woman asked in a cold, sharp tone.

The snap pulled Emily out of her daze and moved her into action. She ran and did as requested.

Miranda took her glasses off and quietly set them down on her desk. With a quick movement, she pointed at the chair in front of hers. "Sit."

Emily's eyes widened again, but this time, her body readily followed the command. It was rare for Miranda to ask that. The matter must be something really serious.

x x x x

"Take care of it, Emily... and do not disappoint me..." Miranda said, looking sharply to her assistant.

Emily nodded. "I understand perfectly, Miranda," she said and used the firm tone which she managed to every day. Emily was pale, and her hand ached due to how fast she had written down the orders that Miranda had barked.

"That's all."

Emily left the office in tottering steps. At her desk, Serena, who had just arrived, saw her friend's state and ran to support her.

"Rough one, huh?"

"You have no idea..." Emily sighed, sitting down on her chair. She ran her hands over her face, trying to dispel the livid expression that she knew was stamped on it.

"What happened, Emily?" Serena was genuinely worried.

The redhead smiled regretfully. "I can't talk about it..."

Serena pursed her lips but nodded. "Okay. But girl, you're too tense..."

Emily looked at her as if she was being mocked. Her name was tension, since she had begun working for Miranda Priestly!

Serena seemed to realize her absurd statement and had the grace to look repentant. "I mean, more than usual..."

"Yeah..."

"Let's go out for drinks later; you're in need!"

Emily thought about resisting. They had to be at work early next day. However, she really needed a good glass of whiskey…

Emily nodded, and her friend smiled satisfied.

"I imagine you chattering with Serena means that you already fulfilled the task I gave you..." Miranda pointed out at her door, taking both of them by surprise. "Serena, tell Nigel to come here," she decreed, turned around and walked back into her lair.

The young Brazilian grimaced. "You had better start doing whatever she asked," Serena said apologetically to her friend, leaving in a hurry.

Emily took a deep breath, her shoulders dropping. "It's serious... it's really serious... I... I never thought..."

"Thought what?" Tara, the newest second assistant asked as she stumbled in the reception office with Miranda's Starbucks.

Emily's eyes narrowed. "That you could be any more dim-witted! Go, take the coffee to her!" she yelled out viciously, causing the girl to rush into Miranda's inner office.

When the most recent excuse for an assistant was in the lioness' den, Emily took a deep breath once again, squared her shoulders and prepared to execute the impossible, as usual.

x x x x

"Are you all right, Andy?" Caroline asked while sitting next to her. She noticed that the young woman was deep in thought, her book forgotten in her hands. Andy and the twins were reading in the living room, snuggled up to one another.

"Is it because of mom? Sometimes she stays late at work. Mom is trying to be here more often, but there are days..." Cassidy justified with words that Andy had previously used several times with them.

She grinned at the irony. "I know, sweethearts," Andy said as she held the twins. "Anyway, your mother told us that she couldn't come home in time for dinner. I'm just tired. It was a hard day."

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Caroline inquired.

"Mm-hmm... that too."

"It'll be all right, you'll see," Cassidy said with a reassuring smile. "Umm... Andy... we never thanked you for what you have done... and will do for us..."

"It's true, Andy; it means very, very much to us. And not just because of illness... you being with us is very important to us... to mom too..."

Andy's hug strengthened. "I love you, guys. You three are very important to me too..." she said emotionally. Her emotions had been crazy all day, and she was close to tears. Again.

"That story about the plan... we thought it up because we like you..."

"And we knew mom liked you differently..."

"We knew you would be perfect for each other..."

"And for us too..."

Andy smiled.

x x x x

When Miranda got home, the place was in silence. The woman was heading for the stairs, when a soft light in the living room caught her attention. She walked slowly, and there, Miranda found Andrea sleeping on one of the armchairs. A book was on her lap, and only a lamp lit the room.

Andrea had obviously fallen asleep, waiting for her. Miranda's heart fluttered. _Silly girl..._ She sighed heavily. "Andrea..." Miranda called in a soft voice, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Huh?"

"Andrea, wake up... go to bed."

"Um... Miranda?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Who else? This is still my home, is it not?" she quipped. "Or were you waiting for another person to arrive?"

Andy rolled her eyes, standing up. Despite the failed attempt to make a joke, she saw how tense the older woman was. Andy did not like that. She knew they had to talk about some things, but it was not the time.

Andy did what her heart told her. She hugged Miranda.

At first, the older woman froze, but soon after, she melted, allowing the burden of the day to finally show itself, and letting Andrea help her with that.

Miranda was tired. Really tired.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We have babies to make early in the morning," Andy teased with a grin.

Miranda snorted loudly, but a small smile dared to cross her face. She was guided up the stairs, her soul feeling much better than a few minutes ago.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr _**and**_ McGonagall's Bola_** for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

Emily woke up in a snap. The things that had been on hold due to the events and tiredness of the night came back in a whirlwind, making her mind spin.

She inhaled deeply.

It would be a very tough day.

The conversation with Miranda the previous afternoon had destabilized Emily. The editor could have delegated orders without giving any explanation, as always. Nonetheless, Miranda had called Emily to the frontline.

For the first time since working at _Runway_, Emily Charlton had felt needed. And that, coming from Miranda Priestly, meant a lot. As crazy as it might sound, Emily really cared about Miranda. And, given the situation, the editor would need her help more than ever.

However, that morning, it was not only Miranda's dilemma that was bothering Emily. In particular, it was the soft body deliciously smelling of sex snuggling up to her.

It had been one of few times in her life when Emily had said 'fuck it' and had been driven by emotion. When the drunken fog had given place to furious arousal, she went for it. The woman was gorgeous, and if she wanted to give herself so willingly to Emily... Why not take her?

Emily could not deny that she had had several daydreams about that delightful accent. And then, hearing it spoken in lust, saying naughty things and moaning her name had been fabulously exciting. Not to mention the woman's skin and body, which last night, were put at the mercy of Emily's hands and mouth…

It had been an indescribable surprise to discover that the desire was mutual. They had only needed a little alcoholic courage.

What would happen now?

They had lust, friendship and affection...

Emily was in trouble!

"Stop panicking," said a hoarse voice, while strong arms pressed the redhead closer against a warm body.

_That accent should be banned!_ "I'm not panicking..."

"And don't pout, either," was spoken in a fun tone.

Emily snorted and rolled her eyes but smiled. Serena knew her so well.

x x x x

Breakfast had been frantic. Since Miranda and Andy were running late, the editor had had the opportunity to meet one of the girls' tutors, unfortunately for the woman. Although the tutor had had to go through the typical Priestly scrutiny, at least, she had kept her job.

In the car on the way to the clinic, after a few moments of silence, it was Miranda who broke the introspective atmosphere. "I am sorry, Andrea..." she said in a low tone, almost a whisper.

Surprised, Andy whipped her head to face the older woman and gave a squeeze to her hand. "Miranda... what..."

The editor sighed. "About your parents..."

"Please, don't blame yourself. It was those vultures who bugged them, not you."

"But because of me…"

"No! Because of us. After all, they are my parents," Andy reminded with a wry smile. "We knew that problems like this could happen. I'll not deny that it sucks… but I'm aware that this is part of the package."

Miranda smirked. "I think that I am not the most popular person on my 'in-laws' list right now."

Andy shrugged, then smiled. "You'll have more work with my dad... because of... you know..." Andy could not even say the word 'jail'. Just thinking about it, she felt a shiver.

Miranda nodded with pursed lips.

"Mom was overcome by the situation with the _paparazzi_. She just wanted you to do something... well... because of your influence and everything..."

"It is done."

Andy raised her eyebrows.

Miranda's smile was sinister. "At this point, a team of bodyguards should be taking care of your parents."

"What?" Andy pursed her lips. "But you haven't got bodyguards..."

Miranda shrugged. "I know how to handle this type of situation. I can pretty much take care of you and the girls. Also, do not forget that Roy is trained for eventual problems," she said in a bored tone.

"Umm... that's true, I guess..." Roy was qualified and a huge man. "I'm just worried that my parents, especially dad, aren't enjoying it very much..." Andy shivered again.

She was so screwed!

Andy did not dare look at the number of missed calls that she probably had on her cell phone. The young woman had turned it off; she did not want any more pressure before the fertilization.

Miranda shrugged for a second time. "I am afraid that your parents will have to deal with the bodyguards for a while."

Andy sighed. "Yeah… you're right. I'll talk to them. At least my dad will no longer risk spending time at the police station." She made a grimace.

Miranda laughed.

Not that rehearsed laugh for the formalities. It was a melodious, hearty one.

On another occasion, Andy would have loved such unusual and delicious sound. In that moment, however, she was not pleased. "Miranda!"

The older woman stopped laughing, but her eyes were sparkling and a wide smile was plastered on her face. "I could not contain myself thinking about my 'father-in-law' having so much panache. It is a good thing I prepare for our battles!" And she laughed again.

Andy crossed her arms and pouted, nonetheless her lips insisted on curving in a smile. "If it was with the girls, you would have defended them! Probably not with a punch, but in your way, you would have done something... maybe wrecked the guy's career... done one of your 'typical' things..."

"Certainly," Miranda said in a cryptic tone. Inside, she smiled wickedly. In addition to the bodyguards, the editor had used her connections for those 'typical' things. Emily had executed her orders perfectly well.

Andy did not even want to imagine what prompted that look on Miranda's face. She almost felt sorry for the reporter.

Almost.

"Mmm..." Andy purred, snuggling up against the older woman. "You called them in-laws," she remembered with a huge smile.

Miranda just snorted.

Andy kissed her lips gently. "Thank you for taking care of everything..." She took Miranda's lips back, this time passionately.

"We're here," Roy said a little later through the car's intercom, when they stopped in front of the clinic.

Unable to get away from the contact immediately, the couple continued giving pecks on the lips for a while.

"Is the area clear?" Andy asked Roy after lowering the privacy divider, looking through the windows.

He grinned to her. "The idiots followed the decoy."

Both laughed like lunatics.

Miranda snorted at the unnecessary talk. After all, that was the idea. From now on, the old car would be used as bait. Miranda had hired an extra driver for that specific function. Whenever they went to the clinic, the other man would leave with the first _Mercedes_, leading the press away. Miranda and Andy would leave by the employees' entrance, at the back of the townhouse, and would take the new _Mercedes_, driven by Roy.

Subsequently to Andy and Roy's banter, the young woman and Miranda quickly reapplied their lipsticks and put their sunglasses on.

The editor got out of the car and offered her arm to Andy, looking at her appreciably. "Let's go."

x x x x

"Andrea, do you think this is really necessary?" Miranda asked pointedly, as if she were talking to a child, her eyebrows raising in disbelief at the younger woman's madness.

"You heard the doctor, it's not harmful, and I think that any help is welcome!" Andy affirmed in a voice muffled by her position.

"Oh, I heard her, yes. She looked at you as if you were an idiot, I remember it very well."

"Miranda!"

The older woman rolled her eyes but went back to stroking the hair under her fingers. "You are already fertilized, Andrea. This absurd belief is for the other kind of technique..." Miranda saw her pouting.

Andy pouted. "I know but I want to do it anyway, okay?" she retorted in a small voice.

Miranda sighed again. If Andrea thought that staying in that ridiculous position would help, then she would let her have her way.

The procedure adopted in the clinic was the _ICSI_ technique, where a single sperm is injected directly into the egg, promoting fertilization. Being a woman in full health, as in Andy's case, the eggs were fertilized under ideal conditions so the pregnancy had great chances at the first attempt.

At age thirty-two and still childless, as a precaution, Miranda had thought it would be a good idea to have some of her eggs harvested.

It was their salvation.

The eggs were still young, and it ensured the perfect material for Andy's fertilization.

With the _ICSI_ method, the embryo transfer is simple and in most cases, painless. In gynecological position, a catheter is inserted into the uterus and then injected with the embryonic material.

Miranda and Andy emotionally watched the entire process through an abdominal ultrasound. Forty-five minutes later, it was over.

After resting a little from the procedure and listening to the doctor's recommendations, Andy left hurriedly, dragging Miranda towards the car. Since then, she had maintained the position of lying on the seat, her head in Miranda's lap and her legs up, resting against the window. It was a good thing that the new _Mercedes_ also had tinted windows; otherwise, it would have been quite a show for the population of New York!

Upon entering the townhouse, Andy ran upstairs. The girls came out just in time to see her disappear down the hall.

"What's with her, mom?"

"Is everything okay?"

The sisters were confused and worried.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Andrea is being silly. She wanted to get to the bedroom to put her legs up."

The twins laughed.

"Oh, one day we were talking about pregnancy things when she mentioned that," Cassidy reminded.

"Yeah, we know she believes it's necessary. But it's not for her case," Caroline observed, smiling aside.

Miranda snorted. Even the twins knew it. "I will see how Andrea is," she said, but then stopped and looked at her daughters more closely. "Are you two all right?"

The girls arched their eyebrows, caught off guard by the question. However, they quickly blanked their expressions.

"Umm... yes, we're..." Cassidy answered for them.

Miranda had a skeptical look on her face. "Why have you changed your shirt?" She pointed to Cassidy's item of clothing.

"Umm... a... because I accidentally got it dirty..."

Miranda's eyes narrowed. "Dirty with what, Cassidy?"

"Umm... a... I..."

"You bled."

The girl seemed regretful, as if it was her fault.

"Oh, Bobbsey," Miranda whispered, hugging Cassidy to her. She waved Caroline over, who was watching them anxiously. Soon the three were in a loving and comforting embrace.

"It wasn't a big deal..." Cassidy said in a smothered tone, still held tightly against her mother.

Miranda looked at her. "Never say something like that again!" she snapped. "You two should never hide these things from me, even if you think it is nothing. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mom..." they answered, regretfully.

"Are you really okay, Cassidy? Maybe it would be better to call the doctor..."

"No, mom, I'm fine, I swear!"

"Do you feel any nausea, dizziness, weakness? Does anything hurt?"

"No. It was just bleeding. The doctor told us with the medication increasing that would be more constant."

Miranda sighed in dismay. She hated it! The feeling of helplessness was terrible. "Indeed. Nevertheless, I should have been told about your bleeding..."

"Don't fire the tutor or the nurse, mom!" Caroline pleaded, her eyes watering. "It was my fault..."

"Our fault..." her sister added. "We tricked them."

Miranda took a deep breath. "Tell me what happened."

"When I saw that Cass was a little pale, I asked if we could get a drink and go to the bathroom. Cass started to bleed in the hallway… so after she cleaned herself up, Cass changed her shirt, and we went back. We told Camille and Sarah that Cass accidentally got wet in the bathroom, so she changed... They didn't suspect anything."

Miranda sighed, shaking her head. Her daughters were too smart for their own good. "I will not fire them this time. But we will talk about the incident. In my and Andrea's absence, their obligation is to always be with you two, no matter the situation."

The girls, heads down, nodded guiltily.

"We didn't want to disrupt the fertilization..." Cassidy explained.

"They would've contacted you and Andy, and you both would've panicked... and she needed to be calm..." Caroline added.

Miranda sighed again. "I understand, just do not do it again. It was something simple this time…" She paused. "But it could have been more serious..."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell Andy, mom... she can't be bothered with these things right now..." Caroline asked.

Miranda pursed her lips. She knew that Andrea would be upset if she found out that they hid Cassidy's mishap. However, the girls had a point. Thank God they were okay. Unfortunately, those incidents would be part of the process. "Alright." Miranda finally agreed. "Just this time."

"We're going back to class now," said Cassidy, already tired of all that sentimental talk.

"Are you good enough to…"

"I'm fine, mom, really. Go see Andy. She must be wondering why you're not there with her."

"You are right."

"Tell her we'll be up to say hi to her later," Caroline added.

Miranda nodded and kissed the head of each of her daughters. "See you later."

"Okay, mom!" they said together, leaving, thundering through the house.

Miranda smiled and shook her head. _Some things do not change_, she thought, going to see her other 'girl'.

At Andrea's bedroom door, Miranda snorted. _The girl is ridiculous..._ The older woman narrowed her eyes. _And she is in that silly position... because she cares… yes... ridiculous..._ Miranda mused with a loving smile, and then rolled her eyes and came in. "Here, let me help you," she said, settling a pillow under Andrea's back, whose legs were raised against the wall. "How much longer are you going stay like this?" Miranda asked disdainfully, sitting down on the bed next to the younger woman.

"Just a few more minutes... my back is starting to hurt..."

Miranda snorted. "Your stubbornness is beyond belief, Andrea."

It was Andy's turn to snort. Look who was talking about stubbornness! "Where are the girls? Are they studying?"

"They should be. It is class time," Miranda snapped, remembering what they were hiding from Andrea and feeling guilty.

"I know! I just heard them when I came up."

"They saw you hurry by and asked if everything was okay, how things were. Like me, the girls think that—Miranda pointed to Andy's position—is nonsense."

"I don't care... I want to do it anyway..."

Miranda shrugged. "Fine, if this brings you peace of mind, I will not say another word."

Andy sighed. The woman was a handful!

It was then they saw the flash.

"YES! We got it!" they heard Caroline screaming as she left, running from the door with her sister.

"Photo for posterity!" Cassidy broke out into giggles, going down the steps.

Andy laughed. "I can't believe that they took a photo of me like that!"

Miranda smiled slyly. "You put yourself in that situation, darling," she teased, bent over and kissed Andy's left cheek. "Come on, enough of that, Andrea. Come here," Miranda commanded, making the young woman bring her legs down to lie with her on the bed. Miranda hugged her from behind and nuzzled her neck, Andrea's smell instantly relaxing her. "Let's take a nap until lunchtime."

Andy smiled tenderly, snuggling back into the woman. Time off with Miranda Priestly was a divine treat. As if on cue, Andy yawned widely. She was tired; she had hardly slept last night.

While Miranda held Andrea, one word uttered by Cassidy hammered in her mind: posterity.

She would do anything for this to be a fact in her daughters' life.

Miranda looked down at Andrea, now sleeping peacefully in her arms. The young woman had a hand on her belly in an involuntary sign of protection.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr _**and**_ McGonagall's Bola_** for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

After a long and pleasant nap, Miranda and Andy went down the stairs to eat lunch with the twins. Once the girls saw them, they teased Andy about the photo. However, the young woman got into the game. Actually, Andy thought it would be a pretty funny photo to show their friends and the baby when it was older.

"When will you know if the procedure worked?" Caroline asked between bites of her steak.

"They'll take the test in twelve days," Andy answered.

"That long?" Cassidy complained.

Miranda paused in taking a bite and arched her eyebrows. "Making babies is not so simple, Bobbseys."

"Usually is. Just a man taking a woman to…"

Miranda cleared her throat, interrupting her daughter's line of thought.

She sighed.

It was strange to see how her babies were growing up so quickly.

Miranda sighed again.

She felt old.

Andy's smile was huge. Poor Miranda! She decided to go for the rescue. "Cass, getting pregnant is not limited to the act. You don't always get pregnant the first time you have intimate relations. Of course our case was atypical; we were already halfway there, but we still have to wait some time to see if I'll hold the transfer of the embryonic material and actually got pregnant."

"Oh, I understand..."

Miranda was relieved that Andrea had dealt with the delicate matter and lunch carried on without any major problems. The girls talked about their new routine of study and that despite the different system, they were enjoying the classes.

Miranda was satisfied to note that her daughters really looked well. After a loving good-bye and secretly telling them to call her in case something happened, she was ready to return to _Runway_.

Andy walked her to the door. "Will you be home for dinner tonight?" she asked as she fixed the collar of Miranda's blouse.

The older woman pursed her lips. "I will try."

"Please..." Andy purred, fluttering her eyelashes.

Miranda snorted, but her lips curved into a small smile. "I will try," she said with conviction this time.

Andy grinned and gave her an affectionate kiss on the lips.

Miranda rolled her eyes before putting her sunglasses on. She stepped toward the car and then turned around, surprising Andy by taking her in her arms and giving her a fervent kiss. "Now, that is something to make a woman hurry home, wanting for more," she said in a husky and sensual voice, a dangerous smile on her lips.

Andy, still a little dizzy, just nodded in agreement, her face flushed and with a big goofy grin.

Miranda snickered victoriously, turned on her heels and went to meet Roy at the car. Along the way her hips swayed more than usual.

Andy watched her in undisguised lust. _That woman will be the death of me... _she thought, fanning herself.

x x x x

"How was it?" Miranda asked as she saw Andrea join them in the living room.

To the delight of Andy and the twins, the editor had arrived by dinner time. After the meal, Andy had finally gathered the courage and had called her parents.

"Andrea, for God's sake, sit down," Miranda commanded. Watching the younger woman shifting her feet was unnerving her.

Andy snapped out of her stupor and went to the couch, sitting next to Miranda, who affectionately embraced her shoulders. "I didn't talk with dad... And mom gave me a scolding, again. Dad is driving her crazy! He's so angry that mom didn't allow him to talk to me…"

Miranda sighed wearily. "I am sorry, Andrea..." Lately she had been saying that so much, that she feared it no longer held any meaning.

"Yeah..."

"We're sorry, too, Andy."

The girls were worried.

Andy gently broke away from Miranda, going to the twins, hugging them lovingly. "Sweethearts, you don't have anything to be sorry about."

Caroline shrugged. "If it weren't for us, your dad wouldn't be so angry with you. This sucks..."

"Yeah, it sucks!" Cassidy agreed.

"Girls, language!" Miranda warned, while Andy smiled.

"Yeah, it su…" The younger woman paused and looked at Miranda, giving her a wink. "It is too bad, really. But it's not your fault. The _paparazzi_ are just annoying. Besides, I think my dad is overreacting..."

"He doesn't like us," Caroline noted.

"Because of mom," Cassidy amended.

Miranda felt her heart tighten.

Andy took a deep breath. "Oh, darlings, my parents have nothing against you, on the contrary. Since we started spending time together, I've told them about you two a lot."

The twins had skeptical looks on their faces.

"I confess that my dad has a problem with Miranda because of the time I worked for her. But he must understand that the circumstances are very different now. Once my dad has calmed down, I really want my parents to know you and see how wonderful you two are."

"But if he keeps hurting you, we'll cause him trouble!"

"Cassidy..." Miranda reprimanded, but inside, she thought the same. So Richard Sachs hated her, nothing new there. However, he had better stop taking it out on Andrea. She did not deserve that.

After more conversation, the girls finally gave in. When the time came, they would give them a chance and try to really get to know Andy's parents. A little later, Miranda sent the twins to bed and stayed in the living room with Andrea.

Miranda Priestly had no patience for inane chatting with anyone. Still, when she had begun to strengthen her relationship with Andrea, the older woman had realized that the girl's babbling did not affect her as most people did. Andrea was smart and ridiculously funny. The girl was sometimes so clueless in her tirades, that she could break Miranda's defenses, making her laugh honestly.

"Nigel was climbing the walls today," Miranda said with amusement in her voice, after kissing Andrea's neck. The younger woman had her head on Miranda's shoulder, snuggling with her on the couch.

Andy chuckled. "And when is he not?"

Miranda snorted. "Nigel has been more jumpy than usual since I began to delegate more to him," she said scornfully.

"Mmm..."

"I think he thought I was going crazy... Maybe he still thinks that. But now, Nigel feels he understands the reason for my madness." Miranda gave Andrea an extra squeeze, clarifying her point.

Andy chuckled again.

Miranda rolled her eyes but smiled. She had to admit that since she had begun giving more tasks to Nigel, her office life had gotten easier. Miranda still ruled _Runway_ with an iron fist, but it had been nice to have 'just' the job to inspect certain things. Of course she had to remain alert. Unfortunately, Miranda was surrounded by many idiots. However, Nigel had been proving himself very competent.

"I'm going to meet Nige Thursday for happy hour."

Miranda raised her eyebrows and looked down at Andrea, encouraging her to continue.

"As you well know, Nige got in touch with me yesterday," Andy emphasized, reminding Mirada that it was she who had given her cell phone number to him. "Nige wants to meet me to talk. Apparently, he's worried about me." Andy shrugged.

Miranda's eyes narrowed. "Was Nigel rude to you?"

Andy sighed. "No, just very hurt... and with good reason..." She sighed again. "But we kind of made up, and we agreed to sit and talk." Andy chewed her lips. "Despite everything that happened, I trust Nigel... I want him by our side. I want to tell him everything..."

Miranda nodded in agreement. She also trusted the man, even though she did not feel worthy of his loyalty. Besides, Nigel adored Andrea, and she deserved his affection. It would be good for them to have another ally.

No matter how much Nigel understood her motives, Miranda knew he was still a little resentful about Paris. And even though she had been attempting to make amends with him, his hurt feelings were legitimate. Since that fateful episode, their friendship had been sensitive. Miranda had never been very good at approaches, and Nigel, even a friend, feared her boss image. It was tricky at times. However, Andrea reconnecting with him could consequently help to soothe things between Miranda and her longtime friend.

The editor smiled. It was good to see a situation straighten out without her needing to get directly involved in the matter.

"What was that smile?" Andy asked suspiciously.

Miranda's smile got bigger, but she did not answer; instead, she lowered her lips over Andrea's.

Within seconds, Andy forgot everything else, except the taste of Miranda's mouth, her body heat and the emotions that only Miranda awoke in her. This intensity still frightened Andy sometimes, but it felt so damn good.

Kisses and more kisses, caresses and groans of contentment followed.

"Mmm..." Andy moaned, panting after they broke from the last kiss, cuddling up to Miranda's body like a kitten. "Let's go to bed..." she murmured in a hoarse and sensual voice.

Miranda stiffened. "An… Andrea... we... I do not think we..."

Andy laughed. "Sleep, Miranda, just to sleep," she clarified, cupping her cheek.

The other woman relaxed, then snorted. They remained some time in one another's embrace, their features happy, carefree; until Andy released a loud yawn and the two of them got up lazily.

"Umm... Miranda?" Andy asked, at the stairs.

"Yes, darling?"

"I... we... Can I sleep with you in your bedroom?"

Miranda hesitated a little. Her former husbands had had their own bedrooms because she hated to sleep with them and listen to their snoring every night. After they had sex, usually the other would return to their own bedroom. Mostly, Miranda could not relax in their company. On the few occasions they had slept together, it had been restless, sleepless nights. To grant someone the power of being that close to her while she was unprotected sleeping made her uneasy.

With Andrea, however, Miranda liked the contact, to be able to hold her while the younger woman slept. Miranda could truly relax. The few times they had slept together, the feeling of belonging had been immense. Miranda knew that by accommodating the request, she would be opening another part of herself up to the girl. Andrea would probably want to sleep beside her every night, especially with the advancing pregnancy.

The thought, rather than annoy Miranda, made her smile.

"Yes, darling. Go prepare for the night. I will be waiting for you."

Andrea's beaming smile certainly was a sample of the fact that the effort to readjust her actions would be worth it.

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp on Thursday, Andy entered the _Firehouse_, looking for Nigel. Jazz echoed at a pleasant level, groups in lively conversations and couples sitting intimately close filled the tables.

The bar was spacious and chic, with varied live music, conveniently near _Runway_. Precisely because of this proximity, before going to meet her friend, Andy had stopped by to say hello to Miranda, who was leaving earlier that night to stay with the girls. Andy and the twins appreciated her consideration.

"Hey, Six!" Nigel called when saw her.

Andy grinned and walked over to her friend. She gave him a long, loving hug.

Nigel pulled back a little, frowned, looked her up and down and turned Andy to look at her from all angles.

He nodded satisfied, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see that you have stayed a size four. Because it seems you'll be forced to live in fashion! _Dior_?"

"Yep!"

"Perfect! Was it Miranda who chose for you?"

Andy smiled widely, nodding.

"Perfect..." Nigel repeated, but this time his face was worried. He helped Andy sit and sat down beside her, then, he said with a sincere smile, "You look fabulous, Six."

"You too, my friend. And I haven't been a six in a long time..." She reminded him with a chuckle.

"That is true. But I like the nickname, so I'll use it! Besides, it's good for you to always remember the past and never go there again!"

Andy laughed with him. It was good to be with Nigel.

A waiter came to serve them.

"Drinks are on me!" Nigel offered, and Andy froze. "What was the name of that delicious orange drink that we had that time?" he asked excitedly, but soon pursed his lips at Andy's state. "What?"

"Umm... drink... I can't... I can't have alcohol."

Nigel frowned, and then his eyes widened. "Oh my God! Do not tell me you've become addicted to drugs!"

"What? No, no! It's nothing like it!"

Nigel pursed his lips once more. Then he ordered an exotic drink for him and a pineapple juice with mint for Andy. "Okay, what's going on?" Nigel asked as soon as the waiter left.

Andy sighed deeply and began...

If possible, at the end, Nigel looked even more amazed than Doug when Andy had told him about her story with Miranda.

"I… I don't know what to say, Six... besides the fact that now things fit... and I'm even more worried about you..."

"Yeah... Complicated situation, huh?"

Nigel snorted. "You're being kind..."

"But for me, as crazy as it may be, it's the right thing, Nige."

He sighed. "Well, that's what matters, Six. I confess that it will be hard for me to get used to seeing Miranda REALLY being nice to someone. But I also confess that I have enjoyed the little I have seen. Despite our past differences, I still care about her."

They paused to take a drink. After a sip of her juice, Andy asked, "Are you still very upset with Miranda?"

Nigel sighed again. "I was sad and disappointed... especially with the industry, what it sometimes forces us to do. I know that for you, who is full of this freshness and childish sense of ethics, it may seem silly, that you think you always have a choice. But, in that case, no matter the choice, it would bring loss. _Runway_ is Miranda's essence. She played with the cards that she had. How do you think I would have felt if my ascension had meant her ruin? I am who I am because of Miranda Priestly. She shaped me and continues to teach me. I can be many things, but ungrateful is not one of them."

Andy was silent, pondering. She had been naive and unfair. She had opened her heart about her departure, but Andy wanted to talk to Miranda about it again, now having a new outlook on everything. "But then, why are you two still so distant from each other?"

Nigel smirked. "We're talking about Miranda Priestly, you realize. For you she may be... I really don't know how she is. But for us, mere mortals, Miranda continues to be the _Ice Queen_. We have a friendship based on years together, but this issue is professional. However, it also involves feelings... and it is complicated having a sentimental conversation with the woman, you must know that."

Andy nodded. Even for her, who shared Miranda's private side, it was not always easy. Sometimes Andy had to use great patience and skill to get Miranda to open up to her. "I understand, Nige. But Miranda thinks you are still very hurt by what she did, and I know she fears to approach and be rejected. Miranda is not going to take the first step. It's all up to you, my friend."

Nigel just nodded in agreement, thoughtfully. He missed Miranda and her wry sense of humor, their most intimate conversations. Nigel, more than anyone, knew that facade of grandeur and a glamorous life hid a sad woman.

He looked at Andy. Her love for the older woman was hopeful and sincere. There, before him, in the form of a young lady, so strange to their world and absurdly lovable in her beauty and soul, was the opportunity for Miranda Priestly to finally be happy. It would not be an easy road, especially with the twins' difficulties, but it was not impossible. Now he understood that.

"You're right, Six," Nigel finally said, firmly. "I think it's time to put an end to it. I'll try to subtly approach her and let things slowly return to normal. After all, you two will need all the help possible. More twins... have you thought about that?" He could not resist teasing her.

Andy snorted. "Oh, I can't think of anything else!"

Inside Andy smiled satisfied. In one night, she had reconnected with her friend, made him resolve to take action with respect to his friendship with Miranda, and she still got a powerful ally for them.

Andrea Sachs was very proud of herself!


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr **_for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

"Are you still at this laptop, Andrea?" From the half-open door Miranda asked gently to not scare her. "You cannot overdo it. Working from home is to be a relief not an overload," she said in a worried but firm tone, going in and closing the bedroom door behind her.

Andy had talked to her boss. Until the situation with the _paparazzi_ eased up, she would be working from the townhouse. This would be perfect for her avoid hassles after her fertilization procedure, and she could stay closer to the twins, who would soon be starting the more invasive phase of their treatment.

"Hey, you!" Andy greeted her happily. "I'm not overdoing it, Miranda. I finished my article and sent it to Stevie hours ago. I was just replying an email from Lily," her welcome smile lighting up her face as she put the laptop on the bed and stood up.

The couple met halfway and hugged tight and lingeringly. When they moved back, Andy looked at Miranda, her affection openly exposed in her eyes.

"Hello, darling," Miranda said in a tired voice, but smiling warmly, her hand on Andrea's cheek.

The young woman closed her eyes at the touch, and Miranda took advantage of the moment to admire her, before covering Andrea's lips with hers.

Andy moaned her satisfaction and threw her arms around Miranda's neck to pull her closer. Their mouths attached in a slow, deep kiss. After, the couple hugged a second time.

Andy inhaled the scent of the beautiful and exhausted woman in her arms, and kissed along Miranda's neck.

The older woman sighed deeply.

It was good to be home.

She was tired, truly tired.

It was the price she had to pay and Miranda Priestly would do it without complaints.

Sacrifices.

She was an expert at them.

However, in Andrea's loving arms, Miranda, the woman, could afford to finally feel miserably human.

Andy was greatly worried about the burden that Miranda had imposed on herself, but unfortunately, she knew it was necessary. Miranda was running against time, so she could have a bit of it free when she needed stay at home with Andy and the girls. Moreover, there was the exposure on the press and _Runway_ board's pressure, who watched Miranda every day waiting for a slip. The editor, more than ever, needed to methodically calculate her steps.

Andy tried to keep their cohabitation flowing smoothly. She would not be foolish and act like one of Miranda's former husbands, bugging her with demands to change things that they knew were part of her personality and busy life.

Unlike them, Andy did not want to change Miranda Priestly.

Obviously, like any couple, they had disagreements. Nonetheless, if something bothered her, Andy would put it subtly in the middle of some conversation to give Miranda a hint to stay alert. When possible, the editor would handle it.

Miranda's former husbands did not understand that the woman needed time to analyze the situation, develop an action and adapt. Miranda hated demands. She felt coerced and her defense was to attack and alienate more. Doing it their way, the problems would get bigger, the relationship's end eminent.

Miranda loved to be cared for, but she was very reserved about it in front of others. After all, Miranda Priestly had a reputation to maintain and protect her own heart. In public, Andy was affectionate, worried, but she respected Miranda's limits. At home her attention to the older woman was clearer, but Andy was always careful not to be invasive.

When Miranda was at work, Andy kept a constant eye on her agenda. At mealtimes she called Emily—who no longer denied Andy help because she was also concerned about Miranda—to know if the editor had forgotten to eat or canceled an engagement for lunch or dinner. If yes, Andy ordered something to be delivered to the office, which through Emily was subtly passed on to Miranda. Knowing that it was Andrea's idea, Miranda resigned herself to eat it.

At home it was different. Once Miranda arrived, Andy would ask if the editor had eaten during the day, and the woman would respond, "Yes, thank you", in a false disinterested tone. Andy knew that with time Miranda would be more comfortable with the attention. On two recent occasions, the 'thank you' even came with a small smile.

Miranda could open up to show hidden and fascinating parts of her personality and moments later become a piece of ice. Andy knew she had to use a lot of patience to have a relationship with her, but the young woman was more than willing to practice it daily.

"Did you look in on the girls?" Andy asked tucking Miranda's rebellious lock of silver hair behind her left ear.

"Mm-hmm... I kissed them before coming to the bedroom. They were sound a sleep."

Andy sighed, her face taking on a worried expression. "They were very tired today..."

It was Miranda's turn to sigh. She nodded, understanding the message. Andy hugged her once more. Both were silent for a while. Their suffering was the same.

"Did you eat?" Andy asked a time later.

"Yes. It was delicious, darling. Thank you."

A complete phrase, a comfortable tone and a smile. Andy's heart fluttered happily. In response, she just lightly kissed Miranda's lips. "_The Book_?"

The older woman sighed exhausted. "I took care of that before coming home."

"That's good. Why don't you take a shower while I turn off the laptop and fix up the bed for us?"

Miranda nodded. She gave Andy a peck on the lips and went to the bathroom.

x x x x

After showering and taking care of her chores before sleep, Miranda returned to the room more relaxed, her body begging for rest. Since the first night that Andrea had asked to sleep with her, the two spent every night together in the master bedroom.

It was Miranda who made that final step; the night following Andy's request she simply told Andrea that she was waiting for her to go to bed. With that they made their unspoken agreement.

Seeing Andrea's nightstand with the lamp turned on, Miranda turned off the room lights and laid down beside her on the roomy and inviting bed. "What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" She brought Andrea's body closer to her. When she returned from the bathroom, Miranda had noticed that the younger woman was staring at the ceiling deep in thought.

Andy sighed, cuddled up to Miranda, her head resting on the older woman's shoulder, and an arm wrapping possessively her waist. "I was just a little contemplative today..."

"What about?"

"My life..."

"Mmm..."

Andy smiled, she knew that tone. She turned around to look directly into Miranda's eyes. "Stop worrying. I don't have any regrets about being with you or the girls. The problem is me, my thing."

Miranda's face did not give anything away, but inside, she was relieved. She also had her insecurities. Miranda wrestled with the fear that one day Andrea would get tired of her, of the weight of everything and would leave without looking back. "How do you mean?" She urged, sincerely interested.

Andy shrugged. "My job... you were right... I had a romantic view of journalism..." She said, snuggling Miranda's neck.

On another occasion and any other person, Miranda Priestly would not have stopped herself from offering a disgustingly triumphant laugh and say 'I told you'. However, Andrea's admission worried her. It meant that the young woman had had a disappointment and that she was suffering. That bothered Miranda greatly, but at the same time, made her satisfied. Andrea was maturing. It was a wonderful feeling for Miranda to be by her side at this moment.

"What brought this on?" Miranda stroked the soft hair that she so adored.

"It's not a sudden thing... I just reached a point that I realized that I can't be stubborn and not admit my mistakes..." Andy confessed and Miranda gave a gentle kiss on her hair, encouraging her to continue. "Only one month after starting work at the _Mirror_ I've began to notice that... I really was naive and idealistic. I know there are great people in journalism, professionals, human beings who make a difference in their search for truth, in exposing the injustices and that it informs people for the common good. But the media is also infested with MANY people selfish and greedy... it's terrible to see what people can do to get a hook for a story, how they can sink so slow to have their names in print."

"The world is increasingly like that, Andrea." Miranda knew this fact firsthand.

"I know... but... but I thought that journalism, 'serious' journalism was still different... that things weren't already so corrupted."

Miranda kissed Andrea's hair again. Her sleep put aside for the moment, her mind alert. "It was a shock to see that your dream, that your enchanted world was not so different... from _Runway_." She stated matter of factly.

"Yeah… But_ Runway_ is what it is intended to be. It can be labeled pointless for those unfamiliar with its particulars, but it never hides behind noble subterfuges. I judged you, your world... I was naive, unfair and prejudiced. Something wasn't the way I knew, idealized, rather than trying to understand, I quickly condemned. I never really left myself open to acknowledge the real work done at _Runway_... by you... and I'm sorry about that. Yes, _Runway_ has its commercial side. After all, it is a product. But _Runway_ is also an artistic inspiration. Besides all the glamour, fashion is creation, it is art. I finally understand that..."

Miranda sighed. She knew that Andrea respected the value of _Runway_ in her life, but the young woman finally understood what that really meant. That made Miranda's heart extremely happy and also worried about why Andrea had finally realized those things and how much that would cost to her.

"I am glad that you understand the true value of _Runway_," Miranda sniffed. "But it seems you are still a little wrong in your way to see things. Seeing that your job is not as you imagined, you are putting it on your reject list. Are not you once again being naive in thinking so poorly of your chosen profession?"

Andy smiled tenderly. Miranda was really concerned, wanting to help her. Sometimes such attention still stunned Andy but it made her feel very special. "I'm not giving up... I'm just being realistic, that's all. Despite my disappointment, I still want to be one of the few people who make a difference... I think I just may want to look for new alternatives."

Miranda smiled. "What did you have in mind?" She was already imagining wonderful ways that Andrea could re-define her career.

"Columns, journalistic publication, something where I have freedom to write 'real journalism'... and..." She hesitated.

"And...?" Miranda encouraged.

"I... I would like to write books..."

Miranda raised her eyebrows. She always suspected that her Andrea had an artistic streak. "Fiction?"

"Mm-hmm... I love writing, not just articles. I had some projects in progress, but I had never taken them anywhere."

Miranda smiled sweetly. "You are very talented, Andrea. You are already an award-winning reporter. Your journalistic writing is strong and passionate. It really moves people... I have no doubt that you will also know how to expose that in your other writings."

Andy got emotional at the sincere compliment, especially coming from Miranda. She hugged her tight, burying her face in the other woman's neck. "Do you really think that?" was asked in a timidly uncertain voice.

Miranda snorted. "Now, Andrea, if you did not believe you could, you never would have bothered to tell me. I will ignore your false insecurity," she accused with a smug smile.

"Smartass!" Andy gave her a little bite on her neck behind her right ear.

Miranda's giggle died in her throat. What was supposed to have been a punishment for her playful comment sent a shiver that immediately turned into wet heat between her legs. Andrea biting her neck like that was a bad idea for someone who needed to keep her libido in check.

"Are you better now?" Miranda changed the subject, but her voice had the audacity to sound blatantly hoarse.

Andy smiled inside. _Point for me!_ "Mm-hmm. Thanks for listening."

"Can we sleep now? I am really very tired," Miranda admitted.

In response, Andy gave a long yawn. "Yeah, bedtime," she conceded. Andy gently pulled out of the hug and rolled over to turn off the lamp. When she returned, Miranda hugged her again, this time spooning her in the sleep position that they had adopted.

The older woman kissed her hair tenderly. "Good night, my Andrea..."

Andy smiled at the caress and closed her eyes, Miranda's warm body comforting her. "Night..." was the reply content and sleepy.

* * *

Early morning found Andy intense with emotions. Cassidy and Caroline would be entering the more invasive phase of the treatment, and the girls' private clinic in the townhouse needed to be set up as soon as possible.

To avoid attracting attention, Miranda had made an agreement with the companies that supplied the medical materials to pack them in boxes for furniture, and have everything delivered by a moving truck and discreet people. To the _paparazzi_ or anyone who was snooping, Miranda Priestly apparently was just redecorating her home.

Watching the men deposit the boxes in the third floor's rooms was bearable. However, seeing the technicians assemble the strange and intimidating apparatus began to bother Andy immensely. It got worse when they tested the machine for vital maintenance. The noises and all those lights made Andy feel nauseous and she rushed to the nearest bathroom to throw up her breakfast.

Andy came back moments later, still a bit wobbly. She was happy that she managed to convince the curious girls not to leave their class to watch the equipment's delivery. Andy did not want them seeing her like that.

"Miss Sachs…"

"It's Andy," she cut the man off a little harshly.

Andy sighed trying to calm herself. She knew that the guy was not to blame for anything about the situation. He did his job, and judging by what she saw, very well. However, Andy could not help herself. She could not manage to not let it feel that their presence as an intrusion, like a notice for sad and turbulent moments to come.

"Umm... Andy," he started again, embarrassed. "Everything is set up and running perfectly. Please, check if is okay, so you can sign the papers and we can get out of your hair," the young man tried to kid, but his smile immediately faded at the Andy's glare. Miranda would have been proud!

"Sure," Andy was limited to say.

They would use all six rooms on the third floor. Two would belong to the medical staff, one for the doctors' on rotation and another for the nurses. The remaining rooms were allotted for storage of medical materials and clinical analysis, exams room, and next to the doctors, would be the girls' bedroom during the treatment. And lastly—that room that most unnerved Andy—was the one assembled as a true intensive care area, in case it was necessary. Andy, dreading her biggest fear, hoped it would not be.

x x x x

When Andrea Sachs stepped out from the elevator that afternoon to invade the reception area of Miranda Priestly's office, it did not give on Emily Charlton the same feeling of before. Perhaps, because she knew now why Andrea was there, and, even more, why she was looking so drawn.

"Hi, Em," Andy greeted in a smile that lacked her usual shine.

"Andrea," Emily had a warmer tone. There was time for everything, and it was one of those rare moments that Emily needed to be truly human. "Are you all right, Andy?"

At the nickname, Andy smiled more convincingly. Then she bit her lower lip and gave a long sigh. "Honestly? No, Em... but I will be... everything will be alright."

"Emily, call…" Miranda started, coming out from her office, cutting herself off at seeing Andrea. "Wonderful, you are here." She had a small smile, which faded quickly when she noticed the younger woman's face. "Come, I am almost done here, then we can go," Miranda said, and when Andy was beside her, she stroked her left arm reassuringly. Miranda led her with a gentle hand on her back and closed her office door.

Emily was staring at her computer screen for a while. _Andrea Sachs, I think I underestimated you in many ways..._ she mused, then the phone on her desk pulled her from her thoughts.

x x x x

"Andrea, what…" Miranda was interrupted by the other woman who threw herself into her arms, suddenly crying. The editor held her tight, letting her vent. She already imagined the reason for the outburst. Andrea's big heart was so fragile and that worried Miranda greatly.

Later, when the sobs changed to sporadic sniffles, a now much calmer Andrea moved to withdraw from the hug, but Miranda stopped her. They held on a little longer to the warm contact. While Miranda stroked her hair, Andy was strengthened by her care.

"Sorry, I got your blouse wet." Andy sniffled embarrassed.

"Do not worry about it. I will get you a box of tissues," Miranda said softly, guiding Andy to her desk where she picked up the box, passing it to her. "Come, let's sit down for a minute." She led Andy to the couch in the corner of her office. Once seated, Miranda immediately wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

Andy gently blew her nose and gave a long sigh. "I'm sorry, Miranda... I know I've gotta be strong... but... but when I saw the rooms with all medical apparatus... when... when I thought about the girls, I... I..."

"Shh..." Miranda sighed, hugging her. "We must be strong for them Andrea, but that does not mean that we do not have the right to suffer and cry."

"I don't want to fall apart in front of them... I don't want the girls to be sad because of me... or have them needlessly suffer any more than the inevitable..."

Miranda smiled sadly, and at the same time, she was delighted. Andrea was always thinking of others. The girl never ceased to amaze her, and Miranda swore, once again, that she would take care of this precious gift.

As hard as it could sometimes be to lower her defenses, Miranda would not deny Andrea the chance to see the real her. "So, come to me, my angel... do not be afraid, Andrea. Share your pain with me. I... I will also need you..." she admitted in a tiny voice.

Andy turned to stare at beloveds blue-green eyes. The two of them did not say anything else, but the understanding between them was clear, a promise sealed.

Andy felt the powerful words 'I love you' wanting to make themselves heard, but she thought that was still early. So, she gave a little shy smile. "Shouldn't we get going? I think we're almost late..."

Miranda raised her eyebrows, a playful smile, that Andy knew it meant trouble, lifting the corners of her lips. "Almost? I am not a woman to do things halfway, Andrea, you know that. We will be late."

Andy looked at her, confused. "Umm... but Miranda..."

The older woman looked at her like Andy was a desiccated animal. "Andrea Sachs, you must be mad if you think I will let you go out with your face looking like that. Go now reapply your makeup, while I scare Emily a little more before we go. That's all!"

For the first time that day, Andy laughed.

x x x x

"While we expect the result, which will ready in no longer than fifteen minutes," Dr. Dominique clarified looking at Miranda. "Let's go have a little chat, Andy," she offered softly.

The younger woman nodded with a nervous smile.

Dominique was aware of the Priestly girls' situation, and she knew how important and complicated the pregnancy was. There would be a lot of emotional charge and that worried her. The doctor feared for healthy development of the fetus and also for her patient's health.

"Do you feel any changes physically?"

Andy pursed her lips and instinctively looked at Miranda, who gave an encouraging squeeze on her hand and smiled, nodding. "Well, I was attentive to the signs that you stated. Three days ago I started feeling some symptoms. Some resembled PMS. I felt a kind of period pains, my breasts are sore and I feel some burning sensation in my nipples."

"Are the pains frequent during the entire the day?"

"No, just in the early morning hours."

"Okay." Dominique wrote down everything on Andy's record. "Anything else?"

"More trips to the bathroom to pee, more sleep. Oh, and a terrible hunger, too!"

Miranda let out a fun snort.

Andy shot her a glare. To her and Dominique surprise, Miranda truly laughed.

"Sorry, darling, but to hear you have been starving is not a novelty!"

"Hahaha!" Andy replied in mock outrage.

"Anything else?" Dominique cut them off with a small smile.

"I'm more sensitive," Andy continued. "More than normal..." she amended seeing Miranda raising her eyebrows. "I've always been very emotional, but I'm much more lately... umm... and this morning I got nauseous..."

Miranda, who had not known that, looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"When I saw the machines..." Andy said more for the editor than the doctor. "I felt sick..."

Miranda gave a tight smile and nodded in understanding.

"Did you throw up?" Dominique asked, continuing the notes.

"Twice. Then it passed. So far I have not felt sick again."

Dominique smiled. "Well, we have the symptoms of a pregnancy and…" She was interrupted by the intercom. "Yes? Oh, please, bring in." Dominique winked at Andy. "Your test."

Seconds later, they heard a knock at the door. A clerk handed the file to Dominique and rushed out. The doctor opened it and read its contents quickly. Then she gave a smile that made Andy and Miranda relax relieved. "The pregnancy was confirmed," the doctor barely finished speaking, and Andy was hugging Miranda tightly.

"Thank God!" The younger woman cried in a choked voice. Damn hormones!

"But..."

At the proviso, Andy and Miranda looked anxiously to the doctor.

"You know that our body and mind can play tricks on us, even more so in a case of an awaited-pregnancy..."

Andy sighed deeply. "You mean I could be showing a psychological pregnancy."

"It's something I doubt, but still a possibility. In ten days you'll come back and will do your first trans-vaginal ultrasound to make sure that the pregnancy is inside the uterus. If everything is alright, we'll assess your baby's development."

Although the doctor needed to heed the warning, she, as much as her patients was hopeful that soon the good news would be definitive.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr **_for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

Emily tried to release her anger and yet be discreet. Although unnerving, the situation was not difficult. After all, containing her emotions to the point of literally bursting was a daily exercise for the young assistant.

_Why did the little idiot have to get sick tonight? I was almost on my way out of there, on my way home, but NO! Instead I'm doing the job of an incompetent without any sense of timing! Like if I haven't worked my ass off today already, damn it!_ She complained mentally while she stealthily entered Miranda Priestly's townhouse carrying _The Book_ and dry cleaning.

_Wait 'til I rip you a new one tomorrow!_ The first assistant swore. _The shitty part is that when you do get yourself fired and finally gone from my sight, I'll have to find a new you. As usual, I'll have to suffer through the painful crusade._ "This sucks!" Emily muttered with a grimace after setting _The Book_ on the little table close to the stairs and opening the closet to hang up Miranda's clothes.

"Are you talking to herself, Em?" an amused voice asked from behind.

Emily jumped in fright and banged her head on the closet door, dropping the clothes on the floor. "What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?" she questioned irritated, rubbing her head.

"Oh, Em, I'm sorry!" Andy apologized. "Let me see," she asked worried, bringing down Emily's head so she could take a look.

"Ok, ok... I'm fine!" the redhead said firmly, moving Andy's hands away. "Let me fix this. If Miranda sees it, I'm screwed! Of course she'll not care whose fault it is," Emily snapped sarcastically.

Andy pursed her lips. "I'm sorry," she said again. "But don't worry, Miranda isn't come from the party yet and she shouldn't be home for another hour."

"Well good." Emily pouted.

It was one of the few occasions that she do not accompany Miranda to a party, and rather than being able to enjoying the moments of freedom, Emily had to do the job of the second assistant from hell!

"Let me help you," Andy offered and soon the clothes were in place.

"What are you doing downstairs? Shouldn't you be sleeping or stuffing yourself with chocolate, while people 'like me' are still working?" Emily asked in her usual spiteful tone.

Andy shrugged. "The girls have been asleep for a while, but I'm not sleepy. So I was watching a movie. I came to get a drink of water then I heard your voice and decided to say hello. And by the way, what are you doing here, isn't this Tara's job? I mean, she's still there, right? Or has she been fired?"

"Unfortunately, Tara is still there," Emily had a really painful voice. "But not for much longer, I'm sure. I've never seen so much incompetence in one person! Moreover, the stupid prat decided to have the audacity to get sick tonight."

Andy shook her head at the response and Emily's nasty air. Seeing her rubbing her head again, Andy offered. "Em, let me get an ice pack for you."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Don't leave, I'll be right back!" Andy stopped her protest and dashed into the kitchen.

_Always the kind person..._ Emily wondered. That ability of Andy to be truly concerned about people, even strangers, always destabilized her. While they worked together, there were only a few occasions when Emily saw her lose her patience with someone, even when that person had done something to deserve it, including herself. Andy just made her opinion clear without offending or hurting anyone intentionally.

Although over time they developed a civility between them, sometimes Emily was still a bitch. Understandably, at the time, she had thought that Andrea Sachs was after her job. That behind that facade of a good-girl was a very effective and dangerous opportunist. Believing that Andy calculatedly acted with the intent to impress Miranda and rapidly climb the ladder to success.

Andrea Sachs did really want to impress Miranda Priestly, just not for the reasons that Emily thought.

The certainty that Andrea was a conspirator crumbled when she told Emily that she had to go to Paris in her place. Any usurper in sheep's clothing would not have resisted boasting about it. But Andy was mortified. You could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice, and her body language showed how much the changing was hurting her too.

Rationally Emily knew that it was not Andy's fault that she was hit by a car. Realistically, too, Emily knew that Andy had earned her promotion to the first assistant. She did not use tricks or anything like that. It was competence, with a little help from her strange connection with Miranda. As for the trip, Miranda Priestly could never be seen in Paris with an assistant on crutches. Emily was also not naive. She knew that Miranda had wickedly enjoyed giving Andy the mission to convey the news to her.

However, such knowledge did not prevent her from being completely hateful. Emily was frustrated, angry, and yes, jealous. She put her rationality aside and did not think twice before dumping all the blame on Andy.

Emily regretted her acts, especially after receiving the presents from Paris that Andy had sent to her. But it was too late. She was gone. Nevertheless, Andy came back and things were vastly different.

It was time for Emily to make amends.

Like reading her thoughts, Andy was back. "Here," she gave to her the ice pack, with a reassuring smile.

Emily put it on her head."Thanks."

Andy was biting her lips anxiously. "Umm... Em... I wanted to talk to you quietly. There are important questions that I would like to discuss with you. I was going to call you, but since you're here..." she tried in an uncertain, and terribly, cute voice.

Emily merely nodded in agreement. This was her chance.

Andy smiled beautifully. "Okay, let's go to the main living room." She invited brightly. "From there you can hear Roy coming. Then you can run out the back door!" Andy joked.

"Hahaha!" Emily snarled, thinking that it would be exactly what she would to do. The young assistant was following Andy then froze. "Shit!"

"What, Em?" Andy was confused.

_Damn, I forgot to call her!_ "Umm... Andy... a... before we talk, I need to call someone to tell them that I'll be late..." Emily said embarrassed, cursing herself internally, feeling her face blush slightly.

Andy grinned. Before she could say anything, they heard Emily's cell phone.

"That saves time..." the first assistant mumbled before looking for the device in her shoulder bag. "Hi...! No, I'm not hurt... Miranda isn't home yet. Yeah, I know... um... I'm... talking to Andy. In fact, she wants to discuss some things with me. I'll be late, sorry," Emily smiled. "Right, I'll go," she promised, her features more relaxed. "Me too..."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Andy squealed as Emily ended the call.

"A... what are you talking about?"

"You and Serena, of course! You two finally got the courage to be together!"

Emily's eyes were huge. "Bu…but... how...?" Then her eyes narrowed until they were only two dangerous stripes. "Nigel... I'll kill that bitch gossip!"

Andy laughed heartily. "Calm down there, tiger! He didn't tell me anything. Ever since my time at _Runway_, I noticed a tension between you and Serena. Last week, when I went to visit Miranda, I saw you two whispering, the sappy looks, and the whole thing became clear. I just used Nigel for confirmation," she said with a shrug and a smug grin.

Emily smiled. "Always the smartass, huh?" She poked without malice.

Andy's smile was sweet. "I'm very happy for you Em, really."

Emily smiled genuinely at the words. She believed that Andy was sincere.

x x x x

Andy felt a presence and looked up. Miranda was next to the bed, looking down at her with a frown. Despite this, Andy smiled, happy to see her. Miranda pursed her lips and motioned for her to withdraw her headphones.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was playing a game. Hey! Wow, you…"

Miranda cut her off. "Andrea, honestly, I expected to find you sleeping. This is how you claim to be caring for yourself?" She was regretting having given Andrea that damned laptop!

Andy felt like a five year old who just got an earful. And like one, she pouted. "Yeah, I know... but I couldn't sleep..."

The disgust on Miranda's face was replaced with concern. She sat down on the bed and stroked the younger woman's face with a gentle hand. "Did something happen? Are the girls all right? Do you feel okay? Why do not you call me? I…"

"Hey, hey, the girls and I are fine. I was just too excited to fall asleep."

Miranda raised her eyebrows.

"I had a little conversation with Emily. She came to bring your things tonight and I took the chance."

This time it was only Miranda's left eyebrow raised in challenge. "Should I be concerned to why your talk with my assistant got you excited, Andrea?"

Andy snorted, then grinned. "Let's just say I'm moving forward with our plan. Emily and I finally came to an understanding."

Miranda smiled. "That's good..." she did not carried on. Something in Andrea's tone said that whatever she had talked about with Emily, it would be a matter for only the two of them.

"But it was not the only thing that kept me up till now..."

"No?"

"No... curiosity, too."

Miranda snorted. "Elaborate, Andrea," she demanded a little impatient. The stupid party exhausted her more than she had like. Miranda just wanted to take a shower and sleep. She would look at _The Book_ before work in the morning.

Andy sighed and bit her lower lip. She looked at Miranda's clothes up and down several times, until she stopped to study her face.

Miranda swallowed. Andrea's eyes were blazing. The girl looked like wanted to devour her!

"Since I had to go to the newspaper so suddenly, I didn't get to watch you get ready. I wanted to see you in that dress. When I saw it in the closet, I wondered how it would look on you," Andy said in a hoarse and sensual voice, looking once again at the item of black clothing with the plunging neckline. She instinctively licked her lips when her vision recognized the soft white skin at the swell of Miranda's breasts. "Perfect..."

The older woman swallowed again. She was paralyzed by the fire of Andrea's lust.

"You're beautiful... so damn beautiful..." Andy added in a whisper before attacking.

Miranda was pulled on the bed, a warm body over her and her mouth being invaded by a delicious and insistent tongue. "And... Andrea..." she said breathing heavily. "Oh, God!" Miranda let out in a guttural moan when she felt the kisses and a hot tongue on the skin exposed by her neckline.

In one swift motion, she pulled Andrea's hair taking that evil mouth with hers.

The shock was desperate. The tongues in a dispute of desires, their bodies in a frenzied search for more contact, as the clothes were frustrating obstacle.

When Miranda felt the moisture from Andrea panties under her fingers, and heard her moaned loud in pleasure, she froze. Miranda then realized that she had changed positions and was on top of Andrea. She had no idea how she got there, much less when she stuck her hand inside Andrea's pajamas!

Miranda immediately withdrew her reckless hand.

Before the younger woman could protest, she pressed her tightly to the bed, holding her arms, leaving no room for those hands and mouth go anywhere dangerous, which could further undermine her self-control.

"Andrea... we... we still cannot..." Miranda spoke in a breathless voice, not sure who she was trying to convince or comfort.

"I know..." Andy confirmed in a suffered tone, her breath also quite irregular. "Sorry... I lost control. But, Miranda, I... do you have any idea how much I want you?"

Miranda took a deep breath, turning Andrea over, holding her from behind. "I know, darling... I might be more restrained to demonstrate my passion since our conversation... but do not be fooled... for me it is also very difficult..." she confessed in a shaken voice.

It was Andy's turn to take a deep breath trying to calm her treacherous body. Hearing that from Miranda was pulling at her raging hormones once again. "I know that until we have the final result of the pregnancy, it's better to wait... but after my next test... I want... God! Miranda, I'm pregnant with you and we haven't made love yet... I want to be completely yours..."

Miranda bit her lower lip, controlling herself in order not to moan aloud, her sex throbbing again at Andrea's desperate tone. Before she could speak, Miranda had to clear her throat twice. "I also want that... the last few days have been... complicated..."

Andy gave a humorless laugh. "Tell me about it! These bloody hormones are driving me crazy!"

Miranda snorted.

"Seriously..." Andy replied. "I've always enjoyed sex. And since I accepted being in love with you, the idea of being really with you is giving me the most delicious fantasies for solo sessions. But lately I ONLY have thought of that! And as my solo sessions are in check... well... you know..."

Even without seeing her face, Miranda knew that Andrea was blushing beautifully. She marveled at how Andrea could be so open sexually, but at the same time look so adorably shy.

After she too understood and accepted her feelings for Andrea, the idea of sex with her was something constant and exciting. For Miranda sex before had been something irrelevant, just one more of her relationships' obligations.

The unbridled desire for the younger woman took Miranda by surprise and it was increasing every day. She was beginning to think that now middle-aged she finally knew her body, her wishes. Although sometimes such a sensorial unbalance was a little frightening, Miranda never felt more alive. And they still had not consummated the act!

Miranda knew that there was the technical point of never having slept with a woman. However, she also knew that research and letting instinct take care of the rest would be all she needed.

Oh! And how she was researching!

When Miranda Priestly set her sights on something, nothing but excellence would be tolerated.

Unfortunately, at that moment her instinct was asking for something that was strictly forbade by her mind.

"We need to go to sleep, Andrea, it is very late. I will go take a shower, I'm awfully tired," Miranda announced, gently letting go of the younger woman's body, rolling over the bed and getting up.

"Mmmhmm... right..." was the mumbled answer.

Miranda sighed. Then she smiled. "Take the opportunity to change the sheets. You pulled me down and I was still wearing my shoes and clothes from the party. We will not sleep in a lot of germs."

"Mira…"

"That's all," Miranda cut her off and turned around to enter the bathroom. From there, she could clearly hear Andrea's indignant complaint.

Miranda smirked satisfied.

The task and sense of outrage would give Andrea something to think about rather than sex. Meanwhile, Miranda would drown her libido, literally, in a cold shower. Miranda would not pleasure herself. Since they began their relationship and agreed to go slowly with the physical intimacy, like Andrea, she promised to wait until they made love.

Nonetheless, resisting Andrea's charms was becoming more and more difficult. Especially with the girl attacking her like that! Miranda almost lost control.

"Three more days to wait..." she reminded herself, and shivered when she felt the shock of the cold water against her still boiling body.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. **Request Unexpected** is a non-profit work. The plot and originals characters in this fanfiction belong to me, _**Danieli Hautequest**_. Please, DON'T archive my history without my permission.

**BETA:** I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is **Portuguese**. I want to give a **BIG THANKS** to _**Mxrolkr**_ for reviewing my translation. She is great! I'm very grateful for her help.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ***Pumping the fist in the air*. "You go, girls!" :D

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 21/46**

"Here we go!" Dominique joked with her patient.

Andy reclined on the medical bed, ready for the trans-vaginal ultrasound. She did not look at the device screen, her attention was on Miranda. The older woman held one of her hands and on her face she had a reassuring smile. Andy felt the introduction of the probe and made a grimace of discomfort and Miranda gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Well, Miss Sachs, congratulations, you are pregnant!" Dominique said moments later, with a happy voice.

Andy's relief was an audible tearful sob. The emotions that engulfed her left the young woman speechless.

Miranda crouched down and hugged her. "We did it, my Darling... we did it..." She said emotionally.

Dominique gave them a time to deal with their emotions. She was extremely pleased with the pregnancy confirmation. In cases like theirs, the success was even more special.

Minutes later, with both of them composed, Miranda removed the tears from Andy's face affectionately with her thumbs. She stood again next to the younger woman, their hands linked together in a nervous grip, but happy.

"Can we continue?" The doctor smiled. Andy and Miranda nodded in agreement.

"Umm... I… How many are there?" Andy asked after looking at the screen. To her the image just looked like a lot of smudges.

Dominique waggled her eyebrows building the suspense. "One," she said, finally having pity on their expectant faces. "You'll be Moms of a beautiful little girl or a handsome little boy."

Andy pulled Miranda down for a hug, almost suffocating the older woman.

"Darling... I can't breathe..."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Andy said embarrassed, releasing her. Damn hormones!

After a discreet breath and a smile, Miranda regained her look of composure and took Andy's hand in her own again.

"Let me remove the probe so we can talk," the doctor said, unable to hide her amusement, which died with Miranda's glare aimed in her direction. "Remain lying down until I get back," Dominique instructed quickly. After receiving the nod from her patient, she went to the bathroom to get rid of the gloves and wash her hands.

"I'll print a copy of the ultrasound and explain everything to you. Meanwhile, Andy, you can slowly get up and change your clothes," the doctor added returning to the other side of the room, next to the machine.

Miranda helped Andy re-dress by handing her the clothes while respecting her privacy staying in front of the changing screen. After she changed they went to Dominique's office. The doctor was sitting in her chair, the copy already in her hands.

Dominique waited for the women to make themselves comfortable on the seats in front her. "The development of the pregnancy is normal, fully satisfactory," she said pointing with a pen a darkest part of the copy, marked with a red circle. "Since you are young and healthy, there is every reason to believe you will have a full and normal gestation. However, knowing the importance of this pregnancy, we'll have more constant follow-ups. I want you to do a trans-vaginal ultrasound every ten days from today until the third month. This is the period during the embryo's formation and where the risks of abortion are higher."

The future mother pursed her lips. The exam was very uncomfortable, but she knew that was necessary. "Sure," Andy agreed bravely.

"Well, now that we know everything is okay, what about the sex?" Miranda asked suddenly.

Andy's eyes widened. _No, she can't be doing this..._

Dominique smiled. "I thought you had told me that you didn't want to know. We can let you know the sex of the baby after the eighth week of gestation. The result is harvested through DNA tests of the fetus-"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "No, doctor," she cut her off. "I want to know about Andrea and I having sex, is it safe now?"

Dominique raised her eyebrows and Andy dropped her head and hid her face in her hands.

"Miranda…" The younger woman uttered with a muffled tone. She could not believe that Miranda had asked that so bluntly!

The older woman sighed. Andrea's strange timidity was a mystery sometimes. Supposedly they had been a couple for some time and had a healthy sex life. However, the physical intimacy had been in check due to the pregnancy procedure. Andrea was a young, extremely desirable woman. With everything settled, it would be purely normal for her lover want to know if it was safe to make love with her again. Miranda shrugged. Go figure!

Dominique was grinning, only to then wither again at Miranda's glare.

"Well...?" The Editor demanded a response.

The doctor shifted in her seat. "With the success of the procedure and the pregnancy confirmed, you can return to your sexual activities. Just keep in mind that Andy needs to take it easy and maintain all the care that we've talked about before. In other words: no excess."

Miranda raised an insolent eyebrow. The woman thought they would be doing what, contortion? It is true that some positions that she watched during her research were very physical, but they could abstain of them, for now. To her displeasure, several images of what she would like to do with Andrea passed through her mind and Miranda felt a twitch of arousal and her face blushing.

The woman stood up abruptly.

"Well then, since everything is settled, let's go, Andrea."

Andy was now fighting not to laugh. "Thank you, Dominique. I'll see you in ten days," she said with a handshake.

"If something happens, call me-"

Miranda whipped her head to the doctor. "Everything will be fine," she just wanted to end this discussion.

"Yes... of course... just in case-"

"That's all. Andrea, let's go," Miranda called again, put her sunglasses on and turned toward the room's exit without looking back.

"Umm... sorry, she..." Andy said awkwardly.

Dominique—who was wide-eyed and not understanding what was happening—merely nodded.

Andy rushed to catch up to Miranda. The older woman was already in the middle of the hallway, her footsteps echoing fast and firm. Andy followed her silently. She knew the woman. Miranda was now in a foul mood. She hated to feel exposed and on those rare occasions, Miranda responded by biting everyone's head off. Andy didn't want to spoil their happiness with nitpicking. She would give Miranda the space she needed to chill out.

In the car, Andy took Miranda's hand, who instinctively hesitated, before giving a little sigh and a squeeze of recognition, keeping the contact. After a moment, Andy felt safe to ask. "Are you going straight to _Runway_ or coming home with me to break the news to the girls?"

Miranda pursed her lips and gave a long sigh. "They are waiting for us. I'll go with you."

Andy smiled satisfied.

"But I can't stay long. I have a full day..." Her tone was regretful.

"I know," Andy said sweetly.

Miranda snorted. "Come here," she commanded with a little smile.

Andy wasted no time and snuggled into the older woman. "We're going to be Moms..."

Miranda did not reply, but gave her a kiss on the head and smiled openly.

x x x x

The couple had barely opened the townhouse's door before they were approached by two anxious twins.

"Is everything okay?" Caroline asked pulling Andy by her hand.

"How many babies?" Cassidy questioned her mother pulling on her arm.

Miranda raised her eyebrows. "Were you waiting at the door? Shouldn't you two be in class?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "We were. But we heard the car and came running."

Miranda's eyes narrowed. "Running... how many times have I told you two not do that anymore? You can't be straining yourselves physically, Bobbseys."

The girls had the grace to look repentant.

"We know..."

"But we were very excited..."

Miranda sighed. "I understand... just be more careful."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"So...?" Caroline asked excited again, looking at Andy and her mother.

"Andrea is pregnant," Miranda said with a smile.

"YES!" The sisters yelled, doing a ridiculous dance of celebration.

"How cool!"

"I knew it!"

"How many babies?" Cassidy questioned again in lively curiosity.

Andy grinned mischievously, increasing the suspense. "One," she finally said, smiling.

"Oh..."

"Just one?"

The girls complained and Andy began to feel lost.

Noting that the situation was getting out of hand, Miranda rolled her eyes and snorted. She put a comforting hand on Andy's back. "Don't worry about it, Darling. They are disappointed because they were betting on the differences accompanying twins. In other words: nobody won. But the girls are very happy because they will have a little brother or a little sister, isn't that right, Bobbseys?" Miranda asked firmly pointing to Andrea with her eyebrows.

The twins finally realized that they made Andy sad. Caroline, who was closer, hugged her and was soon followed by her sister.

"We are happy, Andy, really!" Caroline said sincerely. Inside she was kicking herself for have been so insensitive.

"We were thinking we'd have more twins in the family and made a stupid bet, that's all! But we're definitely very happy!" Cassidy added vehemently.

Andy cheered up with that and returned the hugs.

Miranda smiled relieved seeing them together. Then she sighed. "Well, now that the news has been delivered, I have to go."

"Oh, Mom!" Her daughters complained.

"I really have to go, Bobbseys. But I'll come home early."

Her three girls were pleased with that.

x x x x

Unfortunately, Miranda couldn't get home until ten o'clock that night. She would have left earlier, but they had had a last-minute problem with a shipment of samples. Miranda hated to disappoint her girls, but she planned on making it up to them the next day.

Resigned, she went upstairs. Miranda had expected the twins at least to be awake for a goodnight kiss. At the half-open door of the girls' bedroom she heard the TV on and smiled. Rita, the night nurse, was sitting in an armchair in a corner of the room entertained with a book. The girls were watching a movie.

"Good evening, Ms. Priestly," the nurse greeted after seeing her.

Miranda pursed her lips a little at the title, but nodded. Rita would soon need to stop with that unnecessary formality.

"Mom!" The girls squealed lively, from their seats on their beds.

"Hi, Sweethearts," Miranda went to them and kissed the forehead of each one. "How are you feeling?"

"We're fine."

"Yep!"

"I thought that Andrea would be here with you."

"She was. She just left a few minutes ago."

"The poor thing was dozing. So we told her go to bed," Caroline added.

Miranda smiled. She knew that Andrea was beginning to get sleepier. "I'm going down to kiss her goodnight and I'll come back to stay with you."

"No, Mom. You can stay with Andy."

"We're ready to turn the TV off and go to sleep."

"And we know that you have worked hard today. You should get some rest too."

The woman smiled tenderly. Her daughters were progressively acquiring Andrea's goodness. "Okay. But tomorrow I'm making breakfast."

The girls grinned.

"Can we have pancakes?" Caroline asked, her green eyes shining. Her Mom's pancakes were the best!

"Banana pancakes?" Cassidy was practically salivating.

Miranda laughed. "Yes. And any other flavor you want." It was good to see them excited about food. They did not have a strict diet they just could not eat raw foods so there wouldn't be any chance for an infection. But because of the treatment, sometimes their stomachs were upset.

After her daughters' joyful chatter, Miranda said goodnight to them and left the room, smiling. With luck, she would find Andrea still awake and could give her girl a kiss good night. Upon entering the master bedroom, however, Miranda was completely taken by surprise. The lights were off, but several small candles lit the place with a soft glow.

"Hi..."

Miranda heard the voice and swallowed.

Andrea was lying on the bed, her beautiful hair scattered on the sheets and on her body was a negligee that Miranda had never seen. It was carmine, sinfully transparent and very short. The pale and soft skin of Andrea's thighs and part of her panties were visible.

Miranda's heart soared and she felt immediately wet. It was inevitable. Miranda could not take her eyes from that erotic vision.

Andy gave her a seductive smirk and gracefully got up. Instantly the young woman was in front of Miranda, their mouths dangerously close. "Hi..." She repeated in a hoarse voice, brushing her lips gently against the older woman's.

She broke the contact before Miranda would have liked. "Andrea-"

Andy placed two fingers on her lips, silencing her. "I'd love to take you to dinner for a romantic night... but... this," she said showing around with her arm. "It is my attempt at romance and seduction," Andy explained with a shy little smile.

Miranda looked around more carefully and saw on Andrea's nightstand sat champagne on ice and a bowl of strawberries. She also noted that the candles were meticulously arranged around the room to provide them with some light, but still give the place a kind of dreamy atmosphere.

Miranda cupped her cheek with an affectionate hand, looking at the adored face. "It's perfect, my Darling."

Andrea smiled brilliantly and Miranda's heart, if possible, fell a little more in love. "I ran a bath for you."

Miranda nodded with a smile and gave Andrea's lips a soft kiss before heading for the bathroom.

Once inside she grinned.

Some of the beautiful candles decorated the room and the cabinet held a glass of champagne and a small covered tray. Inside it, Miranda found some canapés. Smiling, she washed her hands and popped one of the treats into her mouth. Andrea knew she had probably not eaten properly and her girl want her in full force.

Miranda smirked at the thought.

After eating two more canapés and taking a drink of the champagne, she reheated the bath and quickly took her clothes off. She sighed happily feeling her body surrounded by fragrant and hot water. Miranda started to wash, barely controlling her excitement. Just thinking of what lay ahead, she felt her sex pulsating in anticipation. When washing between her legs Miranda had to restrain a moan and struggle with the desire to touch herself. _Soon..._ She thought smugly.

Then the woman froze.

_Will I be able to give __Andrea pleasure?_ Suddenly she felt uncertain, a large apprehension engulfing her. _No, Miranda, don't undermine yourself! Not this time!_ She reprimanded herself, continuing her bath hurriedly.

Little did Miranda know that in the bedroom Andy was having her own doubts.

_Jeez, she is taking too long... __Am I putting too much pressure on her? Is Miranda having second thoughts? Is she-_ Andy cut herself off when she saw her love coming out of the bathroom.

The older woman wore her favorite bathrobe and her eyes were clearly predatory. Miranda stopped in front of Andy, who was sitting on the bed frozen watching her. Without saying anything, Miranda let her robe fall to the floor.

Andy's mouth was hanging open. Miranda was totally naked.

_One way to break__ the ice_, the older woman thought maliciously.

Mostly what made her uneasy was being naked in front of the younger woman. Miranda knew that she had an attractive face. Besides genetics having been generous to her, Miranda used the best products. But her body, although well treated and her muscles toned by years of Yoga and Pilates, as well as being flattered by the clothes that she wore, was still the body of a woman much older than Andrea. But judging by the hungry look that she was getting the girl still thought she was desirable.

Like everything in her life, when she wanted something, Miranda Priestly went on the attack. Waiting there was her reward.

"Yo-you are breathtaking..." Andy stuttered and got up, but didn't touch her. She was still having difficulty believing that this was really happening.

"And you... although your outfit is flattering... are still over dressed, my Darling," Miranda stated firmly with a little smile. "May I?" She asked with a deliciously rough voice putting her hands on the straps of the other woman's clothes.

Andy swallowed hard and nodded.

Miranda slowly moved the negligee's straps down revealing Andy's breasts. She let the article of clothing slide to the floor, her attention on the appetizing mounds that heaved as Andrea breathed deeply. Miranda cupped them feeling their texture and weight. "Perfect..." She said in a heavy tone and started to kiss them gently.

"Oh, God!" Andy gasped, burying her fingers in Mirada's hair, urging her on. However, to her disappointment, Miranda stopped with the kisses. But before she could protest, to her surprise, the older woman knelt. In an agonizing slowness Miranda pulled the tiny panties down.

The smell of Andrea's arousal overtook her in a way that she never had dreamt.

Hunger.

For the first time in her life, Miranda Priestly wanted to devour someone else.

She gave a loving kiss on each of the fair, quivering thighs and stood up. Miranda hugged Andy to her causing both of them to sigh at the first contact of the naked bodies. "I want to make love with you," Miranda said sharply in her ear while her hands stroked her back. "I want you to completely be my, Andrea..."

"Oh, God! Yes..." Andy nodded with a strangled tone. The loving touch and the extremely greedy way that Miranda said she wanted to claim her body, had made her impossibly wet.

Miranda took her hand and guided her to the bed. She laid Andrea down gently on the sheets and covered her body with her own.

"God... it is so good finally feel you this way..." Andy said with a faltering voice before Miranda kiss her hard. While the older woman enchanted her mouth, Andy held her tight, her fingers probably bruising her back. It seemed that all their contact was still insufficient.

Soon Miranda's kisses were on Andrea's cheek, behind her ear, then her jaw line, followed by her neck. Through every journey Andy moaned and begged for more. Miranda finally arrived at her breasts. Again she kissed each of them carefully and then took an erect nipple into her hot mouth. Andrea was so soft.

Andy moaned and arched her back, her hands in Miranda's hair, trying to keep her there, but at the same time needing her elsewhere.

Miranda heard her silent prayer, moving her hands down Andy's body, pausing between her legs. "Andrea... tell me what you like... guide me..." She whispered before rubbing the wet folds with tentative fingers.

Andy moaned her approval loudly. Miranda bit her lower lip at the delicious sound and at the pleasure that she felt touching Andrea's naked sex for the first time.

"Oh, Miranda... like that... yeah... so good... so damn good...! Inside... inside, baby, please..." Andy urged. "Oh… fuck!" She let out feeling Miranda penetrating her with two fingers.

The older woman moaned huskily as she was surrounded by Andrea's heat and began to move slowly inside her lover.

Andrea would be totally hers.

This realization seemed to take over the rest of Miranda's control. She took the younger woman's mouth in an urgent kiss, while she penetrated her deeper and hard.

Soon the lovers found a rhythm. Requests, moans and pleasure sounds increasingly echoed through the room. When Miranda bit Andy's shoulder and rubbed her clit with an insistent thumb it was the breaking point.

Andrea was crying out her name while her wet and hot sex squeezed her fingers, it was almost enough to make Miranda follow her in her own climax.

Good thing that the walls were thick enough to keep sound from escaping.

After Andy's squeezes weakened, Miranda withdrew her fingers from her gently and cleaned her hand on the sheet. She hugged her lover tightly while the younger woman slowly calmed down.

Andy chuckled, her breath was still shaken. "Are you sure that you never slept with a woman before?"

Miranda snorted, but Andy felt her smile against her neck. She started to stroke Miranda's snow white hair, still wet from the bath and now misaligned by passion. Andy smirked hearing her breathing crash when one of her hands stopped close to her two muscular globes.

Without warning, Andy changed positions, staying on top of Miranda's. Without giving the woman time to process the action, she moved down by her body.

"Andrea, what are you... oh God!" Miranda lost herself feeling her lover's mouth on her sex, an enormous pleasure invading her, her body twisting as if it had been possessed.

Andy no longer took into account that it was her first time with a woman. All her contained desire and her hormones took over. Later, she would love every bit of that gorgeous body, but for now, Andy needed urgently to taste Miranda.

As she sucked and licked the older woman's folds, Andy realized that she would quickly to get addicted to it. Miranda tasted incredible and her moans and murmurs low and hoarse produced in Andy a greediness she never felt before. The more the older woman showed her pleasure vocally and filling Andy's mouth with her taste, the more she wanted from Miranda.

Andrea Sachs was showing Miranda Priestly that she was right when she said that they had much in common. Andy might take longer to face certain situations, but like Miranda, when she decided on something, she went on the attack.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. **Request Unexpected** is a non-profit work. The plot and originals characters in this fanfiction belong to me, _**Danieli Hautequest**_. Please, DON'T archive my history without my permission.

**BETA:** I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is **Portuguese**. I want to give a BIG THANKS to _**Skeeter451 **_and_** Mxrolkr**_ for correcting my translation. I'm VERY GRATEFUL for their help.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 22****/46**

A cold emptiness alerted Andy's body on instinct, causing her to wake up. "Why are you already up?" She asked with a crisp voice, making Miranda pause halfway across the room.

The older woman turned to her with a tilted smile. "Work, Darling."

Andy frowned. "Even so, it's still early." She pointed out and then looked at the Editor's body shamelessly. Miranda's nakedness was so tempting.

The older woman snorted, but Andrea's heated look was melting her in several parts, as well as her resolution not to go back to bed and enchant her lover.

In three long strides, Miranda was on the girl, her mouth attached to Andrea's neck as their bodies were gathered into an urgent embrace.

Andrea could get Miranda without even trying. All she had to do was look at her with those big brown eyes and pouty lips, and all of Miranda's attempts in keep herself away from Andrea were soon history.

The young woman touched her in a way no one else had ever come close. That frightened Miranda significantly, because she knew that Andrea Sachs was the only person able to break her in an irreparable way. However, Miranda also knew that the feeling was mutual. But even that knowledge did not bring her relief; on the contrary, it made her more alert.

Miranda Priestly would not change who she was. Besides, Andrea would not like that. After all, despite her faults, she was the woman with whom Andrea had fallen in love. However, Miranda knew that how she handled some things would need to change. It would be a slow and sometimes painful process, but effective.

Last night, Miranda enacted one of those changes on something that had always caused a disagreement with her former husbands. For Andrea, she would change a routine that she had kept religiously for the past fifteen years.

_The Book_.

Miranda refused to interrupt her time with Andrea. From now on, except for emergencies, she would deal with _The Book_'s inspection in her office in the morning. The execution of her reviews would create delays. But _Runway_ would survive. Like her, the magazine would also need to readjust.

"Mmm... much better this way..." Andy whispered in satisfaction some time later, feeling the older woman's delicious weight on her, while Miranda nibbled on her chin and stroked her neck and shoulders.

The Editor agreed with a hoarse laugh.

Andy loved to hear that. 'Her Miranda' did not fail to surprise her.

Their first night of lovemaking had been wonderful. The intimacy, affection and physical harmony between them was perfect.

"We cannot now, Darling." Miranda told her without conviction, feeling one of Andrea's hands sneaking down between her legs.

"And why not, honey? It's still early." Andy reminded her in a sly voice.

Miranda took Andy's wrist and moved that dangerous hand away from where she desperately wanted to be touched, but at the moment, could not allow. "I promised the girls that I would make breakfast... and besides, I need to readjust my schedule. I still need to look at _The Book_." Miranda said, bringing Andy's hand to her mouth and gently kissing her fingers.

Andy's eyes widened. "Oh..." She sighed and looked at Miranda. "So… la-last night... you didn't...?

The older woman just nodded.

"Oh..." Andy sighed again quietly, the real meaning of the gesture leaving her speechless.

Miranda sniffed. "Your mouth open like a fish is not very attractive, Andrea." She pointed out with disdain, but an amused little smile adorned her lips. The subject would not be discussed.

Andy bounced back quickly. "As it seems I'm still a little lethargic, you can help me in the bathroom, so I don't fall while I take a shower..."

Miranda barked a laugh. The girl's repartees sometimes were ridiculously adorable. "You and me in a shower… how will that prevent me from being late, Andrea?" Her tone was defiant.

"I promise it will be worth your while... and I'll help you in the kitchen." Andy offered with an innocent voice and look.

Miranda bit her lower lip. That mixture of sensuality and innocence was always something that teased her libido. Andrea had no modesty and luckily for Miranda, in the company of her lovely lover, she was also was very shameless.

Miranda gave Andy a predatory smile, knowing that she would be really late that morning.

x x x x

After their memorably pleasant shower, the couple went downstairs to make the breakfast that Miranda had promised to her daughters. However, to Andy's delight, the Editor did not allow her help. Instead, Miranda made her sit down on a stool and watch her in action.

Her delight quickly turned to torture.

Andy could smell Miranda's wonderful perfume. She watched that yummy ass flattered by the designer's pants while Miranda was doing her magic in the kitchen. Then her hair was dropping into her eyes. Hair that she knew was still wet because Miranda did not have time to dry it. Andy vividly remembered why she did not have the time to do so.

It was quickly becoming a test of endurance.

Andy wanted to race through the room and push her lover up onto the table and have her for breakfast. But there were the girls to consider. Fortunately they were smart enough to make themselves heard by their heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Good morning, Mom, Andy!" Caroline greeted cheerfully giving a kiss to each one of them.

"Good morning! Mom, are those our pancakes?" Cassidy asked, while following her sister's example to give each woman a kiss.

Miranda gave them a sweet smile, which soon turned astute. "Yes... my little conspirators."

"Uh oh!" The girls squeaked, but smirked.

"We realized that Andy was up to something..."

"So we just gave her a little help by sending you straight to your room..."

"Judging by your faces, it worked..."

"What ever did you do?" They asked with fake innocent smiles.

Andy laughed and Miranda, stunned, dropped the spatula to flip pancakes.

Their babies really were growing up.

x x x x

"I won't be gone for very long. Listen to the doctor." Andy reminded the girls for the third time, at the doorstep.

The twins rolled their eyes and nodded once again.

Andy smiled.

"We'll rest after the medication." Caroline promised again.

"Okay. See you soon, Sweethearts." The young woman finally agreed after a hug and kiss from each of them.

Andy feared for the illness' psychological burden. She knew that the girls sometimes felt sad. Andy spent most of the days with them and Miranda was more present than ever. But the twins missed getting out, spending time with their friends. Losing Patricia's, when she was hit by a car, months ago, did not help with the isolation.

Andy was extremely worried about them. The girls were looking increasingly tired and losing weight quickly. Late afternoons were the worst times; the drug cocktail that was administered the night before and throughout the day hit them the strongest then. They were having more vomiting and bleeding bouts. And soon they would have to deal with hair loss.

The feeling of helplessness was so oppressive. Andy knew that she and Miranda were doing their best. But it was not enough. Although the pregnancy had been confirmed and even though their new family had meaning in so many aspects, the baby was not a certainty. Not for the girls. So Andy would continue praying for a donor.

x x x x

"How is she, Em?" Andy inquired in a whisper in front of the first assistant's desk, as if she were asking for a report before a tactical raid.

Emily stared at her with her mouth hanging open. Then she pointed at Andy an accusatory finger. "Yo-you! What you did?" She demanded, taking care not to raise her voice.

Andy's smile was conceited. "Mmm... that good?" She purred.

"No, it's not! For God's sake, she only saw _The Book_ this morning!" Emily responded amazed. "Everything is late in a way that I have never seen before, but she... she is... calm... and it's driving me crazy!"

Andy chuckled. "Em, seriously, you need to take care of your masochistic needs." She said with amusement.

Emily glared at her.

"How long do I have with her?"

Emily sighed. Then she looked around as if she were doing something unspeakable... like plotting against her boss. Luckily, that the idiot Tara was on some errand, it was already enough have to deal with Andrea. "Fifteen minutes before the call to Valentino."

"Great!" Andy said excitedly. Then she took a deep breath and went to the lair of the devil with her hips swaying more than usual.

Emily had to admit, it was sensual as hell! She did not even want to imagine what they would do in Miranda's office.

"Hi, gorgeous!" Andy greeted Miranda from the door.

Miranda, who was analyzing some photos, looked up in surprise. "Andrea! What a pleasure to see you," she said with a smile.

She was not worried about the fact that the younger woman was there. Andrea's face was shrewd. Whatever had driven the girl to see her certainly was not a family emergency.

Miranda went to Andrea and gave her a peck on the lips and after pulling her inside, closed the door.

Soon she found herself pressed against it, Andrea's mouth devouring her.

"Wow! That was some kiss." Andy affirmed in a thick and breathless voice after they broke contact.

Miranda just nodded. Her heart was pounding, her ears buzzing and her sex needed attention. She gave Andrea another squeeze before walking away. "What brings you here, Darling, besides trying to give me a coronary?"

Andy laughed sensually. "It is mutual, baby..." She confessed, getting closer slowly, until she was inches away from the other woman's body. "You have no idea how wet I am..." Andy said in her ear in a sinfully lustful tone.

Miranda took a deep breath with libidinous agony. Hearing that filled her with lust, she could feel Andrea's body burning her without even touching her; it was coming close to making her to lose control. "Andrea..." Miranda warned through her teeth.

"Yeah, yeah... I know." The younger woman accepted, moving away to the other side of the room. "Work and everything else." She amended waving her right hand in a nonchalant way.

Miranda sighed.

Andy smirked. "I'll leave you alone, I promise. I just came to say hello."

Miranda raised her eyebrows.

Andy went to her and this time gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "See you later..."

Miranda shook her head and smiled, then pulled the girl against her body in a tight hug and claimed her lips. It was slow and complete. But before things got out of hand, she distanced herself from the danger. "Now that was a kiss!"

Andy snorted. Miranda always had to have to last word!

But not this time.

Andy just smiled, but her eyes sparkled with mischief.

After opening the door for her, Miranda was watching her hips swaying. Then Andy stopped at the assistants' desks.

Tara was back, great. "I'm borrowing Emily for a few minutes, okay?"

Miranda frowned. _What is that girl up to?_ She shrugged, turned on her heels and returned to her office.

"Let's go, Em?" Andy called with a grin.

Emily rolled her eyes and stood up.

Tara was watching them with her mouth hanging open and not understanding. "But... but what about me?"

Emily shot her a glare. "Do your job!" She snapped before following Andy.

* * *

.

**A/N: **For those who don't know, I posted a one shot from **Request Unexpected**. This can be found here in my profile.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. **Request Unexpected** is a non-profit fan work. Please, don't archive my story without my permission.

**BETA:** I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is **Portuguese**. I want to give a **BIG THANKS** to my friend_** Mxrolkr**_ for correcting my translation. I'm **VERY GRATEFUL** for her wonderful help.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 23****/46**

Andy went with Emily to Nigel's office. There, Serena and he were already waiting for them for a small strategic meeting. After the usual greetings of air kisses and compliments about her clothes and accessories, they all took a seat, Andy got straight to the point. "We don't have much time. Em has already given the details of our situation to you, hasn't she, Serena?"

"Yes, she did. Thank you for your confidence, Andy."

The young reporter looked at her intently, her expression deadly serious. "Don't disappoint me."

"I don't intend to." Was the firm reply.

They exchanged smiles of understanding.

"Well, first, for the good news." Andy continued. "I'm pregnant." She had an open smile.

Three pairs of eyes widened and then three sincere smiles, including Emily's, were showed.

Serena was the first to hug Andy. "Congratulations!" She said affectionately.

"That's just what we need! More baby dragons running around! God help us!" Nigel teased.

"Hey! It is just ONE beautiful baby!" Andy replied in fake reproach.

Nigel had a knowing grin on his face. He knew about the possibility of more twins. "I have no doubt that it will be beautiful, but he or she will be a baby dragon, no question about it!"

Andy snorted.

Nigel smiled courteously. "Congratulations, Six. I'm very happy for you all." He hugged her.

Andy's eyes watered. _Jeez hormones!_ "Thanks, Nige." She hugged him again. After, Andy looked at Emily.

"You'll not hug me, Andrea!"

The other one rolled her eyes.

"Mmmm... but congratulations." Emily added in a shyly tone, a slight tilt of her lips visible.

Andy looked at the three with a happy smile on her face. "Thanks, guys. However, that means we need to act quickly." She warned. "I will be counting on you so that period of pregnancy and girls' treatment will run as smoothly as possible. Besides, a less irritated Miranda means better days for you." Andy said with a toothy grin.

The others nodded their confirmation.

"So, what would make Miranda's business life happy?" Andy investigated.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Does that exist?" She was sardonic.

Serena giggled and Nigel had a mischievous grin.

Andy's eyes narrowed. "Not funny."

"Firing someone, making someone cry, be disgustingly superior to someone-" Emily was enumerating in a bored tone.

"_Runway_ running swimmingly." Serena cut her girlfriend off with the obvious.

Emily shot her a glare. Then she sniffed. "If that is your plan, Tara will have to go away!" The first assistant stated.

Andy bit her lips in dismay. "Yeah, I know... we need two new top assistants. And while I feel sorry for her, we know that Tara doesn't even come close to that... I'm surprised that she lasted this long."

Emily's eyes were impossibly huge. "Hey! Wa-wait a minute! You said two new assistants... and... and I?" She barked leaping from her chair.

Andy's smile was sweet. "Em, I don't want to spoil the surprise, but as we are discussing our tactics, I'll have to tell you. Miranda is planning on promoting you."

"Wh-what?" Emily asked as if she had heard the most absurd thing ever.

"Yep, Em! Miranda thinks that you should go to the Art Department. We were talking about it very recently and she said that she needed to have you start looking for a new assistant soon."

Emily was stunned. She looked like she would faint.

"Let's sit, Em." Serena said, gently guiding her speechless girlfriend by the arm back to her seat.

Nigel ran and brought a glass of water. "Here." He offered it to the assistant.

Emily took two long gulps of the water and breathed deeply. Then she looked at Andy with narrow eyes. "Did you have something to do with that?"

Andy was surprised by the question. "No, Em. It is based on your merit."

Emily's snob aura was back. "Bloody hell! It's about time!" The young assistant spat, but inside she knew that even though just was indirectly, Andrea had something to do with Miranda's new vision. Then Emily's eyebrows furrowed. "Now I understand your point. With me still there it would be complicated, just imagine the situation with two clueless newcomers?"

"Exactly." Andy nodded apprehensively.

"But, then why the promotion now?" Emily asked to everyone's amazement. "Right now Miranda needs me to keep things in order!" She said indignantly.

Andy hugged her.

"What the hell! Let me go, Andrea!" Emily urged trying to escape from the long arms which bound her like a crazy octopus.

"I always knew that behind this surly and sour facade there was a good person." Andy affirmed before freeing her.

Emily snorted and gave a glare at Nigel and Serena, who were smirking. Both of them knew that, being so fragile, Emily protected her heart with a layer of false arrogance and suspicion fearful.

Andy was touched by Emily that while in the midst of discussing her dream promotion she was thinking about Miranda's welfare and her family. It made Andy even happier to see that she was gradually rebuilding the principle of friendship like the one the two of them had, before the Paris episode. It seemed that it was the defining moment for all of them. Before and after Paris.

"Em isn't without reason." Serena pointed out.

"That's true." Andy agreed. "But Miranda wouldn't take such a step if it wasn't really necessary."

Nigel pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. "That means we'll have a vacancy in the Art Department and Emily will come to replace it."

"As you know, Margo is pregnant. What you still don't know is that she will take a break from the profession." Andy told.

"Instead of making us find a replacement, Miranda thought of our Emily." Nigel added.

"She didn't want anyone passing in front of Em." Andy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Emily's eyes narrowed. She knew that Andrea had something to do with that! However, the damn promotion was more than deserved!

"Okay. So your idea would be...?" Serena asked Andy, trying to understand what she was talking about.

"Margo should stay in the Art Department for two months until she will go on maternity leave. We have that time to find and mold the perfect assistants. We'll need to research through our contacts. Any candidates who comes from HR, well, we know how that usually ends."

Emily snorted.

"After we find them, Nigel will give the new assistants the best fashion sense possible. Serena will administer the etiquette and makeup classes. Em and I will train them."

"Are you going to do it directly, Andy? You have so much on your plate right now."

"I know, Em," Andy confirmed with a smile at her concern. "The heaviest part will be with you, but I can give one or two tips that will be valuable to our girls. After all, I was the best assistant that Miranda Priestly has had," Andy said with a playful smile.

Emily snorted again.

x x x x

Andy and Emily had barely arrived at the reception area when they heard Miranda calling in her usual low and unnerving voice.

Emily was frightened and looked at Tara, who got up immediately. "Why isn't she in her virtual meeting?" Emily whispered.

Tara's eyes were wide. "They canceled on her..." She said in a strangled tone, and then hurried to the office.

"Ouch!" Emily grimaced.

However, before the second assistant could enter Miranda's office, she was stopped by Andy's voice. "Let me go."

"Bu-but-"

Emily huffed impatiently. "Do as she says, creature!" The redhead urged, keeping her voice low.

Tara jumped up and ran back to her desk.

"Emily..." It was called again from the office, this time with more impatience.

"Yes, Miranda."

The Editor raised her eyes from the samples that she was inspecting and looked at Andrea over her glasses. "I thought you had stopped answering to that title a long time ago..." Miranda said in a biting tone with her lips pursed.

Andy just smiled knowingly. She closed the door with the latch.

Miranda forgot the samples. She put the glasses on the desk, leaned back in the chair and watched her lover go to her with that sensual walk and predatory eyes. "What are you doing, Andrea?" She questioned with a fake sharp voice, but undeniably hoarse.

Andy had an innocent smile. "I'm helping you to make the best use of the unexpected free time you've been given. After all, we are women who know how to enjoy the opportunities, right?"

It was impossible to control. Miranda could not hide the inclined smile, her pink cheeks and hungry eyes glimpsing shamelessly the body that was coming dangerously close. _We'll do it here?_ She asked to herself in awe.

Miranda had never allowed such enjoyment. All her former husbands wanted to, but she never allowed them to pollute her domain with their smell. But, watching Andrea unbuttoning her blouse and showing that delicious skin caused Miranda to imagine bending the girl over her desk and fucking her heartily with her fingers.

Within moments, Miranda stood up surprisingly quickly and pulled Andrea to herself, their mouths colliding voraciously. Then she abruptly turned Andrea around, facing the desk and pressed her body against hers, holding the girl in place while her mouth and teeth reveled at the back of her neck and shoulders as her hands lifted Andrea's skirt to her waist. Miranda dropped the young woman's panties in the middle of her thighs and entered Andrea with two demanding fingers.

Andy just had time to muffle the surprise scream mixed with pleasure by covering her mouth with one of her hands, while the other one precariously anchored her holding onto the edge's desk. After she was carried away in the wonderful and extremely erotic feeling, her low moans began coming together to the fits of Miranda's fingers into her sex.

Andy held onto the desk with both hands and raised her hips, exposing herself unashamedly to the older woman, who thanked her by going deeper and faster.

"You love a provocation, don't you my Dear Andrea?" Miranda asked in a husky voice in her ear, after pulling the girl's head back by her hair. Miranda's fingers became impossibly more diligent inside her. "Hold on, my 'Angel', the ride will be long!" She swore in a lasciviously dangerous tone.

Andy had to muffle a scream again.

x x x x

In the car back home, Andy's smile was enormously pretentious. She was a little sore in some parts, but Miranda's 'ride' was very worthwhile.

When Andy left the townhouse that afternoon she had never imagined that things would end up that way. Sure, she teased. But Andy never thought that Miranda would succumb to desire in the middle of the office and get her revenge like that. It was pure sex. And Andy loved every second!

She sometimes liked a hard session, it was exciting. And Lord, Miranda got her extremely horny when she lost control that way. When the woman turned her against the desk, Andy was already dripping!

Andy instinctively squeezed her legs. Just remembering was getting her horny again. Too bad Miranda wasn't there.

Andy was pulled from her fantasies by her cell's ring. She quickly got it wondering that could be Miranda. Then Andy pursed her lips at the display. "Yes...?"

"It's Hellene." The night shift's doctor said promptly.

All Andy's lust was replaced by apprehension. "What happened? The girls-"

" They are fine now."

Andy took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Have a fit would not help at all. "What happened?" She asked again.

"They had a more violent reaction to the treatment, but the situation was controlled." Hellene did not elaborate. "Now they are resting. The girls asked for you. They were a little scared."

"I'm already on the way home. I'm almost there." Andy said, after looking where they were through the window. She saw that Roy observed her by the mirror, worried. Andy anxiously said 'hurry', and he nodded in agreement and sped up. "Did you tell Miranda?"

"No. I'm doing as you instructed."

"Great."

Andy did not want to overload Miranda. It was agreed that she would only call the woman in the case of a real emergency. In the others, the incident would be reported to Miranda when she came home and the girls already felt better.

"Thank you, Hellene. Could send them to our bedroom? I want them close to me."

"Sure. I'll talk to the girls. I'm sure they'll love the idea. See you soon."

"Thanks." Andy sighed and threw the cell in her bag, her eyes fixed on the window. Less than five minutes later, Roy pulled up at the side of the townhouse's well-tended garden. Andy barely waited for the car to stop and sped out. She was up the stairs in a heartbeat and at the master bedroom door, she bumped into Hellene.

"Was it good for you to be running like that?"

Andy breathed deep trying to calm her racing heart. "Probably not."

Hellene shook her head. "I just got them situated. There is only one more medicine today, after dinner. They shouldn't have any problem with that." The doctor added at the Andy's worried look.

"Thanks…"

Hellene nodded and headed for the stairs.

Andy sighed before opening the door. "Hey, guys!" She greeted with a smile.

Two redheads drawn, but happy to see her, smiled in return.

"Andy!"

"You came home!"

"Hi, Sweethearts." Andy said dropping her bag on the floor and running to embrace them. The two were seated on the bed, looking for something to watch on the expensive and rarely used TV.

After an affectionate hug together, Caroline moved aside to Andy sit between them.

"How are you feeling?"

"Now we're fine." Cassidy answered without looking at Andy.

"What's up, my Angel?"

"We... we were scared, Andy..." Caroline confessed in a timidly uncertain voice.

"It was... strange..." Cassidy added. "We had convulsions. It's weird your body does things without you being in control..."

"Yeah, I know how it is... it is something horrible."

"Do you know? Did you have it too?" Caroline investigated intently.

"Yep. I'm allergic to bees. We discovered it when I got stung and went into convulsions. It was terrible; I thought I'd die... I was camping with some friends and we went near a beehive and as sweet as I am, the bees couldn't resist me!" She joked.

The girls laughed. Knowing that Andy shared an experience like that with them, kept them from thinking they were so fragile.

"And who helped you?" Cassidy was really interested.

"My friends. We had _EpiPen_ in the first aid kit. They shot me in the but with it then took me to the closest hospital."

"How old were you then?"

"I had just turned eighteen."

"The convulsions are strange..." Caroline stressed.

"Yeah…"

After a small silence, Andy stated lively. "Let me take a quick shower and then we can veg out in front of the TV until your Mom gets home! What do you think?"

"Yes!"

"That sounds great!"

Andy smiled at the enthusiastic answer. She gave them each a loving kiss on the forehead and went to her bedroom through the side door to get her pajamas. Andy chose a simple and comfortable cotton pair and returned to the master bedroom. She gave a wave to the girls and headed for the bathroom. Although she was sleeping with Miranda, Andy kept most of her stuff in the room that served as an office.

In less than ten minutes, Andy was back in the master bedroom. The girls were lying down o the bed entertained with something on the TV. Upon seeing her they opened the space and Andy lay between them. They snuggled into her while the three began to laugh at the funny program.

A few minutes later, they were all asleep.

That was how Miranda found them.

She smiled tenderly looking at her girls.

But it was a bittersweet smile.

Miranda had left _Runway_ in a hurry. Despite the beginning of the day's turbulence due to reorganization of her agenda, she did not have any commitments that night and could afford the luxury of going home at a decent time. That was great. Miranda wanted to enjoy the end of the exciting day which had been nothing like she had expected it to be.

The libidinous session with Andrea, in her office, of all places, was the hottest sex Miranda had ever had. The girl drove her crazy with startling ease. And it was so good to finally be able to trust in somebody to the point of to getting so lost in that person.

However, upon entering the car, Roy's serious look left Miranda intrigued and her sexual thoughts were put in check. Getting home, the uneasy feeling was solidified after her search for the girls in their bedroom. That was when the doctor told her what happened.

Miranda sighed deeply and squared her shoulders. Her daughters were now fine.

She leaned down and kissed the forehead of each one of the twins, not containing her lips to tremble with emotion of touching her babies. When Miranda was trying to understand how she would give Andrea a kiss in the middle of the two without waking them, the younger woman opened those beautiful eyes.

"Hey..." Andy greeted quietly and with much care moved gradually separating herself from the girls. She stood up and hugged Miranda strongly, then gave her a soft kiss on the lips and pulled her by the hand into the next room so they could talk. "Hellene told you." Andy affirmed after studying her lover's expression.

Miranda sighed and nodded in agreement, not hiding totally the mess of her feelings from Andrea.

The younger woman hugged her again. They stood holding one another in silence for long minutes.

"Why don't you take a quick shower while I wake them?" Andy said a time later. "They need dinner before their medication." She reminded in Miranda's ear and then kissed her neck. The older woman's perfume gave her that wonderful sense of belonging.

Miranda nodded and this time, she led Andrea back to the master bedroom. There she went to do what Andy had suggested, while the younger woman began to gently wake the girls.

"Cass, Caro, your Mom is home. Dinnertime, Sweethearts."

Miranda heard the clear love in Andrea's voice and her heart trembled with feeling. Under the shower, she finally let the tears that she was holding flow together with the hot water. Minutes later, more composed, Miranda finished her shower. Like Andrea, she did not bother to get re-dressed. Miranda no longer had to deal with _The Book_ at home, so she could put a nightgown and relax until bedtime.

Back in the room, Miranda found Andrea and the girls chatting about something.

"Mom!" Her daughters squealed glad to see her.

"Hello, Bobbseys." Miranda lovingly kissed their heads.

"And what about me?" Andy complained pouting ridiculously.

Miranda snorted and the girls laughed, but Andy won a gentle kiss on the lips.

The younger woman grinned satisfied. "Dinner is ready."

"Let's go, I'm very hungry today." Miranda replied with a smile looking directly at her.

Andy gasped and instinctively crossed her legs, her cheeks were already hot. It was a good thing that she was still sitting down!

The girls stared at the women strangely silent and then turned to each other, when they finally understood what was happening. Their Mom and Andy had that 'strange look'.

"Ugg...!" Caroline cried out.

"Stop it! Children in the room!" Cassidy pointed out with a grimace.

Andy blushed even more and Miranda barked a laugh.

x x x x

As might be expected, the twins did not have much of an appetite during dinner. However, with extreme care and patience, Andy managed to get them to eat the minimum necessary. To her and Miranda's relief, at least the girls perked up with the dessert of _mousse aux chocolat_. Carena knew that girls would have difficulty eating, so the cook was always being innovative to get them what they needed into their diet.

After the sisters took their medicine, they went with their mother to the living room to wait for Andy, who was finally going to call her parents to tell them about the pregnancy.

Ten minutes later, Andy came back stumbling. Her face was so pale that Miranda did not hesitate to quickly leave the couch and run to meet her.

She hugged her tightly. "Was it that bad, my Darling?" Miranda asked in Andrea's ear, the concern for her lover clear in her voice.

Andy moved back a little to look at Miranda, her face a mask of disbelief. "They... they are coming... my parents are coming here... they arrive tomorrow."

Miranda arched her eyebrows up, her own face assumed an expression of surprise. "Oh...!"


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:** _**The Devil Wears Prada**_ belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. **"Request Unexpected"** is a non-profit fan work. Please, don't archive my story without my permission.

**BETA:** I'm _Brazilian_, my first language is _Portuguese_. I want to give a **BIG THANKS** to my friend _**Mxrolkr**_ for correcting my translation. I'm **VERY GRATEFUL** for her wonderful help.

**AN:** I want to sincerely apologize for the enormous delay. Unfortunately, I spent several days bedridden due to backache. Then I had to get some work done. So it took longer than usual with the translation of this chapter. But at least, these bedridden days served to give me ideas. I started a new DWP fanfiction, **"Beyond the Bounty"**. If you haven't read the first chapter, the story is available here on my Profile.

Thank you so much for the wishes and kind messages I received those days. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 24****/46**

"Emily, with me." Miranda commanded after throwing her coat and bag onto Tara's desk as soon as she stepped off the elevator.

The first assistant immediately jumped from her chair, notepad and pen in hand.

"Cancel my Yoga's class." Miranda said picking up the coffee that waited for her on her desk. "Rearrange my schedule. I'll be leaving the office today at half past five, sharp." She instructed after taking a sip of the coffee and sitting down in her chair. "I don't care what is set, solve this, Emily." The Editor clarified, opening _The Book_.

The first assistant wanted to scream.

She killed herself organizing all of Miranda's engagements and when the Editor pulled one these stunts it meant hours of extra agony. _What happened this time?_

"Andrea's parents will arrive at seven pm, ask Roy to pick them up at the airport."

Emily's eyes widened. There was her answer!

"Call them and tell about the arrangement." Miranda said with pursed lips, inspecting _The Book,_ already making notes on it with her red pen. "Mr. Sachs, will probably not want to accept any favors from me. For Andrea's benefit, convince him that it will be better for everyone. As if she needed any more concerns..." Miranda muttered to herself, giving a snort. Then the Editor raised her head and stared at Emily with cold eyes. "No matter how, do it."

"Ye-yes, Miranda!" The first assistant confirmed in a fright and practically ran out of there.

From her desk, Tara watched the nervous redhead breathing deeply as she sat down in her chair. The second assistant was giving thanks to heavens that it was not her trying to accomplish Miranda's mission.

Emily looked for Andy's father cell number in the address book and after squaring her shoulders, she called. As soon as the assistant was answered, she did something that was her specialty.

Emily Charlton resorted to emotional blackmail.

After Mr. Sachs absolutely refused the ride, Emily argued for Andy's welfare and then she pleaded, informing him about how upset Miranda would be with her, a poor assistant, if they did not accept her boss's offer. That seemed to convince the man, who probably remembering the tough times that his daughter went through, felt sorry for Emily and finally agreed that Roy could pick them up.

_One problem solved. Now let's __on to the next! But before..._ The redhead picked up her cell and pressed the speed dial for Andy's number.

"Em!" Andy answered euphoric. "I'll was just calling you right now."

"Yes, I heard the news. Mommy and Daddy will be making a visit. How sweet!" Emily said sarcastically. "At least I solved the problem with the ride from the airport."

Andy sighed. "They finally agreed..."

"Of course. I used some tricks from my survival arsenal." Emily said in a snobbish voice.

"It was okay with me if they took a taxi to the townhouse. But it was Miranda's idea to use Roy. For them not to accept the gesture would have upset her."

"And you by association." Emily added, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, Em..."

Emily snorted. "As if I had any choice!" She pointed out falsely bitter.

Andy chuckled.

"It must not have been an easy chat with them." Emily said, really concerned.

Andy sighed. "It was terrible. My Mom never disliked Miranda like my Dad, but after the problem with the paparazzi and the news yesterday... well, let's just say she was very displease. And my Dad... Jesus! I've never seen him so worked up. It was so hard... my Dad was always a fair man, controlled. But lately..."

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed. She hated these conversations, but it was impossible to resist that abandoned sound in the girl's voice. "I imagine..." The redhead started. "But, Andy, it must be very difficult for them digest all it. Besides the new lesbian thing, your partner is not just anybody..."

Andy gave a sardonic snort.

"Miranda is the devil wearing _Prada_ and then suddenly she's the zealous lover and Mom of your baby... for them it has to be hard to assimilate so many changes at once." Emily continued. "We know that the choices are your own, but you also know that they do affect, in some ways, those who are close to you."

"Yeah, I know."

"To our parents, we'll always be their little children." Emily reminded her with derision. "In their eyes, you're their precious little girl who is being used by the wolf. They believe that after she has chewed on you a while, she will throw you away."

"But it is not like that!"

"You know that, they don't, Andy. Your parents are far away from you, they don't see you two together. They just know the Miranda Priestly of before. Show them the truth. I know you felt outraged when your parents overacted, but have a little patience, put yourself in their place. If any _Casanova_ wanted to seduce Caroline or Cassidy, how would you react?"

Andy pursed her lips, unfriendly plots going through her mind. "You're right."

Emily snorted. Of course she was! "Andy now is not the time for you to act like the little girl in question and bow your head to them. Just show them how things really are. I know over time they will get used to the idea. With Serena and me it was the same thing. Unlike her family, who are very open and had already known she was a lesbian for years, my Mom didn't take our relationship very well... but I let her know what I really felt. I gave her time, so she could think about everything."

"I'm sorry, Em. I don't know about that."

"But she is more accepting now, thank God. And Mom is reconnecting with me slowly." Emily was quick to add, without getting emotional. The interaction with Andrea was already strange enough!

"Em... what if my parents do ignore me?"

"That would be sad Andy, but it will be their choice. It will have been them who have decided not to be part of your life that is not your fault. Plus, you'll have your new family and your friends. I know that our parents are irreplaceable, but you have a lot of people who love you, Andrea. You won't be alone."

"Thanks, Em... really..." Andy said emotionally.

The redhead snorted. "Yeah, yeah! Now let me get back to work and kill myself to rearrange a schedule that, minutes ago, was perfect. Shall I remind you whose fault that is?" She teased.

Andy laughed as she wiped a few tears that fell from her eyes. "Good luck!" She joked, her heart lighter.

"You too, Andy." Emily said before hanging up.

She stared at her cell.

_Jeez... I'm really getting soft... I think I need more coffee!_ The redhead thought with her brows furrowed. Then she looked at Tara, who watched her with a goofy grin. "What are you looking at, creature? Why are you still here? Don't you have to go and get some samples?"

The girl's eyes widened and she jumped up from her chair.

"And bring coffee!" Emily said, as the second assistant was already getting on the elevator in a hurry, terrified.

"Very well done, Emily..." Miranda whispered to herself hidden behind the wall near the door. The Editor had gotten up to go see Nigel, when she heard the beginning of the conversation between her assistant and Andrea. Miranda was pleased to discover that Andrea had not just another ally, but it seemed, a new friend.

x x x x

"Mom!" A pair of twins squealed glad to see her. "You got home early!"

"Hello, Bobbseys." Miranda greeted giving each one of them a kiss. "I came early to make sure everything is ready for our visitors."

The girls rolled their eyes.

"How are you?"

"We're fine." Caroline assured.

"Andy is acting strange though." Cassidy added to her sister.

Miranda stopped walking and looked sharply at her daughters. "What do you mean?"

"She is very nervous, Mom..."

"But she pretends that everything is fine..."

Miranda pursed her lips, every second her irritation with the Sachs was increasing. "Where is she?"

Caroline snorted. "In her study... pretending that she is working!"

Miranda gave them a sweet smile. "You two do worry a lot about her, don't you?"

Caroline offered up glance like one of her own. And it clearly said: Are you stupid or what? "Of course we worry about her!"

"We loved Andy!" Cassidy endorsed firmly.

"Besides, we know that sometimes she holds things in because of us. She doesn't want to worry or upset us." Caroline confessed.

"But that's not good in her condition." Cassidy said.

Miranda sighed. Sometimes, her girls' maturity was disconcerting. "I'll be up there with Andrea for a bit, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Caroline accepted by both.

"We have painting class soon anyway." Cassidy reminded her.

"Of course. And Darlings, I'll ask you again: please be kind to Andrea's parents."

The twins snorted. "Don't worry about that! We won't upset Andy even more."

Miranda smiled, relieved.

After giving their mother a kiss, the girls went up the stairs.

Miranda sighed again. She let her shoulders drop and went into the kitchen. "Good afternoon, Carena."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Priestly!" The cook answered, startled to see her at home so soon.

Miranda went to one of the cupboards, got a glass and a half bottle of mint liqueur. She poured herself a good shot of the liquid and gulped it down. The woman would not usually drink at that time of day, but she was very tense, she needed something to soften her temperament until her in-laws' arrival. "Is everything ready for the dinner?" Miranda asked after washing the glass.

"It will be served at eight o'clock, as agreed."

"Great. After you finish preparing dinner, you can go home. We will take care of setting the table."

"Yes Ms. Priestly. Thank you."

The Editor nodded, left the room and headed toward the stairs. Along the way she took her jacket off and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her blouse. The liquor, it seemed, already taking effect. Miranda entered the master bedroom and got rid of her shoes. In the bathroom she threw the jacket in the hamper and then went looking for Andrea.

The side door to the second bedroom was open. "Hello, Darling."

"Miranda!" Andy said lively, running from her desk to hug her.

They stayed holding one another for a long time, until Andy moved to look into Miranda's eyes, hers, softening at the older woman's presence. That great esteem and sense of security that Andrea demonstrated from being in her arms moved Miranda significantly.

She did what any woman in love would do.

Miranda kissed her girl.

"Mmm... you taste of liquor..." Andy purred then, burying her head against her lover's neck, starting to kiss it.

"I needed to relax a little."

Andy sighed. "I also need that." She said, laying her head on Miranda's shoulder, as she caresses her back.

After a few seconds of silence, Miranda looked at Andrea intently. "How are you really, Darling?"

"Nervous... anxious..." Andy sighed again. "And steaming, too..."

Miranda frowned.

"Nate called me earlier."

Miranda's eyes were cold. "But he-" Then her face was stony. "Which of your 'friends' gave him your number?"

Andy bit her lips, hesitant. "It was my parents."

It had been a long time since Andy had seen Miranda looking like that. Even for her, who now shared her life with the woman, it was still scary.

Seeing Andrea's apprehension and knowing that having a fit of anger would only complicate things more, Miranda took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "What did the cook want?" Now her look, as well as her voice, was totally without emotion.

Andy gently broke free from the hug and sat down on the edge of the bed, followed by Miranda.

"He wanted to repeat his piffle, talk pathetically about his hurt pride, things like that..." Andy said with a shrug. "I was surprised, happy even, that Nate hadn't taken a stand against us, even after the press had been plaguing him for some time. But it seems that knowing that my parents are coming here... that things are truly serious at this point..."

"It was too much for his manliness." Miranda pointed out with scorn. "Did your parents tell him about our real situation?" Her tone was frozen.

"No. My parents still showed a minimum of good sense. Nate called them last night. Mom said that Dad spoke unintentionally about the visit in the middle of a stupid fit... she even apologized to me, Mom didn't think Nate would look for me after..."

Miranda took a deep breath once again. Maybe instead of a glass, she should have finished off the rest of the liqueur bottle. Andrea's parents had not even arrived and she already wanted to strangle them!

But she was willing to be subjected to whatever they threw at her for Andrea. And it was exactly for her, that Miranda should avoid further pressure on her lover.

She sighed and gave a crooked grin. "Well, then we won't worry about it, Darling. Come here." Miranda motioned for her and Andrea's enormous smile relieved her still upset heart. Soon the girl was sitting on her lap, wrapping her arms around Miranda's neck and Andrea's hot breath in her ear was melting any harmful feelings. Miranda Priestly regained her peace.

Andy knew how her parents' attitude irritated her lover, but Miranda remained firm, she did not release her anger, choosing instead to protect Andy's welfare and her heart.

Andy was overflowing with feelings.

She moved and looked directly in her lover's eyes, her hand gently stroking the soft skin of her chin. "I love you, I love you so much, Miranda Priestly. God, how I love you..." Her tone was passionate.

The smile that the older woman gave to her was unprecedented. It was a mixture of love, tenderness, acceptance and relief. Andy would face anything not to lose that.

Miranda cupped her cheek. "And I love you, Andrea Sachs... like I have never loved before..." she confessed, taking Andy's lips to her own.

It was delicate, careful and significant. The kiss could not have been more perfect.

Then they hugged, their hearts united in happiness, hope and solidification.

The couple spent time enjoying the moment. Miranda stroked Andrea's hair, but when her hand went to her shoulders, she made a frown. "Your muscles are very stiff, my Angel. You need to calm down a little. All this tension is not good for you or for our child."

Andy smiled at the term 'our child'. No matter how many times she heard that, it would always make her give Miranda that goofy and proud grin.

"Come on. Let's take a bath. Then I'll give you a massage."

"You know, you're spoiling me, right?" Andy joked, after getting up.

Miranda's response was a fun snort.

x x x x

"Mom, Dad!" Andy said enthusiastically before hugging them as soon as they got out of the car.

Despite the weight of the situation, they were her parents. Andy loved and had missed them so much. It was the Sachs' family way, although at the moment they were not happy with their daughter's attitudes, they returned the affection warmly. After all, she was their girl and they had been missing her very much.

"Come on, let's go inside." Andy said still hugging them, guiding her parents into the house, where her lover waited for them. "Laurie and Richard Sachs, this is Miranda Priestly, my partner." Andy introduced formally with flushed cheeks and a shy smile.

The three of them were staring at each other in silence, static.

Laurie's face was uncertain. Richard's features were reserved, his eyes tight, he was a time bomb waiting to explode. And Miranda, well, she was Miranda.

Andy was beginning to panic, when her lover took a step forward. Miranda offered her hand to Laurie. "It's nice to meet you." She said with her rehearsed voice. No smile.

"Me-me too." Laurie answered accepting the gesture. They exchanged a quick but firm handshake.

Miranda turned to Andy's father. "Mr. Sachs."

He hesitated for a moment, but as his wife, returned the greeting. Richard could not stand the woman, but he would not give her the satisfaction of saying that he was rude.

"Shall we go into the living room?" Miranda asked, showing the way with her hand.

The four walked in silence. Andy's parents were bothered when they noticed Miranda's hand possessively on their girl's shoulders.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." Andy offered then sat down with Miranda on the love seat across from the couch where her parents took their seats. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"Would you like to freshen up before dinner? It was a long flight and-"

"Stop it!" Richard Sachs cut Miranda off. She just raised her eyebrows.

"Dad!"

"No, Andy! I refuse to sit here pretending that this is just an ordinary family gathering!" He argued and then turned to Miranda with a heated glare. "What do you think you're doing with our daughter?"

Before Miranda could have any reaction, they were interrupted by the girls' hurried arrival.

"We heard the car!" Caroline said with a bright smile.

"And we came down to meet you. Andy told us so much about you!" Cassidy added with her more interested tone.

Andy's parents froze then melted. Quickly, their faces took on sincere smiles.

Laurie was the first to get up. "Caroline, Cassidy, how nice to finally meet you!" She said, surprising the girls with a quick hug.

Richard was more cautious. He gave them a handshake, but his eyes were as soft as his voice. "Our daughter talks a lot about you too. It's very nice to finally meet you."

Andy smirked at Miranda, who discreetly rolled her eyes.

Her girls were amazing!

They were unquestionably listening to conversation secretly and came in at the exact moment when things were getting out of hand. But this time, the tactics were different. Instead of dealing with the 'invaders' with cold politeness or vicious comments, they were being sweet and considerate. The twins were really making an effort for Andrea. Miranda was extremely proud.

"Oh, we brought presents!" Laurie said and the girls' eyes widened.

Even Miranda was surprised. She looked at Andrea, but the younger woman just smiled and shrugged.

As Andy had said, since she reconnected with the twins, she had shared the stories with her parents. Though they were suspicious of Miranda, they did not hold it against the girls because of who their mother was. Especially because they knew how much Andy liked them. Because of everything their daughter had told them about the girls, the Sachs' were already fond of them.

"Andy told us that you like games and reading, so we brought some things." Richard said casually.

"That's awesome!"

"Can we see?"

Laurie looked at Miranda, who nodded. "Richard, will you please bring in the packages?" She asked, not wanting him to stay there alone with them.

"Excuse me." He said, heading next to the stairs where their baggage was setting.

"What about me, Mom, do I also get presents?" Andy asked pouting and Miranda had to hold a snort.

The girls laughed.

Laurie frowned, but then she nodded and smiled. "Of course, Dear."

Richard came back with the packages and the next few minutes were spent with the girls and Andy tearing wrapping paper. Miranda watched them with loving eyes and Andy's parents watched Miranda, intrigued.

"Would you like to freshen up while these three have their fun?" Miranda offered once again, her tone serene.

This time, Andy's parents responded differently.

"Thank you." Richard was short, but respectful.

"A shower before dinner would be great, especially after such a long trip. And a change of clothes would be a blessing." Laurie added.

Miranda had to refrain from smiling. Besides the physical resemblance, like Andrea, her mother also babbled when nervous. "I'll show you the guest bedroom."

Andy looked at her lover, who with her eyes assured that everything would be fine.

"You will be staying on the second floor. Follow me." Miranda said, walking in front of them.

They went up the stairs and stopped at the entrance of the second room. "I'll tell Roy to bring up your baggage. Go on in." Miranda motioned, opening the door.

Andy's parents were surprised once again at such luxury.

"Feel free to use what you need. Dinner will be served at eight o'clock because of the girls' last medication, which is after the meal and that cannot be given too late." Miranda explained, heading for the exit.

There, however, she paused.

"Before I go, I want to emphasize something. I only ask that you try to contain a little of your animosity towards me in front of your daughter and my girls. You may hate me, think me a profiteer, cradle-robber and whatever else you want, but... 'please'... respect Andrea's condition."

"Why, are you afraid that if she loses the baby you won't be able to save your daughters?" Richard snapped.

Miranda did not turn to face them, but the tension in her body was clear. "No, Mr. Sachs. It's because I love her." Having said that she closed the door behind her.

"Richard that was a cowardly attack!" Laurie reproached him.

The man sighed and went to sit down on the bed. "I know... I regretted it as soon as I said it." He confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Laurie sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. The situation was so confusing.

Miranda was not a well of sweetness, but she was behaving and unlike Richard, at no time had she raised her voice or was she rude to them. Despite the woman's measured affection, Laurie could see it as she watched Andy with her girls. Miranda stayed at a safe distance, like a lioness waiting, ready to rip the throats of anyone who dared hurt the integrity of her family, which clearly included Andy.

Who could blame her?

This was her home, her territory. Miranda was subjected to having them there, willingly listening to all of their concerns because of Andy. That meant something, right?

"I know I'm doing the wrong thing..." Richard admitted in defeated tone. "But I worry, Laurie. It's too much at once... it's our girl, our only child. I just want her to be happy..."

Laurie sighed. "And if despite all the contradictions and complications, Andy's happiness really is this family, will you learn to respect that?"

Richard did not answer. His silence was contemplative.

* * *

.

**E****N:** End of the first round!

Next: The attack of the _Ice Queen_.


	25. Chapter 25

Note for all of Dani's wonderful fans; the delay of this chapter is COMPLETELY my fault. I apologise to you all! I hope you continue to enjoy her beautiful story and don't hold it against her!

_**M**__**xrolkr**_

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 25/46**

"Is everything ready?" Miranda whispered softly in Andrea's ear, after hugging her from behind.

"Mm-hmm." Andy nodded, leaning back into her. "We just set the table. The girls went to enjoy their presents a little more until my parents come down." She turned, facing her. "Is everything okay?" Andy questioned, noting Miranda's tense attitude and her blank look.

The older woman sighed, burying her face in the curve of Andrea's neck. Her lover's warmth and smell were little by little, reassuring her. "Nothing I didn't expect..."

It was Andy's turn to give a tired sigh. "I'm sorry... I know it's a delicate situation. I should have resisted, told them not to come. You and the girls shouldn't have to go through this..."

Miranda looked back at her. "We're telling them the truth, Andrea. Accepting it or not will be their problem. I know we don't have to go through it, but it is for you, for us. You're a part of this family; we want to see you happy. We know how important your parents are to you." Miranda had listened closely to the conversation between Andrea and Emily. She was well aware of Andrea's need for her family.

Andy, with her eyes already watery, hugged her tightly. The situation, in addition to her crazy hormones, was making it increasingly difficult to control her emotions.

Feeling her dilemma, Miranda stroked her back, kissed her neck. "If you want to, cry, Darling."

Andy released a long sigh, pressing herself more firmly into Miranda's body. She could not. Andy knew that if she started crying, she would not be able stop anytime soon. They still had another round with her parents and Andy needed to be steady before them.

"Is everything all right?" Caroline asked, as she and Cassidy entered the room and felt the tense atmosphere.

Andy turned to them. She did not say anything, just opened one of her arms and waved. The girls responded quickly.

That was the way that the Sachs found them; the four of them wrapped in a silent hug, of undeniable complicity.

"Sorry if we took too long..." Laurie said embarrassed, both for having to interrupt them and for Richard's cowardly attack, which still was bothering her.

The four broke the contact. Andy placed her hands on the girls' shoulders, while Miranda turned to her parents. "Not at all. Please, sit down." She offered politely but her tone and face were frozen.

Laurie nodded. Richard just followed his wife to the indicated side of the table where they took their seats.

The first few minutes of the dinner were torture. Apart from requests to pass a dish, compliments on the flavor of the meal and some courteous 'thank you's', an uncomfortable silence reigned.

_Before the Sachs' __went to their bedroom to shower, everything was fine. Something must have happened up there..._ Caroline mused sadly.

She looked pointedly at Cassidy, who with her eyes confirmed having thought the same thing.

Time to act.

"Mrs. Sachs, Mr. Sachs, do you like living in Ohio?" Caroline asked suddenly, taking the adults by surprise.

"We have never been there. What's it like?" Cassidy reinforced interested.

"Well." Richard began. "Our city is usually quiet, but..."

From then on, dinner elapsed in a more relaxed atmosphere, full of talk about of the Sachs' house, their city and the funniest part, the mess's Andy got into when she was young. Even Miranda laughed discreetly a couple of times. She looked forward to talking about the woman's childhood adventures again when it was just her lover and daughters.

After a delicious dessert of _Tricolore Pie_, the twins chattered about their science project and the adults sat drinking coffee, Andy excused herself for a moment. She came back shortly after with the girls' medication.

"My loves." Andy called affectionately and the twins moved in their seats to look at her better. "Medicine time." She said with a tender smile, handing a small plastic cup to each one.

The girls smiled and nodded, taking the medication with a little water from their glasses on the table.

Andy put a hand on each red head in a loving gesture. "I know you're enjoying the conversation, but it's late. Why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed? Rita is waiting for you in your bedroom."

On another occasion, the sisters would have argued, but they knew that adults needed to talk. The twins nodded in agreement, understanding smiles on their beautiful young faces. They stood up and gave hugs and kisses to Andy. The sisters moved to their mother and repeated the scene. Then, they stopped in front of Andy's parents.

"Good night, Mrs. and Mr. Sachs."

"We enjoyed having you here with us."

They said timidly.

Andy's mother smiled and opened her arms.

The girls willingly accepted the offered affection, which was accompanied by a kiss on each one's head.

Despite the situation and the drama when they arrived, the sisters really liked Andy's parents. Regardless of the problems with their Mom, the Sachs treated them very well, they were caring and considerate. Mrs. Sachs was very much like Andy and that made them feel even more comfortable.

"Good night, Dears." Laurie answered.

The twins turned to Mr. Sachs and feeling more confident, they gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks.

The man blushed a little, but he had a pleased smile. "Good night." Richard said in a timid voice and then two rockets with red hair ran up the stairs.

Miranda controlled herself to not scold her daughters because of the noisy and strongly physical retreat. She would let it slip this time. After all, the girls had been exceptional at dinner.

Miranda and Andy excused themselves and began gathering the dishes.

"I'll help you." Laurie offered.

Miranda nodded. "Just put them in the sink, Carena will take care of them tomorrow morning."

"Who?" Richard questioned discreetly to his wife.

"The cook." Laurie reminded secretly. They had commented about her at dinner.

"Oh..."

"Why don't we go to the living room? We can talk there more comfortably." Miranda suggested in a tone that in no way resembled a question.

They moved to the living room in silence. Andy's parents and their daughter sat in the same seats from earlier. Miranda went to the bar and poured a drink for Laurie and sparkling water for Andrea. Then the Editor returned to pour glasses of whiskey for her and Richard. With all of them served, Miranda settled down beside her partner.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" She took them by surprise, her attitude all _Ice Queen_. Miranda felt Andrea shudder and had to hold a grin. _Yes, my love, it is my turn to speak my mind!_

She gave 'the look' to Andy's parents.

"I know you came here full of indignation, questions and accusations. However, you said things that I shouldn't have had to hear and you had no right to say." Miranda spoke in that low and dangerous tone, staring directly at Richard.

The man lowered his head. "I'm sorry... I really shouldn't have said what I did. It was cruel. Even-"

"For me, I know." Miranda added dryly.

Andy looked at them frowning, not understanding what was going on. "Miranda, what-"

The older woman turned to her, her features softening. "It's over now, my Darling."

Richard looked up at her in surprise.

"The things you heard about me, most are true." Miranda started again in a tone of little consequence. "I'm demanding to the extreme with my employees, with some, even cruel. I value only excellence in my work. I don't accept anything else. If an employee doesn't have the competence or make the effort to give their best, they are free to work elsewhere. I fire without pity, it's that simple." She said at once.

Richard would interrupt her, but the woman stopped him with a raise of her hand. "No, you said you peace." Miranda commanded in an extremely cold tone that froze the man. "Since you came here, we have listened to your nonsense. Now is your time to hear what we have to say."

Laurie squeezed her husband's arm, also demanding that he be silent.

"I know I was a shrew with Andrea when she was my assistant." Miranda continued. "I confess that I never demanded as much from any other." She said with a sardonic smile, which then turned a thoughtful gaze. "Andrea intrigued me because, no matter how impossible it might seem, she always found a way to transform what I wanted into reality. This made me admire her and in time, without me noticing, it turned into something much more. However," Miranda looked sharply at the Sachs. "I only truly noticed and accepted this change of feeling when Andrea had left me. I never acted inappropriately with your daughter while she still worked for me or while either of us were involved with someone else."

The Sachs did not know how to react. They never thought that they would hear so much. Miranda was exposing herself... for Andy.

"You think I'm taking advantage of your daughter." Miranda pointed out, after a sip of her whiskey. "No, I just took advantage of the opportunity." She was uncompromising. Then she gave a bored snort. "With the money I have, I could have paid very well for a surrogant and presented her with a contract that included so many pitfalls, that she would be afraid to even hear my name, let alone think to talk to the press about our family misfortune."

Andy turned discreetly to Miranda with a little smile on her face. She sometimes was very clueless... of course Miranda could have done that. But Andy was so blind to grab a chance to be close, that she simply accepted the ruse and did not think more about it. Nigel and Doug certainly knew their intentions, but their friends kept quiet, hoping they would finally be together in the realest sense.

"I'm a woman who knows how to use opportunities when presented to me, Mr. Sachs." Miranda said staring at him, seeing that he was shifting in the couch. "There was an episode with the twins, who had been working secretly trying to reconnect us. We chose Andrea for them and yes, for me."

"And I accepted for the same reasons." Andy assured, gazing at her parents. "I wanted to help the girls, but I also wanted to be close to Miranda. Both of us used the chance given to us by destiny. A very warped opportunity, that's true. But it still was an opportunity."

"When I say I love Andrea, it's true." Miranda said in a tone that left no room for argument. "When I say I care for her, for her well-being, regardless of OUR child, it's true."

Andy took one of her hands and gave a comforting squeeze.

Miranda allowed herself a slight tender smile for her lover and then, she turned cold eyes to the Sachs.

"With respect to our age differences, get over it. I fail to see why you don't realize that this isn't a hindrance to us." Her tone was smug. She narrowed her eyes. "I doubt if I were a man, it would be as upsetting."

Andy's parents had the grace to look embarrassed. The truth was that the issue of age was just more ammunition against the relationship.

Miranda gave a tired sigh. "I know that things have been very complicated. There were many sudden changes. I know you had serious problems because of the story in the media and everything else. Regarding that, I'm very sorry. But honestly, some of your attitudes were exaggerated and malicious. Andrea is an adult, a very enlightened and intelligent woman. You should give her more credit in her judgment and respect her decisions."

Miranda paused to inhale deeply.

"I'm finished. I've said all I'm going to say." She said in a tone of purpose. She turned to her lover. "Darling, I'm going to go up. I'll wait for you in our bedroom."

"No, my love, I'll go with you." Andy said promptly and turned sharpened eyes at the Sachs. "My parents and I don't have anything else to talk about right now."

"But-"

"That's all." Miranda cut Mr. Sachs off, her glare back in place. However, she was so exhausted that even seeing his shake do not give her any pleasure.

"Mom, Dad, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Andy said not to be rude, then wrapped an arm around her lover's waist and walked with her towards the door.

Andy knew that her Mom was just following her husband. But Mr. Sachs deserved Miranda's tirade! Her parents had no idea how Miranda had controlled herself to keep from upsetting her even more. However, Andy also knew how much her lover was overwrought inside. It was a stressful day for them. Andy resented greatly that they had put them in such a situation.

"How... how can she be so cold, using that soft voice to tell us that she treats others like pawns, but at the same time talk so lovingly about her daughters or Andy? Even her face changed... it was like she was two different people..." Richard Sachs asked after the couple's departure, still shaky.

"The woman is a mystery..." Laurie agreed. "But Miranda really cares about our girl, Richard..." She added after a dismayed sigh, suddenly feeling ashamed to have allowed her husband to create the wall between themselves and their daughter and her partner. "Miranda didn't take advantage to belittle you in front of Andy when she had opportunity. She refused to hurt our daughter..."

The man's answer was a languid nod. Such a selfless attitude coming from her, really took him by surprise. Miranda would have had every right to downgrade him before Andy. But she chose do not hurt her.

"Despite the much deserved scolding, at no time she was disrespectful to us. Miranda loves our girl, Richard... even we can no longer deny that. And Andy, we know her. Our daughter loves this woman with all her heart..."

The man sighed. "Look's that way..." He admitted.

"So, what else can we do? Will we carry on being a problem for them? Will we force our daughter to push us away? Because that will be exactly what Andy will do..."

"No, I would never allow that!"

Laurie hugged him carefully. "So, we don't have to understand it, but we need to learn to respect their relationship."

Richard released a long sigh, snuggling up to her.

The two sat in silence, wondering how things would be henceforth.

x x x x

After preparing for bed, Andy waited for Miranda on the couple's bed, in the master bedroom. She had noticed the silence, the stiff shoulders and Miranda's tired face when they arrived.

"I don't like seeing you so worried, my love." Miranda said when she came back, fresh and wearing her nightgown.

Andy smiled at the title, making room for her at her side. As soon as Miranda lay down, she hugged her from behind, her face on Miranda's neck. "Have I told you that I love how you smell?"

Miranda smiled. "You might have mentioned it, Darling." She sighed, letting Andrea's warmth and comfort take away some of the tension that she still felt.

"Thank you for everything you did today."

Miranda snorted. "For chewing out your parents? You can be so strange, Andrea." She mocked.

Andy chuckled and inside she was happy, she felt her lover relax more. "They deserved it. And I know very well that you controlled yourself with them. Really, thank you... but I'm also fed up with this." Andy admitted.

Miranda turned in the embrace, facing her, her eyes were questioning.

"If my parents don't stop with the drama, I'll inform them their presence in our life isn't necessary." Andy said seriously.

Miranda's eyes narrowed, but she let the younger woman continue.

Andy stroked her chin gently then passed her thumb over Miranda's eyebrows, softening them. "I know how hard it has been for you. I also know that something happened while I wasn't with you. Something that hurt you a lot... I'll not allow it anymore, Miranda. I loved the effort and consideration you showed for me, but I'll not allow you and the girls go through this again. We told my parents the truth, their attitude, from now on, will define mine."

Miranda frowned. "Andrea-"

Andy interrupted her putting two fingers on her lips and gave to Miranda a loving smile. "Cassidy and Caroline are in a very delicate condition, they don't need more annoyances. Moreover, another member of our family is coming. We need to think about that child. It is also my duty ensure your welfare."

Miranda smiled and took Andrea's hand, kissing her wrist. She would not argue with her lover regarding that.

They looked at each other intensely.

Miranda used the hand which she held to bring Andrea to her and covered the younger woman's mouth with her own.

It had not been an easy day, but Miranda had every intention that the night would end differently.

Feeling Miranda's hand starting to move under her baby doll and up to her breasts, Andy interrupted her.

The older woman stopped the kiss and looked at her, confused.

Andy had a warm smile. "Let me make love to you. Tonight, let me take care of you, my love..."

Andrea asked in a way so sweet, that Miranda could not resist melting and nodded in agreement.

Andy smiled like a child that had just received the greatest of all presents. So she knelt on the bed in a rush and took off her clothes.

Miranda's throat was dry instantly, unlike her sex. Andrea was dangerously testing her resistance!

Andy took her lover's clothes off gently and admired her for some time. Their eyes held and they both smiled. Andy lay down on Miranda and they moaned softly from the contact of their naked bodies. Their mouths attached again.

While they were kissing, with one hand Andy was stroking Miranda's hair, with the other one, her soft body. They stayed that way for quite a while, until, feeling her lover's breathing accelerated, Andy's lips moved from their mouths down to Miranda's neck. From there they went to the valley between the lactic breasts with pink nipples. Andy kissed, licked, always very slowly. Then without warning, she took a hard nipple into her mouth. Andy sucked, passed her teeth slightly over it, little moans from Miranda encouraging her.

The younger woman left the breast, but she did not give Miranda time to feel the loss, because her mouth covered her lips again, while one of her hands found Miranda's sex. The older woman arched her back at the touch where she needed it so desperately and Andy moaned feeling how wet Miranda was for her.

Andy spent the next minutes controlling herself, taking things slowly, as her mouth enchanted Miranda's and two of her fingers unhurriedly filled her lover. Feeling the moans increasingly into her mouth, Miranda's body swinging and her sex beginning to squeeze her fingers, Andy stopped.

"Andrea..."

"I want, I need to taste you, drink you... I want you to give it to me... I want you coming into my mouth..." Andy said in a voice thick with desire and Miranda moaned loudly, about to come from just hearing her, she was so close.

"Andrea... I... oh, Andrea...!" She cried gutturally, her hips rising a little from the bed when she felt her lover's mouth on her hot wet folds.

Andy sucked, licked her attentively, her touches still gentle driving Miranda crazy, taking her closer to the rapture she desired.

"Oh, God...! Andrea... I... I..."

Andy broke the contact quickly. "Come, Miranda... Come for me, my love..." She dipped in to taste her again. Her juices flowed down Andy's hungry throat while Miranda moaned her pleasure and called Andrea's name.

* * *

.

**An**** A****pology **

_(Note from Dee; I did not edit this message so the language barrier __for Dani would be evident to everyone)_

As you know, English is not my mother tongue and I still make lots of mistakes, especially in my comments or answers, since in them I don't have corrections. As much as I'm learning with Dee in her corrections of my texts, is a lot to assimilate in a short time. I still go far wrong. I have a hard time making jokes or using slang in English, and sometimes I can be misinterpreted.

If at any time you talked to me kindly and I offended you or if you had no idea what I wanted to say, before you think me a rude or idiot, please, come talk to me, let's clarify that. So I can learn a little more. Maybe I didn't make the same mistake over with you or another person.

My intention with the translations of my stories and participation in fandom is to make friends and to share with them my stories and drawings, as thanks for the wonderful stories and arts from many of them.

So if I offended you for no reason, I'm sorry. REALLY wasn't my intention.

Cheers,  
Danieli Hautequest.

_P.S.: It was asked if Danieli Hautequest is a nickname. No, it's my real name, as well as artistic._


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. **Request Unexpected** is a non-profit fan work. Please, don't archive my story without my permission.

**BETA:** I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is **Portuguese**. I want to give a **BIG THANKS** to my friend_** Mxrolkr**_ for correcting my translation. I'm **VERY GRATEFUL** for her wonderful help.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 26/46**

As they came down for breakfast, Miranda and Andy were surprised to see that the cook had been excused from the task and that Laurie and the twins were preparing the meal and Richard was washing the dishes. After the girls' lively reception and polite greetings, they sat down to taste the delicious delicacies.

Even though Miranda gave into minor concessions lately—most encouraged by Andrea—she still watched the girls' diet. Today however, she relented so that they could enjoy a bit of Laurie's cooking. The twins and Andrea, defending her gluttony for being 'eating for two', did not waste time diving in to their food.

Everything that made 'her girls' happy was precious. Besides, Miranda had to admit, the breakfast was very well prepared. Fighting the desire to go off of her diet she tried only a little of each dish. Miranda finally understood why Andrea was crazy about pancakes. She knew that hers were very good, but Laurie's were divine.

The Editor looked lovingly at Andrea, who smiled with her mouth full making the twins laugh.

Miranda could not help herself from rolling her eyes and arching her lips. Sometimes she forgot how young Andrea was. Although she doubted that her high spirits were due to just that. Andrea was a happy person and Miranda hoped that could help her remain so. It was sad to see somebody have their light extinguished. Miranda wanted Andrea shining, always. Then perhaps she too would become a little brighter.

Miranda knew that part of Andrea's enthusiasm was also due to walking into a new atmosphere with her parents that morning. The Editor had been very worried that her partner would have to carry out her intention to separate from them. Even if it was her choice, that would hurt Andrea deeply. Miranda was relieved to see that the Sachs understood the unspoken threat and for the good of all, they were trying an honest and friendly coexistence.

"Mmm... Mom?" Caroline caught her attention after she swallowed a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Miranda sipped her coffee. "Yes, Bobbsey?"

"We..." The girl continued, but paused, looking at her sister, who nodded in agreement. "Can we skip classes today?"

Miranda frowned. That was rare. The girls knew it was not debatable. School was to be attended.

"And why would you do such a thing?" She asked with raised eyebrows, her eyes sharp, intrigued by the request.

"It's just that we..."

"We wanted to enjoy the day..."

"With Andy and her parents..."

"Yeah... we don't know when we'll see them again..."

Miranda sighed internally.

She lost her father when she was very young and her mother when she was finishing college. Jeremy's parents sadly died shortly before the twins were born. Apparently, the girls were taking to the Sachs as their grandparents.

Although Andrea's parents and Miranda had their differences from the moment they had arrived, they only treated the twins with genuine affection and attention. Just like their daughter, they had been caught by an irresistible pair of red-haired heads. Such interaction left Miranda happy, besides it was very useful to help soften things between the adults.

But, cut classes?

It was not something that Miranda Priestly approved of, except in extreme cases or illness.

Illness.

The phrase 'we don't know when we'll see them again' hit her with force. In the current situation it was quite ambiguous.

And painful.

Miranda sighed internally again.

She had already made her decision, but that did not mean that she would not make them sweat for the reward.

"You know I don't approve of such behavior..."

The girls lowered their heads.

"Miranda." Andy intervened putting a hand softly on her arm, her eyes were pleading. "I know that you don't approve, but they could take the day today and add the classes that they'll miss back gradually during the week. After all, the girls study at home, they should enjoy a little of the benefits... it is a special occasion..."

Miranda held a smile. Instead, she staged her pursed lips. The Editor looked sharply at her three girls, who waited with anxious faces. Then, as she was slowly raising her eyebrows and tightening her eyes, Miranda saw the three of them wither and stare at the table, expecting the worst.

"Fine"

Three heads raised rapidly, their eyes wide.

"Really? That's cool!"

"Awesome, Mom!"

The girls cheered happy.

Andy smiled sweetly.

The Sachs watched the scene with mixed feelings. Miranda had not only allowed Andy to made comments regarding the girls' education, she willingly accepted the idea. However, as fellow parents they were not fooled. The Sachs noticed her toying with the girls. The woman continued to surprise them!

"But I'll have complete reports on the progress of the studies." Miranda added.

The girls nodded in agreement enthusiastically. They loved to tell their Mom about their assignments and have that kind of attention from her. What should have been a condition for them was a bonus.

x x x x

Andy was finishing typing an article when a warning knock the door of her study preceded it opening.

"Hey!" The young reporter squealed happily, getting up immediately to hug Miranda. "You're home early. Did you not have dinner with Irv?" She asked and felt the older woman shaking at the name.

"No, I rescheduled. After the stress yesterday and the hell of a day that I had at _Runway_ today, I preferred not to risk being in his presence. Besides..." Her tone now was husky. "I had some great incentives to come home earlier..."

Andy gave a throaty chuckle and Miranda shivered again. Only this time, it was due to the hot breath of her lover in her ear.

Once Andy and the girls got home after saying goodbye to the Sachs at the airport, she had called Miranda. Happy, Andy told that the day with her parents and the twins was great. However, from relaxed, gradually the conversation between the couple grew heavy with desire. Andy was in a playful mood and gave several ideas of what she would do with Miranda, if she was at home.

"Did you think about me today, love?" Andy questioned sly in her ear, then sucked the earlobe into her mouth.

Miranda's answer was an urgent attack.

It was not long before moans and sighs were echoing through the room, while tongues fought for dominance and hands traveled and pressed willing bodies.

Sometime later, only because they needed air desperately, they broke the kiss. They leaned on each other, breathing heavily.

"Did you..." Andy cleared her throat lightly. "Did you say goodnight to the girls?" She asked in a voice still panting. Andy was reeling with lust.

Miranda just nodded, her lips kissing and biting Andrea's neck.

"I-I have to… to adjust the last paragraph of the article and send it to Stevie... oh, God!" Andy gasped, swinging her hips instinctively against Miranda. The woman had bitten into a really pleasant spot behind her ear. "W-why don't you prepare a bath for us in the meantime?" Andy offered with misery. She wanted that bad mouth immediately between her legs!

"Yes… wonderful idea..." Miranda agreed with difficulty, between kisses. Andrea was so delightful. She was eager to devour her right there. "Don't be long..."

Andy bit her lower lip at the sinful tone full of promise and almost cried at the loss of the body close to hers. She was watching with glazed eyes as Miranda moved to the master bedroom, her mind reminding her that she still had work to do, but her sex wanting guide her in another direction.

x x x x

"Hmmm..." Miranda moaned appreciatively when she felt Andrea's fingers massaging her hair and leaned into the body behind her in the spacious bath.

Andy smiled. "Close your eyes." She said softly and with her hands she dropped a good portion of water over Miranda's head, rinsing away the shampoo.

Andy loved those moments when she could really spoil her partner. She loved to wash Miranda's hair, soaping her exciting body...

The desire she fought to contain until the bath, finally emerged.

"I'm sorry... I didn't intend to take so long..." Andy confessed in a hoarse voice at Miranda's ear and bit the lobe, moving her hands from snow white hair slowly to the fair neck.

"But we are here now..." Miranda's tone was heavy and suggestive.

"Yes..." Andy agreed in a whisper, her hands going down by her lover's arms. "Let's not waste any more time." She caressed Miranda's belly, then covered a soft breast, her other hand stopped on a thigh, dangerously close to her lover's sex.

"Andrea..." Miranda half demanded, half asked.

"What, my love?" Andy encouraged in a sensually innocent voice, a hand slowly fondling the older woman's breast, while the other one still was circling on her thigh.

The proximity of Andrea's hand to her sex, without touching it, was driving Miranda crazy. "Andrea..." She demanded again, instinctively lifting her hips, seeking contact. "Yesss...!" Miranda moaned at length when she felt the girl's hand where she so desperately needed.

Andy moaned condolatory. Despite the water, she could feel the heat and Miranda's arousal.

The older woman's breathing was becoming more labored, her moans more hoarse and constant. Andy circled Miranda's waist with her other arm to keep her lover safe against her, as her fingers rubbed Miranda's swollen folds.

"An-Andrea..."

"Yes, my love?" Andy asked. Her breath also labored with desire. "Is this what you want?"

"Oh... Andrea! God!" Miranda husked to feeling two fingers entering her in a single stroke. Unlike tender lovemaking the night before, it seemed that the girl wanted to consume her. Such changes in Andrea's mood were unpredictable and always wonderful. Andrea was so deep, so deliciously deep. "More..." Miranda urged greedy.

Andy moaned loudly at the request, her movements becoming faster, the desire to possess her lover clouding her senses. "More what Miranda? Do you want more fingers?" Andy managed to ask in a voice totally uncontrolled, a third finger stopping at the woman's slit. "Or do you want me to fuck you deeper and harder?"

"Oh... God! Both... both, Andrea!" Miranda's tone was urgent.

Andy obeyed the appeal happily.

Within seconds, Miranda was arching her back against her body, her moans louder, while Andy penetrated her with three fingers in fast, rhythmical movements, the noise of the agitated water as a backdrop at the lovers' erotic melody.

"Oh... Andrea... I... I'm come... I..."

Andy felt her own sex pulsating powerfully. Hearing Miranda so open in the throes of passion always made her crazy. "Yes... come! Come for me... come!" She demanded in a growl, slamming her fingers hard and as deep as she could, pulling them out and circulating Miranda's clit, then slamming them back.

Miranda came with a howl, her body arching, her sex squeezing Andy's fingers, who also moaned in pleasure. If it were not for Andrea holding her waist firmly, Miranda was sure that she would have slipped and drowned in the bath.

After a while, Miranda moaned languidly with the removal of those fingers that already knew her so well. She smiled as she felt Andrea grabbing her waist with both arms, pulling her more against her, and giving gentle kisses on her hair and neck.

Once the aftershocks over her body had diminished, Miranda turned into the embrace to look at Andrea, and saw how aroused her young lover was.

Miranda smirked.

"Get out..." She commanded in her best authoritative tone and frozen look.

Andy frowned, taken aback. "Huh?"

"I still haven't learned to breathe underwater, Andrea. So, get out." Miranda pointed out in disdain.

"But what..."

I want my mouth on you. I want to eat you until you come into my mouth... do you understand now?

Andy closed her eyes and moaned audibly. "Jesus!" She let out with a thick voice. Opened, her eyes were filled with contained desire.

Miranda smiled victoriously.

Then she was startled when, without warning, Andrea got up in a jump, picked the nearest towel and ran out of bathroom.

"Miraaandaaa!" Andy called her impatiently.

The older woman snorted and rolled her eyes. A mischievous smile on her face.

Miranda was impossibly slow, until finally she reached the master bedroom.

There, however, she had a surprise.

Apparently, her young lover could not wait for her. Andrea was sprawled on the bed, one of her hands holding the sheets, the other one, between her legs, her long fingers caressing her rosy and ready sex. The girl had her eyes closed and her head tilted back. From her perfect mouth escaped small moans.

Miranda bit her lower lip to the point of to hurt, her clit squeezing painfully at the vision.

So beautiful. So exposed. So tempting.

"You didn't wait for me..." She accused, but the scene was ravishing.

Andy opened her eyes and made mention of withdrawing her hand from between her legs.

"No." Miranda stopped her in a heavy tone. "Continue..." She urged, sitting at her feet on the bed, staring intently at her. "Continue..."

Andy bit her lower lip and let out a long moan, continuing the caresses. Miranda's smoky look and needy tone took away any fear. "You make me crazy..." Andy wanted to share with her lover what she provoked in her. "I was just coming from only touching you... I-I... oh, God...! I-I need..."

"What do you need, Andrea?" Miranda asked in a whisper, her hungry eyes watching Andrea's fingers entering her wet canal, then moving to her hardened clit, swollen folds and back into her, starting again the pleasurable cycle. "What do you need, Andrea?" She repeated, seeing that her lover was about to come. Miranda's mouth was dry, her own juices leaking on the sheets.

"I-I need... give it to you!" Andy managed to say in a guttural roar, lustful eyes staring Miranda. "Please... come drink me like you promised... it's yours... it's everything for you, Miranda... I'll give it to you now... please!"

In one swift movement, Miranda lay between Andrea's legs, moved away her hand and buried her head in her sex. Miranda sucked Andrea's folds frantically, her throat greedily swallowing all her arousal as she repeatedly said 'mine'.

Andy convulsed and came with a long cry.

As she writhed in pleasure, Miranda drank carefully the gift that was offered to her.

Joyfully, both of them got what they wanted.

* * *

.

**A****/N:** Hey there! I hope you all have had a great Easter. I don't know how it is in your countries, but here in Brazil, this year we had four days of holiday. I decided to add some more and took a little vacation. I traveled to visit a good friend of mine. It was very good; these days have made me very well. ^_^

As for the story, glad that Andy's parents finally thought of the good of all and decided to be more civilized (=P). Moreover, they're now delighted with two little redheads. About the rest of the chapter... well, after all, I think our girls deserved a moment only of them, huh? X3

In the next chapter we'll begin another phase of the story, which will have a little more drama about the progress of the girls' illness, Andy and her friends with the choice of new assistants, Miranda will be formally introduced to Andrea's old friends, and some other surprises. ;)

Well, again I want to thank your valuable encouragement to me and this story. Your words are very important to me. Many, many thanks, guys!

I want too to give special thanks to Emily and Kuschi for their kindness and constant support to me and my art. As for Dee, I think all the 'thank you' would still be little. But I always thank God for having her in my life. And not only because she does wonders for this story, but mostly for the good that has her friendship made to me.

Until the next chapter!

Dani.

.

**A/N.2 **

**Help the South - Auction**

'This auction was created for those affected by the waves of tornadoes that blew through the southeastern United States on April 27, 2011. The tornadoes passed through at least six states with over 300 reported dead.'

I'm taking part in the auction. If you are interested in a fanart made by me, please make a bid. You can see the details in my _Profile_.

Thanks for all support!


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. **Request Unexpected** is a non-profit fan work. Please, don't archive my story without my permission.

**A/N: **NO BETA READER THIS TIME. All mistakes are mine. My first language is not English, so please feel warned.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2****7/46**

Miranda was suddenly disturbed out of her sleep. Even with closed eyes, she felt that Andrea was not beside her, and, for nothing, the older woman ran a hand over the bed, reaffirming that the place was really empty.

Then, Miranda heard a worrisome noise.

She sighed at length.

"And so it begins..." Miranda opened her eyes gradually. Once they become used to the light, (was it already morning?), she sat on the bed, ran her right hand through her messy hair trying to sooth it out, and slowly got up.

Miranda went through the bathroom door carefully, and the sight that greeted her, unfortunately, was the imagined.

Andrea was sat down on the floor before the toilet, vomiting terribly.

It was the third time that week.

Miranda sighed again.

She went to the closet, picked up a hand towel and wetted it. Then she crouched down, gently brushed Andrea's hair away and placed the towel on the back of her neck.

"That will help, Darling." Miranda said softly, her other hand rubbed the wet hair away from her lover's forehead. Andrea's sweat was cold.

"That's horrible, Miranda..." Andy confessed in a suffered and panting tone, after feeling that the nausea had diminished. This time the symptoms were more intense.

Miranda got up quickly and flushed the toilet, and then she returned to her position next to the younger woman. Her left hand was holding again the towel to the back of Andrea's neck, while the other hand became tenderly stroking her brown hair.

Miranda knew very well that situation. She hoped that Andrea would not suffer from severe nausea and vomiting every day, as she had with the twins' pregnancy. It took months of torture, alone. Jeremy was never really there.

"Do you think that you can go back to bed, my Angel?" Miranda investigated tenderly, seeing that Andrea's face was a little more flushed and her breathing was normalized.

"Mm-hmm... I think so. Please just give me the mouthwash before." Andy asked weakly.

Even without seeing her face, Miranda knew that Andrea made a grimace of disgust due to her condition. She smiled in sympathy. "Sure. Hold the towel."

Andy did as requested. Soon, Miranda gave to her a cup with the mouthwash in it. After rinse and gargle several times, Andy spat out the liquid into the toilet and Miranda flushed it again.

"Come, I'll help you." The older woman offered her hand with a reassuring smile.

Miranda stood her up and led an unsteady Andrea back to the bedroom. Before gently placing her on the bed, Miranda looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that it was still early, as on other days. Andrea probably would have her morning sickness almost at the same time. It would allow Miranda stay with her in such situations without having to change her schedule even more. It was a relief.

"Keep still. I'll bring something to help with your nausea." Miranda assured lovingly, after leaning Andrea comfortably against the headboard with two pillows supporting her back.

"Tea and crackers?" Andy asked in a coy voice. She loved to be spoiled by her.

Miranda gave a little snort. "Yes, smartass. I'll be back soon." She gave a kiss on Andrea's forehead and went toward the stairs.

In the kitchen, Miranda raised her eyebrows to see that she was not alone.

"Why are you up so early on a Sunday morning, Bobbseys?"

"We lose sleep..."

"So, we came down for a glass of milk..."

"And some pills." Doctor Hellene added, arriving with two plastic cups in her hands.

Miranda arched an inquisitive eyebrow. She had noticed their exacerbated paleness. Miranda watched as the doctor served them milk. "I want know what happened." She commanded, as soon as the girls were medicated.

The doctor looked at the twins, giving them the word. She did not want to face Miranda Priestly so early in the morning. Her shift would finish in less than an hour. Hellene wanted desperately to go home.

"We felt sick, Mom..."

"Once we were better, Hellene thought it would be good for us walk a little to help with our circulation and breathing." Caroline added.

Miranda sighed. It seemed like it would be one of those days...

"But, why are you awake?" Cassidy asked, suspiciously.

"Andrea had morning sickness again."

The girls made faces and disgusted sounds.

Miranda snorted internally. Obviously she would not comment that they had the same problem that morning. Much less that, since the start of treatment, they went through that daily round of sickness.

Her three girls were with rebellious stomachs. One because of a new life, the other two... maybe it was better not to elaborate.

Miranda sighed one more time.

"I'm going to make some tea and get crackers for Andrea. What do you think taking breakfast with us?"

"Sure." Caroline said with a little smile and her sister nodded in agreement.

Although they were not eager to eat, it was great sharing such moments with their Mom and Andy.

Miranda looked at the doctor. "Hellene, you can go back to your bedroom. Moreover, it is almost time for the end of your shift."

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

The Editor answered her with a nod and the doctor went out of the kitchen in a rushed relief.

Miranda turned to her daughters with a smile. "You two stay sitting down and help me in what you can, okay?"

The twins cheered up. They loved helping her Mom in the kitchen, something that, for the happiness of both of them, became more frequent, especially on weekends.

x x x x

"Hey, my Darlings!" Andy squealed lively, after seeing them at the door.

Caroline had a small tray with tea and crackers. Miranda and Cassidy were flanking her carefully, in case the girl needed help.

Andy was surprised that the twins were awake. Then, she realized that the girls were drawn more than usual, and looked at Miranda.

Understanding the unspoken question, the older woman just gave a slight positive nod.

Andy sighed internally. It seemed like it would be one of those Sundays...

Caroline put the tray down on the bed, next to the young woman. Then she went to her and gave to Andy a quick hug and a good morning kiss. "How are you feeling?" The girl asked fondly.

"I'm still a little sick, but without retching." Andy answered with a satisfied smile, after also receiving a kiss from Cassidy.

Caroline nodded in understanding. "Eat a cracker and take a sip of tea for your stomach doesn't rebel again. Then, eat slowly the other crackers and drink the remaining tea in small sips. When you finally are feeling well and don't risk doing something repulsive at the smell of the other food, we'll bring the breakfast." The girl said in an authoritative voice, much like the one of her mother, as if she was the adult, and Andy, the naughty child who had the audacity to get sick.

Andy looked at Miranda, who shrugged. A playful smile was on her lips.

"Thank you, Caro." Andy took the tray and did as instructed, while the other three sat down around her on the bed, watching.

After she ate the three crackers and drank all the tea, Andy really felt better.

"And now, how are you feeling?" Cassidy asked.

"I'm good. The nausea was gone." Andy looked significantly at Miranda. "Hmm... actually, I'm—"

"Hungry." The older woman cut her off, completing the sentence.

The girls laughed, Andy shrugged and Miranda gave her usual rolling of eyes.

"Cassidy and I'll bring the breakfast." The older woman picked up the tray and went out of the bedroom with her daughter.

While they waited for them, Andy and Caroline talked about what they could do. Because they did not wake up feeling well, they thought it better spend the day watching movies or reading. A nice and quiet Sunday in family.

Despite the girl talk normally with her, Andy noticed that she was a little reserved. Andy did not think it was due only at the ailment. It was as if something was bothering Caroline. However, Andy did not have time to ask her about this, as Miranda and Cassidy were back.

They all sat down on the roomy bed with Andy. Miranda leaned against the headboard beside her, and the girls were facing them. They had toast, chopped fruit, apple juice, coffee and milk. A light meal because of three sensitive stomachs.

While they ate the breakfast and made a brief itinerary of the day, Andy realized that Cassidy was in the same mood as her sister. When the girls chatted about a new game that was about to be launch, Andy looked at Miranda and pointed to the twins with her eyes.

The older woman gave an almost imperceptibly affirmative nod. She had also noticed that, although trying to act as usual, the girls were a little detached.

Once they finished their meal, Miranda looked lovingly at her daughters. "Is there something bothering you, Bobbseys?" Her tone was soft.

"Talk to us." Andy added sweetly.

The girls were embarrassed.

"You noticed..." Caroline said the obvious in a timid voice.

"Of course! We love you." Andy was categorical, as if that explained everything.

The sisters smiled at that. They looked at each other in their silent conversation, and then nodded.

"We're worried about something but... we didn't know how to tell you that..."

"We knew it would happen..."

"But with this really happening..."

"We don't know what to do..."

"Say, Bobbseys." Miranda was getting impatient.

"Our hairs..."

"They keep falling out..."

"They're increasingly thin and starting to get really horrible..."

"We talked with Hellene, and she thinks it's time to use the hair clippers..."

Andy and Miranda looked at each other, mortified. They knew that it would be a question of time, but like the girls, when the time finally came, the decision also shook them deeply.

"And what do you think of this?" Andy asked carefully, holding back for not running and hug them. Such an attitude, at that moment, would let the twins feeling more fragile. Moreover, she was having an idea.

"We think she's right." Caroline said with pursed lips.

"But we don't want to be bald!" Cassidy had a disgusted frown.

"And wear a ridiculous wig."

Andy snorted and gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Amaze me you, as smart, thinking something like that." Both girls, as Miranda, looked at her, intrigued. "It's a rare chance to do something that, in another situation, your mother wouldn't allow until you've reached adulthood."

"What is it, Andy?"

"Tell us!"

The twins were extremely curious.

"Colored hair! You can use several of those AWESOME hairs that you love from animes and games, with those CRAZY cuts! Imagine the faces of your friends if they could see you like that, huh?"

The girls' eyes widened. They looked like they had just heard the secret of the universe. The twins turned to their Mom.

"Can we?"

"Please!"

They could not control their excitement at the idea. All the fear and apprehension on their condition were replaced by lively anxiety.

Miranda shrugged. "Due to circumstances, the idea is plausible." She gave her approval, trying holding back her real emotions. "Go take a look at the strange websites that you know. Choose something in fashion."

Cassidy snorted. "No need to worry, Mom! These hairs are so cool!"

"Sure. Of course they are." Miranda shooed them with a wave of her hand, pretending disdain.

The girls got up in a hurry. They had to make a tremendous effort for not running and annoy their Mom.

"No wigs with synthetic hair!" Andy added.

"Right!" Caroline said in the distance.

The women looked at each other and, finally, they could drop their masks and reveal their true feelings. Andy just gave a sad smile, seeing that Miranda's eyes were already watered, as well as hers.

The older woman laid her head on Andy's lap. Miranda's arms were wrapped tightly around the younger woman's waist.

"I don't know what we would do without you. Thank you for being with us... thank you for everything..."

And Miranda Priestly, then, allowed showing to her something that Andy had not seen since Paris.

She cried.

* * *

.

**In the next chapter**

The hair dilemma. Emily learning to be more spontaneous. Andy getting scolded by old friends.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. **Request Unexpected** is a non-profit fan work. Please, don't archive my story without my permission.

**BETA:** My first language is not English. I want to give a BIG THANKS to my friend _**Mxrolkr**_ for correcting part of the translation of this chapter. THE REMAINING MISTAKES ARE ALL MINE.

* * *

**CHAPTER 28/46**

On Monday morning, delivered to the townhouse were six wigs, three for each of the twins. The hardest part came minutes later when Andy and Miranda, who insisted on being present, watched Sarah, the daytime nurse, using the hair clippers on the girls.

No matter how much the sisters wanted to look strong, they became emotional and cried when the reality of the illness hit them again. This time, Miranda and Andy did not hide her sadness and at the end of the procedure, they held the twins in an embrace laden with feeling.

Past the sensitive time, the beauty session started. Andy and Miranda assisted Cassidy and Caroline in trying on their wigs. As usual, Andy lighted the mood with her jokes and Miranda kept the easy-going atmosphere with her strange repartees, which her three girls thought it were funny.

The high point was when the Sachs called. Andy's parents knew the situation and they were very encouraging. Laurie showed thrill at the girls' excitement with their cuts and she and Richard insisted that they receive photos of the twins with the new look.

While she watched the girls and Andrea chattering with the Sachs by speakerphone, Miranda was taken by a big feeling of relieved happiness. It was wonderful to know that besides the angel that Andrea was in their lives her daughters had won attentive 'grandparents'.

However, Miranda's feelings were soon overshadowed. The girls missed someone. Jeremy was increasingly absent.

As Andrea was getting more involved with the twins, Jeremy moved away. And it was not because he had a pet peeve with Andrea or disapproved her relationship with Miranda. The man did not care. Apparently, Jeremy finally had the perfect excuse to just stay out of sight. Moreover, his daughters' condition and his recent marriage to a woman who loved to travel, gave the man fewer opportunities for visits.

Sincerely, Miranda would prefer this way, just she and her family. But Miranda knew that the girls were suffering because they felt rejected by their father and that bothered her. She even attempted a conversation with Jeremy, which ended up in accusations, spiteful words and silence.

Miranda was pulled from her dark thoughts by her three girls' laughter. As if by magic, her heart was lifted and she felt her lips arching in an automatic smile.

.

* * *

"At last! Did you finally remember us?" Eliza Martinelli asked in a mix of playfulness and truth, when answering the phone.

"Oh, Liza, I'm sorry!" Andy was embarrassed. "But you have my new number... or Nick didn't give it to you?"

"Yes, he gave us that. Nick also told us about your brief meeting and that you looked good. Therefore, we didn't get in touch with you before." Eliza's tone now was sweet and truly understanding. "We figured that you needed some time to put things back into perspective."

Andy smiled relieved. It was not her intention to neglect her friends. Furthermore, Liza's father had been very ill due to a heart attack and Andy did not want to add to their concerns.

"Is Sof there?"

"Yep! We just put the call on speakerphone. Now then, sneaky girl, I want to know everything! First, since when do you like women?" Sophie Johnson, tired of that idle talk, got straight to the point.

"Hi to you too, Sof!" Andy teased.

"You know me, I'm known for my subtlety. Come on, spill, Andyyyy!"

The three laughed. Andy felt her heart beat happily. How she missed them!

She relaxed and snuggled better into bed. "Since Miranda Priestly!" Andy told with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's the surprise!" Sophie returned and Andy could imagine her friend's eyebrows arched. "Is not she the same Miranda Priestly, spawn of devil, the one that made your life a living hell while you worked for her?" Sophie picked on.

Andy rolled her eyes. "As they say: there are two sides to every coin! The woman can still be a handful, but she is also many other things that others don't know... besides, they are two different situations..."

"That's what we thought..." Eliza said seriously. "We know you well, Andy. You would never be with a woman so... 'challenging', even with all that the circumstance involved, if you didn't love her. You're happy." It was not a question. "We can feel it in your voice."

"I... I never felt like this with anyone... she is the one..."

"So, no matter what, hold on to it." Sophie advised. "You are very lucky, my friend."

Andy smiled lovingly at their attitude. No judgments, just natural concern for her welfare.

"And about your parents, how did they take the news?" Eliza inquired, thoughtfully.

Andy sighed deeply at the memory.

"By your sigh, I'm guessing it wasn't good, hmm?" Sophie's tone was worried.

Andy told her friends about their reaction, the trouble with the _paparazzi_ and her parents' visit.

"Wow, talk about stressful!" Eliza stated flabbergasted.

"Though I also think that your parents overreacted, at least they finally came to their senses." Sophie added.

Andy smiled. "They are completely in love with the girls."

She told her friends a little more about the twins and her love for the little redheads was clear.

"Oh, our girl is all grown up!" Sophie mocked. "Andy has a family!"

"We're very happy for you, Andy!" Eliza congratulated her seriously. "We have good news too."

"We're moving to New York!" Sophie added quickly.

"What?" Andy was amazed. "Come on, tell me everything!" She asked lively.

Her friends spent the next minutes telling her about Sophie's transfer to _New York Presbyterian Hospital_, where she would work as a guest pediatrician until the completion of her PhD scholarship. If everything went well, they would stay in the city for good.

"Did you already tell to Lily and Doug?"

"Not yet, we wanted to tell you first. And confirm that you are going to help us with the move?" Sophie stated more than asked.

"We will pay with my famous chicken pie and beer, don't worry." Eliza added maliciously, knowing that her friend loved her cookery.

"Agreed! I can hardly wait!" Andy got really excited at the thought of the chicken pie. About the beer, she would deal with that later. "I' still can't believe it... to have you close again will be wonderful! When do you move?"

"Next weekend; on Saturday." Eliza said, too excited.

"Oh, that's good! Maybe Miranda can help too."

Silence.

"Umm... guys?"

"Er... Miranda...?" Eliza questioned uncertain.

Andy rolled her eyes. She knew that reaction. She could not resist smiling wickedly.

"Yeah. Miranda, my lover. One who sleeps beside me every night?"

"Hmm... but Andy... it would be strange... I mean... she is Miranda Priestly, the Queen of Fashion! She'll meet us all dusty and disheveled... I don't think that would make a good impression..."

"I can't imagine her helping us move..." Sophie stepped in awkwardly.

Neither could Andy.

She remembered her own move and grimaced. But Andy wanted Miranda's company. It was time for the woman to start assimilating to other sides of her life, especially, meeting her friends.

"It's not a big deal. Miranda will take your look into consideration because of the move." A big lie! "And she helped in my move." A half-truth, it was something. "I want her to meet my friends." Andy was sincere.

That last part convinced the couple. No matter how much 'La Priestly' was intimidating, they did not want to deprive themselves any more of sharing in Andy's life. Especially now when they thought their presence was so necessary.

.

* * *

"Hmm... where are you going?" Emily asked hoarsely, after she woke up when feeling Serena getting up of bed.

"To make breakfast."

Emily rubbed her eyes so they could better assess the deliciously naked woman standing in the middle of the room. Suddenly, she felt much more awake.

"I'm coming with you." Her voice was still hoarse, but no longer because of sleep.

Serena smirked. "No, no. Today is breakfast in bed. You stay here."

Emily smiled. "Well! That is service!"

"You deserve it, baby." Serena ensured in a seductive tone and with a wink. "I'll be back soon!" She moved out of the bedroom provocatively.

Emily was watching her attractive ass until Serena disappear from view. She gave a long sigh, a cocky grin taking her face. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that such wonderful woman was really with her.

No matter how much Serena loved her and demonstrated clear lust for her body, sometimes Emily still felt inhibited, a sign of the long years that she struggled with her self-esteem. But Serena knew her well. She could always accept her passion and attitude that were sleeping under a lot of bullshit.

But last night, Emily surprised her lover. Emily did not wait for Serena to instigate their love making. It was she who ran the show.

Emily could be hard headed, clueless sometimes, but she was not stupid. She would not let their relationship fall into a habit, become monotonous. Emily would not lose Serena.

Last night was the milestone of the changes. Emily went to her girlfriend's apartment for the night. Lately, she lived there more than at home. Serena knew well take advantage of the earnings from her model season. She lived in high style, and Emily loved that place!

Serena did not suspect anything when she arrived with an overnight bag. It was normal for Emily to bring clothes and other belongings to get ready for work the next morning. It was routine for them too that when Emily arrived, Serena let her finish cooking dinner, while she would take a quick shower.

Once Serena slipped away, Emily took the opportunity to implement her plan. She turned off the oven (the taste of roast beef would be a little affected, but would be worth it) and waited to hear the water running in the bathroom to organize everything.

When Serena came back, her shock could not have been greater. Emily was waiting on the other side of the room wearing sinful lingerie and a garter belt with black stockings and completing the set, a carmine bodice. Her face was meticulously made-up and she had a provocative look and arched smile.

Serena was speechless and Emily, in a seductive tone, ordered that she removed her bathrobe. From then on, Emily dictated her girlfriend's actions, who between being delighted and aroused, gave it her best to accomplish them perfectly. Serena knew how to provoke Emily in order to get the response that she wanted, but such willingness was extremely erotic and welcomed. And later, when Emily showed the new accessory bought especially for that night... well, that certainly would be an unforgettable moment...

A few minutes later, when Serena came back with breakfast, she bit her lower lip to contain a moan when she saw her lover's heated look. Emily had moved away the sheets and she was displaying the pallor of her naked beauty that contrasted exotically with the red of her hair.

While preparing the meal, Serena could not stop reliving that delightful time last night. It would seem, neither could Emily.

The will was mutual. The actions were synchronized.

Serena put the tray with the breakfast on the nightstand and Emily jumped feline out of bed. In seconds, the redhead shook her body against her lover's back pressing her at the wall, Emily's mouth biting, licking her neck.

"Oh! Em..." Serena husked when her girlfriend held her breasts with greedy hands, her mouth still reveling on her neck. "We have to work..." She was forced to remind her, but not really wanting to.

"We have time, love... you live five minutes by subway from the bloody magazine!" It was said in guttural tone, as Emily moved an impatient hand down to the sex that, she knew, was ready for her.

"Oh... God!" Serena moaned loudly when she felt fingers probing her wet folds, penetrating where she so wanted, needed, and her hips wiggling voluntarily seeking more contact. "Baby, we—"

"Shut up, Serena." Emily commanded before turning her and claiming her mouth into an urgent kiss, while her other hand fucked her lover hard and fast.

x x x x

After the night and fantastic morning with Serena, Emily spent the whole day in a dreamy haze. Even Miranda's unreasonable demands were not enough to shake her good mood. Because now, no matter how much suffering she entailed in the office, Emily finally had a life.

As she was checking the _Book_ at _Runway_ in the mornings, Miranda did not bother her assistants with that anymore. They were also exempt from dealing with the dry cleaning (Emily was sure that Andy had something to do with that), which was just inspected by Emily, but delivered at the townhouse by the company that took care of cleaning. Lately, except for rare occasions, before nine, Emily was at home.

Miranda was still running _Runway_ in an extremely severe way, but by a new set of parameters. Besides changes in the assistants' obligations, Nigel was being requested more than ever. Miranda did not attend any more engagement out of town. Nigel was her eyes and _Runway_'s representation in such events.

Emily was not silly. She knew that Miranda had not made such modifications in an outbreak of camaraderie, or in Nigel's case, only in recognition for his potential. Miranda was just adjusting _Runway_ to her new needs. Some of these changes should have hurt in her malicious sense, but Miranda was practical, she knew the best time to put a whim aside to achieve a greater good. However, to Emily and others whose lives have been improved by such tactics, the reasons didn't matter.

Emily had just closed the apartment door, when she heard her cell phone. The redhead snorted, rolling her eyes. She knew who it would be. Emily extracted the device from her purse while she took off her pretty (but excruciating) high-heeled shoes and left them at the corner of the room.

"Andrea." Emily's voice held a smile. She knew that Andy was dying of curiosity. So much, that she hardly waited Emily getting home.

"Hey, Em! Come on, tell me!"

The redhead snorted, but smiled. "I just got here, Andrea. Let me at least breathe." Emily said in a fake sour tone and let her body fall on the couch with pleasure. "I imagine that the coast is clear."

"Yep. Miranda is in the kitchen taking care of dinner with the girls. Come on, Em!"

Silence.

It still stunned Emily to know about Miranda Priestly's domestic life. Although the significant changes in _Runway_, she was Miranda. Emily had difficulty associating her boss with the attentive homemade woman that Andrea mentioned occasionally.

"Emilyyyy!" Andy teased in a sing-song voice.

The annoying sound snapped the redhead out of her stupor. "No need to kill my eardrums, Andrea!"

Andy grinned. Now, yes. Emily was back. "So...?"

"We did the first screening on the applicants that we collect from our contacts. All of them were very good. But 'just being good' is not enough when it comes to Miranda Priestly." Emily reminded with pompous haughtiness.

Andy rolled her eyes. That worship for Miranda it was already Emily's trademark. "How many are still alive?"

"Five."

Andy frowned.

Of the twenty applicants that she, Emily, Nigel and Serena recommended, remained just those five. That was straightaway at the first selection.

"I confess that we are being more strict than usual. But the situation is different. They need to be 'perfect' for the job, as you well know."

"Yes, I know, Em. And 'my boy'?" Of the four applicants that Andy recommended, one of them was a man.

Emily pursed her lips. "You know that I don't like the idea of male assistants..."

"Stop being so territorial!" Andy mocked.

Emily lifted her chin in affront. "Some men have applied for the job before. Complete failures! Most of them Miranda didn't even want to interview. She told me to disappear with them." Emily added scornfully.

"But they weren't 'my boy'."

Emily pursed her lips again. She needed to be honest. "You're right. I have to admit it, the guy is great. He was one of those selected."

Andy rolled her eyes. Absolutely! Gustaf was perfect.

"Em, why do you have to dramatize everything? Remember that I'm a pregnant woman, anxiety makes me sick!"

Emily snorted. "In the way that you think you are smartass, you had assured that he was one of the chosen!" She argued.

Andy's answer was a triumphant chuckle. "When will the next step come?"

"Tomorrow. We're racing against time, remember?" The redhead questioned in her acid tone, as if the other woman was an idiot.

Andy rolled her eyes. In fact, she thought Emily's bad mood was funny.

"Right. So, with the last three applicants, after tomorrow we'll choose the assistants."

"Do you going to _Runway_ for that?"

"No, you're taking a little break at work to make me a visit!" It was Andy's turn to be ironic.

Emily snorted. "I understood at the first time, Andrea! My question is due to the fact that, firstly, how we all leave our posts at the same time for your meeting? And two, you going to _Runway_ again to meet us in the workplace, this time, besides let her irritated, certainly, will tease Miranda's curiosity."

Andy smiled. "Don't worry, Em. I'll take care of her."

"Whatever. She's ALL yours!" Emily was quick to say. If Andrea thought be able to execute the task, she who would not argue over that.

"And don't forget it, she's ALL MINE!" Andy assured in a good-natured tone.

"Oh, Andrea, spare me!"

Andy laughed heartily.

* * *

.

**A/N: **Hey there! I want to talk to you about something. Until the end of the year I'll be stuck with multiple work projects and study, besides having taken care of my pelvis problem. So, if I take longer than 'usual' in any updating, please take this into consideration. I always try to post the chapters as soon as possible.

Thank you for following the story so far, for all the comments and encouragement.

Cheers,  
Danieli Hautequest.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. **Request Unexpected** is a non-profit fan work. PLEASE, don't archive my story without my permission.

**BETA:** NO BETA READER. All mistakes are mine. My first language is not English, but I try my best. Thanks to my friend _Mxrolkr (Dee)_ and support from all of you, I'm gradually improving.

**REQUEST****:** If you'll post a comment (I'll certainly love it) and you have a _FanFictionNet_ account, if this is not uncomfortable to you, please post your comment here. Those who don't have a _FanFictionNet_ account, I'll be more than happy having your comments on my _LiveJournal_ posts. Thank you so much!

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 29/46**

"Okay, I give up." Miranda said in a sharp tone.

She took off her glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Then the woman shut the magazine, which minutes ago she had tired of reading, and put it next to the glasses. Miranda moved a little on the bed and looked down at Andrea, who was lying on her lap and snuggled with her, as if the older woman was her teddy bear.

Miranda raised her eyebrows emphatically.

"Since you will not let me read in peace sighing like that, just say what you are pretending to hide, but you are dying to tell me."

Andy made an innocent face.

Miranda snorted.

"At the moment I have no patience for nonsense, Andrea. I had a crappy day. It is getting late, I want to rest. So, tell me it now." She demanded in her most bossy and nasty tone.

Andy shuddered. "Do you remember my friends Liza and Sof—"

"How could I forget? You talk about them constantly." Miranda cut her off harshly, her eyes narrow.

Andy took a deep breath.

Emily had called earlier to report on the applicants and warned her about Miranda's foul mood.

This time, it had almost nothing to do with Irv. Although Miranda had dinner with him that night, due to the "deal" that they had now, their coexistence was more civilized. The dinner was nothing more than a publicity stunt. And only for _Runway_, that Miranda still gave in to the Irv's presence.

The reason for the woman's irritation was mostly because of a ruined dress.

Miranda had carefully chosen the item to a photo shoot in the morning. But a costume assistant had the misfortune of dropping the wonderful _Valentino_ into a puddle of mud, in Central Park, location of the shoot.

Unnecessary to tell, that the poor girl was shamefully fired and the atmosphere was very tense in _Runway_. Jocelyn almost followed the same way of the assistant, for being "careless" in have someone so inadequate in her team. It was not for a fast and persuasive Nigel, Jocelyn just would have returned from maternity leave to be fired.

_Maybe it's better to talk about that another time..._

"I am still waiting, Andrea."

_Maybe __is not_. Andy decided after the authoritative tone. She did not want to turn it into a fight.

Andy sighed and told her briefly about Sophie's scholarship and the move to New York.

"Lily and Doug will help them and I would like to go too. How the move will be on Saturday, I guessed... I guessed that you might like to go with me..."

"Obviously."

Andy frowned.

"Obviously what? My idea or that do you go with me?"

Miranda looked at her as if Andy was stupid.

"I am going with you. Finally, I will meet your famous friends, the four at once. I am lucky, huh?"

Andy's eyebrows rose in surprise.

_It was so... easy._

She pursed her lips, thoughtfully. Then the understanding made her eyes narrow.

Andy looked sharply at the older woman.

"Miranda, most world population thinks you're an intractable bitch. Today you reminded me this with praise, I must confess... However, no matter how crazy it is, I love you anyway. But if you're planning on going only to bit my friends' head off..."

"I cannot believe you think that of me, Andrea..." Miranda countered in a theatrical hurt voice, her eyes shining with wicked fun. "I just want to meet your friends, Darling." She had a practiced smile. "Moreover, I want to keep an eye on you." This time her tone was sincere, as she stroked Andy's messed up hair.

Miranda turned off her lamp and lay down, her arms bringing Andrea more close to her. The older woman gave a contented sigh, her body relaxing, her breathing calming, soon she would be asleep.

"Go to sleep, Darling. Good night." Miranda's voice now was sweet, her right hand in slow and soothing circles on Andy's belly.

"Yeah... good night..."

Andy contemplated the situation in wonder. If there was something that could dramatically improve Miranda Priestly's mood, it was the possibility to make someone suffer.

Andy felt sorry for her friends.

The 'good part' was that the torture session would be with all of them at once. There, she would deal with that and then try to pick up her friends' pieces after the passage of 'Hurricane Priestly'.

Andy moved against Miranda searching the ideal position to sleep. She felt her scent, the warmth of the older woman's body covering her, Miranda's hand still on her belly, over their child.

Andy smiled facetiously.

Miranda Priestly could be _'El Diablo'_, but 'her' Miranda was so wonderful and smelled so good…

.

* * *

"Hmm..." Andy half grumbled, half moaned to wake up and feel Miranda's hands caressing her thighs.

She was on her back on the bed and leaned on her elbows, and with still sleepy eyes, Andy looked down. Her negligee had been lifted to her waist and she no longer wore her panties.

Noting that Andrea was awake, Miranda stared up at her lover with unfocused eyes, her white disheveled hair making her impossibly more attractive.

"How are you feeling? Should I stop?" Miranda's tone was hoarse and suggestive.

"I... I'm fine. I don't feel sick... oh, God...!" Andy melted when she felt her lover's lips rubbing against her sex. "So good... more please..."

The older woman wasted no time, her mouth and tongue eagerly feasting on soft and wet folds.

When she had woke up earlier, Miranda was relaxed, all tension from the previous day, forgotten. Andrea and her understanding and blessed patience.

After getting up carefully from the bed, Miranda had studied her young lover. Her stunning body, placid face, her long brown hair spread over the pillow.

Then she had heard Andrea mumbling her name on her sleep, and Miranda's heart warmed with love.

She had looked at her shapely legs, almost completely visible, since Andrea's short negligee had lifted to the beginning of her thighs, where between them, the white panties did not hide the shadow of the dark hairs. The older woman had stifled a moan as her body answered strongly with desire.

Miranda had gone back to bed, lying down between long legs and gently caressed, kissed and licked muscular thighs. She smelled fragrant skin and Andrea's essence took her senses. Without hesitation, Miranda had took off the girl's panties, and seconds later, when she saw brown eyes looking at her, Miranda finally surrendered to passion.

x x x x

"I'll need Emily, Nigel and Serena for a few minutes today." Andy said as if it was nothing, brushing some stray strands of hair out of Miranda's forehead at the townhouse's door, before the older woman went to work.

Miranda raised a perfect eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I go to _Runway_ later and I need a few minutes with them, we have a meeting."

Andy decided for direct confrontation. She would not need to tell the content of the conversation with her friends, but letting Miranda know her intention would get points with the Editor.

The older woman gave her a crooked smile. "Can I know what do you have to discuss with _The Three Stooges_?"

Andy laughed. "How cruel, love!" Then she laughed some more.

It would be difficult to disassociate that image from her friends.

Miranda snorted, amused. After the delightful moments with Andrea and breakfast in family, her mood was even more radiant.

"I reformulate my question. What do you have to discuss with them, that demands you go meet them in workplace again?"

Andy had to be careful. Miranda respected very much the professional environment.

"It is a matter of interest to _Runway_. I'm helping them in something, providing an advice to a project of them. I can't say yet what it is, because currently we're in preparation phase."

Miranda frowned, but before she could say anything, Andy continued:

"Trust me, love, it will be good for _Runway_. I know how much you value the workplace. I wouldn't ask something like that, if that wasn't really important."

Miranda pursed her lips, thoughtfully. It was an unusual request and she was very curious. But she trusted Andrea.

"Right. You will have thirty minutes. Choose a time that your meeting will not affect _Runway_."

"One hour..."

Miranda had her shark smile. The girl's daring was refreshing. "Do not push your luck, Andrea..." Her tone was dangerous.

"Please, Miranda..." Andy asked in a tricky voice and pleading look.

The older woman snorted. "Thirty-five minutes."

"Fifty."

Miranda's eyes narrowed. "Forty-five minutes. That's all."

Andy gave her a huge smile.

"Thank to my good mood." Miranda said with a jokingly smile, her eyes shining suggestively.

In response, Andy pulled the older woman to her by the lapels of her coat and kissed her deeply.

x x x x

Emily's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Andy complained.

"I can't help myself, I'm still in shock. Miranda calmly tells me that I had forty-five minutes for our meeting was a deed, even for you!"

"Her call about that also took me by surprise." Nigel said admired.

"Ditto!" Serena added, as they went to the room, where they would have the last part of the assistants' selection.

"You need to have more faith in me, guys." Now Andy's tone was smug.

"Oh, Andrea, spare me!"

Nigel and Serena laughed together with Andy at Emily's answer, which was becoming typical of when the young reporter acted like a smartass.

"I can't imagine what you did to get such a feat..." Serena said, smiling aside.

"I just took advantage of a sudden good mood." Andy purred with a wink. "And I went straight to the point. Miranda hate beating around the bush and I don't like lying to her. I didn't tell her the meeting reason, but I made it clear our intention: something good for _Runway_. And then I asked her to trust me."

When they came into the room the three applicants already were waiting. Andy was extremely professional. At the moment, Gustaf was just another competitor. She did not want to be accused of favoritism. The situation was too important for such mishaps.

"Congratulations. You went through interviews and practical tests. Now, in the final stage, we'll have a kind of theater." Andy said, smiling at their confused faces. "Today, I will be Miranda Priestly. Those who pass by the test of nerves, as the new assistants they will be trained specifically to deal with Miranda's moods. Just being competent is not enough. You have to bear the emotional burden of the position. Otherwise, you'll not last a week with her, and all our efforts will have been in vain."

The applicants—Gustaf and two young women—looked at each other, whispered and gave answers of understanding. The concern was more than plausible. The great challenge of being an assistant to Miranda Priestly was precisely to bear the woman.

"About the final test, no matter how much I know Miranda to the point to think up some of her ways to turn your life into hell... Miranda is unique. But trust me, I'll do my best. I'll be... very unpleasant. And this will be just a sample of a few minutes. Imagine such pressure every day." Andy looked at them sharply. "Do you still want to move forward with that?"

Three frightened competitors, after slight hesitation, nodded in agreement.

The smile that Andy gave them could be described as pure evil.

Even Emily, Nigel and Serena could not prevent a shudder of recognition.

Miranda would have been proud of Andy.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. **Request Unexpected** is a non-profit fan work. PLEASE, don't archive my story without my permission.

**BETA:** NO BETA READER. All mistakes are mine. My first language is not English, but I try my best. Thanks to my friend _Mxrolkr (Dee)_ and support from all of you, I'm gradually improving.

**REQUEST:** If you'll post a comment (I'll certainly love it) and you have a _FanFictionNet_ account, if this is not uncomfortable to you, please post your comment here. Those who don't have a _FanFictionNet_ account, I'll be more than happy having your comments on my _LiveJournal_ posts. Thank you so much!

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 30/46**

Andy looked closely at the three competitors, mentally reviewing the steps that she would take during her staging. As they had limited time, she would have to use some tricks in order to evaluate important parameters, which would guarantee their survival with Miranda.

"All those who will interact with you are instructed of how they should act and react. They will treat you like Miranda Priestly's assistants, so remember to use the weight of her name for things to flow smoothly. But pay attention to the limits. Although her reputation, Miranda's public image should be preserved by her employees, mostly by her assistants," Andy explained with narrow eyes and the applicants nodded firmly in agreement. "Nigel, Serena, help me pull the desk back a bit, so I can see their reactions. Emily, take care of the equipment."

The redhead smirked. While Nigel and Serena were doing as requested, Emily searched the best place. She chose a small shelf on the wall to Andy's left side, from where the first assistant removed some decorative knickknacks. Emily took out a camcorder from her bag and placed it at the perfect angle to capture the talk and physical reactions from them four. Obviously that she would not miss the chance of watching it and let Miranda see Andrea in action!

The competitors looked at each other and stared questioningly at Andy.

"All other levels were meticulously recorded in reports. However, this last stage, besides a contextual document, will be videotaped, so that Miranda can see the points for and against, and what weighed in our decision. Despite all our efforts, at the end, we still need to convince her to give you an opportunity to prove yourself. We want to cover all the bases, leaving no room for speculations, or even worse, an immediate refusal."

The applicants swallowed hard, but they shook their heads in agreement. Andy was right.

"Nigel, you stay here with me, acting the same way that you would if you were with Miranda. Emily and Serena, you will be in the hallway with the applicants, guiding them as if you were at the reception with the new assistants." Andy looked at the competitors. "When we finish our conversation, you must go to the back of the room. I want you to watch your colleagues. As we have little time, my interaction with them also will be learning for all of you. After the task of the last applicant, you all leave the room."

Andy sat down on the chair behind the makeshift desk, pulled out her glasses from her blouse pocket and put them on. She assumed a posture that made the room freeze and the other six stiffen in anticipation.

"Emily, switch on the camcorder and leaves with Serena and the other three," she commanded, looking at the redhead over the top of her glasses, her tone low, soft, and extremely intimidating.

"Yes, Miranda," the first assistant said quickly, already in her role. Something facilitated by Andy's amazing performance.

Nigel had to contain a chuckle. But his fun disappeared when he came across with indifferent eyes, known, but not at that face.

"How are the preparations for the photo shoot next week?" Andy asked him as soon as Emily and the others left the room. Her voice was sharp, impatient.

"Mm... a..."

Andy's eyes narrowed. "By all means move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me." Her lips pursed dangerously.

Nigel recovered himself swiftly. "Everything is going as planned. The place was confirmed and Jocelyn separated a few more pieces for your approval—"

"I hope I do not regret having given one more chance to that sluggish, Nigel..." Her tone indicated the incident in _Central Park_, something that Miranda would have remembered menacingly, like Andy, at that point.

"I'll be keeping an eye on her..."

"So you know that, any blunder of Jocelyn, you will be responsible for that, too."

The man swallowed. "Yes... Miranda."

"Good." Andy turned her attention to the papers that she pretended to read and scribble on. "Emily..."

Seconds later, three nervous applicants came into the room.

Andy stared at them intensely, over the top of her glasses.

"Were you raised in a herd of elephants? In case you have forgotten, this is a fashion magazine. Agility does not mean careless hurry." The three of them flinched at her gaze and censorious voice. "Go back and come in the right manner."

Like scolded children, the applicants repeated the action, but they remembered to keep the speed, as well as their class.

"You, coffee. And then call Donatella and reschedule our meeting for tomorrow at half past three," Andy said, staring at Gustaf. "You, I want some samples of scarves from the new collection of _Hermès_," she instructed Annabelle, the redhead. "And you go to the _Closet_ and bring me the red belt that was used in the photo shoot last week," Andy told to Alicia, the blonde. "That's all."

The applicants rushed out of the room in a contained frenzy, and in the hallway, they ran toward to the elevators.

Emily smiled like a lunatic seeing the known suffering imposed to someone other than herself. Serena did not know if she should feel sorry for them, or whether she would continue smiling at the malicious pleasure of her girlfriend.

While they waited for the applicants, Andy, still acting like Miranda, asked Nigel about various issues of _Runway_. It was very believable, both for her performance, and by knowing exactly what she would argue. After all, her contact with Miranda and interest in her work kept Andy well informed on the internal ongoing of the magazine.

"Have you been buying coffee or taking part in a safari?" Andy asked Gustaf, annoyed, minutes later, when the three applicants came back almost at the same time. "At that speed, when you call Donatella, she only will have time to see me next year." Andy took a sip of the coffee and had to hold for not jump from her chair. The drink was hot as Miranda loved, perfectly blended.

"There was a mishap with the machine—"

"Details of your incompetence do not interest me." Andy was skillfully nasty.

"While I went to the next _Starbucks_, I called Donatella's office and arranged everything with her assistant," Gustaf dared to continue vehemently.

Andy raised an eyebrow, pursed her lips and nodded.

"That's all." She made a great effort to keep her unreadable look.

He had done it. Gustaf knew how to reverse the situation and complete both tasks. The delay turned out to be not real, but an expressive demonstration of his capability.

Gustaf turned on his heels and went to the back of the room. He did not hide a little smile.

The strange issue with the coffee had been complicated. But Gustaf suddenly remembered something that had been stressed many times by Andy and her team: 'don't waste time freaking out, go for improvisation.'

So, that was what he did.

Gustaf used the setback to handle two problems at once. While he tried to solve the situation with the coffee, he contacted Emily and got the phone number of the fake office. But the call was not easy. Whoever Andy has arranged for Donatella's assistant gave him work to reschedule the meeting. The girl was extremely harsh and snob. However, with calm and flattery, Gustaf invoked Miranda's name and managed to fit her in next day's schedule.

Andy picked up the bags that Annabelle and Alicia brought to her and spread its contents on the desk. She turned to Alicia, her eyebrows arched in question.

"Why five belts?"

Alicia had a peaceful look on her face.

"You didn't specify which red belt from which photo shoot last week. We had two of them, where they were used five red belts. I brought all to save you time."

"Hmm..." Andy muttered, but inside she was smiling. The girl was smart and brave. Alicia was not impertinent, but she showed that she had a brain in her beautiful blonde head. "This." Andy chose one of the belts.

It was the cue for Alicia move on. The young competitor put the rejected belts back into the bag and went up to Gustaf, a victorious smile on her lips. She was still in the running!

Andy turned narrow and cold eyes to Annabelle. "What is this?" She pointed her index finger in contempt.

"The samples..."

"I do not believe that _Hermès_ has only—Andy counted it—six samples of its new collection."

The girl was wringing her hands and shifting her feet. "Actually, there were sixteen..."

"And why have I only six of them?"

"You said that you wanted some samples..."

Andy looked at her as if Annabelle was the most idiotic living being that she had met.

"Do I need to detail everything? Is your little brain insufficient to analyze that 'some' means 'at least one sample' of each piece from the 'whole collection'? How am I going to evaluate what will be launched, if I do not see all the pieces?" She was extremely hurtful.

Annabelle's eyes were watery. She knew that she had made a great mistake.

"No, Miranda..." The girl even tried. "I'll bring the—"

"Forget it. You wasted my time enough."

"But—"

"That's all." Andy shooed her with a wave of her hand. "Go out."

Annabelle just sighed deeply and her shoulders dropped in defeat. She left the room downcast, followed by her scared competitors.

Nigel's mouth was hanging open. Andy's performance was perfect with her orders and responses, her intimidating look, freezing eyes and soft voice saying terrible things. However, he did not think she would go so far. That Andy would emulate Miranda in all her frightful glory by stepping on someone who was already down.

Andy did not fail to surprise them. But this time, Nigel was worried. What was staged and what was reflexive?

As if reading his mind, she looked at him fixedly. They studied each other, in silence.

Andy took her glasses off. "Turn off the camcorder, Nigel," she asked in a tone still somewhat reserved.

He did as instructed, and when Nigel turned again to her, he saw her features soften, a dismayed smile on her face and her sincere beautiful brown eyes.

"It was terrible, but it was necessary. Miranda will not go easy on them. If we know her well, she will test them ruthlessly. It is good that they know what awaits them."

Nigel nodded in agreement, relieved.

"Yeah, I changed, Nige," Andy added, smiling aside. "I matured, I suffered and hardened about some things. And yes, I have learned a lot from Miranda. But my heart is still warm."

Nigel smiled at the contrast of Andy and one of the Miranda's nicknames. Ice and fire. He liked this way.

"You scared me for a moment, Six."

Andy laughed. "I took acting classes in high school."

Nigel snorted, amused.

"Sorry if I deranged you, but I had to keep the role so I don't get confused," Andy said mischievously.

Nigel snorted again. "I was really impressed!"

Andy nodded proudly, and they smiled, complicit.

"Moreover, I want to play the video for the applicants. My interaction with you will be a learning experience for them as well," she said, seriously.

Nigel shook his head in agreement. It would be good to show that Miranda did not favor anyone.

Andy stood up and opened the room's door. "Come on, guys. Miranda's gone. Let's go to the final assessment and choice, with all present," she called with a smile.

x x x x

"Emily, where is Andrea?" Miranda asked from her office's door, surprised to see the first assistant back to her post, but no sign of her lover.

"She is completing a report to show our project to you. Andrea should be here soon."

The Editor pursed her lips and gave a slight nod of understanding. She turned on her heels and returned to her office.

"Miranda just looked for you," Emily said, as soon as Andy arrived at the reception area, just after the older woman's departure.

The other smiled. "I figured that she would look for me. Have you edited the video?"

"Yep." Emily gave her a DVD protected by an exquisite magenta sleeve, her blue eyes dancing with amusement. She was still amazed at the Andy's performance. When she and Serena saw the recording with the applicants, they had to contain their surprise and enthusiastic reaction.

Andy snorted, but she got serious, then. After that, they would have time to laugh at everything that happened. At the moment, she still was a woman on a mission. Andy placed on Emily's desk a folder of the same design from the DVD's sleeve, where she put the last item of the presentation. Andy took a deep breath and looked sharply around, happy that Tara had gone on an errand. She did not want to get stressed having to distract the girl.

Emily gave her an encouraging smile. "Good luck!"

Andy nodded and walked firmly to the office. "Excuse me, Miranda," she said from the entrance of the room.

The older woman raised an eyebrow at Andrea's tone and solemn look. _Finally we will end this mystery_. "Come in. Close the door. Sit down," she instructed, also seriously.

Andy nodded positively, doing as requested. "Here is the presentation of our project." She gave the folder to Miranda.

The Editor frowned, intrigued, and opened it. As she was skimming the contents of the folder, her scowl was replaced by a surprised look.

"But this is—"

"A selection process. Two new top assistants. You wouldn't have time to deal with that, so we did it for you. In the folder are the files of all applicants and reports of each step. In the final, which we did today, we also had a video. So you could see the parameters adopted for our choices. If we have your approval to proceed to the second phase of the project, the new assistants will be meticulously trained by Emily until her move to the Art Department."

"Andrea..." The Editor whispered emotionally. After everything that has happened to them, the girl could still surprise her.

"Miranda, I wanted that it was done in the most professional way possible. So much so, that everything is being presented to you in consistent data, without any favoritism. I only ask that you consider our proposal carefully. It was structured to help in your work and be a boon for _Runway_."

Miranda thought for a moment. "I will do that, Andrea. I will give my answer tomorrow. I will see you and your 'team' in my office, so I arrive," she corresponded to the important tone of the talk.

"Thank you." Andy had her cue to leave.

She got up and went quickly to the door. As much as she wanted to give a good-bye kiss to her lover, Andy kept her professional attitude and left the office, without looking back.

Once Andrea left, Miranda smiled, shaking her head in delighted amazement. Then she looked curiously at the folder, but she remembered the outstanding commitments. Past some time of mental strife, the Editor gave a resigned sigh, put the contents back into the folder and put it aside. Miranda would take care of this matter calmly later, after her more pressing obligations. The project of _Andrea & Associates_ would have her full attention.


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. **Request Unexpected** is a non-profit fan work. PLEASE, don't archive my story without my permission.

**BETA:** NO BETA READER. All mistakes are mine. My first language is not English, but I try my best. Thanks to my friend _Mxrolkr (Dee)_ and support from all of you, I'm gradually improving.

**REQUEST:** If you'll post a comment (I'll certainly love it) and you have a _FanFictionNet_ account, if this is not uncomfortable to you, please post your comment here. Those who don't have a _FanFictionNet_ account, I'll be more than happy having your comments on my _LiveJournal_ posts. Thank you so much!

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 31/46**

On the way to _Runway_, though her face, while looking through the car window was neutral, inside, Miranda Priestly was smiling wickedly. She glanced sideways. Andrea was taut, immersed in her 'professional manner'. The Editor smiled to herself again. The day promised to be very interesting.

At the night before, when she got home, Miranda acted normally with her family. In a tacit agreement, Andrea and she would discuss about the new assistants only in the office.

But that did not mean that the situation was not getting to both of them.

Andy was dying to know what her lover had thought on the selection, as well as, she was anxious at the older woman's reaction to the video. Meanwhile, Miranda was having an immense difficulty to not show her real emotions.

Feeling that it would be a tense night, Andy suggested that they could watch a movie with the girls. Miranda agreed readily. At the end of the thriller, the weight of the day demands was more significant than the unrest on the subject has not discussed, and the couple had no trouble sleeping.

In the morning, they would finally end the suspense.

x x x x

When Miranda and Andy arrived at the reception area of the Editor's office, Nigel and Serena were waiting for them, together with Emily.

"You take care of the phone calls. While I am in a meeting with them, I will not be interrupted," Miranda instructed firmly, after throwing her coat and bag on Tara's desk. "Come on," she called, and the other three followed her and Andy to her office.

Tara stayed watching them, without understanding anything. When the door was closed, the girl instinctively felt a strange chill.

Miranda sat down on her chair, sipped a bit of the coffee that was waiting for her and then over her glasses looked at the four anxious.

"Really... I was impressed." She went straight to the point in a soft voice, to the surprise of Andy and her friends. "You covered all the bases—Miranda looked sharply at her lover—and the two selected seem... satisfactory," the Editor admitted in a bored tone. "Obviously that I will ascertain how far they are competent."

Miranda had decided not bedevil them this time. It would be a ridiculous waste of time. Andrea and her 'team' had masterminded everything perfectly. No loose ends. Miranda Priestly knew when to yield, as well as, when she should reward.

"However—the Editor stared at them intently—I have comments."

Andrea and her friends were tense and Miranda smiled inside. Although she was complacent, it did not mean that she could not have some fun.

"Nigel, use the applicant who was left over in the final stage to be your assistant," the Editor continued, in a listless tone, as if it was a thing of no importance. Miranda had to hold a grin at the stunned man. "I know you are in need of help. Despite having made a foolish mistake at the end of the selection process, the girl should be suited to your needs. I think you will have no problem to instructing her."

Nigel had a grateful smile. With the increase of his duties and engagements, his life was more stressful than ever. Having a personal assistant would help greatly.

"Annabelle will be adequate. Thank you."

Miranda nodded and turned to her lover.

"Except the cases where your help is essential, from now on, the instruction of the assistants will be under Emily's tutelage and support from the remaining of 'your team'."

Andy sighed and nodded in agreement. She knew Miranda cared about her. Moreover, apparently the complicated part had been settled.

"Emily, besides a bonus that 'the team' will receive, you also will earn an extra for training two newbies, at the same time."

The assistant's eyes were enormous. Financial bonus? For her? It was unheard-of!

Even though stunned at the news, Serena had the sense of giving a slight nudge on her speechless girlfriend's arm, catapulting her into action.

"Tha-thank you, Miranda!" Emily let out, dumbfounded.

"Take care of firing the girl at the reception. I hope that on Monday, your pupils are ready to start."

"Yes, Miranda."

"That's all."

They four turned on their heels, toward the exit.

"Andrea, you stay here."

Andy stopped halfway, turning to the Editor once more.

As soon as the others left and wisely closed the door, Miranda stood up, her eyes warming up to Andy. The older woman stopped in front of her lover, their breaths mingling instinctively.

"At the moment I cannot tell how much what you did, meant to me, because I want give to you my total attention..." Her tone was low, hoarse and significant.

Then her eyes softened and spread across Miranda's face that rare smile that always melted Andy.

Miranda cupped Andrea's soft cheek with an affectionate hand. Her touch and her blue-green eyes, now warm, limpid, speaking through her heart.

Andy covered her lover's hand with her own, a huge, happy smile on her lips. "Later..." She whispered.

Miranda just nodded and released the younger woman. It was being extremely difficult for her not to give vent to her feelings and take Andrea in her arms.

Recognizing in her lover her own dilemma, Andy quickly kissed her on the face and ran out of the room.

x x x x

Andy was in her study typing an article until the girls wake up for their afternoon medication. The twins, more tired, now had periods of rest between their activities. Miranda and she were alarmed to see that in less than three months of the discovery of the illness and initiation of treatment, the girls were so weakened. The sad thing was they knew that much was to come.

"Come in," Andy called after two soft knocks on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," Carena said with a smile when she put her head inside the room. "But some things arrived for you, and I think that you would love seeing that."

Andy frowned, puzzled.

"It was Miranda who sent them," the cook added with a smile, which widened at the sight of the girl's face light up and she practically jump from her chair.

Andy went by Carena in an excited hurry.

"They are in the living room!" The cook told, shaking her head and smiling. "And stop running, you cannot do that!" She reminded.

"I'm not running! I'm only going fast," was the petulant answer, from the stairs.

Carena snorted and shook her head again.

In the living room, Andy was amazed. On the end table had a white pot with orange flowers, beside it, a small leather box wrapped with a red ribbon, and finally, a stunning wicker basket with goodies from the _Magnolia Bakery_. When she came closer, Andy noticed that the presents had numbered envelopes.

She admired the flowers attentively. Andy smiled, rapt by its aroma and beauty. Then she picked up the envelope and opened it. In an elegant card had Miranda's firm writing:

_I imagine that you have been enchanted by the flowers. Despite its exotic appearance and apparent delicacy, the _dendrobium cuthbertsonii _are strong. They can last nine months._

_They remind me of you._

_Your unique smile, warm laughter, the effect of your voice and your beautiful eyes. Beauty that sometimes hides an enormous strength. A set that disassembles my reservations and fills my soul with joy, love and fulfillment. Thanks to your benevolence and persistence, my heart finally found peace._

Andy let out an emotional sob. Although Miranda showed her love even in small gestures, she usually did not do that so clearly in words.

With trembling hands, Andy picked up the second envelope, pulled on the ribbon and opened the small box. There was a key. Curious, she opened the envelope. There was not a card, but a note:

_I am glad that I have saved the surprise for a special occasion. Actually, with all that has happened in recent times, I forgot it_ (Andy laughed at this part)_. But in the end, it will be revealed in a very propitious moment._

_This is a key to our new property in Hamptons. With my divorce from Stephen, as you well know, I did not want to keep the old one. This had been in negotiation for months. The owners did not want to sell the house! _(Andy rolled her eyes, imagining Miranda's tone. As if the owners were required to get rid of the property)_. _

_Well, let's say that some days ago, they have finally understood that my proposal was very special, and my__ lawyer took care of the papers. The house is ours, and I want to find you there, today _(Andy felt a tingle of anticipation)_. It is not fully furnished. In fact, only the master bedroom is briefly decorated. But it is sufficient for our stay. Roy will take you there at five thirty. Do not worry about the girls. I already agreed everything with our medical team and Carena._

_Do not be late_.

Andy was totally ecstatic and excited, wondering what her lover might have in mind. When she wanted to please, 'her Miranda' really spared no effort!

Andy went to the wicker basket with the delicacies and her stomach growled in sympathy. She picked up the last card:

_This is to give you energy to our date, cheer up our child, who will know why, loves sweets _(Andy shook her head, smiling at the dig)_, and calm down a little our girls' resistance _(Andy's heart swelled with love)_, for we do not spend the night at home _(Andy laughed)_. By the way, besides you, my darling, you need not bring anything to eat. I took care of that, too._

Andy snorted at her lover's artifice and then laughed at her stomach, again demanding attention. She smiled, thinking it was time to wake up "their girls" for the medication and special snack, that they would have that afternoon. Her smile became affectionate to see that Miranda included them in her treats. The twins certainly would love the consideration.

x x x x

"Oh, God!" Andy moaned. "Don't stop! Yes! Faster! Yes, like that! Fuck me harder, love!" Her tone was hoarse, beside herself with pleasure, her hips responding frantically at Miranda's strong thrusts.

The older woman just kept grunting, mouth and teeth feasting on soft neck, the strap-on going deep and faster and faster inside Andy, the other end rubbing wonderfully against Miranda's clit.

"Oh... oh, God! I... I..."

"Yes! Give to me what is MINE! Give it to me, MY Andrea," Miranda demanded in a heavy voice, her movements becoming even more diligent.

The possessive tone and her lover's redoubled energy were the breaking point. Soon Andy came with a loud howl, her nails digging into Miranda's back, who instinctively bit her on the shoulder, also reaching her climax.

They had made passionately intense love before. But nothing like that. Having to hold her emotions in check and desire for intimacy had let Miranda at the height of her lust. When Andrea had arrived at the new house, Miranda barely gave time to the girl come in and attacked her, right there in the lobby. From there, after desperate orgasms still standing up, the two scantily clad women, kissing and trying to remove the remaining clothes, were tripping to the master bedroom.

It was when Miranda Priestly showed one more surprise.

For someone who was using a strap-on for the first time, the older woman had proved herself very well. After the small shy discomfort when wearing it, the desire took over as soon as Andrea gave to Miranda one of her double smiles, sensually opened her legs, exposing herself completely to her view, and said in a lustful tone: "Come, love, take what is yours."

After that, it was a frenzy of moans and panting, provocative and naughty words, cries, licks, hickeys, bites, smells and tastes.

When they had recovered a little, Miranda made mention of withdrawing from Andrea, but her lover stopped her.

"Stay a little longer..." Andy needed the connection, still feel Miranda's weight on her, their sweaty bodies together in delicious fullness.

Miranda agreed with a smile and buried her head on Andrea's neck. She was immersed in a languid happiness, and still surprised by her actions, so spontaneous and visceral. What the girl incited in her was incredible and extremely invigorating.

While understanding the reason, when Miranda saw her lover acting like her, it was awkward. Andrea was perfect. However, what bothered the older woman was not the fact of seeing the emulation of her actions, but that being played by Andrea. For Miranda, Andrea meant warmth, an impressive lovely strength.

On this issue, she was totally different from herself.

It was when Miranda understood what all that really meant: A grand sample of love.

It was Andrea's concern with her that made the young woman to plan such a project, to spend her time and to use her intellect instructing her 'team' and guiding the applicants. And at the final stage, Andrea took on the biggest challenge: She suppressed her enormous heart.

Miranda's discomfort turned into a proud moment. Heart and mind together, filled with desires and plans.

More relaxed, Miranda had watched the recording again. And this time, when she was not evilly laughing at her girl's masterful performance and frightened reactions from the others, she was overcome by an immense sense of pompous arrogance... and lust. Seeing Andrea being so tough and determined for her, stimulated in the older woman an oppressive greed. But Miranda would have patience. She would give the reward that Andrea deserved. Miranda would show how much the efforts of her young lover were appreciated.

The wait was worth it.

"For someone who didn't care about sex, you really are a real find!" Andy joked and moaned softly, feeling the strap-on moving inside her, when Miranda got up on her elbows to look below at her.

The older woman could have fooled around, but she opted for the truth. "It is your merit, Andrea." Her tone was serious, significant, and Andy's heart trembled, as well as her sex.

Miranda noted that her young lover was aroused again and she started moving her hips slowly, her own desire taking over her senses.

"Later, when I succumb to fatigue after love your body, I want you tell me the backstage of your project. I think I do not need to say how much I appreciated... and I had fun with that."

Andy moaned at the tone and malicious look, the blue-green eyes, dark with desire, gazing at her.

"Now, enough talk. I want you again." Miranda concluded, her thrusts becoming more urgent.

Andy's response was a long whine, to pull the older woman by her hair and capture her lips in a hungry kiss.

.

* * *

**A/N**

Hi, guys!

Thanks for all the feedback and encouragement. I loved your involvement.

I apologize for not having time to answer everyone individually. I intend to do it again from now on.

See you soon,  
Danieli.


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. **Request Unexpected** is a non-profit fan work. PLEASE, don't archive my story without my permission.

**BETA:** NO BETA READER. All mistakes are mine. My first language is not English, but I try my best. Thanks to my friend _Mxrolkr (Dee)_ and support from all of you, I'm gradually improving.

**REQUEST:** If you'll post a comment (I'll certainly love it) and you have a _FanFictionNet_ account, if this is not uncomfortable to you, please post your comment here. Those who don't have a _FanFictionNet_ account, I'll be more than happy having your comments on my _LiveJournal_ posts. Thank you so much!

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 32/46**

To the Andy and Miranda's delight, the younger woman's morning sickness was more mild and sporadic. Except a little muscles complaint due to exercise the night before, Andy had woken feeling wonderfully energetic. So much so, that if they did not have a commitment to her friends, she would like to show to Miranda, once again, how much she loved her distinct way of saying thank you.

The night was memorable. It was full of passion, experimentation and laughter. It had been some time since the couple had a special moment.

At home, they were gladly received by the twins and a great breakfast. Carena was generous and Andy's stomach manifested promptly to the abundance.

The twins were also having a bright morning. Although their expected weakness, the girls were excited about the day. It would be the first time that they would go out after the advance of treatment. Plus, they would to meet Andy's friends. Saturday promised to be quite amazing.

After they ate breakfast (even Miranda openly favored the dishes; after all, she spent a lot of energy late into the night), they were getting ready to go. Andy helped the twins to choose the best clothes and wigs, and with Miranda's permission, she applied on them a light makeup. The girls wanted to be in their best state. They knew about their physical limitations and that they should be medicated, but on a first encounter, they did not want look so fragile.

"It will be nice to meet your friends, Andy," Caroline said for the umpteenth time, when they were already inside the car, going to Eliza and Sophie's address.

As at other times, Andy smiled and nodded in agreement. "They will love you both, Sweethearts. Liza and Sof were hyper pleased to be able to meet you. Lily and Doug have known both of you through me and they cannot wait!" She assured.

The twins smiled satisfied.

Once they hear that Andy and Miranda would help with the move, the girls wanted to take part in too. To begin with, Miranda did not like the idea, worried about her children's health. But them, and Andy, convinced her it was safe, that they would not be exposed. Moreover, it would be good go out, relax a little. When the twins promised not to strain, they received the bargain.

x x x x

"Roy, we will spend a while here. You can go back to the townhouse. When we decide to leave, I call you."

The driver lowered the brim of his kepi in acknowledgment. "Yes, Miranda. Andy, girls, have fun."

Andy shot him a glare. He knew very well that it would be an ordeal. "Thank you, Roy." She was sarcastic.

After a slight smile, the man returned to the car and left.

Andy linked arms with Miranda and took Cassidy's hand, while her partner, Caroline's one. "Let's go?" She urged with a smile.

The girls responded with enthusiastic nods, and Miranda, with her usual pursed lips.

After all the fuss about their relationship, gradually the attentions of the press were in the other direction. Although Andy and Miranda were still followed by them, now the _paparazi_ were few and relatively discreet.

The family walked quietly to the front desk of the building. The place was well lit and decorated, very cozy. It was not exactly at Miranda's lifestyle, but was far superior to the Andy's old one. It seemed that her friends were progressing well.

When they reached the counter, Andy had to control her fun to see the stunned receptionist. The girl's stutter when addressing them and her look of adoration at Miranda were priceless.

After the instruction that they could go on, in the elevator, Andy and the twins finally laughed. Miranda just gave a snort. For her, that fangirls were so boring.

At the entrance of the apartment, before Andy could ring the bell, the door was opened, and seconds later, she found herself clasped in an enthusiastic hug.

"Hey, Sof! Good to see you too!" Andy let out, laughing.

Different from her intimidating appearance, Sophie Johnson was extremely warm.

Andy was still laughing, but Miranda's concern at the excessive pressure on her stomach made her to try to reverse the situation.

However, the older woman was faster.

"But Andrea did not tell me that in addition to a doctor, you were a basketball player," Miranda joked in her way that seemed an insult.

Sophie released Andy immediately. The glacial ironic tone was freezing her bones.

"Mmm... in fact, it helped with my scholarship," she said with wide eyes.

Then the woman recovered from the fright. She smiled and offered her hand, that Miranda, for Andy's relief, took without hesitation or pursed lips.

"Sorry my scene, but I haven't seen Andy for a long time. Sophie Johnson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miranda."

The older woman raised slightly an eyebrow, but Andy knew that it was not an unhappy gesture. It was admiration. Andy had instructed her friends to only call her partner by her first name.

"Nice to meet you too, Sophie. Andrea forgot to pass this information. It was just deduction," Miranda said with an air of superiority.

Sophie smiled, not taking offence.

Andy shrugged.

"'Our' girls," Miranda introduced and Andy felt her chest warm with love and pride. "Cassidy and Caroline Priestly."

"Did you really play basketball?"

"Were you really good at it?"

Sophie bent down to get at eye level with them.

"We can see it later. There is an excellent gymnasium in the building," she said with a wink.

The twins looked immediately at Miranda.

"Can we, Mom?"

"Please!"

They asked hopefully.

In other circumstance, Miranda would not have thought of refusing the request. At present, the girls were unable to even do what they so much desired. However, not wanting to expose immediately her children's situation, she decided on a non-committal answer:

"We'll see..." Miranda said with a smile, but her eyes carried her message.

It was received. The twins remembered their promise.

"Okay, Mom."

"Thank you."

The girls answered without enthusiasm. But they understood. Sometimes it was just difficult for the sisters to control themselves.

"Please, come in. The others are in the kitchen," Sophie said, giving way for them to pass. "We decided to start packing up there, so Liza can have the place ready for our lunch."

"Mmm... chicken pie!" Andy let out practically salivating.

Miranda snorted and the girls laughed with Sophie.

But before they reached the kitchen, Andy was attacked again.

Miranda was watching apprehensively:

First was Eliza. She hugged and looked at Andrea, as she scolded and praised her in an emotional voice.

Then was Douglas, who thank God, was more restrained.

Finally that Lilian, who has not hugged Andrea as excessively as the hosts, but the praises, and especially the scolding, were present.

To the Miranda's discontent, the friends had the stupid idea of doing a group hug using Andrea like a ridiculous filling of a human sandwich. In Miranda's opinion, it was a very tasty snack. But it was a delicacy very pregnant, even if it was barely noticeable. When they began to sing a dreadful brotherhood song and to turn her Andrea, Miranda had enough.

"Although, God knows why, Andrea is allowing this childlike behavior, I do not think all the pressure on her stomach is good for 'our' child."

The hug ended in a sudden movement.

"Miranda!"

"Oh, my God! Pregnant?"

"Andy, your naughty girl!"

"WHAT?"

"Ouch!"

Miranda just smiled aside. At times, it was best to go straight to the point. It put a stop to that nonsense and opened room for something that Andrea was torturing herself how to tell her friends. Moreover, no one could blame Miranda for being a bit territorial.

The twins looked at each other.

"It's a good thing that we brought our _PSPs_," Cassidy said with a half-smile.

Caroline snorted and nodded in agreement. "Let's go to a corner while they discuss it."

Her sister shook her head yes and they went to sit down on the back of the room.

"Andy!" Eliza let out happily and hugged her friend, and to Miranda's satisfaction, this time more carefully. "What wonderful news! Pregnant? Tell us all about it!"

Lily narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Yes, 'friend', tell us all about it..." She asked through gritted teeth.

Miranda did not like the look and much less the tone. Her protective instinct was on alert. Since she learned of their relationship, Lilian was upsetting Andrea in some way. As much as she tried to conceal, Andrea was always a little quiet and evasive after a meeting or phone call with her 'friend'.

Anticipating a war, Doug went on rescue. "Miranda, is good finally to meet you," he said a little shrill, offering his hand.

She gave a genuine smile at his attempt to attract her attention. Miranda owed much to him. "Equally, Douglas." She returned the greeting with a firm handshake. "I have heard good things about you. I appreciate all your support to Andrea," the Editor said, noting his clothes. In addition to all, the young man had a sense of fashion.

Doug swelled with happiness at the recognition and her pleased look at his outfit. "We always look for each other. I just wanted to see my Sunshine happy. If it was through you..." He shrugged with a smile.

Miranda nodded. "I believe that true friends would think so," she pointed in a solemn tone.

Miranda had promised to behave, and although Douglas's effort to appease the tempers, Lilian's authoritarian and impatient posturing was getting on her nerves. Who that girl thought she was, to claim answers from Andrea in public, even more in front of her?

Miranda turned to the girl and gave her a sharp look. "Lilian... the nervous and demanding 'friend'," she said in an overly sweet voice, her smile extremely predatory.

Lily hesitated for a moment, but she was undeterred. She squared her shoulders and looked at the older woman in the eye. "Miranda Priestly... The 'devil girlfriend' and cradle-robber."

Eliza and Sophie had huge eyes.

Doug let out a terrified and affected shriek. He looked like he would faint.

Andy frowned, prepared for the monstrous strife that would follow.

Miranda Priestly gave a melodious laugh.

Lily waited, but her resolve was wavering. If she was honest to herself, the sound was frightening her terribly, like a resonant wind, presage of a devastating storm.

Then, the whole alleged Miranda's fun was gone.

Andy knew that look.

Miranda was going to the slaughter.

Honestly? Lily asked for it.

Andy was tired of her attitude. Since she learned of her involvement with Miranda, Lily said that she would respect them. But occasionally she hurt Andy with indictments and nasty jokes about her relationship or her partner.

Lily swore that she would behave, and see how she reacted. It is right that the news about the pregnancy was a bomb, even more the way it was delivered. But for God's sake, did Lily need to be so possessive in front of Miranda?

"It is good to know you are not just a big mouth. The girl has courage," Miranda analyzed after a few seconds of suspense, looking at Lily like she was a micro-organism on a microscope slide, to the point of her extermination. "I like people with personality," the older woman confessed with a cheeky grin. "However, there is a difference between assert yourself and to impose on someone what you think. You have your mind made up about me and my relationship with Andrea. I accept that you do not like me. Few are the people who merely tolerate my presence." Her predatory smile was visible again. "But your personal opinion does not give you the right to use your alleged friendship to instill guilt on Andrea. Even more in the situation that she finds herself in..."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "What is this so delicate situation, besides because of you, Andy to be chased by a bunch of crazies?" She asked in a mocking tone.

Miranda shot her a glare. She had said too much. Dismayed, the older woman looked at her partner.

Andy nodded to her. It was better to clarify it all at once. Despite all the mess, she knew her friends would not tell the true condition of the twins to anyone.

The older woman sighed. "In addition to Andrea's pregnancy be a blessing because it is 'our' child, it can help our other two girls. Cassidy and Caroline were diagnosed with leukemia-"

"Manipulator from hell!" Lily snapped, cutting her off, scaring everyone, except for Miranda, who seemed to wait for the explosion. "You tell me for not to impose my will on Andy, but and you, what you did to her? Because of you, Andy broken up with Nate! She became a different person to please you!" Lily accused vehemently. "Then, when you need someone to be your surrogate mother, who do you think? Andy! The fool girl in love that would do anything for you! What is it? While Andy saves your daughters, do you take advantage of the situation to fuck her?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Andy's shout surprised everyone. The twins stood up automatically, but they were keeping a safe distance. The girls would not let Andy and their Mom worried to see them directly involved in the ruckus.

"Lily, if that's what you think, then, you don't know anything about me!" Andy told, beside herself.

Her arms were stretched to her sides, her hands were closed in fists and her breathing was irregular. Andy's eyes were watering as her being was filling with anger, bitterness and disappointment.

"I've got tired of telling you, and I repeat it: yes, I changed. I grew up! Nate, don't. A new world opened up and I jumped at the chance. I adapted to that. Nate, don't! The end was inevitable; we no longer had a common path. Is Miranda the guilty? Does anybody have blame for attract us to them? That is insane! And even if she had orchestrated something, I'm not as naive as you think. I walked in and kept at it because I wanted to. My God, this not only involves Miranda and I, but also two children and a life to come! What gives you the right to judge our relationship this way? Why are you being so cruel? THIS IS MY CHOICE! Why you cannot respect that?"

Within moments, Miranda was at her side, her right hand lightly on Andrea's shoulders, comforting her. "Calm down, Darling..." She asked in a soft voice.

But Andy was unstable. She had these feelings in her throat that she needed to cough out.

"Now is my turn to ask: who are you? That Lily who I knew was a loving person. She defended her friends, but she let the common sense guide her. What happened to her?"

Miranda took a deep breath. She made her decision.

Miranda did not care to be the revealer of secrets, in the case, she insisted on doing that. It would save future work. The girl already hated her. She would give to Lilian another good reason.

"Happened you, Andrea," the older woman said in a serene, but accurate tone.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

Lily sucked the air. The look on her face could be described as shock and disbelief.

"I... I don't understand..." Andy stammered, her indignation replaced by confusion.

Miranda turned to her, took her hands and looked into Andrea's eyes. Miranda's tender features, rarely seen by others, carefully directed at her partner.

"You always expect the best in people. Although dangerous, because your heart can be easily hurt by disappointment, is one of the things that fascinate me about you: your ability to love, regardless of our faults. Lucky me," she described with a loving smile. "But sometimes, because of this, you do not see some suspicious characteristics. In this case, fear. This can make someone completely unreasonable."

"But-I-"

"Lilian thinks she lost her chance once before. She is seeing it happen again. However, her fear is different. It is intense and oppressive." Miranda paused and stared menacingly at the girl. "Because she knows that this time will be final."

Lily closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened them, her eyes were glowing with fury. "Your son of a bitch... you had no right!" She shouted in a voice choked by tears and despair.

"Did you have? Do you think it is right because of your cowardice you living in this little game of over-protective friend? You did not interfere with Andrea and Nathaniel, because you knew he never deserved her. The end of their relationship would be a matter of time, and when that happened, you would be there with Andrea, ready to help her pick up the pieces. Who knows, you finally would have your big chance. Oh yes, they broke off their relationship, but it was in my arms that Andrea found security. You can feel it. You know Andrea. You know what we have is not fragile. Is that what frightens you. You know, different from that foolish boy, I will do everything to keep Andrea," Miranda argued in a sharp and effective tone.

Then she paused and sighed.

Suddenly, Miranda looked tired.

"I promised Andrea that I would be 'nice' to her friends. But not all my effort to be gentle on her behalf would deprive me of defending the woman I love and our family. It is good everyone to get used to this, because I will always act like that to who to threaten them. I will not have pity. So, Lilian, as they say: suck it up. After you lick your wounds, and Andrea forgive you, try to be the friend she loves and needs. This person I knew, definitely does not deserve Andrea's friendship, much less come close to our children," Miranda spoke at once, without changing her voice. "That's all." She turned away, not giving more attention to the girl's presence.

Lily was without reaction. She dropped her head and looked at the floor. Her inertia was an acquiescence of truth in Miranda Priestly's words.

Andy felt lost. So many things were going through her mind and choking her heart. Suddenly, aversion wrapped her. She did not want to. She would not manage to stay close to Lily, until she could think about and absorb everything.

As if feeling her state, the girls finally went to meet her and hugged each side of Andy's body. Miranda loosened her hands and put her arm around Andrea's shoulders, the loving bond maintained.

"Can we go home now?" Andy asked in a small voice.

"N-no... I'll..." Lily said jerkily, and without waiting for an answer, she grabbed her purse from the couch and went in haste to the door, hanging her head still lower.

"At least, an altruistic attitude," Caroline observed in a thoughtful, but still audible whisper.

Miranda would scold her, but she gave up. This would generate deepening on the topic already strained.

Sophie ran, following her friend in escape. She opened the door, and in the hallway, the taller woman just gave her a hug, feeling Lily's body shaking with the effort to contain her crying. They would talk later. Lily could have done a tremendous mess, but they were friends, Sophie cared about her. She hoped that somehow she could help in that so delicate situation.

Sophie and Eliza always knew about Lily's secret. They were sure that Doug was also aware that all over-protection was something far deeper than a fraternal bonding. But they overlooked it. Andy was completely unaware of the fact. The friends did not want to jeopardize the friendship that they two had. Sophie and her wife thought that after some time Lily would move on. From a distance, they could not see that her fixation on Andy had increased.

As they say: has no way to hide the truth forever. Artful, it decides appear in the less opportune moments. Lilian Wilson asked for, and Miranda Priestly revealed it with pleasure.

After Lily's departure, a silent atmosphere came over them. The twins were still holding onto Andy and Miranda supporting them.

Eliza sighed sadly, not knowing what to do. Doug, always sensitive and pacifist, was ahead.

"Folks, let's sit down a little," he asked eagerly. He feared for Andy, she was so pale.

Miranda and the girls guided Andy to one of the couches, which had been cleaned. Cassidy and Caroline sat down on the floor and the other adults on ottomans.

"How are you feeling?" Miranda asked quietly in Andrea's ear.

Andy shook her head. She did not want to; she could not talk about it at the time.

"What do you think to lie down a little? You are trembling," Miranda offered, worried.

"That's right, Andy. Our bed is assembled. Let me just put a clean sheet," Eliza reinforced with a sweet smile, happy to be helpful.

"Take it." Sophie gave her a glass of water, as her professional side studied Andy silently. It was more sadness, anything physiological, which had shaken her friend.

Andy smiled faintly to them both. They were really nice. How it was good to have them close again.

"Yeah, Andy, you need some rest," Caroline insisted on in a loving tone.

"Aside from that, we want to know the gymnasium that Sophie commented," Cassidy added with a grin, emphasizing the 'to know', receiving an enthusiastic nod from her sister. "And of them," she said, pointing with her thumb toward Sophie, Eliza and Doug. "We liked."

Andy was forced to laugh with the others. She felt her soul a little lighter. The girls were really lovely imps. Her heart warmed with the immense love she had for such treasures. Andy stared at Miranda, who was studying her with careful eyes.

Her family.

As she had sworn in the episode with her parents, Andy would not let anything or anyone come between them.

.

* * *

**A****/N**

Nothing like back in the middle of a fuss! LOL I hope you enjoyed the chapter. More is coming up ;)

Now is the time that I apologize. Sorry for the long time without updates, but life was quite unpleasant to me and my family for a while. Who has no idea what I'm talking about, read this post (without the spaces in the link):

http : / dhautequest . livejournal .com / 13808 . html

I apologize as well for emails or messages that I didn't answer. I was extremely sad (and angry) with everything that happened, and I have the annoying habit of isolating myself and hide at work. Then again, I'm sorry.

Some lovely people have volunteered to be my beta and it makes me very happy. However, my concern is about the updates. I take some time to get to translate a chapter, and with a beta, the posting would take even longer because we would have to wait for her time to review my translation. Then you, my dear readers, feel free to send me Private Messaging pointing out grammatical mistakes, that I'll fix them as soon as possible. I like this way because it also gives me the opportunity to learn from you.

Thank God, my life didn't have only bad occurrences. In the meantime, I launched the second edition of one of my books and I'm working on launching a new one for December, as I'm organizing my first art exhibition on January.

If you are curious, you can see the site and the cover of my recent book (in Portuguese). The work is 100% by author. Besides the story, I'm responsible for the drawing on the cover, layout and edition.

Cover (without the spaces in the link): http : / danielihautequest . com / doismundos / wp-content / gallery / livros / despertar_frentecapa . jpg

Site (without the spaces in the link): http : / danielihautequest . com / doismundos / ?page_id=34

This is the first book. The story is a fantastic trilogy, without forgetting the love between the ladies. I intend to launch the English edition next year.

Thank you so much for your support, kindness and patience. Thank you for reading Request Unexpected.

Danieli Hautequest.


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_** and **_**20th Century Fox**_. **"Unexpected Request"** is a non-profit work.

The plot of this fanfiction and any original characters belong to me, _**Danieli Hautequest**_. My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in full or shared (including download, PDF, DOC, etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a non-profit work, I do the translation or ask a friend to do it for me. Therefore, I ask that you take into consideration that our first language is not English, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I rely on the review from an American friend, but with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can pass. However, this will not hinder the understanding of the text.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 33**

Miranda smelled Andrea's hair and planted a soft kiss on them. She had remained lying with her partner on their hosts' bed, hugging her from behind, holding, coddling, until the young woman fell asleep.

The Editor knew perfectly how much the situation hurt Andrea's feelings. Even if indirectly, Miranda helped cause that pain and she was very sorry about that. But she also knew it was just a matter of time, until the truth came out and the damage was done. As Miranda has always been very opportunistic, with the commotion, she saw the chance to expose it. This would save Andrea from more suffering by her friend's demands, as well as of a melodrama when the pregnancy was advanced.

However, her tactics had consequences.

Even after Lillian's departure, Andrea was still very pale, her hands trembling. All of them were concerned about her well-being and Miranda asked Sophie to take Andrea's blood pressure. It was a little high. Miranda immediately wanted to call Dominique, but Andrea stopped her, saying she just was feeling a little languid with everything that happened. She just needed to rest. But to everyone's relief, Andrea agreed to see the doctor on Monday.

x x x x

"Doug, stop it!" Eliza scolded, slapping his hand away, which occasionally was on the plate with shredded chicken.

"Oooouch!" He complained excessively.

Eliza laughed. "I didn't hit you this hard!"

"Violent!"

"Wimpy!"

They stuck their tongues out at each other and chuckled.

"Maybe my girls could discuss with you, since childishness is something you are knowledgeable about," Miranda accused in a low and sharp tone, surprising them.

Doug shrieked and jumped from his stool at the counter.

Eliza let out 'Jesus' and the spoon she was holding fell to the floor.

Miranda's smile was wicked.

After verifying that Andrea was still peacefully sleeping, she had left the bedroom. While her young partner rested a little more, the Editor would take advantage to recognize the ground.

"God, woman, this way you kill me!" Doug said in a trembled voice, this time without any feigning.

Miranda ignored him and looked at Eliza. "My daughters?"

"At the gymnasium with Sophie."

Miranda pursed her lips. "Yet?"

Eliza smiled sweetly. She understood her concern. "As my wife assured you, your girls won't strive. She has experience in this type of situation, Miranda."

The older woman sighed. "Andrea told me that in addition to Pediatrics, Sophie also has a background in Occupational Therapy, but she did not elaborate. I confess that I do not know about the particulars of the profession, much less if Sophie is enabled to deal with children with…with cancer…"

"Actually, this is part of her specialization. I'll not go into technical details, which even I don't know exactly." Eliza giggled. "But, let's say that Sophie try to help children to exercise safely and relieve the pain, while their minds are also distracted and strengthened."

Miranda nodded in understanding, and then smiled aside. "Did you take too long to memorize these lines?"

Doug, who was just listening to them, chuckled.

Eliza gave a playful smile. "Did it work?"

Miranda got serious. "Yes, and I would like to know more about it from your wife."

The conversation was interrupted by laughter. Eliza and Doug cackled. Miranda raised her eyebrows at the scene.

Sophie was carrying the girls. On entering the kitchen, however, the doctor put them down on the floor.

"Mom, you had to see it! She plays great!" Caroline told excitedly.

"Sof taught us a lot of tricks!" Cassidy added happily.

Miranda looked at the woman, her eyes narrowing.

Caroline snorted. "Calm down, Mom. She didn't let us do anything risky. We watched Sof execute the moves, still sitting down."

"And when we played, or it was passing the ball, still sitting down, or Sof took us on her arms to score a basket," Cassidy added.

"It was amazing!"

"It was different, but very good!"

Miranda turned to Sophie, who was watching the twins, delighted. The Editor actually smiled at the taller woman.

"It seems that my girls had great fun."

"The three of us had," Sophie said with a grin.

"Doug, why don't you take Cassidy and Caroline to see what we installed in the TV room?" Eliza said with a little smile.

The twins looked from one to the other, curious.

Doug's smile was smug. "Come with me, you'll not regret it!"

He did not need asking twice.

With them out of sight, Miranda turned to Eliza, who snorted.

"Video game." She rolled her eyes. "Someone here loves it."

In response, Sophie shrugged with a witty smile.

Miranda shook her head. From Andrea, rose to four. They were incorrigible.

"I was talking to Miranda about your background in Occupational Therapy, love," Eliza said, after move her wife's hand away from one of the pies.

The Editor nodded in agreement. "It's true. I think this could help my girls."

Sophie's face changed completely. "Surely," she assured in a professional tone. "Can I elaborate?"

"Go on."

"Why don't you go to talk in the living room while I finish the second pie?" Eliza interrupted them.

Sophie nodded and left, followed by Miranda.

In the living room, they made themselves comfortable on the couch and resumed their conversation. After several minutes discussing the method, Miranda had a thoughtful face. Then, she gazed at Sophie.

"I want you taking care of the twins."

Sophie stared at her in surprise. "Umm…I'd love to, but…with my studies, it would be a very irregular hours, and I don't know if it would be convenient for you. But I can indicate a great professional-"

"My daughters like you," Miranda cut her off. "Whatever your agenda, we will adapt to it."

Sophie stared at her again.

The woman was really forthright!

Sophie thought for a moment. It would be busy, tiring…but the girls were also Andy's 'daughters'. Moreover, Sophie was already under the charm of two smart redheads.

The doctor smiled. "I agree."

Miranda nodded, satisfied.

From there, the two agreed schedules, payments and other details. Minutes later, they were interrupted by Eliza.

"Lunch is ready. Could you wake up Andy? She would kill us if we started to eat the chicken pie without her," Eliza asked Miranda, with a chuckle.

"It's not necessary. I came attracted by the smell!" Andy arrived staggering and with swollen eyes. However, despite the scruffy look, she was more flushed.

Sophie laughed heartily. "It never fails!"

Andy stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Mmm…pie! Did someone say pie?" She asked in a playful way, and ran to the kitchen.

In a jump, Sophie was right behind her.

Miranda shook her head. "How you endured it for so long?"

Eliza shrugged, but she had a loving smile on her face. "In fact, I missed it terribly. They are crazy, but they make life so much fun!"

Miranda snorted. But she agreed internally with her.

x x x x

Andrea was right. Eliza Martinelli's chicken pie was divine. So much, that not fearing sound like a desperate housewife, Miranda asked for the recipe. To her satisfaction, Eliza gave it to her with pleasure.

During lunch, Miranda and Sophie told them about the conversation they had. The adults were content with the novelty, and the twins, just loved it.

After a coffee made by Doug, which Miranda appreciated greatly, they spent the rest of the afternoon dealing with the remaining of the move. The girls helped as they could. Even Miranda, instead of just giving orders, meticulously organized one of the shelves.

At some stage, Andy stopped what she was doing and took a moment to admire her friends and her new family. It hurt a certain absence. But she would not let it kill her happiness to see such important people in her life getting on so well.

x x x x

"Today was nothing like I expected it to be," Andy confessed in the elevator as they went down to go home.

"Indeed." Miranda pulled Andrea closer to her. She sensed the mixture of joy and sorrow in her lover's tone.

"We love to come, Andy."

"Your friends are great!"

"Liza is so beautiful and sweet. And Sof will help us in therapy and also teach a lot of tricks!"

"Doug is so funny! He promised to play with us!"

The girls said enthusiastically, as they exited the elevator and passed through the lobby.

Four smiles quickly died when the family opened the dark glass doors of the building and faced with dozens of photographers and reporters.

"Miranda, is it true that your daughters are seriously ill?" One of them shouted.

"Why do you hide that?" Another of them asked.

"So, is Andrea only a surrogate?" An eager young man came closer to the truth of the past.

"Is the cancer terminal?" Someone dared to suggest.

Miranda pulled Andrea closer to her again, each one of them guiding one of the girls ahead, as they went through the sea of undesirable.

Roy ran and helped them into the _Mercedes_. "I'm sorry, Miranda. They came now, out of nowhere! I tried to tell you, but yours and Andy's cell phone was off and I couldn't go through them in time." The driver was mortified.

With pursed lips, Miranda just nodded in understanding. Probably, the problem with the cell phone was elevator interference.

"Let's go, Roy, now! I do not care if you have to run over one or two of them."

The man gave a sardonic smile before raising the privacy divider of the car and run off, reporters jumping sideways.

The girls cuddled up to the adults. Andy had a lost look.

Then, suddenly she turned to Miranda. "How did they…do you think…"

The Editor's eyes were cold. "It seems that your 'friend'—she spat the word as if it was a poison—wasted no time," Miranda accused.

She picked up her cell phone and pressed the speed dial. Seconds later, in her more demanding tone, she said:

"I need your security services again in my house, Mr. Stuart. Now. We are going there, and my family and I do not want to be attacked once more time by a mob of _paparazzi_. Yes. That's all."

Miranda closed the device and hugged Cassidy and Andrea, who was hugging Caroline. The comfortable atmosphere inside the car was extremely false.


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger **_and_** 20th Century Fox**_. **"Unexpected Request"** is a non-profit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in full or shared (including download, PDF, DOC, etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a non-profit work, I do the translation or ask a friend to do it for me. Therefore, I ask that you take into consideration that our first language is not English, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I rely on the review from an American friend, but with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can pass. However, this will not hinder the understanding of the text.

**THANKS:** To _**Vera**_ for helping with the translation of this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 34**

To gain a little time, Miranda's _Mercedes_ did laps around the neighborhood while Roy attempted to shake off some of the _paparazzi_. When the security team finally arrived, Stuart and his subordinates quickly formed a cordon and the car could enter the property, without any problems.

As soon as they passed through the house's door, still in the hall, Miranda asked: "Andrea, do you would take the girls to a shower before dinner? Take the opportunity and do it as well. I will call Dominique to see you."

Andy thought about protesting, but Miranda's determined look and her own knowledge that the day had been full of bad surprises, made that she only nodded languidly in agreement at the doctor's premature visit. Andy was trembling again.

Miranda looked at her daughters. They had worried looks, like Andrea. She smiled reassuringly at them, kissed the forehead of each of the girls and placed a loving kiss on her partner's lips. "Trust me. I will take care of everything."

The other three nodded with an air of understanding on their faces. They knew it was a promise that Miranda would keep whatever the cost.

Concerned, the Editor was watching them go upstairs in slow, disheartened steps, a significant silence in the house.

Once they were out of sight, her expression changed. Finally all the fury that Miranda had fought to keep back could be showed on her face. She opened her cell phone and went to the hunt.

"Let's cut the theater, I need your services," Miranda barked when the call was answered, as she walked quickly to the study, at the library on the first floor. "Today something happened that surprised me and brought serious consequences. I hate to be caught by surprise," the woman growled in a dangerous tone. "Someone has a big mouth," she continued in a tough voice, after closing the door behind her. "I want you to find this 'person'. I have my suspicions..." The Editor pursed her lips and sat on the chair behind the writing desk.

x x x x

Upon entering the bedroom, Miranda noted that Andrea was still in the shower. The Editor went to the suite, getting rid of her clothes. She opened the half-open door of the bathroom. Andrea had her back to the entrance, under the shower, static. Miranda pursed her lips. "Can I come in, Darling?" She asked in a soft voice, not to scare her.

Andy turned around immediately end opened the shower screen. A small smile emerged on her face and she nodded her consent.

Miranda gave a tight smile together with a quick nod and stepped into the shower. She said nothing, just held out her arms to her partner.

Andy wasted no time. Soon she was embraced by the older woman, her tears flowing together with the hot water.

Miranda held Andrea protectively against her and heard her partner's rueful cry. While the Editor kissed her lover's hair and stroked her back, she promised herself, once again, that she would catch who hurt her family.

Minutes later, Andy breathed deeply and loosened the embrace. She looked at her partner with a sad, lost expression. "Our girls are scared, Miranda...me too..."

The older woman sighed and showed her own frailty. "I know, my Darling...but we will be fine...I will take care of this..."

Although still hurt, now Andrea's eyes glistened with something that Miranda was not used to seeing in them: Anger.

"Promise me...promise me you'll find who did it...and make this person bitterly regret..." Andy's voice had switched into a severe tone.

Miranda narrowed her eyes, staring at her. "Even if was Lillian?"

Andy's gaze was icy, as well as her voice: "Especially if was she..."

x x x x

Dominique pursed her lips. Then she carefully removed the blood pressure monitor from Andy's wrist. "Your heartbeats are irregular and your blood pressure is still a little high. You need to rest. I advise a light meal and bed."

"I wish it was that easy..." Andy grumbled exasperatedly.

The doctor smiled aside. "I expected that. I brought a fennel tea to calm you and help with sleep. It is in the kitchen, along with a manual on how to make it in the best way for you."

Andy sighed in defeat. "I'm gonna prepare a snack. Eat with us, Dominique?"

"I'd love to, but we ordered some pizza and my children should be anxious waiting for me. Their father is in a business trip, so..." The doctor shrugged.

Andy smiled. "Thank you for coming."

Dominique nodded with a sweet smile. "Take care of yourself. And if you feel something abnormal—"

"I call you," Andy cut her off with a smile and an eye roll. She turned to Miranda. "Don't be long. You need to eat something too." She gave a slight kiss on her partner's lips and left the room.

"The girl loves you with all her heart."

Miranda looked at Dominique carefully and nodded in agreement. Then her eyes narrowed. "Tell me what I really need to know..."

The doctor sighed heavily.

x x x x

Due to the very emotional and eventful day, as soon as they finished their snack, the girls went early to bed. After her quick meal, Andy took the prescribed tea and had a slight conversation with her parents. She was already sleepy and went to stay with the twins. Andy would sleep with them until Miranda solve some pending matters and call her to the master bedroom.

In her study, the Editor had just shut down the cell phone after a talk with Emily, who as well as her PR, was tending to minimize damage by the press, when the device rang.

Looking at the display, Miranda took a deep breath. "Jeremy," she answered resignedly.

The conversation was disastrous. The man had the gall to blame Miranda for expose the children. Tired, physically and emotionally, the Editor did not control her biting and accurate responses.

"Are you threatening me, Miranda?"

"It was you who came up with demands and threats, Jeremy. I am just reminding you of the minimum rights that you still have, because I am complacent by thinking about the twins," the Editor was harsh, her voice, extremely cold. "You can accuse me of many things. But never, never about my care with them and try to protect my daughters. Maybe not always in the best way, but I try. And you, where are you? Are you here in the chemotherapy sessions? Are you here when they vomit so much that they can barely stand? Are you here when the girls cry with pain and fear? Andrea is always with them. Thank God I have her with us, when I am not enough. Andrea gives us hope. And that it is not only in her womb. It is her presence. Her love has been our strength, Jeremy."

The man was silent. Miranda did not mask her feelings. The heated sample of honesty, made him suddenly feel utterly ashamed of himself.

In one of the few times since Miranda know him, Jeremy had the humility to apologize. "I-I'm sorry...I was nervous about all this...I had no right..."

"No, you had not. Never question my relationship with Andrea again, much less, about our dedication to the twins. Andrea loves them, Jeremy. She loves us...you should know better, than listening to the tabloids."

"I'm sorry, Miranda..."

"If it comforts you to know, I am already taking steps. I will catch that rat who hurt and exposed them, so vilely..."

"If you need anything...I'm serious, Miranda. Anything..."

The woman sighed. "We will be fine," her tone was calmer. "I will tell the twins that you called."

"Thank you..."

Miranda disconnected the call, her indignation, taken by sadness. They had been friends. They still shared something special, even if sometimes Jeremy's selfishness prevented him from remembering it.

Miranda's personal cell phone rang again. She let out an exasperated snort and had to hold the urge to throw it on the wall. "You must be kidding me..." The woman said sarcastically, after seeing from who was the call. "What do you want?"

"Know why I didn't know about your girls' condition."

"It is a personal matter, Irv. Provided that is not compromising the magazine, it is none of your business. As far as I know, _Runway_ is extremely well." The Editor was horrible. She heard the man sigh.

"This is not about the magazine. God, the fact is serious...if I had known this before you would have more freedom..."

"For what? For after, do you use it as ammunition against me in one of your scams to get me away from _Runway_? Or is this a staging for you to be seen as a good guy? After all, with the press watching us closely..."

The man sighed again. "I know I deserve your distrust (the Editor snorted), but it was business," Irv was categorical. "God, Miranda, I also have children! Your two girls...I have no idea of how it should be…"

They were silent for a while.

"After your dirty trick on my boy—Irv was cynically facetious and Miranda smiled wickedly—we came to a sort of agreement. Moreover, I have to admit that _Runway_ is great. Your sudden good taste in romantic partner brought extra publicity to us. The girl is a doll, I always liked her. Other than that, your habitual competence as Editor and challenge to the stockholders only has been an encouragement to more effort. What I mean, that is I know that even this complicated situation will not shake your work. If I know you well, it will be a way for you to prove yourself. Do this, but also know that you have my support for certain resources...you can take some hours to work from home to spend more time with your daughters, to more closely monitor your partner's pregnancy, that with all the pressure, I imagine it to be very delicate...when you need to be absent, do it. Now I understand the hiring of two new top assistants and that in addition to a natural course, your delegation of more responsibilities and representation of the magazine in your name by Nigel, also have a much greater weight."

Miranda sighed thoughtfully. What surprised her most was Irv, at no time, have assumed that her involvement with Andrea was a facade or a cunning con.

The Editor would swallow her pride.

"I will reflect on how I can use your offer..."

"I'll not use it against you, Miranda," Irv was keen to reaffirm, seriously. "I know we've had our differences, and that we'll discuss a lot about our views on some things. But my offer is sincere...if you want I sign a legal term about it."

"This will not be necessary," the Editor was quick to clarify, really admired. That conversation was totally surreal!

"If you need anything, ask me. I know people who know people..."

Miranda smirked. Having him as an ally would not be bad. "Thank you, Irv..."

The man was silent for a moment. "Take care of yourself, Miranda." He ended the call.

The Editor spent some time looking at her cell phone, her mind running to think about the strange day. She never imagined that when they left home in the morning, so much would change.

x x x x

Lillian Wilson tried to numb her guilt and shame in a bottle of whiskey. The drink had almost finished, but the oppressive feelings showed themselves resistant.

At certain moment, Lily was startled by a sound. Then she frowned. It seemed that the bell was really ringing.

Lily shrugged. She had no strength or desire to get off the couch.

However, the ringing of the bell became more insistent. The continuous noise was bothering her. Lily decided to go into the bedroom, there she would be alone.

The young woman stood up with difficulty. She was halfway in the room, when a shout and angry knocks on the door stopped her:

"Lillian Jane Wilson! I know you're there! Open the damn door, or else my scandal will be even bigger!"

The girl sighed, mortified.

"LILY!"

She herself nearly let the whiskey bottle hit the floor. She sighed deeply. Apparently, the trial came early. It was better to face the sentence immediately.

With slow movements, Lily put the bottle on the shelf nearby. She staggered to the door and pulled it open. Without waiting to be invited in, Sophie Johnson passed by her friend and stopped in the middle of the living room, to stare at her.

After closing the door, Lily turned fearfully to the older woman.

"For all that's holy, tell me you didn't do that!" Sophie urged.

Lily sighed and lowered her head. Her shame and guilt were preventing her from looking at her friend.

Sophie started to pace back and forth the room, her right hand rubbing her face in frustration, as she tried to keep her temper in check. Then the doctor came to an abrupt halt and stared at Lily again. "You...how could you...did you that?"

"I-I'm so sorry..."

"So, did you really do it?" Sophie insisted in a shocked scream.

The younger woman sobbed, before responding with a weak nod and broken voice: "Yes..."

"Dammit, Lily!" Sophie let out between reproachful and bemused. "How...how could you?"

The other woman was still with her head down, accepting the deserved rebuke.

"I don't approve, but I can understand that you got angry with Miranda...that you wanted to make her suffer due to a stupid fit of jealousy and mangy revenge. But not this way! They are just kids! How could you use them like that? It was deplorable, too cruel!

Lily raised her head abruptly. She brought her eyebrows together in confusion. "Hmm, what are you talking about?"

Sophie, who started to pace back and forth the room again, stopped and looked at her friend. "How..." She also was confused. "Don't tell me you..." A spark of hope lit up her soul. "Lily, are we talking about the same thing?"

The other woman raised an eyebrow, thoughtfully. Her drunken condition was making the reasoning difficult. "Hmm, I don't think so..."

Sophie smiled and a relieved expression flashed across her face. "Come, sit here with me. Let's start it again." She went to the couch.

Still confused Lily nodded in agreement and sat beside the doctor, turning to face her. "What happened to the girls, Sof?" She asked anxiously.

Sophie took a deep breath. Then she told the occurred in a nervous haste. Every second, her account became increasingly agitated by indignation.

"So...you thought I could..." Lily commented languidly.

"I'm sorry...but you will agree that—"

"The coincidences were many..." Lily finished for Sophie. She sighed and ran her right hand through her hair in a reflexive gesture of restlessness. "Did Andy ask you to come?"

"No. At this time, the poor thing is resting. Andy's doctor was in the townhouse and prescribed a tea to help her with sleep. After I learned of the situation, I talked to Miranda. I needed to investigate this immediately."

Lily sighed again. "I know I made a mess this time and deserved your distrust..." She paused and looked into her friend's eyes. "But I swear, I don't have anything with that, Sof. After the fiasco in your apartment, I came straight home to meet with 'Mr. Whiskey'." Lily pointed to the side with her left thumb to the bottle on the shelf.

The doctor nodded in understanding.

"I crossed the line with Andy and her...partner. But I would never be so wicked..." Lily added.

Sophie was silent, studying her for a while.

"I don't blame you if you don't believe me...but I'm sure Miranda will not settle down until she hunt down the culprit...and at least on this, I have a clear conscience," Lily assured.

It was enough for Sophie. "I'm gonna let you rest. When you get over your hangover, get in touch with us. Liza also is worried about you."

Lily gestured in agreement and gave a desolate sniff.

"And stop drinking. This will not help you at all. Take a shower and try to eat something light before going to sleep."

"Thanks, Sof..."

The doctor sighed and took her in a hug. "You fucked up this time, my friend. But Andy loves you. She is hurt, but she has a huge heart. Get away for a while, let things calm down and have patience."

"I don't know, Sof...I disappointed her too much..."

"Give time to time," Sophie encouraged, before giving a kiss on her friend's forehead and get up.

After the doctor left Lily slowly went to her bedroom, thinking it was time for her finally have courage.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay, it wasn't a romantic chapter. But at least it was long and explained some things. I hope you have enjoyed it.

Happy Valentine's Day! :)

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**My official website in English**

On it I publish in advance the chapters of my online texts (short stories, miniseries and fanfictions), as well as information about launches and sales of my books and publicizing of my work in visual arts.

Please see the website address on my profile.


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger **_and_** 20th Century Fox**_. **"Unexpected Request"** is a non-profit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in full or shared (including download, PDF, DOC, etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a non-profit work, I do the translation of the text. I ask that you take into consideration that my first language is not English, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I rely on the review from an American friend or someone more skilled in English than I am. But with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can pass. However, this will not hinder the understanding of the text.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 35**

Miranda Priestly admitted. She was tired. Very tired.

The Editor stared at the ceiling, her eyes bleary. Then she sighed internally. As much as on the soft and inviting mattress, entangled with her partner was something tempting, she still had to take some action.

Miranda smelled Andrea's silky hair and placed a tender kiss on them. Next, with careful practice, she removed her arm from the younger woman's waist and slipped out of bed. That one of them could take the opportunity to sleep properly. Only God knew how much the unhappy surprises of the previous day shook Andrea and worried Miranda.

The Editor stretched out the sore muscles of her back and neck, and with measured and silent steps, she went to the bathroom. After take care of her morning needs, the woman proceeded to the kitchen. The house was in silence. Normal, it was half past six of a Sunday morning.

Miranda gave a long yawn.

Before she went into action, however, she needed to be fully awake. In the kitchen, the Editor did something that she rarely carried out for some time: A portion of coffee.

When she did not have Carena's services usually Andrea who was tasked with the fragrant beverage. The result was always commendable. One thing was buy a coffee according to Miranda's requirements, other, prepare one. Andrea was an expert in both.

The Editor smiled slyly at the thought.

A while later, the coffee machine did its role and the woman lifted her cup to her lips. In the morning, her strong and scalding black coffee. Miranda sighed appreciatively before take another long sip. As soon as she emptied the cup, redid the process. Finished, the Editor carried the new cup of coffee with her and sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter. She drank the drink sparingly, removed the cell phone from her bathrobe's pocket and pressed the speed dial.

Miranda smirked when hearing the gruff voice from someone unhappy at being awakened abruptly from sleep. "Detective, we need to talk."

As much as internally the man called her the most unspeakable names, he readily agreed. Miranda Priestly could be a tyrant bitch, but she paid amazingly well.

The Editor was objective and related the news regarding Lillian. As soon as she had left her friend's apartment, Sophie had called Miranda and told the occurrence. However, the older woman still had her reservations.

"Good to know. But I already was gonna tell you to drop out the girl. I got an interesting piece of information, last night. I was just waiting a viable hour to call you," the man's voice was more awake.

Miranda listened to him attentively. At the end, unfortunately, she found herself surprised, in a negative way. "Is a person very close to us, detective...I want you to investigate this thoroughly, to prevent any injustice..." Her tone was firm. "I want your inference as soon as possible. That's all." She hung up.

After a long sigh, the woman ran a hand over her face, in a desolate gesture. Although expecting the worst in people, such revelation really shocked her. For now, she would not tell anyone about the situation, including Andrea. Miranda would not hurt her family because of something still under investigation.

The Editor let out a new sigh and squared her shoulders. Again picked up the cell phone and after the device memory to call the number, she was answered by Leslie Walton, her PR.

Despite also awake by Miranda, unlike the detective, Leslie answered her kindly and on alert. After all, for the most part, her job was to deal with problems, and they did not have appointment to happen, and always little time for moderation.

Miranda wanted to know about her delegations, made the night before. The Editor had been firm in demanding that Leslie took care of her family's exposure to the sensationalist media. While Miranda's lawyers would deal with the legal means, the PR should soften the gossip.

Leslie reassured the Editor, the emergency measures had been taken. In addition to calling favors from her contacts, the PR passed on to the media one of the notes that they made. In it, Miranda provided a short declaration on the moment that the Priestly's family faced and that she expected relying on the press respect.

Their actions would not suppress totally the case, but, at least, they would give to Miranda's family some space to breathe, until a new tidbit from a celebrity's life attract the attention of the tabloids.

After the conversation with Leslie, the Editor went to the third call. She needed also to control the advance of the problem at 'home'. Miranda called Emily.

x x x x

Andy moved about, and half-awake, she noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. This did her open sleepy eyes and reach for the cell phone, on her bedside table. The device clock said five to seven.

Andy muttered on Miranda's absence and was about to return the cell phone to its place and back to sleep, when she saw the messages. It was her 'secret' number, so, they were from important people to her. Andy opened the session and glanced over it. As expected, there were messages from her parents, Doug, Liza, Sof, Em (probably also on behalf of Serena), Nige...and Lily.

Andy raised her eyebrows in surprise and began to bite her lips thoughtfully.

After a few seconds, her curiosity won. Although still very shaken by the surprises of the previous day, Andy wanted to know what Lily had to say. After all, Andy still hoped that Lily had not been so wicked and hurt the girls so cowardly.

_"Andy, I have NOTHING to do with the revelation of the twins' illness to the press. I sent an e-mail. Please read!"_

Andy sighed. She would read, yes, but only after a good breakfast.

Still a little light-headed from sleep, Andy came into the kitchen in time to see Miranda finish a conversation with the famous 'that's all' and close her cell phone.

"Why are you already awake? Nausea?" The older woman asked interested, when putting the device in her pocket again. Andrea still looked drained, and this worried her.

"No, not a bit." Andy leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I just missed you and woke up..."

Miranda was studying her intently. There was more there. "And...?" She instigated, with narrow eyes.

Andy sighed, sitting beside her on another stool at the kitchen counter. "Automatically I picked up the cell phone to see the hours. Then I noticed I had several messages...one was from Lily..."

Miranda pursed her lips. "And...?" She repeated. Her gaze was even more intense.

"She just said she has nothing with the revelation of the twins' situation and asked me to read an e-mail...I haven't read yet, I wanted to see you first...and be fully awake.

Miranda pursed her lips again. Then she told Andrea the conversation she had with Sophie.

"I didn't digest yet everything that happened yesterday in the girls' apartment…but I'm really relieved to know that I don't deceived myself so much about Lily..."

Miranda nodded in agreement. "Since you are already up, how about you help me with breakfast? Our family needs a special one today, huh?"

Andy grinned. "I'm starving!"

Miranda's response was an eye roll and audible snort.

After prepare a great breakfast, the couple went lovingly waking up the twins. Upon learning of the special meal that awaited them, the girls do not complained. Besides, due to the stress of the previous day, they, like Andy, had slept early. Different from Andy, however, the sisters really felt more rested.

Breakfast was a slow and relaxed event. Nobody mentioned the problems. They talked only about the good moments with Andy's friends and other ordinary things. With the end of the meal, the twins were medicated and slipped away to play video game. Miranda excused herself to take (as she promised) final actions, and Andy, took advantage to go to her study.

After several minutes looking at the message header, she finally clicked and opened the e-mail.

_"Firstly, thank you. I'm glad you're at least giving me the chance to talk, even if it's here...second, again I say: I have nothing to do with the revelation of the __children's_ illness. I understand the distrust, even more before such a coincidence...but it wasn't me, Andy! I know that I was ridiculous...but I would never be so perverse! I can have a lot of guilt and remorse over my shoulders, but regarding the twins, I have a clear conscience. Moreover, I have no doubt that Miranda soon will find the 'real' culprit..."

_"I don't know if you already know, but yesterday Sof came to talk to me. It was when I heard what happened...that was when, as well, I had the guts to get to the bottom of this situation with you. Although an e-mail doesn't be a great example of bravery, I think that's what we can handle at the moment..."_

Andy nodded at the words.

_"I think I don't need to revive what happened in the girls' apartment...suffice to say that Miranda was right...in some things. Really, for years, I harbored a crush on you, and now I realize it's more a kind of fixation...however, I never premeditated any of this, how she put it. But I understand Miranda's accusations...and even her attack. I acted extremely badly with you, I provoked, I went too far...but I wasn't insidious all this time, Andy. I always sincerely tried to be a good friend. As much as it hurt me, my encouragement in your relationship with Nate was true. So much that I also tried to carry on. You, more than anyone, know how much I had dates looking for someone interesting..."_

Andy smiled. It was true. Lily changed her prospects every week!

Then, Andy pursed her lips. Now she realized why her friend cannot settle down with anyone...

Andy sighed deeply and came back to read.

_"When you started working for Miranda, I noticed something...although she abused you, Miranda treated you different. And you, despite suffering because of her shit, were fascinated by her...and not only by the boss. Both of you had a connection. Miranda got to you…in a way I had never seen before..."_

Andy sighed again.

_"Until then, my 'thing' for you was something platonic...I had never pondered over the idea of you take an interest in a woman. When you started to date Nate, I saw a nice guy, who if was intelligent, would know how to keep you. So, I decided to try to find my happiness too. But then Miranda came and turned our lives upside down. This destabilized me...I tried...I swear I tried to want your happiness, Andy, even if it was with her...I even promised you that…but in this, Miranda was right. I couldn't help but resent, to feel that I had wasted an opportunity...I lost my mind and let a bizarre jealousy get hold of me..."_

Andy nodded, understanding.

_"I know I was wrong. I know I made you suffer with all my demands and hard words...I'm so sorry about it! But believe me, for me, it wasn't easy, too...I'm not justifying myself...just...it wasn't easy...all this time, I was also martyring myself by my actions to you...in know that I was hurting you. I always felt divided, unstable...your words to me were true, Andy. This Lily isn't the one who you knew. Miranda was right. This Lillian doesn't deserve your friendship. But this 'person', even if flawed and having done a lot of stupid things, doesn't want to lose you..."_

Andy paused to wipe away a tear trickling down her cheek. After a choppy breath, she continued.

_"Maybe I shouldn't, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day...until then, I swear I'll use this time to adjust to everything...to come to be the kind of person that you deserve as a friend...that deserves to be part of your life. As Miranda put it, to be close to your family…"_

_"Please, take care of yourself, Andy. For you...for your child…for your new family..."_

_"Lily."_

Andy finally let out a sob that broke the silence of the room. She could not hold the tears back anymore. Her chest ached, but there was no anger. It hurt, but it was a liberating cry.

Miranda, who was from the half-open door watching Andrea whining, sighed sadly, as her heart ached in sympathy. She had gone up the stairs looking for her partner, when she heard the painful sobs. The Editor had gone to check what was happening, but seeing Andrea leaning over the desk and her notebook opened, she understood that it was a reaction to whatever Andrea had read in Lillian's e-mail. As much as it hurt, Miranda felt that she should let the younger woman expurgate that alone. If she had approached immediately, Andrea could have swallowed the sadness (something increasingly common, unfortunately) and tried to be ridiculously strong. Something it was extremely harmful to her.

After a while, though still shaken and weak from crying, Andy felt calmer. She lifted her head and began to wipe her face with the back of the hands.

"Hi, my darling," Miranda was sweet to not scare her, finally entering the room. She bent down and hugged her partner's shoulders.

Andy leaned back to her and put her hands on Miranda's arms, and they were silent.

"Come, let's go to bed," the older woman called shortly after.

"But-"

"I just want to hold you..." This cut off any protest.

Andy nodded in agreement, and helped by Miranda she stood up and was guided by her to the master bedroom. There, the yet unmade bed received them warmly. With gentle care, Miranda helped Andy to lie down, and then took the place beside her and hugged her from behind.

"We woke up very early and already took care of what needed to be done...let's rest a little more, my dear," said Miranda affectionately, after pressing a kiss on her hair.

With closed eyes now, Andy still had the strength to ask: "And the girls?" Her voice was groggy with fatigue.

"Do not worry. They will be in excellent company."

Dulled, Andy just shook her head positively, for then to getting her needed sleep.

Miranda was watching her for a while. However, Andrea's calm breathing plus the warmth and smell of her body, soon relaxed her and also dragged Miranda to a deserved repose.


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC, etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a nonprofit work, I do the conversion of the text. I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I rely on the review from an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than I am; but with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. However, this will not hinder the absorption of the text.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 36**

Andy slowly opened her eyes and met with blue-green ones, studying her tenderly, and she smiled at Miranda. "Hey..." Andy stretched languidly in bed. "Have you been awake long?"

The older woman smiled back, and gently moved away a few strands of hair that had fallen down into Andrea's face. "No, just woke up."

Andy felt a lot better. "I'm starving," she said with a mischievous grin.

Miranda rolled her eyes, but turned and checked her wristwatch on the bedside table. "Well, no wonder, we slept for almost three hours. We are at lunchtime."

"Wow! What are we going to eat? It's Carena's day off, and I confess that I'm not in the mood to cook anything more for today..."

Miranda nodded. "Do not worry about it; I already took care of everything." She sat up and looked lovingly at Andrea. "Come, let's put some comfortable clothes on and go down. The girls also must be hungry."

"Before we go," Andy inserted, and Miranda stopped the movements to rise out of the bed, turning again to her. "I want to say thank you."

The Editor raised her eyebrows, and her soft face changed into a cold look. "Thank you for what? As far as I know, I turned your life into a living hell," her tone was without emotion.

Andy shook her head. She sat up and took Miranda's hands in hers and looked at the older woman attentively. "No, but for to be with you three, making part of your lives and for you allowing me to be the mother of 'our' child..."

"Andrea-"

"No, Miranda, stop it, please," Andy cut her off firmly, yet sweet, reinforcing the request while squeezing the hands that she was holding. "I know you have been feeling guilty since this circus started. I know what you did with Lily...I know you, my love. I know you took advantage of the opportunity...considering Lily's actions, you knew that sooner or later the story would come out. That I would finally put the pieces together, or that she would explode and tell me everything. You were afraid that it would happen later on, and when it would be more dangerous for my pregnancy..."

The older woman gave a defeated sigh and nodded weakly in agreement.

Andy had a bittersweet smile on her face. "Of course that I was hurt by this story, even more, by how I discovered this...but I understand your reasons, Miranda. You did it for my good, for our child. Like me, you want to protect the baby. My resentment is with Lily, how things got to this point, and not with you. About the rest, it came out of our control. When we started with that, we knew we would face more pressure from the press, when they found out about the pregnancy. However, it happened quite unexpectedly, together with the absurdity of the revelation of the twins' illness. I know you also blame yourself for having been caught by surprise. But, Miranda, even you couldn't have guessed that things would go so wrong...please, stop tormenting yourself. You have been fantastic with me and the girls. You even won my friends over." Andy gave a proud smile. "So, I thank you."

Miranda's response was to hold her in a tight hug.

x x x x

"Mom, dad?" Andy did not believe her eyes, when she found them in the kitchen with Liza. Then the young woman ran to hug Laurie and Richard Sachs. Andy turned to Miranda, with an open smile and thrilled look. "How?"

The older woman shrugged in indifference. "Courtesy of Irv and his private jet."

Andy's eyes filled with tears, and she went to Miranda and hugged her. "You see? I was right," she whispered in her ear, only loud enough for her lover to hear. "You're fantastic. I love you so much, Miranda Priestly..."

In response, the Editor slightly kissed her lips, Andrea's happiness making her forget her limitations.

"Hello? I'm here too!" Eliza drew their attention, seeing that Andy's parents were a little embarrassed at such intimacy. She had a good conversation with them. They were genuinely trying to get used to the new life of their daughter. The Sachs learned to respect Miranda and the relationship that the couple had. But some things still would take time.

"It's impossible not to notice you!" Andy laughed, hugging her friend.

"Hey! Are you calling me flashy? Or...fat?" Liza's eyes widened, in a cartoonish portrayal of shock.

Andy laughed heartily. "Really?" She mocked her. "Do you want compliments? Right! You're extremely beautiful, my friend. It's hard not to notice you." Andy gave her a playful kiss on the cheek.

Liza smirked. "Alright, I'll let it go, but just this time."

Miranda pursed her lips at the nonsense talk. "Where are our children?"

"Yours and mine are in the TV room, playing video game."

Andy rolled her eyes. "I was wondering about Sof."

Liza snorted.

A few minutes later, Andy had a new surprise, with the sequential arrival of more of her friends. First were Emily and Serena, soon after, Doug, and, finally, Nigel.

Miranda wanted to Andrea and the girls in a relaxed atmosphere, to take away a little bit the weight of recent events. Moreover, with everyone there, it would be easier to talk about the immediate issue and synchronize answers and actions.

* * *

On Monday morning, Miranda insisted that Andrea used Roy, while she went to _Runway_ with Tony, the second driver. With the discovery of the press on Andrea and the girls' condition, there was no reason for the little game with the cars. The women had questions to resolve, and have both drivers would be something practical, in the coming days. Furthermore, two vehicles and escort security, although bothered the couple, would ensure a little space, until things started to settle down.

Andy breathed deeply, when finally she managed to pass through the shouting reporters and entered the _New York Mirror_. The young woman went straight to Stevie's office, which was waiting for her with an unfriendly face.

"We had a deal," he said gruffly, as soon as Andy closed the door.

"Oh yeah, I screwed up, Stevie! I contacted some tabloids and threw my name even more in the mud and put the girls in the spotlight, on purpose! For God's sake, spare me!" She could not control the outburst. Whatever next! Andy did not want that aggravation. She had gone there prepared for something like that, but when it happened, won her temper.

Stevie was frightened by the tone and harsh words, but no one could blame him for be cautious. He had seen many strange things coming from supposedly reliable people. However, with his experience, the Editor also knew when someone was lying. This was not the case.

Stevie sighed and ran a hand through his thinning hair. "I'm sorry, Andy. Please, sit down." He gestured to the seat in front of his desk and then slumped into his chair.

Andy just nodded and did as requested. "I'm sorry too, Stevie," her voice was a little shaky. "As you might imagine, we're not having easy times..."

"Then, the news leaked out," he said the obvious.

"I don't know how, but someone found it out and sold the information to the tabloids. We were caught off guard, like you."

"Do you have any idea who it was?"

"No, but Miranda has someone investigating."

Stevie nodded in understanding. "Andy, are you really..."

"A surrogate? A farce?" She added and gave a laugh without humor. "No, what we have is real. The early pregnancy may have been because of the girls, but it is 'our' child," Andy was keen to stress. It was not an outright lie, the chronological order of things that were altered.

Stevie nodded again.

Andy sighed slowly. "We kept our deal. We hadn't spoken anything about the illness before, because it was our intention to divert the attention of the press. We didn't want this additional pressure on the twins."

The man sighed, mortified. "I understand, Andy...I have no idea how difficult it must be for you..."

She nodded. "Miranda made an official statement about the case." Andy opened her purse and took an envelope from it, which she handed to Stevie. "_The Mirror_ has exclusive rights."

Stevie opened it, quickly scanned through the paper and nodded his head affirmatively. The note was touching, but without exaggeration, and contained no gaps. It was perfect. "Thank you, Andy..."

She smiled sweetly. Andy owed much to the man. "Well, I came here to clarify things and also give you that." She took another envelope from her purse and handed it to him.

Stevie just put it on his desk. "Is it what I think is it?"

"My resignation letter."

Stevie sighed sadly. However, with the way things were going, he was expecting it.

Andy was rethinking her career for some time, and after her talk on the subject with Miranda, certain things became clearer. She would go after her dream as a writer, but she would not put aside her ideal for serious information, journalism with social responsibilities. However, at the moment, what Andy really wanted was to stay as far away as possible from any type of exposure. She would spend the girls' treatment and her pregnancy at home, taking care of her family. After the turbulent period, Andy would return to work. Moreover, she had the nomination to the _Aspiration_. If Andy was one of the finalists (as Miranda thought), this would certainly give a great boost in her future professional plans.

x x x x

Back at the townhouse, not wanting to disrupt the twins' studies, Andy just gave them a hello from the bedroom door. As her parents were at Liza and Sophie's apartment for a visit, she went to her study. Andy would take advantage to do something that was tormenting her since the day before. There was an email that needed to be read. Andy needed to close that cycle once and for all.

She opened Nate's message.

As Andy supposed, he acted like a jerk.

Nate accepted all the crap published in the press. In fact, he relied on it to attack Andy and try to save a little bit of his mediocre manhood. His speech was rude, sexist and totally biased.

Instead of getting angry, Andy just emitted a weary sigh, and after chewing her lips for a moment, she shrugged and forwarded the message. Lily could see a little of the man who she defended so strongly, even though at that time, her intentions were not the most disinterested.

Andy knew that her actions could be viewed as payback. In part was, and she would not deny. However, it meant more as Andy was washing her soul. Finally, all parts would come clean.

"Andy, Miss Sophie is here," Carena said with a smile, after knocking, and poke her head through the doorway.

"Thank you, I'm going."

Andy met her friend in the kitchen with Carena, taking strawberry juice. They exchanged a hug, and then, magically Andy also had a glass in her hand.

"You got extra milk," Carena winked at her and went to her pans.

"Where are my parents?" Andy sat down on a stool next to Sophie, at the counter.

"They will come later. Liza took them for a ride."

Andy smiled. "Let's go shopping?"

"Let's go, I'm already a little late," Sophie said, finishing her juice.

Andy nodded in agreement, and after three long gulps, she also finished her drink, both said goodbye to Carena and left.

In the previous day, during one, of the many conversations that they had, Andy volunteered to help Sophie purchase the equipment that the doctor would use in the treatment of the twins. They would not be much, just a few balls, ropes, small mattress and a custom basketball hoop. The sessions would happen in the games room. Most of the exercises would be done while the sisters were sitting. There would also be the part consisted of therapeutic massage, which not only would relax the muscles, but also it would help alleviate the discomfort caused by the medication and illness progression.

Sophie had invited Andy to take part in the exercises sessions with the twins. It would be perfect for her to keep in shape, without worrying about wear. Obviously, the girls loved the idea, as well as Andy. It was time that she did not practice physical activities. It would be excellent do it with the twins, and still can help Sophie. The girls would be confident with Andy around.


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC, etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a nonprofit work I do the conversion of the text. I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases I rely on the review from an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than I am; but with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. However, I think this will not hinder the absorption of the text.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 37**

Almost at the agreed time for lunch, Eliza took the Sacks back to the townhouse, and willingly she accepted the invitation to take part in the meal. Laurie told Andy, and to the twins, that she was delighted with the decoration stores that they visited. Despite not being particularly fond of this kind of thing, Richard did not deny that the accessories were truly beautiful, though expensive. The need for bodyguards escort was an odd addition to the ride, but Eliza and Andy's parents understood the situation, and they preferred the two large men's company, to having to deal alone with the _paparazzi_ siege.

Carena has prepared a delicious meal, and even the twins feeling sick due to the heaviest treatment at that week, under medical guidance and loving care of their loved ones, the girls made an effort for at least nibble a little bit. After lunch and some conversation, once medicated again, the twins went to rest.

Although Andy and Sophie had bought the stuff for the exercises, they postponed the start of the physical activities to the next week, when the girls would have the gap between their chemotherapy sessions. Sophie did not want to risk unnecessary stress.

Not wishing to stay away from the twins, and also wanting to avoid another encounter with the _paparazzi_, Andy insisted so that her parents spent more time with Eliza. As the girls would rest for hours and Andy said that she would write a little, the Sacks finally agreed. In fact, Laurie was dying to help set up the objects that Eliza bought for the new apartment.

After Andy dispatched her parents and friend, and checked that the girls were sound asleep, she went to the bedroom. Andy had had some ideas for her book and wanted to sketch them out, before she forgot about it.

x x x x

With the company of a carton of apple juice, half a packet of chocolate aero cookies and classical music on her iPod, Andy was absentmindedly typing on her laptop, when she saw the door open.

"Miranda! What are you doing here at this hour?" Andy asked frightened and louder than she should have. Clear by the older woman's disapproval look.

Andy made a face, and uncoordinated, she quickly removed the earphones, while she tried to put the laptop aside. Realizing her agitation, Andy sighed, for then gather a bit of dignity and use of more graceful movements.

Miranda stayed watching the younger woman, with her look sharpened and a perfect eyebrow arched. "Crumbs on bed, Andrea? Honestly! You can be even worse than the girls."

Andy was embarrassed, and for her mortification, she blushed culpably. She knew that Miranda hated crumbs on bed. Andy usually wrote in her study, but because of a bit of backache, she thought that the softness of the mattress would be more convenient.

Andy got up and tried to clean up the mess, for then carefully spread the sheet over the bed. She looked shyly at Miranda and batted her long, dark eyelashes, in an irresistible way.

The editor snorted and her frown melted. She opened her arms and soon saw them filled with Andrea. They hugged at length, basking in the contact, connecting to the smells.

"Now, seriously, what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining..." Andy wanted to know, as she kissed Miranda's neck.

"Solve one of our problems..." The older woman said after let out a short, appreciative moan.

"Sex at this hour, love?" Andy teased.

Miranda laughed and then pulled away to look at her. "As much as the idea is fantastic, I am afraid this is not the reason."

Andy pouted, and Miranda kissed it. Then they looked at each other for a moment, in significant silence. All Miranda's fun was gone; her gaze was cold.

Andy was instantly unnerved.

Miranda sighed. "Come, sit with me", she gently led Andrea, both, settling down on the bed. The editor took her hands, and again, they looked at each other for a moment, in silence. "We discovered the snitch, Andrea... Before a confrontation I wanted to prepare you..."

Andy felt her heart tighten. "Prepare me..."

Miranda sighed resignedly. There was not an easy way for that. Miranda had tried to protect Andrea and the girls as far as she could to, but when she finally got the confirmation by the detective, she needed to act immediately.

"This came from someone close to us..." Andy added softly for her, and Miranda nodded.

x x x x

Andy was stunned. As much as Miranda's arguments were convincing, she could not believe it. "It's not possible..."

The older woman sighed, running a hand through her hair, in a sloppy gesture. Surely she would have to fix the hairstyle. "I know it is difficult...so much so that when the suspicion arose, I still kept it secret. I wanted to be sure, before telling you..."

Andy stood up and began to pace nervously around the room. "Even so... There must be something wrong! It's not possible...there must be something that the detective has missed..."

Miranda closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Andrea...no matter how much that hurt, it is the truth. Harsh attitudes should be taken."

Andy turned to her partner, with teary eyes. "Miranda, please, don't rush to a judgment. Give her a chance to explain. Please..."

"Explain what, Andrea? The call was from her house, by a woman, who knew in details what she was talking about. What more do you want? You said that you wanted justice, that I punished severely who harmed us. She sold us. She sold the girls' peace!"

"But, Miranda..."

The older woman also stood up and started to walk around. "It is painful for me, too, Andrea! You, more than anyone, knows that I do not trust easily in people..."

"I know! For this very reason! We're not talking about anyone... Miranda, I'm not telling you for don't act. I'm just asking, begging you to at least listen to her!"

"She betrayed us, Andrea!" The editor snapped and the anger that she tried to hold when having been deceived in a so vile way, finally passing over her face. "Therefore, I make a point go down the guillotine", her look and voice were emotionless.

Andy stared at Miranda for a few seconds. Then she shook her head with a sarcastic smile. "So is like that..."

The older woman frowned, surprised at the abrupt change.

"While I always agreed with you, fine, but when not, your word is what counts..."

"Andrea...you are being unfair..." Miranda said through gritted teeth, struggling to not to lose her composure.

Andrea was being improper!

Miranda knew that the situation stirred up her lover's feelings, and probably her crazy hormones decided to give a boost in Andrea's sensibility; but it was already going too far.

"Unfair? Me? For God's sake, Miranda! We're talking about Carena! The woman who helped to raise your daughters! Woe to the twins, if wasn't for her!"

Miranda closed her eyes slightly. That hurt. "Where are you going?" She asked surprised, to see Andrea walked quickly to the exit of the bedroom.

"I'll take a walk. I don't wanna be here when you let the guillotine fall", Andy slammed the door behind her.

"Shit! Damn it!" Miranda unusually swore and let her body fall sitting on the bed. She took a deep breath and dragged her trembling hands through her hair, making it finally as messy as her emotions.

x x x x

The woman took a swig of whiskey. It was not her nature to drink at that hour in the afternoon, and much less, in such quantity. However, the argument with Andrea and the following happenings, made Miranda try, at least, somehow soothe the nerves still agitated.

Calmer and afterwards to think about all the mess, Miranda saw that although Andrea had gone too far, she also had her reasons. Miranda was adamant. Andrea was not being too complacent, just thoughtful. They had an emotional link with the cook. Carena deserved at least the right to be listened.

After all that happened, Miranda did, exactly, what Andrea asked. She exposed the events and gave space to Carena explain herself.

Miranda Priestly saved herself from committing a serious injustice. One that, she knew, would undermine her relationship, not only with Andrea, but also with her daughters.

The call to the newspapers had been from Carena's house and given by a woman. However, the tearful and atonic cook added new information to the story. Frantic to have missed that connection, the detective quickly checked the rest of the facts and the truth came out.

The exposure of the twins' situation and about Andrea's pregnancy was Elena's work, Carena's older niece.

The silly young woman was spending a few days with her aunt, exactly because she was in trouble in the neighborhood, where she lived. Carena remembered that, in a fragile moment, she talked with her husband about the delicate condition of the Priestly's family. Emanuel was totally loyal, but surreptitiously Elena heard the emotional liberation, and saw there a way to make money and feed her addictions tranquilly.

After all explained, and Carena refrain from intervene in any retaliatory action that Miranda wanted to pursue against Elena, the editor locked herself in her study.

Andrea was still out.

Her cell phone was in the voicemail, and she did not use a driver. Roy said that Andrea tricked the bodyguards and took a taxi. Miranda called Eliza, who, secretly, informed that her friend did not show up there. They do not want to worry Andrea's parents. In fact, Miranda was terribly embarrassed. It would be the perfect setting for her in-laws to condemn her. She would not take their reasons.

Miranda's cell phone rang.

The woman sighed at length, to see Andrea's number on the display. "Darling, I...I am sorry... Where are you?"

"Um…Miranda?"

"Douglas...?" The woman felt a pang of fear and her hands began to tremble immediately. "What happened? Where is Andrea?" Her voice was harsh, urgent, in a moment she got up, quickly stepping out the study.

"We're in the Presbyterian, Miranda."

"I am already on my way," the editor cut the call, grabbed her purse on the sideboard and ran to Roy.

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I apologize for another long delay in updating. The excellent news is that I finally finished writing the story in Portuguese, and now I can devote myself more to the translation.

Until the next chapter!

~DH.


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC, etc.) without my prior permission.

...

* * *

...

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a nonprofit work I do the conversion of the text. I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases I rely on the review from an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than I am; but with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. However, I think this will not hinder the absorption of the text.

...

* * *

...

**CHAPTER 38**

It was unbelievable how a short travel might seem to take so long. While Roy stood amid the bodyguard's fleet, which kept the _paparazzi_ in the distance, Miranda took advantage to contact Carena and tell her what happened, and that the girls should not know about Andrea's condition yet. The editor tried to talk to Dominique, without success. At the clinic reported that the doctor was already in the hospital.

Upon arriving to the Presbyterian, Stuart's men flanked Miranda to the entrance of the building.

Douglas was waiting for her.

"Where is Andrea?" The editor passed by him without preambles; her firm strides echoing on the floor, as she moved quickly.

"She's being examined by the doctor..." Doug said a little panting, trying to keep the older woman's rate.

After the formalities at the reception, they went to the waiting room, where they would wait for Dominique. Although inside she was trembling, Miranda sat elegantly on one of the uncomfortable chairs. Nervous, Doug was pacing up and down in front of her.

The editor grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, causing him to stop abruptly, and then she pulled him down, until Douglas's ear to be near her mouth. "You are annoying me," Miranda pointed out sharply. "Now, stop calling attention, sit down and tell me exactly what happened." She let him go.

Doug swallowed hard and nodded in response. He breathed deeply, trying to calm down, and sat beside the woman. "Andy knew that was my day off...so she came to my apartment after...after your misunderstanding," Doug said quietly, worried about prying ears. He knew that the press would love to explore that tidbit. "Andy was a nervous mess...she wasn't making sense, just crying..."

Miranda sighed sadly.

"And then..." Doug paused, turning pale.

"And then...?" The editor urged through her teeth, controlling herself for not punch him. After all, once again, the young man was of great value to them.

"Andy began to feel ill...and bleed... She asked me to call the doctor and warn you..."

"God..." The woman sighed, feeling a little dizzy.

"Miranda...?" Doug got worried. She looked washed out.

The editor shook her head and sighed at length. "I am fine..."

Doug laughed without humor. "Even shouting desperately, Andy still had the sense for us to be discreet to come here... She didn't want to compromise the family even more..."

Miranda felt her heart tighten and her eyes sting with unshed tears. She sighed at length once more, as trying to keep some control over her emotions.

They dropped into heavy silence.

Minutes later, Dominique found them.

Miranda stood up immediately.

"Come with me. Let's talk in a private place," the doctor instructed before the other woman could say anything.

The editor nodded, relieved at her consideration.

In an unoccupied room, Dominique began, "Andy had a little bleeding, which naturally staunched. I sedated her so that she can rest adequately. I want Andy hospitalized, under observation, until tomorrow."

Miranda had the courage to ask the question in abeyance, "And our child...?"

Dominique sighed, running a hand through her long, dark curly hair. "By now the baby is stable. Andy is strong, and her body is fighting bravely to keep the child." The doctor looked at Miranda emphatically. "Things are complicated. Andy is under much pressure, and she had ailments in succession, this last, more worrisome. If she doesn't rest and stay as far away as possible from all the commotion that surrounds your family, maybe this pregnancy will not be successful."

Miranda's response was close her eyes and nod weakly. She waited for something like that, but to receive confirmation of her fears was overwhelming.

Dominique sighed dismayingly. She knew that she could not blame them, but she had to be firm, make clear the seriousness of the situation. "Andy had a mild sedative, and she won't take too long to wake up. Go stay with your girl. Andy certainly will be happy to see you."

Miranda nodded again.

"If you want, I can call Liza and ask her to tell Andy's parents that she fell sick while visiting me," Doug offered with a sweet smile. Obviously, Eliza and he would not comment with the Sachs on the couple's argument. They did not need that stress.

Miranda gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you for everything, Douglas... You are a good friend." She looked at Dominique. "Let's go."

x x x x

Andy awoke slowly and smiled when recognizing the hand into hers. She confirmed her guess, to seeing warm blue-green eyes watching her.

"Hi, darling..." Miranda whispered in a choked voice.

Tears already streamed down Andy's face. "I'm so sorry..."

"No, no." Miranda pushed with her body the chair, where she sat, closer to Andrea. "I am the one who should apologize... I was not listening..."

"And I freaked out and left home as an insolent teenager. I shouldn't have exposed myself so recklessly..." A sob was not avoided.

Miranda kissed Andrea's hand, her eyes, also gleaming with grief. "My love, you know, couples argue. Sometimes they say and do stupid things... We are going through a very stressful time. Moreover, you are pregnant. Your 'raging hormones' do not always cooperate with us." This drew a chuckle from Andy. "So, no guilt. You need to rest, of peace... We need, now, only to think about your welfare and our child."

Andy finally shed the tears she was holding. Within seconds, Miranda was lying beside her on the bed, hugging her tightly. The older woman also allowed tears come down her tired face.

They stayed a few minutes in silence seeking, giving comfort.

"I don't want to lose...it is our child... I don't want to lose our baby, Miranda..."

The sore tone hurt the editor's heart, who tried to swallow her remorse and take care adequately of Andrea. "We will do our best, darling..." Miranda would not make promises that she did not know if they could fulfill. For her, that impotence was excruciating.

They were silent again.

A little while later, feeling calmer, Andy pulled away from the hug, resting her head on her lover's shoulder.

Miranda smiled aside. "You will like to know that, though stubborn, I ended up doing what you wanted... I listened Carena. You were right."

The editor spent the next few minutes telling Andrea about her conversation with the cook and the discovery of the real culprit.

Andy turned to her. She had a smug smile. "I knew it!"

Miranda sighed. "I also should have known..."

It was Andy's time to cover Miranda's hand, at her waist, in support. "Love, due to your arguments, you had reason to be suspicious. You just had to give Carena a chance to explain herself. I'm glad everything worked out..."

Miranda nodded. "Carena put in our hands what to do with the girl. She will not butt into our decision, much less be on her family's side, in case they want to defend Elena. It is something that Carena thinks difficult, since they dispatched Elena to her house, because they did not want to deal with the problem anymore. I never saw Carena looking so upset and hurt. Not even when I suspected her..."

"Carena understood your reasons, love. It was she who felt betrayed. After all, she wanted to help her niece, and the girl used this confidence to harm those who are dear to her... What will you do?"

Miranda shrugged. "Elena is a lost soul...drugs, alcohol, gambling. She used the money to feed her addictions. The girl has no job, lives with family support. It is tricky to punish someone who has nothing..."

Andy chewed her lips. "It's true..." She smiled slyly. "I think a stay in a public rehab would be a quite punishment, huh? I heard there the staff is strict..."

Miranda stared at her, with a raised eyebrow. "Would that be a punishment or a help?"

Andy shrugged. "I confess that if it were someone close to our family who had betrayed us knowing exactly how much it would hurt us emotionally, I wouldn't be so complacent..." She thought about Lily. "But like you said the girl has nothing... And we know that someone in her condition isn't thinking clearly. We suffer the consequences of Elena's actions... But what else can we do? At least, we can make sure that she has a chance to rehabilitate herself and don't harm to anyone else."

Miranda thought for a while. "Right... But it is only out of consideration for Carena. Although she is hurt by her niece, Elena still is family..."

Andy's smile was satisfied.

Miranda rolled her eyes. Then she sighed. "Speaking about family... Your parents and friends are waiting. They want to see you."

"My parents..." Andy pursed her lips. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Your friends were discreet about our...disagreement," Miranda's voice sounded apologetic.

"No guilt, love..." Andy relayed the older woman's request. "Moreover, as much as I love them, it is our conjugal life, and my parents don't have to know about it verbatim."

Miranda smiled at her and nodded in agreement. She tenderly kissed her lips swollen from crying, but still charming, and stood up, going to the room's door. "I will be back soon."

Andy nodded. A few moments later, Miranda returned, accompanied by the Sachs, Eliza, Douglas, and even Sophie.

The young woman smiled. It was comforting to have them there.

The next few minutes were spent with small talk. Barring they have lovingly asked how Andy felt, in common agreement no one emphasized the event, which would only create more pressure on her condition. Moreover, Miranda and Dominique had already updated them on the circumstances.

Although concerned about their daughter, the Sachs understood the situation and only wanted to help. To the delight of all, Laurie even promised her famous pancakes for their jointly breakfast, that they would have the next morning, when Andy came home.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Laurie said suddenly, opening her purse, taking from it an elegant envelope. "One of the bodyguards was here and asked me to give it to you, at Carena's behest," she told her daughter, handing the object to her.

Miranda had a conspiratorial smile. She recognized the type of envelope. The editor would need to thank Carena for the wonderfully useful idea. Miranda sighed internally. Again she blamed herself for being so unfair to the woman, who always only showed love for her family. Miranda would redeem herself properly with Carena. Elena would be a start.

Andy's eyes were enormous.

Could it be...?

She looked at the sender and grinned.

Andy opened the envelope, excitedly.

As she read the letter, if possible, her smile was even more radiant. "I got it... I won in my category at the _Aspiration_!" She looked at Miranda, amazed.

The older woman lost no time in giving her a long hug. "Congratulations, my darling! I was sure you would get it," her tone was proudly happy.

Soon after, it was the turn of others to give their greetings to Andy. On a day so dreary, it was marvelous that portion of happiness.

Minutes later, after more animated conversation, seeing that Andy was getting tired, their parents and friends said that it was time for her to rest.

Miranda accompanied them to the hallway. She excused herself to others and called her in-laws to a corner. "I would like to ask a favor..."

"Tell us, dear." Laurie, with the intimacy that they were solidifying, encouraged with a smile.

"Could you tell the occurred to the girls? I know you will be careful. I do not want to get away from Andrea yet, and the twins should be suspicious..."

The Sachs smiled, thrilled. Knowing Miranda, it was a request of the utmost importance. As one day they trusted her promise to take care of Andy, she now trusted them, with the girls.

For the first time, the Sachs truly felt as part of the family.

"We'll take care of it," Richard said confidently.

"I will soften them with the cheese crepes that they love," Laurie joked with a wink, forcing an amused snort from Miranda.

Inside, the editor smiled pleased with herself.

...

* * *

...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Here we go! We're reaching the final arc of the story. Thank you for the comments. Your encouragement is hugely valuable :)

Until the next chapter!

~DH.


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC, etc.) without my prior permission.

* * *

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a nonprofit work I do the conversion of the text. I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases I rely on the review from an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than I am; but with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. However, I think this will not hinder the absorption of the text.

* * *

**CHAPTER 39**

The next morning, after Dominique check that Andy's condition remained stable, the young woman was released to go home. Obviously, the news of Miranda and Andrea are in the Presbyterian spread quickly, and a horde of press camped around the building. Stuart and part of his team conducted Andy's escape—accompanied by her parents—by the hospital's cargo sector, while Miranda and Roy, flanked by the rest of the bodyguards, and used as baits, left by the main entrance.

At home, Carena and the girls received them joyfully and lovingly showed their concern for Andy. Soon, however, the matter was dropped. With the cook's help, Laurie started preparing her famous pancakes, and Andrea's friends, including Nigel, Emily and Serena, arrived for breakfast. They would be a little late at work, but they wanted to be close to Andy. Miranda felt extremely grateful to that. She knew how their presence, in such moment, was comforting to Andrea. So much, it was arranged that, after the meal, her employees go to _Runway_ with her. Convenient, since they would alleviate some of the delay, still in the car. In regard to Andrea's welfare, Miranda could be generous, but she was not to waste time; much less, opportunities.

Afterward opinions to be given and debated, Andy agreed with the strategy of isolating herself from the world as much as possible, until the end of the pregnancy. She would only leave the townhouse in exceptional cases and for exams, of which, Dominique needed the clinic. Andy would be more careful when reading or watching something, and her friends and family, would avoid discussing matters that could cause tension. It would be a period somewhat alienated, but Andy would not want take unnecessary risks again. At least, she could use this retreat for finally devote herself to her book.

.

* * *

.

Miranda Priestly raised her eyes, subtly. She swallowed the coffee, her voice, sounding dangerously low, "Caroline..."

The girl winced. The spoon that instead of taking it to her mouth, was going through the cereal, stopped immediately. "I'm sorry..."

Miranda frowned. She looked at Cassidy, who also barely touched her toast.

The editor sighed impatiently.

"Both should have remained in bed, resting. I just let you two go down, because you insisted want to have breakfast with me."

The twins lowered their heads.

Miranda sighed again.

She knew that she has taken on a tough workload, and her daughters, even more vulnerable, missed her. While Irv's support and Miranda work more at home than in the office, there was much to be done. She wanted to get ahead with what she could to, but not at the expense of her family. After all, it was all for them.

"Bobbseys," Miranda drew their attention, with a soft voice. "I know it is week of chemotherapy, and both of you, are ill. If you were not in the mood to eat now, it was only had asked me to stay with you, up there. Mommy does not want you two to become jaded. I know I have been busy, but I will always try to be present, right?"

The twins smiled and nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Good morning," Andy came over with a hoarse voice and eyes still sleepy. While she received responses to her greeting, she placed a kiss on the smooth head of each girl. At home, they did not care anymore about the hair loss.

Andy stood behind their chairs and rested her hands gently on the twins' shoulders. "Did you sleep well, sweethearts?"

"It wasn't bad..."

"We didn't wake up too much..."

Andy nodded in understanding.

"And you, did you sleep well?" Cassidy asked with a smirk.

Andy snorted. "Do you even ask?!" She laughed with the twins, and walked over to Miranda, who also smiled.

They knew to be true. Andy was even sleepier, over the course of pregnancy.

Miranda had to stifle a moan when receiving Andrea's kiss, which, even quick, was exceedingly impertinent.

Andy gave a mischievous wink to her lover and sat between the twins. Soon, the girls and she chattered happily. The twins even ate some of their meals.

Andrea and her magic... Miranda never got tired of watching the younger woman interact with her daughters.

Then the editor sighed wearily. She had duties to perform. Miranda had to attend a meeting, in _Runway_.

"Well, I was just waiting for Andrea to get up, to leave. I will be back as soon as possible."

Her three girls quickly lost some of their glow.

"I promise."

The three of them smiled. Miranda rolled her eyes, but she also had an open countenance.

"Today we'll have guests for lunch, don't forget," Andy reminded her.

Miranda snorted. "Those two?" She pointed out disgustingly feigned. "Eliza and Sophie, practically, live here. They could save time, and move in once and for all."

Andy pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Mmm... You know... That's not a bad idea! Liza would prepare her tasty treats, and Sof could keep an eye more closely on our physical condition."

"That's it, Andy!" Caroline helped her, with an accomplice grin.

"That would be awesome!" Cassidy added excitedly.

"It's perfect! We can make the offer today! What do you think, Miranda?"

The older woman narrowed her eyes. "Andrea..."

The twins and Andy laughed out loud.

x x x x

"Wait, wait!"

Roy, who was maneuvering the _Mercedes_ to leave the townhouse, stopped immediately.

Miranda rolled the car window down and faced a breathless Andrea. "You should not run like that," the editor sounded hard.

Andy was embarrassed. "Sorry...but it was only a few meters. I forgot this..." She shyly showed her an envelope.

Miranda looked over her sunglasses at Andrea and raised her eyebrows. "And what would it that be?"

"Um...erm... The beginning of my book..." Andy was nervously shifting her feet.

Miranda's eyebrows arched further. She smiled inwardly. Oh, as revenge was appetizing! Miranda would make Andrea pay for her little trick with the twins. Then, she mentally pursed her lips. Andrea has not been so insecure in front of her for a long time. She looked like that awkward young woman in her hideous cerulean blue sweater. Miranda did not want the return of that phase, but she had to admit that, occasionally, to see that she still could make Andrea nervous, was invigorating.

"Elaborate it on," the editor instigated in a bored voice, continuing with her plan.

"Um...it still has only forty pages, but I wanted you to take a look..."

"Huh…"

At the other woman's deadpan tone, Andy pressed the envelope against her chest, as to protect her work.

Miranda wanted to roll her eyes. Of course that she would love to see what Andrea had written! However, the editor controlled herself; she would keep her role until the end. Although one side of Miranda to feel sorry for Andrea, her young partner needed to learn to be more confident about her work, no mattering in front of whom it was. For God's sake, Andrea was a solid reporter and already acknowledged!

Andy sighed, clearly disheartened. "Um...right... I guess it wasn't a good idea... Bad time... Don't worry about it, I understand..."

"Give it to me..."

"I know you have been extremely busy, to waste time on this..."

"Andrea, give me the damn envelope!" Miranda demanded exasperatedly.

Andy went quiet, and her eyes widened. In a reflex action, she offered it to her. Miranda practically pulled the envelope away from her hands.

"Good. Now, stop taking my time, which, as you yourself remarked, is scarce. I am already late. After all, we will have guests for lunch."

Andy laughed at her lack of control. "Right. Thank you..." Was gone the frightened young woman, back, the partner.

Miranda's smile was pure evil. "Do not thank me yet, darling." She rolled the car window up, leaving Andrea with her mouth hanging open, watching the _Mercedes_ moving away from the townhouse.

Miranda Priestly finally laughed.

.

* * *

.

Miranda finished preparing for go to bed. She left the bathroom and returned to the bedroom, where the view made her stop.

Andrea was standing in the middle of the room. She was only dressed in white cotton panties— the young woman refused to sleep wearing silk, those days—a few strands of brown-reddish hair adorning her face, the rest, in a long, straight cascade down her pale and flawless back.

Andrea was with her head down, her lengthy and naturally dark eyelashes, preventing the sight of her beautiful eyes. She was absorbed in the task of spreading almond oil over her prominent belly and her breasts, even more full.

At five and a half months pregnant, Andrea Sachs was magnificently admirable.

After the complicated initial period, despite a pregnancy that still inspired care, with the preventive measures adopted by the family, Andy finally found peace and the gestation flourished.

Every time she saw Andrea like that, lost in the aura of attention to her body and to the unborn life, Miranda felt her heart, even if possible, expanding a little more. She tried to do not measure, even if presumable, how much Andrea meant to her.

As if feeling her lover's emotion, Andy turned toward Miranda, who was studying her with loving and desirous eyes. Andy just smiled and showed her the bottle.

In two strides, Miranda was next to her.

The older woman took the oil from her partner and squeezed a generous amount into her right hand, placed the bottle on the bed and rubbed her hands together in order to spread on them the viscous and aromatic liquid. Miranda calmly massaged the middle and the younger woman's back. After that, she gave a soft and maternal kiss upon the protuberant belly, before getting up, recover the oil and repeat the process, focusing on Andrea's breasts. Miranda slowly rubbed the right. To the left breast, though, she gave a different treatment. Besides smears it with the oil, she could not resist nibbling an inviting nipple.

When the tender caress turned into erotic, none of the two would know how to specify.

Although the persistent worry, Andrea's condition was controlled, and they could carry on with their intimacy, as long as carefully.

It did not take too long for Miranda's hands again take possession of Andrea's body, but this time, with a new purpose. To them, joined mouths, tongues and increasingly need. However, the touches were deliberate, significant. They wanted to prolong the moment, as much as possible.

A while later Miranda led them to bed. She laid her lover over the sheets and finished undressing her. The older woman got out of her own clothes, joined Andrea and made love to her in the same delicate, familiar and unrestricted cadence.

Eyes into eyes. Voices, moans in unison. Desires, hearts in sync.

Sublimely perfect.

.

* * *

.

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the delay, but I'm in the final phase of my internships and having tests. However, I continue with the translation, and the story will be concluded.

Until the next chapter!

~DH.


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

* * *

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a nonprofit work, I did the translation of the text into English. I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Still, I think you will have no problems understanding the text.

* * *

**CHAPTER 40**

"Gustaf..." The voice sounded controlled, barely audible.

Seconds later, the young assistant appeared, breathless, at the office door. "Yes, Miranda?"

The editor looked at him over her glasses, with narrow eyes. "Why are there only five fabric samples on my desk?"

Gustaf's eyebrows furrowed. "Um...maybe because you said they would be enough...?"

Miranda frowned, her gaze burning him. "That was yesterday. Bring the other three."

"But, Miranda…"

"You have fifteen minutes. That's all."

Gustaf sighed. He still wasted time trying to be reasonable! "Yes, Miranda." The assistant squared his shoulders, turned on his heels and hurried out. At least, a few days ago she had stopped calling him 'boy'.

The editor smiled evilly.

Over the months, test the new assistants were deliciously refreshing moments, and with significant benefits. Although the absurd tasks they received, both continued models of efficiency.

For now.

Miranda smiled again. Then, the cell phone interrupted her amusing thoughts.

"I was waiting for your contact," she said with a satisfied smile, when answering the call. "Uh-huh… Yes. You know I want the best, especially under the circumstances... Right. I will be waiting. Goodbye."

Miranda Priestly's smile was undoubtedly victorious.

x x x x

As promised, Miranda left early from _Runway_. It was not even nineteen o'clock, when she came home. After receiving a warm welcome from her daughters, and exchange a few friendly words with Eliza and Sophie, guests for dinner, the editor looked for Andrea, upstairs. They said she was in the shower.

Upon entering the bedroom, Miranda found her partner looking in the full-length mirror. Andrea only wore delicate and comfortable underwear.

"Hi, darling," Miranda greeted softly, hugging the younger woman from behind. She sniffed Andrea's still fresh neck, giving it a tender kiss. "You get more beautiful every day."

Andy grunted incredulously. "I'm getting ever more enormous! I'll be ridiculous in my prize-giving ceremony dress..." She pouted, her eyes watering. Andy's was on an emotional seesaw!

Miranda smiled internally at the insecurities of pregnancy. They were so normal, as well as annoying. Unfortunately, they were becoming more frequent. Andrea was oversensitive. She was in the phase of complain about everything and having bouts of self-pity and sudden crying.

"My love," the editor resorted in a sweet and melodious voice. Andrea prized the pampering. "Your body is just adjusting to our child, who beautifully grows on you," she calmly continued the worn speech. "You hardly gained weight. Besides, your skin is wonderful. It has that freshness that only pregnant women have," Miranda said honestly, again kissing the neck near her lips. "As for the dress, do not worry, I am arranging everything. It will be magnificent."

Andy sighed. "I'm being silly, right?" She asked the obvious, snuggling further into the body that held her. Andy hated her bouts of hormonal insecurities.

"Just pregnant." Miranda smiled. "A beautiful pregnant, which will be even more resplendent in a unique creation of Donatella Versace." She decided to be a little indulgent, only to raise the spirits. Miranda could not bear to see Andrea upset.

Now Andy smiled widely, her eyes meeting with her partner in the mirror. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Whoa! Now I'm curious."

Miranda's smile was shrewd. Task accomplished. Andrea no longer reminded of her complaints. "But you will have to hold out until next week, when you will get the first fitting."

Andy put on a fake pout.

"Trust me, darling, the wait will be worth it," Miranda assured in an enigmatic tone, with a coquette smile.

Andy smiled tenderly. Then she closed her eyes, letting out a little appreciative moan when feeling Miranda's mouth kissing and biting her neck and ear. "Don't start something you can't finish..." She scolded, but already hoarse.

Miranda's laugh sounded rough and arrogant. "And who said I do not intend to move forward?"

"But the dinner... Sophie and Eliza already arrived..." Andy tried to argue, her voice, not convincing anyone.

"It is still early. Your friends are smart. They will distract the twins." Miranda pointed out. Her hands, from Andrea's waist, moved up. Without wasting time, they undid the bra by the frontal clasp, then, took even more generous breasts. "I will be quick, I promise. I just want an appetizer..."

Andy opened her eyes, again seeing them in the mirror. The sensual scene melted any sign of resistance. Her smile, as her voice, was seductive, "Then will I have full service later?" She turned in the embrace, to face Miranda.

The older woman's eyes were unfocused. "It will be a pleasure," was the promise in a sinful tone, before lips merge in an urgent demand.

x x x x

"I love accomplished promises!" Andy let out a breathless laugh.

Miranda chuckled. "Thank you, darling. It was a pleasure, believe me."

"Oh, I have no doubt! For me too," Andy affirmed slyly, her sweaty body snuggling up to another that embraced her from behind, on the unmade bed.

"By the way, I liked it," Miranda said through kisses on Andrea's neck.

Andy laughed. "Me too!" She chewed her lips. "Um… Do you already want a second round?" Andy moaned softly at a nibble on her ear. "Love, as much as I want, and you know that I always want you, we need to take it easy... Dominique said sex was still safe, as long as we were careful..." Andy hated remember such restriction. She wanted Miranda all the time, and she knew it was not just because of her crazy hormones. Perhaps the desire would be milder someday. At the moment, Andy thought it impossible.

She felt Miranda's snort on her neck.

"No, darling, nothing like that. I'm talking about your book," the editor had an amused voice.

Andy's body stiffened. The woman and her damn sudden changes of subject! Because of the prominent belly, Andy turned awkwardly in the embrace, to face Miranda.

"Firstly, calm down," the older woman was quick to require; she did not want Andrea tense.

Andy sighed and nodded in agreement.

"If you are unsure of what you are able to do, how do you intend to persuade others to believe in you? You need to be firmer in front of your editors, Andrea. Are you always so insecure?" Miranda finally told her what she thought of her defensive attitude.

Andy chewed her lips. "No, only with you..."

Miranda smiled. "This is better." Then she frowned. "I think..."

"You said you liked the text..."

"Though it is still in the beginning, I thought the concept interesting. I confess that it surprised me. A detective novel?"

Andy shrugged. "I had the idea for this book since college..."

Miranda nodded in understanding. "It was good that you took up it now, with more experience. As far as I read, the writing is consistent, with intriguing characters. Although not my kind of reading, it managed to hold my attention. It is really good, Andrea. It has everything to be great."

Andy hugged her happily. She knew she had a decent material in her hands. However, hear this from Miranda was unparalleled. The woman was one of the most respected editors in the world, an icon in the exigency question.

"Thank you," her voice was muffled by Miranda's neck. The older woman's smell was so good, a mixture of sweat and her usual exquisite odor, which marked so much Andy.

"You know I will want to read it until you finish this book..."

"Uh-huh…"

"And I will analyze the plot and offer some suggestions..."

"Uh-huh. I count on that..."

Miranda smiled admiringly. Suddenly she felt quite manipulated. "Let's sleep?"

"Uh-huh..." Andy agreed already groggy, turning carefully around and pressing her back against the older woman. "You always know what to say..."

Miranda snorted at the sleepy nonsense. "Shut up, Andrea," she said in mock reproach. Then she smiled lovingly as she felt that her lover was already asleep.

After turning off the lamp Miranda wrapped Andrea tightly in her arms, the heat of their bodies, still wet with sweat, provoking a satisfied smile. Despite the annoyance that she would have to balance the hours of work she lost, Miranda finally understood that the time spent on family always had its compensations.

/././

* * *

"This is ridiculous, Andrea! Let me see," Miranda demanded impatiently at the door that connected the rooms.

"Calm down, I'm almost ready!" Andy shouted from the other side of the door.

Since earlier that day Nigel, Serena and Emily were helping her get ready for the _Aspiration Awards_. Except for the first fitting, in which Miranda gave instructions for the adjustments, Andy did not allow the editor see her again wearing the dress. She wanted it to be a surprise for that night.

Andy had been reluctant to attend the party. She wanted to continue avoiding the press and was afraid to leave the twins alone with the medical staff, in a particularly difficult week. However, Miranda insisted that they could be absent from home for a few hours. After all, it would be the first major prize of Andrea. Miranda did not want her partner to lose that deserved opportunity.

Andy only agreed with the editor, because the older woman assured that at the party would only have the internal press of the event—warned about her condition—and that Eliza and Sophie pledged themselves to stay with the girls. Besides the twins adore her, Sophie was a doctor.

"Okay!" Nigel suddenly opened the door and grinned to take Miranda by surprise. Then, he shrank at her glare.

Still with narrow eyes, the editor stepped slightly aside, a pout on her perfectly painted lips.

"I'd like to introduce you to the Diva of the night!" Serena exaggerated, dragging, together with Emily, a shy and extremely nervous Andy.

Miranda was stunned.

Her Andrea was breathtaking! Hair in a messy bun, makeup soft and natural, just enhancing her beauty. The turquoise _Versace_ was exquisite. The cut, in strategic layers, perfectly softened the evidence of her pregnancy. Though, the dress did not hide her body curves, even more generous and desirable.

Realizing her transfixed inertia, calculatedly Miranda walked up to Andrea. She started to surround her like a shark hunting. After seconds of uncomfortable silence, she took her partner's hands. "You are incredible, my love."

Andy's smile was radiant.

Miranda looked at Nigel, Emily and Serena. "Good work."

The three smiled proudly at the rare compliment and felt relieved. Andy had been anxious, insecure, and Miranda, being Miranda. Dealing with the two in such moods, was not easy.

"Well, let's go? We still have to see the girls." Miranda smiled pretentiously and offered her arm to her lovely partner. Before they leave, they would show their dresses to the twins and to Sophie and Eliza.

x x x x

In silence, Miranda and Andy quickly passed through the horde of paparazzi at the entrance. _The Times_ had not economized efforts, or budget. The decor of the place was extremely tasteful, and it seemed, the catering was delectable.

Their arrival was indeed noticed. Andy was undeniably admirable, and Miranda, despite wearing a more restrained black _Versace_, impeccable. It was Andrea's night. The editor knew that just her presence would attract looks. Therefore, she did not want to do anything to make her even more noticeable. Andrea was already extremely nervous. Besides the award, it was the first significant event in which they attended as a couple.

In the minutes that precede the ceremony, Miranda tried to convey the necessary confidence to her partner. At a given moment, however, while they talked to an influential couple from New York society, Irv asked permission to lead Miranda to a group of the editorial echelon. As much as the woman wanted to stay in the background, she was Miranda Priestly. Many wanted her attention.

As she tried to please the board members, Miranda discreetly watched Andrea. She smiled inwardly to see the younger woman laughed along with her current companions, Andrea's sweetness and friendly nature already winning them over.

Then, Miranda's body stiffened to notice who approached her partner.

Christian Thompson.

How could she be so sloppy? The editor did not bother to check if he would be on the guest list. After all, Miranda barely remembered the man. That she knew, Christian had never looked for Andrea again.

Miranda detected that the younger woman got tense to see him. The editor wanted to end the supposedly gallant smirk of the man, as well as all of his teeth.

"Andy, you still are a vision," he greeted with a wry smile, clearly looking at her protruding belly.

She smiled embarrassingly. "Christian, it's been a long time." Andy introduced him to the couple with whom she talked, which, after polite exchanges, feeling the heavy atmosphere, excused themselves to attend some friends.

"Look at you... Now you even are the 'Miranda's girl', with the entire splendor," as soon as they were alone, Christian said with a smile that was a mixture of disdain and grief.

Andy shot him a glare. She was not in the mood for games. Moreover, by the glass of whiskey in his hand and his breath already smelling of alcohol, it was evident that Christian was making good use of the drink supply. All that Andy did not want, and needed to avoid, was stress and a scandal. The press was increasingly distant from her family. She did not want reasons for a new persecution.

"What do you want, Christian?" Andy was tough on him, making clear her intention not to extend the contact.

He threw his free hand up in mock surrender. "Whoa! I just wanted to say hi to an 'old friend'," Christian told cynically, his eyes devouring her body. "Seriously, you look wonderful..." He sighed, hurt. "It's a shame..."

Andy could not resist a smirk. "Not for me, believe me."

Christian sighed dramatically. Then, he gave a wily smile. "It was great to see you again, but I think is better I go now. Dragon on the way," Christian sneered, observing the approach of Miranda Priestly.

"Good to know that, despite still arrogant, your survival sense works."

Christian snorted, winked playfully, and turning on his heels, he walked off.

"The air here was a little suffocating, was it not?" Miranda asked dryly, holding Andrea protectively by the waist.

The younger woman smiled at the protective movement. "Very."

"And apparently, we still have surprises," Miranda added softly.

Confused, Andy turned quietly to where the older woman looked and saw Lily, holding hands with a pretty young lady.

"Hey..." The newcomer greeted shyly.

Andy smiled happily. During the months, they kept in touch by email, and in recent weeks, by phone. Still, they were always casual conversations, both of them afraid of a significant intimacy, more by Lily. Nevertheless, she being there meant that finally the adjustment period was transposed. Lily was ready for a real rapprochement.

"Lil, I missed you!" Even with the bulging belly, Andy hugged her enthusiastically.

The friend did not hesitate to return the gesture. "I missed you, too, big one! Also, I would not miss this night for anything!"

"I'm glad you're here." Andy frowned.

"Diana received invitations, and I wanted to surprise you." Lily guessed what was going on in her friend's head. "By the way, let me introduce you. This is Diana Donovan. Diana, these are Andrea Sachs and Miranda Priestly."

Lily was dating!

Andy cheerfully greeted the young blonde. Even Miranda was graciously gentle.

"Well, we'll go around before the awards. It's almost the time." Lily glanced at Miranda, who almost imperceptibly nodded in agreement.

"Lillian, Diana, you could join us for dinner next week," the editor offered cordially.

"Please, that would be great!" Andy endorsed lively.

Lily and Diana looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure."

"We'd love to, it would be a pleasure."

"Perfect! After the awards, we arrange everything." Andy was satisfied. As the couple left, she turned to Miranda, with a loving smile. "Thank you..."

The older woman shrugged. "It was time to you give the next step. I just took the opportunity."

Andy's smirk was knowing. "Not only for that... She being here today means a lot to me..."

Miranda looked at her, puzzled. "I do not understand..."

Andy snorted. "Do you think I swallowed that Diana would have received invitations? This party is exclusive."

Miranda shrugged a second time, but a corner of her lips tilted slightly up into a smile. "Maybe the girl is in our social circle..."

Andy snorted again. "Uh-huh, sure..."

Miranda was grinning. "Do not be ridiculous, Andrea."

Andy's response was wrap her arms around the older woman's neck and kiss her lips, showing to all who wanted to see, how much she was truly grateful to be the 'Miranda Priestly's girl', with the entire splendor.

/././

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi there!

I hope you liked the chapter. Well, I'll not promise hurry in the update because every time I do that, something happens and the delay extends. What matters is that we get to the six final chapters of the history.

So, until the next one!

-Danieli.


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

* * *

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a nonprofit work, I did the translation of the text into English. I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Still, I think you will have no problems understanding the text.

* * *

**CHAPTER 41**

"Hey, Em!" Opening the door Andy rejoiced at the visit, in her face, a broad smile.

The redhead smiled in response and returned the clunky hug due to Andy's prominent belly, and followed her inside.

"I don't know how you can manage these miracles", Emily feigned an air of boredom, sitting beside her friend on one of the big and comfortable couches in the living room.

Andy chuckled. "Oh, but we know that her benevolence is not only in favor of our gossiping time. I bet that my beloved partner said to you take advantage of the visit to hear about the girls and see how the huge pregnant is feeling", despite the amused tone, Andy had a sweet smile.

Miranda did not bother with niceties.

When she was forced to leave home were not rare sudden visits of their friends at the townhouse. The editor knew that such moments relaxed her partner, her concern with Andrea even more pronounced, those days.

Emily's reaction was a snort and eye roll. She gave a smirk. "Okay. My 'good life' is exactly sixty minutes to finish; so, going straight to the point: how are the girls?"

Andy's happy feature wavered. "They are in the same..." Her voice was low and gravelly.

Suddenly, the house seemed cooler.

The months of treatment demanded their debt, the fight against time, merciless. While serving to contain the spread of the illness, the heavy medication gradually weakened the twins. The exercises with Sophie, that they both loved, became increasingly limited, until they summarized the cautious stretching and massages to relieve muscle pain, more intense and constant. Last week, worryingly gaunt, the girls were laid up in bed.

Just like the other times she was there at Miranda's request, Emily studied Andy attentively. Except for the suddenly tense feature and a slight tired look that showed a bit of her inner turmoil, physically, she seemed well. Despite the stretched belly by the proximity of the baby's birth, Andy barely gained weight. A balanced diet (not including the candies and weird things, which she still tried to eat cautiously) and proper exercises (over the months, only stretching and aqua-aerobics) meant that Andy got to that stage in good shape and with the unique beauty of the pregnant women.

"And you, how have you been?" While Emily had idea, and she understood how it affected Andy, she knew that her friend needed to feel cared for and have the opportunity to vent things out, if she wanted.

Andy sighed and ran a hand through her shorter hair, shoulder-length, easier to handle in her current condition. "Also in the same..." Her voice sounded a little shaky. "Except for back pain and swollen feet, plus the hassle of having to pee every fifteen minutes, physically, I'm fine..."

Emily gave her a reassuring squeeze on the knee. "And about the rest?" She instigated softly.

Andy breathed deeply. "Hard, Em... But I still try to stay whole… For the girls…for him…" She gently began stroking her belly, a bittersweet smile on her face.

Emily nodded in understanding, with a saddened look. It was suffered for those who loved her see Andy in such an ordeal. Emily knew how complicated it was for Andy, how much her sacrifice to keep the pain hidden demanded.

Andy sighed and gave a tight smile. "Well, but now we go to the party of yours. Did you have settled all your stuff in your new home? And the buffet that Eliza recommended? Is everything right?"

Emily nodded and smiled at the change of subject. "Unlike clothing, I didn't take too much, but because my lack of time, things was crawling. However, everything is finally in place. I loved the buffet menu, light, sophisticated and affordable prices. Eliza has excellent contacts in the area. I think she got us a good discount."

Just over a month, Emily, more tense than usual, had asked Andy for help. She needed advice! The issue was that Serena had suggested that they should live together. After all, many of Emily's clothes were already in the former model's closets and Emily spent more time in her girlfriend's apartment than in her own home. Although she knew it was true, the redhead still felt insecure. Would not they be rushing into things? They were dating for only a few months. Additionally, despite she spent much time with Serena, Emily had a place to return, if she needed space.

Andy, however, raised some questions: Did Emily feel real need to stay away from Serena? Did she really have to be alone to do her stuff?

Emily's answer was negative. Even before the dating, even when together, they also did things separately.

Andy then was accurate to say that, in their current situation, Emily have a place to get away was not a sign of independence, but of cowardice. The respect between Serena and she was mutual, they knew their limits. They were friends for years. Their dating could be recent, but their intimacy, no. They would only be taking a convenient step in relation to locomotion and time, the rest, they already had.

After the talk, things flowed quickly. Emily announced her decision to her girlfriend and soon they had a date for her move. Andy then suggested a celebration of welcome to the new home. Emily, the practical one, was reluctant. After all, it was not a new home, in fact. But Serena, the bright and emotional side of the couple, also thinking that a relaxation moment would be good for everyone, convinced her grumbler redhead.

x x x x

As she closed the door behind her, Miranda Priestly took a deep breath and let her tense shoulders relax a little; her strong facade of businesswoman giving way to a downcast expression.

The house was dark, silent.

Miranda instinctively checked her delicate watch. It was almost midnight.

She sighed slowly.

Miranda could not remember the last time she had eaten something. And yet so, exhausted, she just wanted a shower and bed.

When the editor left for the day full of meetings she knew that it would be long. However, even aware that she would have some annoyances, they were beyond her expectations. At least Nigel and the assistants were in tune with her needs. After what seemed endless debates, the dismissal of an employee and relocation of other two, _Runway_ finally was ready for a few more days on the rails.

The editor sighed, grabbed her cell phone and threw the purse on the sideboard. She put the device in the blazer's pocket and ran a hand through her hair distractedly. Miranda took off her shoes, just with her feet, and left them right there in the hallway, and followed it by memory, even without light. She went up the stairs in slow paces, each step more difficult to overcome, metaphorically associated with what the destination represented.

Miranda was not straight to her bedroom. She knew where to find Andrea.

At the entrance of her daughters' bedroom, the woman once more breathed consciously, she squared her shoulders, one of her masks back in place.

Miranda opened and closed the door carefully. Inside, she gave a nod of recognition to the nurse, who was reading next to the lamp at the end of the room, and then turned her attention to her family.

Miranda tried in vain to contain the squeeze in her chest and her eyes sting. As much as she knew the reality of the situation, there would not be once to see her girls in such a condition would not shock her. For that served the disguises. They needed her whole.

They were so pale and frail. The catheters and mechanical noises, invaders, hated. Vital.

Miranda sighed and obtained the courage to move her legs. She looked at Andrea, who slept awkwardly on an armchair at the feet of the beds. While reclining, the upholstered was not comfortable enough for a woman in an advanced stage of pregnancy. But Andrea was adamant in maintaining the vigil, her love and efforts for the twins, relentless.

Miranda went to her daughters and placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of each. She pursed her lips to feel Cassidy a little hot. Or was Caroline who was too cold? The editor looked at the machines, which she already knew understand, and saw that everything was "normal". Miranda sighed in dismay. She also knew to be "normal" the fluctuations in temperature.

After observing tenderly the twins for some time, the editor went to Andrea and studied her. Suddenly the longing was bothering her, as if Miranda had not seen her partner for days. She bent down and sniffed Andrea's hair and gave on them an affectionate kiss. "Love... Wake up..." She whispered in her left ear, not wanting to wake the girls too. "Andrea... Come to bed."

Andy's heavy eyelids fluttered and they opened lazily. Her blurry eyes met with a pair of soft and tired blue-green ones. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. "You came home," Andy said the obvious softly in a thick tone, while Miranda helped her sit up.

Seeing the small grimace that crossed Andrea's face, even knowing that the reprimand would be a futile effort, the older woman had to hold not to scold her for having once again fallen asleep on the armchair. Instead, Miranda sweetly incited, "Come on, darling, let's go to bed." Then, she helped her get up.

After they exchanged a soft kiss and a consuming hug, Miranda patiently guided Andrea so she could say goodbye to the twins. On leaving the room the editor offered a nod to the nurse and a meaningful look toward her daughters, reminding her to be on the alert.

Miranda led her half-asleep partner to their bedroom. While Andrea was using the toilet, the older woman quickly straightened the bed for them. Next, she carefully helped Andrea to lie down. Miranda ran a gentle hand on her belly, kissed it and then covered the younger woman with the soft comforter. As she undid the buttons on her blazer, Miranda planted a lengthy kiss on Andrea's forehead. "I will take a quick shower." She stroked Andrea's thick and messy hair, a sweet smile spreading across her face.

"Don't take too long... Hold me later?" Despite almost inaudible by the sleep, the request had a needy tone, the heavy day treacherously taking its toll.

Miranda gently moved aside some brown-reddish strands that fell over Andrea's face and kissed the corner of her lips. "Always..."

* * *

Miranda ran her eyes over the group, pleased. Andrea, Eliza, Sophie, Serena, Lillian, Diana and four other friends of the hosts chatted animatedly as they savored the delicacies of the small celebration. Emily, Nigel, Gustaf, Alicia and Annabelle were with the editor, while trying not to speak too much about work.

Miranda rolled her eyes at Emily, who could not resist mentioning one of the articles of clothing worn on the photo shoot early, and soon the others at her side pointed observations. As she listened to the debate, the editor peripherally watched Andrea. Although they could not stay long because of the twins, Miranda smiled tenderly to see how much the time with friends relaxed her partner. And she admitted that it was being good for her as well.

Miranda had a small smile while looking at the other corner of the room, where lay a pile of gifts that the host couple won for their "new home". After drinking some of her whiskey, she smirked as she remembered the faces of astonishment at her pampering. The legend was true, when wanted, Miranda Priestly knew how to gifting.

The editor was taken from her fun by a sudden sound. She pursed her lips. It was her private cell phone. Miranda promptly picked the device from her pocket and her heart beat faster to see of where the call came from. "Yes?" She answered in a tone unusually uncertain, and the rest of her group instantly stood silent, worried.

Miranda listened intently to the other end, her heart ever accelerating, in proportion as her body froze and trembled.

Andy, who was surprised by the known ring tone, looked at her partner. Noticing Miranda pale, she immediately went to her. Andy placed a hand on her back and waited the other to finish the conversation. The older woman was strangely monosyllabic.

Miranda cleared her throat. "Okay... My..." Her voice cracked, and she swallowed as her mouth went dry. "My staff will contact you shortly to handle the details..." Miranda was firmer, though still in a heavy tone. "I appreciate that you have called so quickly... Yes... Again, thank you..." The editor ended up the call and looked at the cell phone in her hand, as if it was an exotic animal.

Then she noticed the silence.

There were not voices or background music anymore, just a grave, fearful silence.

"Um... Miranda...?" Also in a distressed state, Andy finally plucked up the courage to call her attention, not supporting to see anymore the older woman's fight trying to contain her emotions.

Miranda took a deep breath, raised her head and stared at her apprehensive partner. The editor's face had an expression that most there had never seen before: Incredulous happiness. "It was..." Her voice choked out, and Miranda sighed, needing to collect herself. It was not time for her to break apart, much had to be done, and urgently. "It was from the marrow bank... They found a donor for the girls...

* * *

**AN:** Now there are only more five chapters left. I hope don't take too long. Until the next one!


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** Being a nonprofit work, I did the translation of the text into English. I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Still, I think you will have no problems understanding the text.

* * *

**CHAPTER 42**

"Love...Sof examined me, I'm better. Moreover, Dominique will be here soon," Andy assured at Miranda's worried look, her voice, though a little shaky, decided. She was upset to have alarmed them, and even more, to be taking up valuable time. "You can go now. Go do what has to be done, I promise I'll be fine. At the moment, the girls are our priority, Miranda."

Sitting in a chair beside the bed in Serena and Emily's bedroom, the older woman stroked Andrea's sweaty hair. "Nonsense," she countered in a sweet tone, studying her partner lovingly. "My family is the priority, and that includes you four," Miranda looked meaningfully at Andrea's stomach. Then she smirked. "Do not forget your bunch of friends, which, conveniently, mostly works for me. Things are in progress, do not worry."

On another occasion, Andy would have rolled her eyes and snorted at her ingenuity. However, she was so tired. She just nodded in agreement, and let herself relax and enjoy the pampering.

When she heard the news on the donor from Miranda, after the shock, Andy had given a happy laugh, hugged tightly her partner and let her bottled-up feelings burst out into relieved tears.

However, with it also came the weight of the months of stress.

Suddenly, Andy felt very faint. By blurry eyes she saw Miranda call her, but her mind could not take in the sound. Then, there was only darkness.

Gustaf stepped forward and helped his friend, before she fell down. Miranda gave room for Nigel, who with the young assistant took Andy to the hosts' bedroom. As she followed them, even fearful, Miranda's quick and practice mind delegated tasks, and in a moment, Emily, Serena, Annabelle and Alicia were fulfilling her demands, as Eliza ran to the car to get her wife's medical bag.

Once Andy was lying down on the bed, while Sophie conducted a preliminary exam, Miranda immediately called Dominique. After that, with gentle taps on her shoulder and careful pats on her face, the editor tried to bring her partner back. To everyone's relief, Andy did not stay unconscious for long, and except for a persistent fatigue, she seemed to be getting better.

"Excuse me," they heard Lily from the half-open door, after two knocks. She gave a reassuring smile at Andy and then turned her attention to Miranda. "The doctor arrived. She is already in the elevator."

Miranda gave her a tight smile, revealing some of her real unease. "Thank you, Lillian."

Lily nodded in acknowledgment, and afterwards another look at Andy, closed the bedroom door. Soon after, there were two new knocks and Dominique came in. "I was told that someone has been playing tricks," the doctor scolded playfully, her eyes assessing Andy's situation.

"Hi, Dominique..." The young woman welcomed embarrassed, before a yawn.

"How do you feel, Andy? Any pain, bleeding or excessive vaginal fluid?" The doctor put her bag on the nightstand. She grabbed her flashlight and walked to her patient. Dominique knew the basic answers by Sophie, but needed confirmation, and, perhaps, to discover new details. Besides, the conversation during the exam could make Andy more comfortable.

"No, just fatigue and fainting. I'm still tired, and now I have a slight headache."

"Follow the light. Yeah, like that," Dominique instructed, checking Andy's eyes with the flashlight. "Did you suddenly feel bad, or did something happen?" She returned to her bag. From there, the doctor pulled out her stethoscope and the blood pressure monitor.

"We had a surprise. Wonderful, but still shocking... And I did not know how to relay it properly to Andrea," Miranda told disgustedly. She should not have broken the news abruptly, especially in the condition in which her partner was. But, at the time, the editor was still numb.

Dominique frowned, looking from one to the other.

Andy smiled amazed. "They found a donor for the girls!"

"Oh, my God, this is great!" The doctor exalted with a grin. "Really, it was wonderful news!" She removed the monitor from Andy's arm. "Your blood pressure is still a little low, so the headache, but it's nothing worrying. Your reflexes look normal," Dominique said in a professional voice, but kept a smile. She turned to Miranda. "It's nonsense to feel guilty. You also were shaken. Furthermore, we know how Andy's emotional has been these days... As much as you had tried to prepare her, probably the result would be the same."

Miranda pursed her lips and looked at Andrea, who nodded with a smile. The editor sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Andy, I also need a vaginal exam," Dominique said with a serene expression, not wanting to alarm them. Understanding, Miranda helped her partner with the dress and the doctor donned gloves and began to feel Andy's stomach. After lubricate her with the gel, Dominique went to the second part of the evaluation. "Doctor Johnson didn't find anything abnormal in your preliminary exam. Still, although no bleeding or fluid loss, it is good to take precautions... After all, you're almost in the ninth month, and surprises like that are great to make babies come sooner..."

Now Andy and Miranda were truly apprehensive.

"But not today," the doctor said with a mischievous smile, after examining Andy. "The child is in the expected position. There is no dilation or atypical fluid on the walls. Good boy," she giggled, Miranda snorted and Andy smiled with relief.

Dominique dropped the gloves and went to the bathroom to discard them. Afterward washing her hands, she returned and saw that Andy was already recomposed and lying back on the headboard, with Miranda again sitting on the chair beside her.

"Andy, the persistent weakness, besides caused by your blood pressure that is still low, is also a result of the shock today and the sentimental toll of the months. Your body and mind reacted by asking, begging for rest. You were taking care of yourself, but we know that the emotional load of everything you've been through has a price. Today was just a scare, but in the next time, there may be more serious consequences..." The doctor paused giving them time to assimilate her words, taking the opportunity to tidy up and grab her bag. "I know that with the new situation of the girls is the worst time to dwell on it...but you need to rest more than ever...and don't get stressed," she looked expressively at the couple, making sure that her message was clearly delivered.

"That's not fair..." Andy whispered, her eyes watering and her head hanging low.

"Darling…" Miranda had a tender voice, amorously stroking Andrea's hair, carefully thinking of what to say. "All this time you who were directly closer to them... At this moment, let me take care of that, of you four... You will be with us, as always...you just will have to protect yourself a little bit more... It's not long now, my love..."

Andy sniffed and chewed her lips thoughtfully. Consequently, she dropped her shoulders in resignation and nodded in understanding.

Dominique smiled. "Good. Then, bed, diet and repose. Please, rest for a while before going home. Tea and some crackers would be excellent. They will help regulate your blood pressure, prevent nausea, besides relax and give you some strength."

Miranda stood up and gave a kiss on Andrea's forehead. "I will follow Dominique and provide the snack. I will ask your friends to keep you company."

"Uh huh," Andy also had a dejected air, but smiled at Miranda. She turned to the doctor. "Thank you, Dominique."

The other woman smiled and followed Miranda to the door. Once in the hall, before the older woman could say anything, the doctor assured, "Yes, it was just a scare, Andy is better."

Miranda pursed her lips at her predictability. But who could blame her? "Um..." She grumbled.

"If Andy follow the recommendations, she'll be fine."

Miranda stared at the doctor, her features blank. "But nothing is fully guaranteed in lifetime..."

Dominique nodded. "At least, we will be taking every precaution."

The editor nodded, then sighed, squared her shoulders and they went forward. In the living room, they found only Lillian and Diana, who holding hands and sitting on one of the couches, were talking quietly.

After the drama, the other hosts' friends probably had left. Eliza and Sophie should have arrived at the townhouse. Miranda had asked the doctor and her wife to stay with the twins until they could go home. The Runway's staff certainly was in Emily's study dealing with the process for the transplant.

"How is she?" Lily asked, standing up in a jump, as she saw the older women.

Miranda and Dominique summarized Andy's condition. After saying goodbye, the doctor departed hastily. She had left her family in the middle of dinner. Miranda then instructed Andrea's friends to provide the tea and crackers and to keep her company, while she would go to see with the others as things were. As expected, she found them in the study. After once again tell about her partner's situation, Miranda wanted to know the progress of negotiations.

"As was told you on the call, I confirmed that the compatible marrow comes from the International Bank, from Germany," Emily told immediately. "The person was already contacted by their hospital and agreed to the donation. Knowing the seriousness of the case, tomorrow she will perform a physical examination to ensure her health, and being all right, the next day, make the puncture. Then, the material may be transported." Seeing Miranda's worried look, the art assistant quickly clarified, "The responsible for the donations sector told me the donor is a young woman. She enjoys good health. Then we should not have a hitch on that."

"How is an international transportation, a private plane would be the fastest way to bring us the material," Serena added.

"So I asked Irv his jet, and he kindly agreed. Besides, I quote: 'Miranda will have the time she wants, and my collaboration in whatever she needs'," Nigel inserted with a smile.

The editor nodded, relieved. Since the strange conversation they had, months ago, Irv had been truly helpful. If one day such favors were reminded, Miranda would pay without guilt.

"I talked to your doctors and tomorrow they are going to start the procedures to prepare the twins for the transplant. When the material arrives, should be in a safe period," Alicia announced.

Miranda nodded in understanding. Andrea and she had been guided on the process. After a treatment to destroy their own bone marrow, the patients would receive the new ones by transfusion. In two weeks, the transplanted marrows already would produce new cells.

The group spent a few minutes talking about practical procedures, and with all settled, they went to see Andy. After their friends make sure she was well, without elaborating, Miranda told her the progress of everything.

x x x x

"Hey! How do you feel?" Sophie asked Andy, but also looking at Miranda, who gave her a nod.

"I'm better, just still a little tired. I'll see the girls, take a shower and go bed."

"Eliza, please, help her," Miranda asked, her eyes on her friend's, who nodded almost imperceptibly, understand her caution.

Andy did not question. She knew Miranda would argue with Sophie things she could not get involved, because of her condition. Andy just sighed resignedly, and with Eliza, slowly, she went upstairs.

"I see the doctor gave warning," Sophie said to Miranda, both sitting down on one of the couches in the living room.

The older woman sighed, casually running a hand through her hair. "Yes. Although she did not think it fair, Andrea knows is best. How are the girls?"

"They are resting now. When we arrived, the twins had just a snack. Smart as they are, obviously, your girls were suspicious when they saw us here without you two. They knew that something was wrong."

Miranda snorted. Therefore she had asked her friends to told what happened to the twins. Otherwise, the anxiety and tantrum could do even more harm.

"They got worried, but after we ensured that Andy was really better, they calmed down. Know about the donor helped. They were so excited."

Miranda gave a satisfied smile.

Hope. Finally real.

* * *

**Countdown:** Only more four chapters left.


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 43**

"Nigel, I do not care if they do not have all the samples yet," Miranda Priestly said impatiently in a low tone, in a corner of the hospital corridor. "You deal with it!" She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down as she listened to his new grumblings. "I repeat: it does not concern me. If I desired to bother with these things, I would not have called you. I want to see all the pieces in our videoconferencing." Miranda looked at her watch. "Here two hours. See, you are in luck. It is more than enough time. That's all!" She hung up the cell phone before Nigel could react.

The editor put the device in her purse. When she turned, at the end of the corridor she saw one of the nurses coming in her direction, with a smile—that Miranda thought annoying—plastered on her face.

"Ms. Priestly."

Miranda shuddered inwardly at the childish tone and silly green eyes.

"Are you ready to see your girls?" Again the singing voice and saccharin smile.

With difficulty, Miranda weathered a harsh response at the clueless question and was limited to a tightening of lips and a silent nod. It would not be good to have enmities with the hospital staff, especially those who were taking care of her daughters directly. And go figure, but the girls liked Sally.

"Please," the young and pudgy blonde pleasantly asked, pointing the way with her hand, and the editor resignedly followed her, thinking that the girl needed an accentuated weight loss urgently, unlike her behavior which probably could not be solved.

Three doors down, they entered. There was another corridor, on each side, more doors, and at the end there was a reception area and a restricted entry.

"The clothes are in the third den. Please, use the usual procedure."

"Thank you." Miranda's voice sounded gently assayed, like often used in events.

In the indicated small room, the editor found the insipid sterilized green clothes in a vacuum plastic bag on a stool. Miranda took off her coat and opened her purse. She took flat shoes from a little bag inside it and exchanged the heels she was wearing with them. Miranda opened the door and gave the discarded items to Sally, so they could be kept at the reception.

After washing hands and forearms in the tiny basin with the viscous liquid soap—wonderfully unscented—the editor reached for the horrendous but extremely necessary dress.

Even with all the apparatus at home, Miranda's doctors were unanimous in stating that, for transplantation, it would be safer for them to use a hospital. They would need insulation, and the hospital sterile facilities would be more reliable.

The specific sessions of chemotherapy and radiation for the bone marrow destruction had begun at the townhouse, and when the transplant material had arrived, the twins had been moved. At the hospital, they had begun to receive a transfusion with progenitor cells, which would circulate in the bloodstream and lodge in the bone marrow, which would return to proliferate. The procedure would take two to three weeks with the girls hospitalized in isolation, based on a special diet and strict hygiene system.

However, during the period in which the bone marrow is reconstituted, the patient is exposed to infectious episodes, and, in some cases, also bleeding. Nevertheless, the staff would be prepared to carry out a fast containment.

Ready, Miranda left the preparation room. At the reception, she put the sterilized shoe protectors over hers, and after the receptionist press the device to open the door, she moved in the isolated wing. At the entrance of the fifth room to the left, Miranda met Sally, also dressed in special clothes, waiting for her.

"The usual, thirty minutes. Shall we?" The young woman had a reassuring smile.

Miranda sighed and nodded in agreement, both adjusting their masks and going inside. In the room, the older woman took a deep breath, gathering herself. With measured steps, she went to Cassidy, who was sleeping heavily with a small frown on her delicately fragile face.

Miranda sighed again. The doctors had told her the girls' current situation. The twins were on their fifth day after transplantation. Caroline, aside from a mild fever, weakness and tiredness expected, was recovering well. On the other hand, Cassidy, who had always been most affected by illness, was more debilitated. For two days, she had been showing worrying temperatures, and for the apprehension of all, the girl had a little bleeding.

"I'm sorry, but because of the high fever and medication, she won't wake up soon," Sally said and Miranda nodded in understanding. "Oh, your 'order' was delivered." The nurse gave a sly wink.

Miranda smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Sally." Maybe she could learn to be more patient and less picky with the girl.

"Don't mention it. I know how the condition affects them."

A heavy silence fell.

"Well, at the end of the visit, I will come get you," the nurse repeated, and after a distracted nod from the older woman, she left the room.

Miranda leaned down, and with the mask, she placed a symbolic kiss on Cassidy's forehead. She held one of the girl's hands, while with her other, she stroked a smooth head. Even with the gloves, Miranda could feel how hot Cassidy was.

Alone with her daughter, the woman did not hold her tears, nor a silent prayer for her little girl to continue fighting.

x x x x

"Stop chewing your lips and frowning, Andy!" Laurie scolded, seeing her daughter's anxiety. "You need to calm down; otherwise, all the sacrifice will be in vain."

Andy sighed. "I know, Mom... I'm trying..."

In the armchair next to her daughter's bed, Laurie gave a reassuring squeeze on Andy's shoulder and offered her a sweet smile. "I know how hard this is for you, sweetheart. But Miranda is with them. The poor thing visits the girls three times a day and talks extensively with the medical staff. If something significant happens, you'll be informed. I know that not knowing any details about the twins is agony to you, but we're just thinking of you and of this child, that will soon be here with us."

"I know, Mom, I know..." Andy pouted, admitting in a childlike voice, angry with herself. It was not the first time they had had that conversation since her mother had arrived.

Laurie smiled, giving a cheery pat on the bed, standing up. "Come on! Let's go distract your mind. With this rush, the baby's bedroom is not even ready yet. You got a lot of presents, which are still stacked up in a corner."

Andy tossed her mother a guilty look. "Yeah..."

"I know you will not be able to accommodate all there, but even many of the things you bought are still out of place. I think lots of diapers and clothes could never hurt". Babies are poop machines and grow like weeds!"

Andy rolled her eyes but laughed at the nonsense cliché. She felt much better. It was wonderful to have her mother there.

With the sudden change of plans, as soon as she had learned of the situation, Laurie had planned her arrival to the townhouse. She knew that her daughter and Miranda would need every possible help, besides Laurie wanted to be next to Andy and her grandchildren in such a crucial time.

"Come on." Laurie helped Andy to sit and then stand up. "I'm going to get the huge armchair that your woman put in my grandson's bedroom and you'll stay there, just bossing me around."

Andy smiled tenderly to her mother as they left the master bedroom. She was obeying Dominique's recommendations to the letter and practically spent every day at rest. Even if Andy did not want to, honestly, she could not do otherwise. Andy felt drained. Due to the increasing discomfort she felt while nearing the baby's birth, the doctor thought it best to set a cesarean section to a few days away.

x x x x

After spending a few minutes with her daughter and re-establishing physically and emotionally, Miranda went to Caroline's room, which was next to her sister's.

Even with both fighting the same illness, due to the isolation and the rate of healing of each, they could not be together. Therefore, during her visits, the mother found herself in the complicated task of dividing the short time between her daughters. The girls also felt the separation. Since the illness had developed, the bond between them had become even narrower.

"Mom," Caroline said softly in a hoarse tone but smiling. Besides happy for Miranda to be there, she always thought it was funny to see her mother dressed like that.

"Hi, Bobbsey," the woman also greeted with a smile—that even the mask could not hide completely—and bent down to give an emblematic kiss on the girl's head. Miranda sighed in relief when she felt Caroline only slightly hot.

"Did you see Cass?" the girl asked as soon as her mother took a seat in the chair beside her.

"I did. But she was resting."

Caroline pursed her lips. "She will be upset for not seeing you..."

"She should not. Cassidy needs to focus on get better. Either way, I will be back later."

"By the way, how is she?"

Miranda sighed painfully. She would tell the truth. She had promised to her daughters.

The woman then told about Cassidy's condition, and at the end, Caroline had again pursed lips, so much like her mother.

"I'm worried about Cass alone... and... I miss her..."

Miranda smiled sweetly at her daughter's heart. She got up and went to one of the room closets and grabbed a plastic bag, like those that kept the visitation clothes. "I asked Sally to sterilize it for you two." She opened the bag, showing Caroline a pair of walkie-talkie.

Despite the weak and pale look, the girl's smile was brilliant.

"It was Andrea's idea."

Caroline's smile hesitated.

"She misses you both terribly. Andrea loves you two immeasurably," Miranda added, not wanting to see her daughter sad.

The girl nodded in agreement, with a smile. "I know that. We love her too, Mom... We know that Andy needs to take care of herself... We're very concerned about her and our little brother... but we miss her so much..."

Miranda tenderly held her daughter's hand, smiling. Even separated, the girls still spoke for the two of them. "I know how difficult this is for you three, but soon it will end. The cesarean section was set for a few days ahead. Once Andrea is feeling better, she will come with me."

Caroline was thrilled with the news, both knowing that soon she would meet her brother and for being able to have Andy equally close by.

x x x x

"Oh, it's beautiful! You can take this one to put in the closet," Andy told her mother, pointing to one of the two baby rompers that Laurie was showing. It was red with white stripes.

The older woman nodded in agreement. "Your friends used common sense. Some people just give clothes for newborns, and soon the child doesn't have anything to wear. Then the parents have to run for shopping. Your father and I got a little crazy with you!"

"Oh, but with Miranda, even if we hadn't gotten anything, we wouldn't have problems with clothes! Also, I'm sure she was very clear on what would be appropriate for our son." Andy snorted, laughing with her mother.

Laurie's cell phone rang. "Just who we were talking about..." She rolled her eyes after seeing the number, before answering. After a brief conversation about the twins and Andy, Laurie hung up. "Your father is very excited. He managed to solve the problem of house plumbing and may come earlier. Saturday he will be with us."

"That is great..."

Laurie frowned. Her daughter did not show the joy she expected. "Andy?"

"Unfortunately, it seems that dad will not be coming soon enough..." She grimaced. "Your grandson doesn't want to wait anymore... Mom, my water broke..."

x x x x

"Andrea, darling, could you not even try to contain your anxiety and wait for me to get home?" It was said in a dry tone when answering the cell phone, with a roll of eyes.

"Miranda..."

The editor immediately felt her body freeze and harden on the Mercedes' seat. "Laurie...? What happened to Andrea?"

"Are you still in the hospital?" her mother-in-law cut her off hurriedly.

"What happened to Andrea?" Miranda repeated loudly and emphatically, her hands were shaking now.

"If you left, go back. Andy is in labor. I told the gang, and the driver is taking us to the hospital."

The editor almost dropped her cell phone. "Wha... what? But... the cesarean... we have a date..."

Laurie snorted, and Miranda heard, in the background, a cry of pain from Andrea, that shivered her spine. "Hurry up, woman! Your son is coming!" Laurie hung up.

Miranda stared at her cell phone, and seconds later, the memory of her partner's roar make her go into action. Immediately, she lowered the privacy divider and gave instructions to Roy. Luckily, they were not too far.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Firstly, I want to apologize for the delay in updates at such an important phase of the story. Unfortunately, I cannot do anything to lessen it at the moment. I'm studying to take a test for a job, and this has consumed me heavily. However, even if slowly, I will keep translating the rest of the story. Now, we have only three chapters left. I will not let you down, folks.

Thank you so much for all the comments and messages I received about the story, as for your support. I apologize for not being able to reply to everyone, but each contact is read affectionately and each one is very important to me. Thank you so much, indeed!


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Devil Wears Prada** belongs to _**Lauren Weisberger**_ and _**20th Century Fox**_. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.

My texts **CANNOT BE** modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.

**THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

* * *

**BETA:** Thanks to _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 44**

While Roy maneuvered the car in front of the _Presbyterian_, it was with disgust that Miranda saw the gang of _paparazzi_ that had settled in the surroundings of the hospital. Since the twins were hospitalized, the unwelcome presence of them was a constant. And now, they were more in number. Certainly, Andrea's arrival was no longer a secret. However, a sense of relief took Miranda when she saw her bodyguards waiting for her.

Once the _Mercedes_ stopped, Stuart and three subordinates created a cordon, allowing quick entry for the editor in the building. "Andrea?" Miranda asked when intercepted at the door by Emily, her hasty steps uninterrupted.

"She's in the delivery room. Contractions every ten minutes and three centimeters dilated," the redhead reported somewhat breathlessly, trying to keep the older woman's steady cadence.

Miranda grimaced compassionately. "Dominique?"

"She's still on the way."

Miranda pursed her lips, worried. "My entry?"

"I took care of that at the reception. Laurie is with Andy, friends in the waiting room. They're on the third floor."

The older woman nodded, with Emily going to the elevator. Miranda was so nervous that she did not even bother with the two strangers in the cubicle with them. As soon as they came on the correct floor, she quickly followed the redhead.

They were approached by a nurse, speaking fast, "Mrs. Priestly, please come to put on the protective clothing."

The editor nodded in agreement, took off her coat and purse, passing them to Emily, and saying, "Keep an eye on the girls," as she followed the nurse.

x x x x

"I was told that someone is a little impatient to be on the way," Miranda joked with a trembling voice as she entered the delivery room, after hearing a whimper from Andrea.

"Your son, for sure..." Andy said between quick breaths, and Miranda ran and took her other hand which was not held by the young woman's mother.

The doctor who was helping Andy looked at Laurie apologetically.

Behind her surgical mask, the older woman smiled in understanding. "I know." She looked down at her daughter. "Sweetheart, now Miranda is here, I'll have to wait with the others. I know it was a surprise, but everything will be okay, you'll see."

"Mom..." Andy's voice sounded shaky, and her eyes were watering. That hurt so much. Although they had been cautious and had taken _Lamaze_ classes, Andy really had not expected them to be necessary. Due to the situation, the couple had opted for caesarean section from the beginning. Yet, their son had not taken this into account, and even with the date of the operation in advance, he had decided to make his sudden appearance.

Laurie pushed the sweaty hair out of her daughter's face, moved down her mask a bit and quickly kissed Andy's forehead. "Everything will be okay, my angel," she repeated, and the young woman loosened the grip on her hand, letting her go. Before leaving the room, however, Laurie looked significantly at her daughter-in-law, who nodded emphatically.

Seconds later, Dominique arrived breathlessly. "Sorry about the wait; I was helping with another delivery."

Andy's response was to cry out in pain and squeeze Miranda's hand so strongly that the older woman had to close her eyes and breathe deeply to not release a cry in reply.

Dominique laughed at the scene so often seen by her. "And here we go!" she teased.

The couple shot her glares. Andy looked like she would spit fire, and Miranda, freeze her.

At the contrast, the doctor laughed again.

After she had checked Andy quickly and confirmed that everything seemed normal, Dominique asked her colleague for an update on her patient's condition and took over the procedure.

x x x x

"I think it's taking too long…" Lily said worriedly, walking back and forth in the waiting room.

"True…" agreed Doug, emulating his anxious friend.

Diana took a hand of each, making them stop. "Watching you two is making me sick and even more nervous. For God's sake, sit down!"

Doug smiled embarrassed. Lily pursed her lips, and after a sigh, she nodded. Both sat on the chairs next to Diana.

At the opposite side of the young artist, Laurie giggled. "Calm down, people! Andy has been there less than two hours. If my grandson is like his mother, she still has a long way to go." The older woman snorted and then laughed. "Andy also wanted to come earlier. Then when we finally were in the hospital, she prolonged her arrival as much as possible. It was HOURS until she was finally born. I was exhausted, and Richard, poor thing, almost had a broken hand, because I had squeezed it so hard."

Not resisting thinking about Miranda going through the same ordeal of her father-in-law, Andy's friends laughed and got a little calmer. Seconds later, they heard the fast-paced heels denouncing Emily and Serena's arrival.

"How are my granddaughters?" Laurie asked immediately.

"They are the same," Emily gasped, after a long puff of air. The girls were hospitalized in another section of the hospital, a walk of a few minutes away. With the rush of the situation, it was a very strenuous journey.

"Cassidy is still asleep, and Caroline was happy to learn about their sibling," Serena finished, also breathless.

"And Andy?" Emily sat beside Serena in the chairs next to Laurie.

The older woman told them what she knew. Then Laurie got a call from her husband, who, on the scale of the flight to New York, wanted a status update on their daughter. With the surprise, Richard had paid a small fortune to change his flight in such short span of time and still fly business class.

Besides Richard, Eliza and Sophie had not arrived yet. The doctor would have to negotiate with colleagues to cover her schedules at the hospital, while her wife was returning from Philadelphia, where she had gone to visit relatives.

Regarding Nigel and Gustaf, they were at _Runway,_ taking care of everything so Miranda could stay at the hospital without extra worries. Yet, Nigel called Emily constantly.

The friends wanted to be present in some way. The condition was delicate. They knew that Miranda and Andy would need all the support and reliable people around to help deal with any unexpected situation.

x x x x

As she talked secretly with Serena about the recurring topic of adopting a cat, a dog, or both, Emily pulled out her cell phone. She pursed her lips when she saw and recognized the number. It was the reception of the twins' section. "Yes?" As she listened, her brow furrowed even more. "What? No, no! I'm going up there!"

"What happened?" Serena asked, and the others also looked at the redhead in expectation.

"Unfortunately, the usual. People who love drama to promote themselves."

The others complained briefly about that kind of inconvenience and then resumed their subjects. However, Serena was still staring with narrowed eyes at her girlfriend. She knew that Emily was hiding something, and the redhead knew that she was aware, so therefore, Emily gave her a pleading look, and Serena accepted.

Emily gave a grateful smile. "Let's go?"

Serena nodded, and the two left hastily. Once they were far from being heard, Serena was straight to the point. "What is really happening?"

"Guess who showed up claiming 'his rights'? The asshole of Jeremy!"

"What? At this stage of the game?"

"He is making the biggest fuss at the reception, asking for Miranda, wanting to see the twins."

"More stress... Everything that that family does not need!"

"And neither is going to have! It's why I didn't tell the whole story... that would only make everyone more nervous."

"Let's solve it and return. I'll only be relieved when Andy has her little boy in her arms."

Emily nodded, and their footsteps fastened.

x x x x

"What do you think you're doing here?" the young redhead asked as she came close to the man, who was now in a corner next to the reception, one of the security guards watching him with an unfriendly face.

"Besides not answering my calls, Miranda still sends 'minions'," Jeremy scoffed.

"I repeat: what do you think you're doing here?" Emily was emphatic. Serena and she already suspected what Jeremy wanted.

"I have the right..."

"Hell you have!" the redhead interrupted him, her eyes blazing with fury. "You gave up the girls' custody! You only saw them because Miranda thought about her daughters. And yet, since they became ill, you put them aside. Legally, you have no right to demand anything! You here is merely an unauthorized and unwanted person causing turmoil."

Jeremy pursed his lips nervously and glanced at the security guard, who smiled dangerously, ready to shoo him away at the ladies' request.

Seeing that Miranda's ex-husband opened his mouth to utter some insipid excuse, Emily said in angry haste, "And don't give me the crap about guilty conscience and regrets! Just now? You're here for another reason, aren't you? What is that? Some tabloid offered big bucks for you to give the succulent backstage of the story?" The redhead saw Jeremy's neck blushing instantly and him averting his gaze to not look her into the eyes anymore.

They knew that a few months ago Jeremy had made some risky investments and had lost a lot of money.

"Get out of here, man. Save a little of the dignity you have left," Serena advised disgustedly. "You're lucky Miranda isn't here... but you had expected this, hadn't you?"

"You just didn't expect that we, mere 'minions', were aware of your financial condition and history of opportunism, and had brains enough to join the dots and discover your 'brilliant plan'," Emily mocked.

Jeremy tried to buy time to regain his composure, pulling down the sleeves of his suit and pretending to straighten his tie. "What nonsense." he wanted to sound nonchalant, but the tension in his voice was still noticeable. "Honestly, I don't want scandals, especially with assistants," Jeremy said, and his disdain was renewed. "Later I try to talk to Miranda again, and I hope she can finally be reasonable..." The man turned on his heels and left at an accelerating pace toward the exit.

"Bloody hell!" Emily shouted, still annoyed. "Things are better and better..." She sighed, running a hand through her hair, trying to fix it. With all the back-and-forth, Emily knew they were a mess.

"Hey, calm down." Serena ran a gentle hand over her girlfriend's back. "Let's take advantage of us being here and ask about the twins."

Emily sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Um... Em? We could buy a snack... I'm starving!"

Emily whipped her head towards her girlfriend. "Only you think of food at a moment like this!"

Serena shrugged. "An empty sack cannot stand upright!"

Emily snorted and rolled her eyes at the idiot saying.

"Our rush made me hungry!" Serena pouted. "Sandwich and coffee would be wonderful!" she said in a lively voice again.

Emily's stomach growled in sympathy.

Serena giggled.

The redhead looked at the treacherous part of her body, and then narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "It's your fault! A year living with you, and I'll be enormous!"

"Yeah, yeah... Come on." Serena took her upset girlfriend's hand and dragged her to the reception desk.

x x x x

"Who is waiting for Andrea Sachs?" Hours later, a nurse called from the beginning of the waiting room.

Laurie and Richard, who had arrived earlier, rose immediately, closely followed by the others.

"We're Andrea's parents," introduced Richard, starting to get tense at the nurse's serious look.

The woman then smiled.

Not a cheerful expression.

It was condolence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sachs, I'm sorry... we had complications... your daughter was taken to an emergency surgery..."

"My God!" Laurie put a hand over her mouth, clinging to her husband.

"But... but everything was okay... What happened? And our grandson?" asked Richard, his tone now hoarse with emotion.

"Mr. Sachs, unfortunately I have no more details. I just came tell about the surgery and take you to your daughter's partner."

"Where is my daughter-in-law?" Laurie asked in an unsteady voice, worried since Miranda had not informed them personally.

"Ms. Priestly is in the private room. She had to be sedated and laid down for a bit. She was very unsettled, and her blood pressure dropped."

"God..." Richard ran a trembling hand through his hair and down his face, shaken by knowing the woman's condition, always so firm.

"I'm a doctor, Angelica," Sophie said in the most stable way she could, after looking at the nurse's badge. "On behalf of the family, I would like to know the real situation of Andrea and her child."

The nurse nodded. "I will ask someone from the medical staff to talk to you. I'm sorry for not having more information." She looked at the group ruefully. It was the kind of news that none of them liked to give.

x x x x

While the Sachses and Eliza, who also accompanied them, followed the nurse to Miranda, Sophie was looking for information. In the room that would be for Andy and the baby, Miranda was on the bed, apparently asleep, an IV attached to her left arm. Andy's parents and Eliza sat on a couch and waited. A few minutes later, they heard the door creak slightly and Sophie come in. The three of them stood up promptly.

"Shhh..." the doctor tried to calm them, gently pushing the Sachses' shoulders so they sat down again. Sophie crouched down and took Laurie's hands, but she looked closely at them both. Eliza, still standing, watched them nervously. "Everything was going fine, and as we know, some kids take longer to born..." The doctor gave a tight smile at Andy's mother, knowing her friend's birth history. "Contractions and dilations were progressing very well, and the best option would be to continue with the delivery, instead of trying a caesarean. However, when Andy was already in the final phase, she had a displacement of the placenta..." The doctor cleared her throat, trying to keep her emotion in check until she finished. "And this caused collapse and bleeding..."

"Blood... so much blood..." they heard Miranda's groggy whisper.

Laurie broke free from Sophie and her husband and ran, sitting on the bed beside the editor, taking her hand.

Miranda squinted, some tears going through the instinctive block of self-preservation and streaming down her face. "So much blood... Andrea... she... I lost both..."

"No, dear... you haven't. Andy is in surgery..." Laurie said in a strangled tone after swallowing the crying, while with the intimacy gained over the months, she ran a hand affectionately over Miranda's arm, trying to soothe her, though she herself was about to fall apart, too.

"She is gone..." Miranda repeated in a small voice, further squeezing her eyes shut.

An icy silence took over the room.

Laurie looked in a panic at Sophie, who also did not understand and was very worried. The doctor immediately left the room, equally wanting explanations. Although Sophie condemned such action, were not unusual for the hospitals to try gain time in cases where things go terribly wrong.


End file.
